Enredo de Amor
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi ha sido víctima de una gran traición: Taro Misaki se ha casado con la chica a quien Genzo amaba, y han tenido una hija. Esto, además, ha roto el corazón de la hermana de Genzo, Eriko, quien está enamorada de Misaki. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y hay una poderosa razón por la que Taro ha hecho lo que hizo... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Eriko.
1. Reina sin corona

**Enredo de amor**

**(Rivales por Accidente).**

**_Parte uno: Dos chicas de cuidado._**

**Capítulo 1. Reina sin corona.**

Eriko Wakabayashi era la chica más popular de la Universidad de Tokio. Era alta, hermosa, de buen cuerpo, inteligente, la alumna más destacada en las clases de actuación. Eriko tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la espalda y lo usaba grafilado en las puntas, además de que poseía unos ojos oscuros penetrantes que volvían loco a cualquier muchacho que tuviese la fortuna de mirarlos.

En los concursos de belleza, Eriko era la indiscutible ganadora. Siempre, año con año desde que entró a la Universidad, se llevaba el título de Reina del Campus. Media docena de chicos se peleaban cada día por invitarla a salir y al menos la mitad del alumnado quería acompañarla siempre en sus recorridos por la escuela. Eriko era una reina y ella lo sabía. No había ninguna chica en la Universidad, japonesa o extranjera, que pudiese quitarle el puesto. Además, ella tenía talento innato para la actuación. Muchos sabían que ella sería una actriz reconocida algún día.

Todos sabían además que tenía un hermano gemelo que era un famoso jugador de fútbol, uno de los integrantes de la Generación Dorada del sóccer en Japón. Eso la hacía aun más misteriosa, el saber que tenía un hermano gemelo famoso. Claro que las chicas se morían por conocer al susodicho, ya que si Eriko era tan hermosa muy seguramente su gemelo sería un Adonis.

¿Cuándo tendremos el gusto de conocer a tu hermano, Eriko?.- le preguntó Sayoko, una de sus seguidoras.

Algún día va a venir a verme.- respondió Eriko.- Está muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos.

¿Dices que vive en Alemania?.- inquirió Melody, una chica francesa de intercambio.

Sí. Para allá se fue cuando era niño, para convertirse en un gran jugador de sóccer.- contestó Eriko, orgullosa de su hermano mayor.

Ha de ser todo un bombón.- suspiró Vanessa.

Sí. Pero cuidadito con lo que dices de él.- gruñó Eriko.- Que soy una hermana muy celosa...

Oh, vamos.- insistió Melody.- ¿No te gustaría tenerme como cuñada?

No dejaría que cualquier chica se le acercara a mi hermano.- respondió Eriko, con arrogancia.- Él se merece a alguien verdaderamente especial...

En fin, Eriko era una chica muy cotizada, la chica más popular de la Universidad de Tokio. Hasta que llegó Lily Del Valle.

Lily Del Valle era una mexicana bellísima de largo cabello castaño oscuro, cuyo mayor y más impresionante atractivo eran sus profundos y expresivos ojos negros. Era intérprete del violín, la mejor que muchos hubiesen escuchado en su vida, y había estudiado dos años en Juilliard y había estado de gira con Yanni, había formado parte de la orquesta de _Pavarotti and Friends_ y si no aceptó a ser la quinta integrante del grupo _Bond _fue porque ella quería triunfar sola. Lily había aceptado continuar con sus estudios de música en la Universidad de Tokio por consejo de su tío, quien le dijo que lo mejor sería continuar estudiando antes de intentar lanzarse como solista. Y así fue como Lily llegó a Japón.

Lily era, además de hermosa, muy simpática y extremadamente dulce. Era el tipo de mujer que conquista el mundo con una sonrisa y pronto comenzó a ganarse muchos seguidores. De la noche a la mañana, muchos chicos se fijaron en ella, pues les llamaba la atención su belleza exótica latina y su manera de ser, además de su determinación de ser la mejor intérprete del violín. Hay que mencionar también que muchos caían rendidos bajo el hechizo de su violín...

El reinado de Eriko amenazaba con derrumbarse... Y ella se dio cuenta.

¿Quién es esa chica, Lily Del Valle?.- le preguntó Eriko a Sayoko, un día en el que Lily fue hostigada por al menos quince chicos para que la acompañaran a almorzar.

Una extranjera de intercambio.- respondió Sayoko.- Y mira que se ha vuelto popular...

Ya me di cuenta.- gruñó Eriko.

Pero dicen que a ella no le importa ser popular.- comentó Melody.- Le viene dando lo mismo si la gente la sigue o no...

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Eriko: que a Lily no le importara ser popular. La chica japonesa no estaba dispuesta a dejar su reinado tan fácilmente y redobló sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención: llevaba conjuntos atrevidos y diminutos a la Universidad, aunque Lily siempre los mataba con trajes de buen gusto que, si bien no eran tan atrevidos, remarcaban su bien formado cuerpo y resaltaban su elegancia. El colmo fue cuando se eligió a la nueva Reina del Campus. Eriko hizo propaganda, por primera vez en su estancia en la Universidad, habló con mucha gente, se propuso para reina. Lily, por el contrario, no movió ni un dedo. Ser reina no le interesaba en lo absoluto. El día de las votaciones, Eriko estuvo presente luciendo un atrevido vestido rojo. Lily ni siquiera estuvo presente. Eriko estaba súper nerviosa, pues quería conocer cuanto antes el resultado. Al final, el muchacho que contaba los votos tuvo que hacer varias veces las cuentas...

Cuando se publicaron los resultados de las votaciones, todo el campus quedó en silencio al verlos. Sayoko, Melody y Vanessa soltaron gritillos de sorpresa. Eriko se puso pálida.

Lily había sido elegida reina.

Ésta se encontraba en los jardines, practicando con su violín. Eriko, furiosísima, se dirigió a ella con un gran revuelo de su pelo negro y rebelde y un crujido de su vestido rojo.

A partir de hoy, tú y yo somos enemigas.- le dijo a una sorprendida Lily.

Y desde ahí, al Universidad entera de Tokio supo que Eriko Wakabayashi odiaba a muerte a Lily Del Valle.

Y pronto tendría motivos para odiarla aun más...

Esto a Lily sí la desmotivó un poco. De verdad que poco le importaba ser popular o que la coronaran reina, pero sí la hacía sentirse mal el tener enemistades. Siempre había sido una muchacha que procuraba llevársela tranquila con todos. "Vive y deja vivir" era uno de sus dichos favoritos.

Débora Cortés, la mejor amiga de Lily, le decía siempre que no le hiciera caso a Eriko Wakabayashi, que era solo una tipa amargada y petulante que lo único que le interesaba era ser alabada por su belleza. Débora también era mexicana, y tenía los ojos y el cabello negros, aunque éste lucía unos rayitos rubios. Ella era modelo y se había marchado junto con Lily para probar suerte en Japón. Débora y Lily habían sido compañeras desde la secundaria y eran muy buenas amigas.

En los recesos de la Universidad, Lily se topaba muchas veces con Eriko y ésta siempre le lanzaba miradas desafiantes, aunque Lily nunca le seguía el juego.

Ignórala.- le dijo Débora a Lily, cuando Eriko se marchó.- Ni vale la pena que te sientas mal por ella.

Me pregunto por qué me odiará tanto.- murmuró Lily.

Porque eres más popular que ella, por eso.- respondió Débora, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un día, Lily corría para llegar a tiempo a su práctica de violín. Cargaba un montón de partituras suyas y revistas de Débora que había sacado de un casillero más aparte de todo el estuche con su violín. Ese día, Lily llevaba una minifalda gris oscuro con una blusa de seda gris perla y unas sandalias de tiritas con taconcito. Era un atuendo muy poco apropiado para correr por el campus pero Lily tenía prisa. Sin embargo, al bajar unas escaleras, Lily dejó accidentalmente una de sus zapatillas en un escalón (bien a lo Cenicienta).

Rayos.- musitó ella, ofuscada.

Tenía ambas manos ocupadas y no podría meter el pie en la sandalia nada más, porque tendría que amarrársela para que no se le volviera a salir. Lily buscaba un buen sitio para dejar sus cosas sin que se mancharan cuando escuchó una voz masculina que la sorprendió un poco.

¿Me permite, señorita?.- dijo la voz.

Lily volteó. En lo alto de la escalinata estaba parado un joven alto y atlético, que casualmente (ajá) tenía una gorra blanca en la cabeza. El joven bajó las escaleras y tomó la sandalia perdida.

Me parece que no podrá ponerse esto usted sola.- dijo el joven, mirando la zapatilla.- Permítame, por favor.

El muchacho hincó una rodilla en el piso e invitó a Lily a que pusiera su pie descalzo encima. Ella aceptó. El joven tomó la zapatilla y se la puso a Lily en el pie, atándole con cuidado las tiritas. Lily se sentía avergonzada, más porque el joven parecía estar disfrutando del hecho. Y la verdad, era cierto. El muchacho nunca había visto antes una pierna con muslos tan torneados y piel tan tersa. Con mucha delicadeza, el joven anudó las tiras, rozando muy apenas la pierna de la chica.

Listo, señorita.- dijo el joven, dejando la pierna de Lily en el suelo e incorporándose.

Muchas gracias... .- Lily notó que el muchacho era extremadamente alto, muy apuesto, y se le hizo muy familiar, como si lo conociera de algún lado, cosa que no podía ser posible dado que estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Fue un placer atender a tan bella dama.- el joven se quitó la gorra e hizo una reverencia.

Gracias, nuevamente.- Lily se puso colorada.- Con permiso, debo irme.

Permítame ayudarla.- se ofreció el joven de la gorra blanca.- Lleva usted cosas muy pesadas.

¡Oh! Gracias, no es... .- pero Lily no acabó de decirlo porque el joven le quitó las cosas de las manos.

¿A dónde llevo todo esto?.- preguntó él.

Sígame, por favor.- pidió ella, con una sonrisa.

Lily se adelantó. El joven le dio un buen vistazo y enarcó una ceja.

Vaya bombones que se encuentra uno en estos lugares... .- murmuró el joven, en alemán, lengua que Lily no entendía.

¿Dijo algo?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.- No entendí.

Nada importante.- el muchacho sonrió.- Solo me preguntaba cuál sería su nombre...

Lily Del Valle.- respondió ella, sonriendo.- Pero todos me dicen simplemente Lily.

Lily Del Valle.- repitió el joven, sonriendo levemente.- Lindo nombre... Suena muy bien.

Gracias. ¿Y usted es?

¿No me conoce usted?.- preguntó el joven, algo sorprendido.

La verdad, no.- contestó Lily, con sinceridad.- ¿Debería conocerlo?

Quizás no.- admitió el joven, algo divertido.- Mis amigos más cercanos me conocen como Genzo...

¿Genzo qué?.- inquirió Lily.

Solo Genzo.- respondió él.

¿Sin apellido?.- insistió Lily.

Por ahora.- él se encogió de hombros.

Ambos comenzaron a platicar mientras se dirigían a su destino. Pronto se estableció una buena química entre ambos jóvenes, inmediatamente se estableció el típico coqueteo que surge en estos casos. Lily y Genzo llegaron al sitio en donde aquélla tendría sus prácticas de violín. Al menos veinte jóvenes estaban esperando impacientemente en la entrada a que la mexicana llegara. Sin embargo, al ver que Lily llegaba en compañía de Genzo, muchos hicieron muecas y se retiraron refunfuñando.

Te estaba esperando tu club de admiradores.- le dijo Débora en broma a Lily, cuando ella entró a la sala con Genzo.

¿Cuándo dejaran de acosarme?.- suspiró Lily.

Cuando anuncies que tienes novio oficial.- respondió Débora.

Genzo carraspeó levemente. Lily recordó su presencia y se lo presentó a Débora.

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba... Débora, te presento a Genzo.- Lily hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.- Genzo, ella es Débora Cortés, una buena amiga...

Mucho gusto.- dijo Genzo ofreciéndole la mano a Débora.

¡Ah!.- Débora puso los ojos como platos, mirando fijamente a Genzo, sin atreverse a tomarle la mano.

¿Qué te pasa?.- inquirió Lily.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y alguien más entró.

Genzo.- era Eriko.- Me dijeron que habías entrado aquí. No pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto como para querer rodearte de gente como ésta...

Eriko.- respondió Genzo.- También me da gusto verte, hermanita...

¿Hermanita?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

Así es.- respondió Eriko.- Tú no estás para saberlo ni yo para decirlo pero Genzo es mi hermano gemelo.

Tú eres Genzo Wakabayashi.- le dijo Débora a Genzo.

El mismo.- suspiró Genzo, apesadumbrado.

Hermano, no te acerques a esa chica.- Eriko señaló a Lily.- Ella es la que me quiere quitar mi reinado... No pierdas el tiempo con esa mexicana...

Ya decía yo que te conocía de algún lado.- suspiró Lily.- Y cómo no, si eres la versión masculina de Eriko...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y muchas chicas entraron por ella.

¡Genzo, dame tu autógrafo!.- gritaban varias.

¡El famoso portero del Hamburgo!.- gritaban otras.

¿Portero del Hamburgo?.- preguntó Lily, más sorprendida aún.

Sí, tonta.- replicó Débora.- Genzo Wakabayashi es el portero titular del equipo alemán del Hamburgo. ¿Qué no lo reconociste?

La verdad era que a Lily le encantaba el fútbol, pero rara vez tenía tiempo para verlo por sus constantes prácticas.

Entonces, más bien se me hizo conocido por ese motivo.- murmuró Lily.- Lo he de haber visto alguna vez por televisión...

Eriko apartó con una señal de la mano a todas las chicas y le pidió a Genzo que se fuera con ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desdén a Lily.

Que te quede claro, hermanito.- dijo Eriko a Genzo.- Ésa chica es mi enemiga.

Genzo le lanzó también una mirada a Lily, pero una que expresaba más o menos lo mismo que Lily estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues la idea de este fic me surgió después de ver la película de "Dos tipos de cuidado", con Pedro Infante y Jorge Negrete. Cualquier parecido con otros fics es mera coincidencia (yo no le ando plagiando a nadie sus historias ¬¬).

La relación entre Eriko y Lily la quise poner parecida a la relación que tienen Sayoko y Bellandy en el manga de _Oh, my Goddess_! Sayoko era la chica más popular de la Universidad hasta que llega Belldandy.

Lo de hacer que Genzo tuviese una gemela fue para poder crear bien la historia. Eriko es físicamente muy parecida a Genzo (incluso también en el carácter), así que se imaginarán que es una mujer muy bella.

Adonis es un personaje de la mitología griega. Cueeeenta la leyenda que el susodicho era tan hermoso que la propia Afrodita se enamoró de él.

Juilliard es una academia de artes muy famosa en EUA.

Bond es un grupo conformado por cuatro chicas, dos de ellas tocan el violín, una el violonchelo y la cuarta... Pues no me acuerdo, jeje.

Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por mí, inspirado en mi queridísima amiga Didilia Cortés (lástima que ella nunca vaya a leer este fic).

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®.


	2. El mundo es un pañuelo

**Capítulo 2. El mundo es un pañuelo. **

Eriko caminaba a pasos agigantados, refunfuñando y maldiciendo en francés (Eriko tiene cierta obsesión por este idioma).

Habla en japonés, que no te entiendo.- pidió Genzo, algo exasperado.

Aprende a hablar francés, hermanito.- replicó Eriko, fúrica.

Yo no soy otro de tus fans.- gruñó Genzo.- A mí no me puedes tratar de esa manera.

¿Qué rayos hacías con Lily Del Valle?.- increpó Eriko, ignorando el comentario de Genzo.

La ayudé con sus cosas, nada más.

¿No te había dicho que no te acercaras a ella?

Yo no sabía que ella era Lily Del Valle... .- murmuró Genzo.

"Aunque por lo bella que es, debí de habérmelo imaginado", pensó Genzo.

Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes.- gruñó Eriko.- No vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

¿Por qué la odias?.- preguntó Genzo a su gemela.- No es mala persona...

¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú crees.- gritó Eriko.- Lily Del Valle es una mosquita muerta. Finge que no le interesa ser la más popular de la Universidad pero ya lanzó sobre todos su hechizo.

Uhm...

Genzo no dijo nada. Sabía que su hermana era terca a más no poder, al igual que él, por lo que prefirió no contradecirla. Sin embargo, él tenía sus propias ideas con respecto a Lily...

Prométeme que no volverás a verla.- exigió Eriko a su gemelo.- Prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de ella.

Ya. No seas así.- suspiró Genzo.- Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu perro, al que le puedes ordenar que no se acerque al pasto del vecino.

¡Hablo en serio!.- gritó Eriko, enojadísima.- ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Deberías de apoyarme!

Está bien.- Genzo levantó las manos para calmar a su gemela.- Me mantendré alejado de Lily Del Valle.

¿Me lo prometes?

Sí.- Genzo cruzó los dedos.

Mientras tanto, Lily suspiraba y trataba de concentrarse en su práctica de violín, pero no podía. Genzo Wakabayashi le había parecido un hombre muy apuesto. Y todo un caballero, pero estaba el pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle de que era el hermano gemelo de Eriko, su gran "rival".

Ni modo.- suspiró Lily.

¿Sigues pensando en Genzo Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Débora, quien casi siempre estaba presente para escuchar las prácticas de Lily.- Bueno, ahí sí que tuviste mala suerte, el tipo se ve bastante decente, a comparación de su nefasta hermana...

Realmente me agradó hablar con él.- Lily volvió a suspirar.- Lástima...

Lily decidió el no volver a pensar en el asunto y se concentró para su práctica de violín. Una suave melodía envolvió pronto el lugar y la gente que la escuchaba súbitamente se sintió envuelta en tranquilidad. Genzo no resistió la tentación de acercarse nuevamente al sitio en donde practicaba Lily y se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente reunida ahí.

¿Qué es lo que están regalando?.- preguntó Genzo a un muchacho.- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

La Princesa Azteca está tocando su violín.- respondió el joven.- Es una maravilla el escuchar tan bella música... Por eso hay tanta gente aquí. Siempre la hay. ¿Eres nuevo aquí o qué?

Algo así.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Gracias por la información.

Genzo se acercó más y buscó un lugar desde donde pudiera apreciar la música de Lily sin ser visto. Él pronto se sintió cautivado no solo por la música, sino también por la belleza de la muchacha mexicana. La expresión de Lily al tocar el violín era tan pacífica que la hacían ver como un ángel.

Lástima que mi hermana diga que eres un demonio.- murmuró Genzo, asombrado.- ¿Será eso cierto? ¿En verdad eres un demonio, Lily?

Un joven japonés de cabello claro y mirada de soñador se acercó también, impulsado por la gente y por la música. El joven se sorprendió al ver a Genzo escuchando el concierto.

Tantos lugares para vernos y mira que encontrarnos en la sala de conciertos de una Universidad.- comentó el joven.

Mira tú.- Genzo miró con curiosidad al joven.- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

Es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntarte.- respondió el joven.

Vine a ver a mi hermana.- respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Ah! ¡Tantos años de conocerte y no sabía que tenías una hermana!.- exclamó el muchacho, divertido.

Deja de hacerte el tonto, Misaki.- gruñó Genzo.- Si bien que sabes que tengo una gemela.

¡Ah, sí! Creo que en algún momento lo mencionaste.- Taro Misaki soltó una carcajada.- Solo que rara vez hablas de ella, por eso ya ni me acordaba...

Súbitamente Misaki se calló, al darse cuenta de a quién miraba Wakabayashi. Taro sonrió por lo bajo.

_Qué pequeño el mundo es... _.- canturreó Taro.

¿Qué dijiste?.- inquirió Genzo.

Nada.

Lily terminó de tocar y recibió con una reverencia los aplausos que todos le ofrecían al final de cada interpretación. Su vista se clavó momentáneamente en Genzo y se ruborizó un poco, pero al ver al muchacho que estaba con él, soltó un gritillo de sorpresa. Lily bajó corriendo del escenario de la sala de conciertos y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

¡Taro!.- Lily prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho.

¡Li-chan!.- exclamó Taro, feliz, abrazando a la muchacha.

¡Tarito! ¡Mi querido Tarito!.- Lily brincoteaba, abrazada a Taro.

¡Pequeña saltamontes!.- decía Taro.- Me contó tu madre que estabas estudiando en Tokio. No me la podía creer. ¡No dejas de saltar de aquí para allá por todo el mundo, al igual que chinche!

Es por consejo de mi tío.- Lily rió.- Él dice que debo terminar de prepararme antes de lanzarme a conquistar el mundo y creo que tiene razón. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Vine a verte.- sonrió Taro.- Dentro de poco tendré una concentración con la Selección Japonesa, aquí en Tokio, y aproveché para venir a visitarte. Tenía mucho de no verte...

Genzo carraspeó. Lily soltó a Taro, algo avergonzada.

Wakabayashi.- dijo Taro, tratando de componerse.- Ella es Lily Del Valle, una queridísima amiga de la infancia.

Sé quien es ella.- sonrió Genzo.- Ya tuve el placer de conocerla... Lo que sí es que me sorprende que tú sepas quién es ella...

Ya te lo dije, es una buena amiga de la infancia.- sonrió Taro.- Su padre nos ofreció un techo y nos consiguió un trabajo cuando fuimos a México...

No sabía que habías ido a México.- comentó Genzo.

Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.- replicó Taro.- Pero en fin... Li-chan, ya conociste a Wakabayashi, otro buen amigo de la infancia.

Debí de imaginarme que ustedes se conocían.- sonrió Lily.- Después de todo, tú también eres miembro de la Selección Nacional Japonesa.

Pero nos conocíamos desde antes.- sonrió Genzo.

Claro. Tuve el placer de conocer a Wakabayashi cuando éste era un patán presumido.- rió Taro.

¡Ey!.- protestó Genzo.

¡Es la verdad! Y no sé por qué algo me dice que tu hermanita gemela ha de ser igual...

Genzo no respondió, pero Lily comenzó a toser de una manera que Taro sabía que era para ocultar una risa de burla.

Ya tendrás el gusto de conocerla.- respondió Genzo, algo avergonzado por Lily.

Pero no por mí.- dijo Lily.- Eriko Wakabayashi me odia.

Eso no es cierto.- mintió Genzo.

¿Qué no?.- Lily miró fijamente a los ojos a Genzo, pero éste desvió la mirada.

Vaya, vaya.- murmuró Taro.- Menos ganas me dan de conocer a tu hermana, si tanto detesta a mi mejor amiga...

Ni soy tu mejor amiga, no seas mentiroso.- replicó Lily.

Claro que lo eres.- replicó Taro.

¿Y qué me dices de Azumi?.- inquirió Lily.

Ella es mi otra mejor amiga.- respondió Taro.

De verdad, mi hermana no es tan mala.- Genzo trató de defender a su gemela.- O sea, sí, reconozco que es terca e insolente como una Wakabayashi, pero eso ya es de familia...

Eso no es cierto.- replicó Taro.- Conozco a Hana y ella no es tan mula como tú.

Gracias, compadre, no me ayudes.- bufó Genzo.

Lily soltó una risilla. Taro la abrazó suavemente.

No cambias nada, Li-chan.- le dijo.

Ya ves que no.- sonrió ella.

Genzo se sintió un poco desilusionado al ver esa escena. Tal parecía ser que Taro y Lily se llevaban bien, muy bien... Misaki había dicho que eran amigos de la infancia, pero quizás y hasta habían sido otra cosa... Tal vez Misaki y Lily habían sido novios y quizás aun sentían algo el uno por la otra...

"De cualquier manera Eriko quiere que me aleje de ella", le dijo Genzo a la parte de su corazón que le decía que no se adelantara a los hechos. "_¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a tu hermana?_", le respondió esa parte de su corazón. Genzo sonrió para sí mismo.

Bueno, si me permiten, debo retirarme por el momento.- dijo Misaki, soltando a Lily.

¿A dónde vas?.- inquirió ella.

A pagar el taxi. La verdad es que acabo de llegar y me di cuenta de que aun no he cambiado mis cheques de viajero y que no tengo con qué pagar el taxi que me trajo hasta aquí. Vine a ver si alguien me podía prestar algo de dinero... .- explicó Misaki.

Genzo y Lily se miraron brevemente y soltaron la carcajada.

¡Hello con tu hello!.- dijo Lily.- ¡Llevas minutos aquí parado, te va a cobrar muchísimo!

No importa.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Me pondré a trapear los pisos para poder pagarlo.

No payasees.- dijo Genzo, sacando dinero de su cartera.- Luego me lo pagas...

¿Quieres que trapee los pisos de tu casa?.- ofreció Taro.

No, gracias. Has de ser muy malo en eso.- sonrió Genzo.- Mejor me lo pagas de otra manera...

Genzo le lanzó a Lily una mirada muy significativa. Taro entendió el mensaje.

De acuerdo.- Misaki sonrió.- Solo ten cuidado...

Y se marchó a pagarle al taxista.

¿Qué tengas cuidado con qué?.- preguntó Lily, cuando Misaki se fue.

No sé.- Genzo fingió demencia.- Por cierto, tocas extraordinariamente bien el violín...

¡Ah!.- Lily se puso colorada.- Gracias...

Supongo que una artista como tú debe tener el mejor de los instrumentos.- comentó Genzo.

La verdad es que no.- Lily se puso más roja aún.- El violín que tengo es el que me regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí los 15 años...

¿Y ahorita tienes... ?.- Genzo preguntó por la edad de Lily.

Veinticuatro.- respondió ella.

¿Pero cómo? ¿No te has comprado otro instrumento en todo este tiempo?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

Es que en realidad no he tenido dinero.- contestó Lily, sin levantar la mirada.- He tenido la fortuna de tocar con los mejores en el medio de la música, pero siempre ha sido de a gratis. Y cuando me pagan, el dinero se ha ido en ayudarle a familias necesitadas de mi país. Guardo tan solo un poco de dinero para poder solventar mis gastos, y como tengo beca en esta Universidad pues me ahorro un buen en la colegiatura...

Lily condujo a Genzo hacia el sitio en donde había dejado su violín y se lo enseñó. Éste lo tomó y se sorprendió mucho al verlo. El instrumento en sí no era de la mejor calidad, de hecho era de calidad intermedia, pero estaba tan bien cuidado que parecía nuevo. Genzo sabía muy poco de música pero entendía que era sorprendente que Lily pudiera hacer que ese instrumento sonara como el mejor y más fino de los violines.

Pero aun así, ¿por qué no has usado un poco del dinero que te dan para comprarte un violín mejor?.- preguntó Genzo.

Porque soy una artista, no una mercader.- respondió Lily, sonriendo.- A mí no me interesa tocar un violín mejor. A mí solo me interesa crear música en compañía de Corazón.

¿Corazón?

Así se llama.- Lily acarició el violín.- Es un poco cursi ponerle nombres a las cosas pero... Es como si fuera mi mejor amigo...

Genzo recordó a Tsubasa y sonrió. Lily hablaba más o menos como éste, además de que su amor al arte era muy similar al amor al sóccer que experimentaba Genzo.

Entiendo lo de no ser mercader.- sonrió Genzo.- Yo me siento igual cuando juego al sóccer. Yo juego porque amo al fútbol con todo mi corazón, no porque quiera ganarme millones...

Y por eso rechazaste el contrato con el Bayern Munich.- sonrió Lily.- Lo recuerdo...

¿En serio?.- Genzo se volvió a sorprender.- Creí que no sabías quién era yo...

Ya recordé quién eras.- sonrió Lily, apenada.- Me costó algo de trabajo pero al fin te reconocí...

Lily comenzó a hablar sobre las hazañas de Genzo en los partidos, tanto en la Selección como en el Hamburgo. Genzo la escuchaba y sonreía, al tiempo que se admiraba de la ternura con la que Lily limpiaba y guardaba su violín.

"Esta chica es diferente", pensó Genzo. "No entiendo el por qué Eriko la odia tanto... ".

Mientras tanto, Misaki había pagado ya el taxi, aunque tuvo que soportar unos cuantos reclamos por parte del taxista.

No sé de qué se queja si de todos modos le pagué.- musitó Taro, enojado.- Taxistas...

Caminó un poco y de pronto se fijó en una chica de cabello muy negro que estaba agachada sobre una coladera. Al parecer, el tacón de uno de los zapatos de la chica se había atorado en la rejilla y no podía zafarse. Taro se acercó, maravillado ante la piernas de la muchacha (abusado el chamaco).

¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?.- preguntó Misaki, cortés.

No.- la chica levantó su mirada férrea y Taro se sorprendió.- Yo sola puedo, gracias.

Pero Misaki no se movió. Por la actitud y el físico de la muchacha supo quién era ella... La muchacha luchaba con su zapato de tacón rojo, y al ver que no podía zafarlo quiso quitárselo pero tampoco pudo zafar las correas.

Puedo ayudarle, si gusta.- ofreció Taro, nuevamente.

Aléjate, pervertido.- gruñó la chica.- No te acerques.

Tú debes ser Eriko.- sonrió Misaki.- Eres igualita a él...

¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?.- Eriko Wakabayashi se asustó un poco.

Conozco a tu hermano.- respondió Taro.- Y eres igualita a él en todo, hasta en el carácter. Por eso sé quien eres... Déjame ayudarte.

¡No!.- Eriko quiso empujar a Taro pero perdió el equilibrio.

El tacón al fin se zafó pero provocó que Eriko se torciera el tobillo. El dolor y el impulso hicieron que ella se precipitara sobre Misaki. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Eriko quedó justo encima de Misaki, y sus caras quedaron muy cerca...

Qué directa eres.- murmuró Taro.- Sí, en definitiva eres hermana de Genzo...

Cállate.- replicó Eriko, quien se puso coloradísima al ver tan cerca los ojos de Taro.- ¡Ouch!

Ella había intentado levantarse, pero el tobillo torcido no la dejó.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Misaki, preocupado.

¡Déjame!.- replicó Eriko.

Déjame revisarte... .- pidió él.

¿Eres doctor o qué?

No, pero sé algo sobre lesiones...

Taro examinó con mucha suavidad el tobillo de Eriko. Ésta dejó de retorcerse.

Tienes una pequeña torcedura.- dijo Taro.- Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

Gracias. Puedo ir sola.- Eriko quiso levantarse sola, pero no pudo.

¿Quieres dejar de portarte como una Wakabayashi y permitir que alguien se preocupe por ti?.- inquirió Taro, con una sonrisa que desarmó a Eriko.

Ella al fin dejó que él la ayudara. Taro levantó a Eriko y se dispuso a llevarla en brazos hasta la enfermería. Eriko no supo por qué de pronto se había sentido tan perturbada con el arome de ese joven tan dulce que se preocupaba por ella...

**Notas:**

¡Ja! Tanto Lily como Eriko conocieron a Genzo y a Taro por culpa de los zapatos XD. Deberían de comprarse calzado de mejor calidad o andar descalzas. Traigo complejo de Cenicienta XD.

Bueno, pues la película de "Dos tipos de cuidado" me dio una idea para el fic, más no significa que todo va a ser exactamente igual. Obviamente tengo que ponerle más trama a la historia.

No sé qué obsesión traigo ahora por hacer que Lily esté en el ámbito de la música...

Por ahí iré metiendo personajes según me vaya naciendo.


	3. Hueso duro de roer

**Capítulo 3. Hueso duro de roer.**

Misaki se dio cuenta de que de plano no sabía en dónde quedaba la enfermería. Eriko se dio cuenta y sutilmente le dio a aquél el santo y seña de cómo llegar. Ya ahí, la enfermera de la Universidad estaba ocupada revisando a un par de chicos que se habían peleado y le pidió a Eriko que esperara. Ésta se enojó.

¿Quién se cree que es?.- gruñó Eriko.- ¡No me puede dejar esperando a mí!

Apuesto a que estás acostumbrada a que todo mundo se ponga a tus pies.- comentó Taro, divertido.- Y que cualquiera que se atreva a dejarte esperando será castigado con el peor de tus desprecios.

Soy la reina aquí.- dijo Eriko, mirando a Misaki con enojo.- La Universidad de Tokio es mi reinado y se hace lo que yo quiero.

Pues ya ves que no siempre.- replicó Taro, feliz de hacer enojar a Eriko.- La Emperatriz de Toodai no siempre tiene lo que quiere.

¡Claro que sí!

Claro que no. Date cuenta, tienes que esperar tu turno a que la enfermera te revise.

Eriko no pudo replicar. Le había molestado sobremanera que Taro la llamara "La Emperatriz de Toodai", pero al mismo tiempo sentía un rubor inexplicable cada vez que Misaki la miraba con sus ojos de niño tierno. Taro tomó unas vendas que estaban cerca y las usó para hacerle un vendaje a Eriko en el tobillo lastimado.

¿Qué haces?.- Eriko se sorprendió.

Poniéndote un vendaje para que se te calme un poco el dolor.- explicó Taro, quien colocó el vendaje con destreza.

Gracias.- murmuró Eriko, cabizbaja.

Vaya, si no eres tan malvada como pensé.- sonrió Taro.

Eriko volvió a ponerse colorada. Iba a replicar pero entonces la enfermera llegó. Detrás de ella, los dos chicos que se habían peleado entraron con cara de perros a punto de destrozarse a golpes.

Bueno, perdón, señorita Wakabayashi.- dijo la enfermera, al fin.- Pero este par de chicos amenazaban con matarse el uno al otro.

Que no vuelva a pasar.- musitó Eriko, enojada.

No sucederá de nuevo.- asintió la enfermera, ruborizada.

No tiene por qué pedir disculpas.- contradijo Taro.- Eriko no se venía muriendo.

La enfermera y los dos chicos que se habían peleado, quien por cierto seguían ahí, miraron a Taro como si éste fuera un extraterrestre.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Taro.- Es la verdad. Eriko solo se lastimó el pie.

¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan confianzudo con la señorita Eriko?.- reclamó un chico.- ¡Nadie le llama así!

¿Llamarla cómo?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Eriko? ¿Así se llama, no?

Pero nadie me llama por mi nombre.- reclamó Eriko.- ¡No se lo permito a nadie!

Naaa.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.- Ni que fueras tan fiera.

Eriko no pudo replicar, porque no se le ocurrió nada. Le lanzó miradas de pistola a Taro, al tiempo que los dos chicos parecían querer golpear a Misaki esta vez. La enfermera, un tanto nerviosa, revisó el pie de Eriko.

¿Quién le puso el vendaje, señorita Eriko?.- preguntó.

Yo.- dijo Taro.

Pues… Está muy bien hecho. La verdad, no necesita nada más… Con el vendaje, medicamentos para el dolor y un poco de reposo bastará. Solo tuvo un pequeño esguince…

Gracias.- musitó Eriko, tratando de levantarse.- Aunque no sé cómo le haré para caminar…

Los dos chicos se levantaron, queriendo ayudar a Eriko, pero Taro rápidamente cargó nuevamente a Eriko en sus brazos.

Yo te llevo.- dijo Taro.- Total, conozco muy bien a tu hermano y nadie mejor que yo para cuidar a su gemela.

¿Conoces al hermano de la señorita Eriko?.- exclamó la enfermera.

Somos como uña y mugre.- sonrió Taro.- Muchas gracias, enfermera.

Taro salió con Eriko de la enfermería, sin darle chance a ésta de protestar.

Eres un atrevido.- exclamó Eriko.- Nadie me había tratado así antes.

Muy seguramente eso se debe a que los intimidas a todos con tu manera de ser.- replicó Taro.- Quieres portarte altanera y orgullosa, para que todos te admiren y te respeten y al mismo tiempo te teman, pero en realidad temes que alguien pueda entrar hasta tu corazón y conocer a la persona que realmente eres.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- gritó Eriko, algo inquieta.

¿Qué no? Yo creo que sí. Tu comportamiento obedece al miedo que le tienes a tu propio corazón.- Taro sonrió dulcemente.

Eriko no supo qué decir. Esa mirada de niño tierno de Misaki la hacían estremecerse… ¿Quién era ese muchacho, que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera y a perturbarla así?

¿A dónde te llevo? He caminado en círculos por 10 minutos porque no sé a dónde ir.- preguntó Misaki.

Llévame a donde creas que esté Genzo.- contestó Eriko, retando a Misaki.

Uhm…

Taro no se quería dejar vencer por Eriko. Y afortunadamente, el destino lo socorrió, aunque eso perjudicaría a alguien más… Genzo se acercó a ellos, acompañado de Lily. Ambos se veían muy sonrientes y no dejaban de coquetearse. Lily movía sus caderas con soltura y agitaba de vez en cuando su largo cabello. Genzo la miraba como si nunca hubiese visto en su vida a mujer más hermosa…

¿Qué hace esa infeliz con mi hermano?.- Eriko se enfureció tanto que hizo que Taro la bajara, inconscientemente.

¿Cuál infeliz?.- preguntó Taro, sin terminar de entender.

¡Pues esa mosca muerta de Del Valle!.- gritó Eriko.- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!

Eriko se acercó cojeando a ellos. Genzo miró a Eriko con cara de fastidio y Lily suspiró.

Ya bájale, Eriko.- pidió Genzo.- Solo estamos platicando.

¡Me dijiste que nunca le hablarías!.- gritó Eriko.

Pero si no tiene nada de malo hablar…

¡Ella es mi enemiga!

Taro miró a Lily con duda. Ésta volvió a suspirar.

Te dije que Eriko Wakabayashi me odia.- dijo.

Ya veo.- murmuró Taro.

¡Y tú!.- Eriko se volvió a Lily.- ¡No te acerques a mi hermano, te lo advierto!

Eso sí que no.- intervino Taro.- No permitiré que amenaces a mi mejor amiga.

Eriko se sorprendió. Taro se veía muy serio y algo molesto.

¿Cómo? No me digas que eres simpatizante de ésta… .- inquirió Eriko.

"Ésta", como tú la llamas, es mi mejor amiga y no voy a permitir que la amenaces.- dijo Taro.

Ésta, como yo la llamo, es una mosca muerta. Aparenta ser dulce e inocente pero en realidad es una arpía.

Por supuesto que no. Conozco a Lily desde que era una niña y te puedo asegurar que ella no es lo que tú dices.- replicó Taro.

Se hizo un silencio profundo. Eriko miró a Taro con cierta tristeza. Genzo miró a Lily, pero ésta desvió la mirada.

Entiendo.- dijo Eriko, en francés.- Qué lástima…

¿Por qué "qué lastima"?.- preguntó Taro, en el mismo idioma.- El hecho de que te caiga mal Lily no significa que nunca pueda llegar a caerte bien.

No lo dije por ella.- Eriko se sorprendió de que Taro hablara francés.- Sino por ti…

Sigo pensando que eres una mujer a quien vale la pena conocer, Eriko.- murmuró Taro.- Pero que te quede claro que siempre apoyaré a mi amiga.

Bueno, ya, déjense de tanta payasada.- los interrumpió Genzo, molesto.- Es de mala educación que hablen en otro idioma en frente de gente que no entiende lo que pasa. Y para empezar, quisiera saber por qué andabas cargando a mi hermana, Misaki.

Eriko se lastimó un tobillo y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.- explicó Taro.- Y solo le decía a tu hermana que no sea tan dura con Lily.

Yo puedo dar mis propias explicaciones, gracias.- replicó Eriko.

¡Vaya que es tu hermana!.- Taro rió divertido.- Es igual a ti de altanera, Wakabayashi.

Eso sí.- coincidió el portero.

¡Ya basta!.- gritó Eriko.

Entonces ya conociste a Misaki.- le dijo Genzo.- Es un buen amigo mío de la infancia…

Ni siquiera sé su nombre.- replicó Eriko.- El maleducado no se ha presentado conmigo.

Soy Taro Misaki.- Taro tomó la mano de Eriko y la besó.- Encantadísimo de conocerte, Eriko. Por cierto, si hubiese sabido que eres tan bella, desde hace mucho tiempo que le habría pedido a tu hermano que nos presentara…

¡Oye!.- reclamó Genzo.

Eriko quiso ocultar su rubor. Lily soltó una risilla.

¿De que te ríes?.- le preguntó Eriko, enojada.

Mejor me voy.- dijo Lily.- No tengo por qué estar soportando a esta chica.

Me voy contigo. Se supone que yo vine a verte a ti… .-dijo Taro.

Sí, cómo no.- se burló Lily.- Bueno, como quieras.

Hasta pronto, señorita Lily.- Genzo miró a la chica de una manera muy profunda.- Me dio muchísimo gusto conocerte…

Hasta nunca, Genzo Wakabayashi.- Lily suspiró, mirando a Eriko y después a Genzo.

Adiós.- les dijo Eriko a Lily y a Taro.

No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego.- contradijo Taro.- Nos vemos, Wakabayashi.

Lily y Taro se alejaron. Genzo y Eriko los miraron con cierto anhelo.

Ya conociste a Misaki.- comentó Genzo.- Es un buen tipo.

Creo que es demasiado confianzudo.- replicó Eriko.- Un verdadero canalla.

Pues yo creo que te gusta.- replicó Genzo.

¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS LOCO?.- gritó Eriko, coloradísima.- ¡Ni loca!

¿Qué no? Debiste haber visto tu cara.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Y tú qué hacías con Lily Del Valle?.- exigió saber Eriko.

No empieces otra vez…

Genzo se dio la vuelta, ignorando los reproches de su hermana. Decidió que no le haría caso y que seguiría viendo a Lily Del Valle. La verdad era que la chica le gustaba…

Al día siguiente, Lily le contó a Débora lo ocurrido.

Así que Taro se topó con Eriko.- decía Lily.- Y cuando ella nos vio a mí y a Genzo platicando juntos, se armó el caos.

Te gusta el desastre.- suspiró Débora.- Ya sabías que eso iba a pasar…

Bueno sí, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría a Eriko con Taro… Lo bueno es que él me defendió.

Tal y como deben hacer los amigos.- sonrió Débora.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…

Lily sonrió. Débora siempre había sido su apoyo incondicional…

Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a practicar.- dijo Lily.

Ya es hora.- sonrió Débora.- Tus admiradores te esperan.

Como siempre, un montón de chicos estaban ya esperando a que la Princesa Azteca comenzara a tocar su violín. Lily sacó a Corazón, lo afinó y comenzó a tocar. A media práctica tuvo que se interrumpida por Débora, quien le dijo que le habían avisado que tenía una sesión de fotografías urgente.

Siento dejarte sola, pero no puedo faltar.- explicó Débora.

Está bien, Deb, no te preocupes.- sonrió Lily.- Regresaré sola a casa.

¿Y Taro no vendrá por ti?

No. Se fue a buscar a no se quien.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Ni caso le hice.

Jajaja, lo bueno es que es tu amigo.- se burló Débora.

Débora se marchó. Al final de la práctica, todos los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañar a Lily a su casa. Ésta no sabía cómo se le iba a negar a todos; comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la Universidad y de repente vio un automóvil negro estacionado en las afueras. Genzo Wakabayashi estaba apoyado contra él, y al ver venir a Lily se dirigió a ella.

¿Te llevo a alguna parte?.- ofreció él, con una media sonrisa cautivadora, tan característica de él.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió, agradecida de tener un buen pretexto para alejarse de sus acosadores.- Muchachos, les decía que no podía irme con ninguno de ustedes porque ya alguien había quedado de pasar por mí.

Qué lástima.- se escuchó un lamento entre todos los presentes.

Ni modo, caballeros.- Genzo abrió la puerta del coche para que Lily subiera.- Por hoy, esta bella dama es mía.

Genzo subió al auto y arrancó, entre miradas de odio y envidia por parte de los muchachos.

Vaya que tienes pegue.- comentó Genzo, divertido, una vez que arrancó el auto.

No es verdad.- Lily se puso colorada.

Claro que sí. Y no me sorprende. Eres una mujer hermosa.- Genzo miró a Lily con admiración.

Ahhh… .- Lily se puso colorada.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio. Lily se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a Genzo en dónde vivía.

¿Por qué no me has preguntado en dónde vivo?.- inquirió ella.- Llevas manejando un buen rato y ni me has dicho nada.

Porque no vamos a tu casa.- la contradijo Genzo.

¿Ah, no?

No. Quiero llevarte a conocer un sitio muy especial…

Genzo llevó a Lily a un mirador desde donde se podía apreciar la ciudad y un pedacito de mar. Era ya de noche y el efecto era hermoso.

Es bellísimo.- murmuró Lily, fascinada.- ¡Y mira las estrellas!

Se ven perfectamente bien desde esta parte de la ciudad.- admitió Genzo.- Rara vez las puedes ver así desde el centro de Tokio… Por cierto, ahora que tenemos tan buena vista… ¿Quieres que te enseñe un truco?

¿Cuál?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Escoge una figura, la que desees.- dijo Genzo.

Un delfín.- dijo Lily, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Genzo tomó la mano de Lily e hizo que doblara todos sus dedos, excepto el dedo índice. Después, alzó la mano y con el índice de ella marcó en el cielo un delfín, guiándose por la estrellas.

Ahí lo tienes.- dijo Genzo.

Increíble.- murmuró Lily, maravillada.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Con magia.- sonrió él.

Lily miró a Genzo. Como él prácticamente la había abrazado para poder dibujar el delfín, ambos habían quedado muy cerca.

Es tan tentador.- murmuró Genzo.- Mi corazón me pide a gritos que lo haga… Ya no puedo controlarme…

¿Qué… ?.- comenzó a decir Lily, pero no pudo terminar.

Genzo besó los labios de Lily, muy apenas, como esperando al reacción de ella. Pero cuando Lily lo abrazó y correspondió al beso, Genzo la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con intensidad…

**Notas:**

Cometí un grave error en la trama. Cambiaré el personaje de Carol Ledesma por el de Débora Cortés.

Jajaja, la escena en donde Genzo dibuja un delfín en las estrellas con el dedo de Lily es copiada de la película "A beautiful mind". Esa escena me gustó mucho, por eso la copié XD.

"Toodai" es el nombre que el autor de "Love Hina" le da a la Universidad de Tokio en esta historia. Yo quería nombrarla "Nekomi", como en "Oh, my Goddess!", pero me di cuenta de que ése es un Instituto Tecnológico. Taro apodó a Eriko "La Emperatriz de Toodai" porque ése es el nombre de la Universidad.


	4. Cayendo en la trampa del amor

Enredo de Amor (Rivales por Accidente).

**Capítulo 4. Cayendo en la trampa del amor.**

Era la hora en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes tomaban su receso. Lily y Débora tomaban un refrigerio en una de las jardineras de la Universidad. Lily contaba lo ocurrido con Genzo mientras que Débora la miraba con ojos como platos, al tiempo que devoraba una ensalada (Débora La Devoradora XD).

¿Entonces te besaste con él?.- inquirió Débora, atónita.- ¡Pero si lo acabas de conocer!

Solo se dio.- contestó Lily, apenada.- No era mi intención...

Bueno, no te culpo.- Débora le dio un buen trago a su refresco de dieta.- El tipo es un bombón, aunque si Eriko se entera, te cuelga.

No se lo voy a decir.- Lily miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno no, pues.- coincidió Eriko.- Pero quizás su propio hermano se lo diga.

No creo...

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te invitó a salir o algo así?

La verdad, no.- suspiró Lily.- Solo nos dimos ese beso y ya. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo mirando las estrellas y después me llevó al depa. No quedamos en nada cuando él se despidió, incluso solo nos dijimos adiós con la mano.

Ya veo.

Lily no se hacía ilusiones con Genzo. Sí, el tipo era guapísimo y todo un bombón, pero Lily sabía que primero la mataría Eriko antes de dejar que ella saliera con su hermano. Además, Genzo Wakabayashi era muy cotizado, muy seguramente tendría miles de novias en todas partes.

¿Bueno, pues como te fue en la sesión de fotos?.- quiso saber Lily.

Me fue súper bien.- respondió Débora.- Aunque por culpa de eso casi no estudié para mi examen y estuve a un pelo de reprobar...

Jajaja, los profesores ya deberían de estar acostumbrados.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Débora, además de ser modelo, estudiaba Literatura, una carrera un tanto extraña para alguien que está acostumbrado al glamour. Débora de repente se acordó de algo y comenzó a mirar para todas partes.

Ya es tarde.- comentó.- ¿En dónde estará la Señorita Universidad?

Uhm, no creo que pueda hacer su desfile esta vez.- comentó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- Taro me dijo que se torció el tobillo.

Cierto. Lo había olvidado.- Débora suspiró.- Y hablando de Misaki... ¿Qué tanto anda haciendo tu amigo?

Paseándose por aquí y por allá.- contestó Lily, mordiendo su sándwich. ¿Me creerás que me preguntó en dónde se realizaban las clases de actuación? Como que le vi ganas de querer ver las actuaciones de Eriko.

¿Está loco? ¿Quiere aburrirse o qué?.- bufó Débora.

No seas mala, Deb.- sonrió Lily.- Eriko no es mala actriz, lo que sea de cada quien. Podrá ser sangrona, payasa, presumida y vanidosa, pero es una muy buena actriz.

Llegó la hora de regresar a clase. El día transcurrió con rapidez y muy pronto llegó la hora en que Lily iría a practicar con Corazón. Para variar, había un centenar de muchachos esperándola, pero eso a ella no la sorprendió, sino el hecho de que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba apoyado contra un árbol.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó ella, sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

Vine a verte.- él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Sí. Si tu hermana se entera me mata.- replicó ella.

No lo creo.- Genzo soltó la carcajada.- Eriko no es mala, créeme. Solo un poco terca.

¿Lo dices porque es tu hermana?

Sí. Y es igualita a mí, por eso te lo digo con tanta seguridad.- Genzo le guiñó el ojo.

Lily soltó una carcajada alegre. Sus admiradores comenzaron a cuchichear y a preguntarse unos a otros quién sería el muchacho que la había hecho reírse de esa manera.

Es el hermano de la señorita Eriko.- comentó alguien.

Es el famoso portero de la Selección Japonesa.- dijo alguien más.

Juega en Alemania.- añadió un tercero.

Sí, pero... ¿Qué hace con nuestra Princesa Azteca?

Genzo se quedó todo el rato hasta el final de la práctica, después de la cual nuevamente se ofreció a llevar a Lily a su casa. Ésta aceptó, avergonzada. Ambos se fueron entre las miradas de odio y decepción de los jóvenes.

¿Te gusta el café?.- preguntó Genzo, cuando iban en el automóvil.

Me encanta.- sonrió Lily.

¿En verdad? A mí también.- él también sonrió.- Déjame llevarte entonces a un sitio que conozco en donde preparan el mejor café que he tomado...

De acuerdo.- aceptó Lily.

En una pequeña cafetería ubicada en el corazón de Akihabara, Genzo y Lily comenzaron a charlar sobre sus respectivas vidas. Genzo habló de sus deseos de ganar la copa del mundo y de su largo camino para llegar a ser el portero que era en ese momento. Le dijo a Lily también que, aunque por mucho tiempo ha estado separado de su gemela, ellos siguen siendo muy unidos, quizás debido a que los lazos de sangre son más poderosos que la distancia. Lily le contó a él sobre su sueño de ser la mejor intérprete de violín, de sus constantes viajes y giras, de la maravillosa experiencia de crear música con los mejores.

Estoy impresionado.- admitió Genzo.- Eres dos años menor que yo y aun así creo que has viajado más y has avanzado más en tu camino a los sueños que yo.

Quizás.- Lily jugueteaba con la cucharilla de su café.- Pero eso también ha implicado grandes sacrificios, porque he tenido que separarme de mi familia y amigos.

Sé lo que es eso.- murmuró Genzo.- Te olvidas de todo y de todos y te enfocas únicamente a lo que quieres... Aunque a veces te pones a pensar en si tanta soledad valdrá la pena...

Lily se sintió conectada con Genzo. Ambos pasaban más o menos por lo mismo.

Aunque yo no tengo un gemelo.- bromeó ella.- No me imagino lo que será tener una versión masculina de mí.

Sería alguien muy interesante, no lo dudo.- insinuó Genzo, con una mirada profunda, de ésas que solo él sabe hacer.

Lily prefirió medio atragantarse con el café para evitar el tener que responder.

Por cierto.- preguntó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿De dónde conoces a Misaki?

¡Ah!.- a Lily se le iluminó el rostro.- Fue en México, hace muchos años. Antes de que Tarito y su padre se instalaran en Francia, pasaron algunos meses en México, ya que el gran Ichiro Misaki fue invitado a colaborar en una exposición de arte internacional en la Ciudad de México. El caso es que tuvieron problemas con el alojamiento y mi padre les consiguió un lugar en donde vivir, y pues como mi tío era uno de los coordinadores de la exposición, pues fue inevitable que yo no tuviera contacto con Taro. Ya después, unos cuantos años más tarde, yo fui a París a estudiar en una Academia de Artes y los Misaki me recibieron de huésped en su apartamento. Taro y yo éramos inseparables en ese entonces.- Lily rió con alegría.

Ya veo.- murmuró Genzo.- Y... ¿También fueron novios?

Jajajaja.- Lily rió con más ganas aún.- ¡Cómo crees eso! ¡Claro que no! ¡Taro y yo solo somos amigos!

Pues pareciera que son algo más...

¡No seas tonto!.- Lily le aventó una servilleta hecha bolita a Genzo en la cabeza.- Taro es como mi hermano.

Lily reía con tantas ganas que se notaba que la insinuación de que ella y Taro fueran novios le había causado mucha gracia. Genzo supo entonces que tenía el camino libre... Tomó la bolita de papel y se la arrojó a Lily. Ambos rieron. Una joven de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos negros entró a la cafetería acompañada de un hombre de cabello negro, muy parecido a Genzo. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la pareja y se acercaron.

¿Genzo?.- inquirió la chica, mirando al portero con curiosidad.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Aki?.- Genzo se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a la muchacha.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te íbamos a preguntar.- respondió el joven que acompañaba a la chica.- Que qué hacías aquí con tan agradable compañía...

El muchacho le sonrió a Lily. Ésta le devolvió el gesto.

Ella es Lily Del Valle, una buena amiga.- presentó Genzo.- Solo estábamos tomando café y platicando un rato...

Mucho gusto, señorita Del Valle.- el joven tomó una de las manos de Lily y se la besó.- Soy Touya Wakabayashi, hermano mayor de Genzo.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Lily.

No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- sonrió la chica a Genzo.- Aunque debí de imaginarlo, a ti siempre te ha encantado el café...

Genzo sonrió, algo incómodo. Lily se dio cuenta de que lo había perturbado la presencia de la muchacha y de su hermano.

Pero preséntame con tu amiga, no seas descortés.- pidió la chica, sonriente.

Claro... Aki, ella es Lily.- dijo Genzo, suspirando.- Lily, ella es Aki Yamazaki... Una amiga cercana de mi familia...

Para ser más específicos, soy su prometida.- sonrió Aki.

Lily se quedó helada al oír esto. Genzo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Eriko aun le molestaba el tobillo, pero le valió un soberano cacahuate. No siguió las indicaciones del médico y se puso a actuar en los ensayos de la próxima obra teatral en la que participaría.

Realmente, todos se sorprendían al ver a Eriko actuar. Era magnífica. Un día podía encarnar a Julieta y al día siguiente ser Rosalinda así sin más. Sus actuaciones dejaban al público maravillado. Ella tenía un gran don...

Lo he sentido mucho por usted.- decía Eriko, emulando a Virgina, personaje importante del _Fantasma de Canterville_.- Pero mis hermanos regresan mañana a Eton y entonces, si se porta usted bien, nadie le atormentará.

Es absurdo pedirme que me porte bien.- contestó el actor que hacía el papel del Fantasma.- Perfectamente inconcebible. Me es necesario arrastrar mis cadenas, gruñir a través de las cerraduras y deambular en la noche. Si es a eso a lo que se refiere, le diré que todo ello es la única razón de mi existencia.

Ésa no es una razón para vivir molestando a la gente.- replicó Eriko, en su papel de Virginia.- En sus tiempos fue usted muy malo, ¿sabe? La señora Umney nos contó el mismo día en que llegamos que usted mató a su esposa.

Taro observaba la actuación de Eriko, maravillado. La arrogancia de la chica se había esfumado para dar paso a la ingenuidad de la joven Virginia.

Es maravillosa.- murmuró él.

Claro que lo es.- comentó un chico, a sus espaldas.- La mejor de todo Japón. Será una gran actriz reconocida.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era que Eriko seguía actuando aun con la molestia del tobillo. El dolor la atacaba, pero ni así ella perdía la concentración, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo caminar con naturalidad. Aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo de conocerla, Taro notó esto, ya que la gracia y elegancia que mostraba Eriko al caminar no eran las mismas. Al final de la escena, Eriko se dirigió a tomar un poco de agua.

¿Estás bien?.- quiso saber Melody.- Estás muy pálida.

Este maldito tobillo.- murmuró Eriko.- Apenas aguanto el dolor...

Quizás debas tomar un descanso... .- sugirió Sayoko.

¿Estás loca?.- gritó Eriko.- ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!

Pero cuando llegaron a la escena en donde Virginia baja las escaleras después de haber estado con el Fantasma, el tobillo de Eriko no aguantó más y ésta tuvo que detenerse a la mitad del descenso.

¡Señorita Eriko!.- exclamó el director.- ¿Está usted bien?

¡Eriko-san!.- gritó Melody.- ¿Estás herida?

Eriko negó con la cabeza. Terminó de bajar la escalera con elegancia pero en vez de decir su parlamento se dirigió a la salida del escenario, pero en su prisa por irse Eriko no vio uno de los cables de la luz, se tropezó con él y se fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, la caída fue de poca altura, pero Eriko se hizo daño. Un montón de personas la rodearon inmediatamente.

Háganse a un lado.- exigió Taro Misaki, poniéndole orden al barullo.- Déjenla respirar.

Taro se acercó a Eriko y la ayudó a levantarse. Después la recostó en una de las butacas.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Taro, con suavidad.

Me duele mucho este maldito tobillo.- musitó Eriko, queriendo contener las lágrimas del dolor.

Taro se dio cuenta de que Eriko no quería que la viesen llorar los demás, por lo que la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su camerino.

¿A dónde te llevas a la señorita Eriko?.- quiso saber uno de los actores, indignado.

A su camerino. Necesita reposo.- replicó Taro.

Eriko, ni tarda ni perezosa, se abrazó a Misaki y enterró su cara en su pecho para que los demás no notaran las lágrimas que derramó. Ya en el camerino, Taro cerró la puerta con llave (hombre prevenido vale por dos) y recostó a Eriko en un diván. Después le quitó el zapato de tacón alto que llevaba y con suavidad comenzó a frotarle el pie.

¡Cómo no te ibas a lastimar con semejante tacón!.- sonrió Taro, divertido.

Estos malditos zapatos.- gruñó Eriko.- Los odio.

Y no es para menos... ¿Te duele mucho?.- quiso saber Taro.

Siento como si trajera el pie en carne viva. ¿Eso te dice algo?.- replicó Eriko.

Más o menos... .- Taro dejó de frotar el pie y buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle. Encontró un frasco de árnica y comenzó a ponerle un poco a Eriko en el pie.- Espero que esto te ayude.

Eriko comenzó a sentir alivio. Respiró un tanto más tranquila, el dolor iba pasando. Taro terminó su curación y le colocó un nuevo vendaje al tobillo herido. Eriko tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Misaki en sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas.

Me sorprendes.- murmuró él.- Tienes mucho temple... Cualquier otro ya estaría retorciéndose del dolor...

Yo no soy cualquiera.- replicó Eriko, queriendo ocultar su rubor.- Soy una Wakabayashi.

Con esto te sentirás mejor.- Taro rió.- Aunque debes ir al médico. Los Wakabayashi no son de acero, ¿sabes? Lo he comprobado con Genzo...

Uhm.- gruñó Eriko.- ¿Y para qué voy con un médico si te tengo a ti?

Jajaja. No me digas que ahora soy tu sobador oficial.

Pues tú tienes la culpa por ser tan lindo conmigo cuando me lastimo...

Eriko se sorprendió de su respuesta. Nunca antes había sido así de amable con un chico, menos con uno que era demasiado confianzudo con ella.

Si ya sabía yo que no eres tan mala como aparentas.- susurró Taro.- Eres en realidad muy tierna, solo que tu hermano y tú son del tipo bolillo.

¿Tipo bolillo?.- Eriko no entendió.

Sí. Mientras más duros son por fuera, más tiernos son por dentro...

Eriko sonrió, con la primera sonrisa auténtica y verdadera que había mostrado en años.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo llevaba a Lily a su departamento. Aki y Touya habían decidido quedarse en el café. Genzo se sentía incómodo, lo último que deseaba era que Lily supiera sobre la existencia de Aki.

No sabía que tuvieras una prometida.- la curiosidad de Lily pudo más que ella.- Aunque bueno, tengo poco de conocerte así que no es raro.

No es por gusto.- replicó Genzo, ácidamente.- Si no por orden de mi padre.

¿Cómo es eso?.- quiso saber Lily.

Akiy yo somos amigos de la infancia, así como tú y Taro.- explicó Genzo.- Ella es hija de uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón. Cuando ambos éramos unos niños, nuestras familias decidieron que nos casaríamos para que así se juntaran la empresa de mi familia y la de la familia de ella y ser una sola empresa poderosa. Pero la verdad, nunca creí que fuera en serio...

Ya veo.- suspiro Lily.- Pero algo me dice que no es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto...

No.- reconoció Genzo.- La verdad, hace mucho tiempo yo estuve enamorado de Aki...

Lily sintió una punzada de celos. Prefirió seguir mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

Ya veo.- murmuró.

Yo me enamoré cuando era adolescente.- continuó diciendo Genzo.- Yo en ese entonces quería que ese trato entre familias se cumpliera, pero Aki tenía otros planes...

¿A qué te refieres?

Digamos que ella olímpicamente me mandó a freír espárragos.- gruñó Genzo.- Me rechazó. Me dijo que solo le interesaba como amigo. Yo me marché a Alemania y la mandé al cuerno. Con el paso del tiempo se me pasó el amor y me di cuenta de que lo que había sentido era solo una cosa de niños.

Ya veo.- volvió a decir Lily, sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa por decir.

Sin embargo, hace un año nos volvimos a ver.- continuó Genzo.- Me di cuenta entonces de que yo ya no sentía amor por ella, solo el cariño y aprecio que se tiene por un amigo, pero ella súbitamente recordó ese estúpido plan de casarnos. Y creo que mis padres también se lo están tomando en serio...

Y por lo que veo, eso no te parece... .- observó Lily.

No. Porque yo no amo a Aki. Quiero casarme por amor, si es que algún día me caso, no por un estúpido convenio...

Lily ya no dijo más. Pronto llegaron al depa de ésta y Lily se bajó del coche musitando apenas un "gracias". Ella estaba desilusionada... Pensó que Genzo nunca más volvería a ir a escuchar sus prácticas y eso estaría bien. Después de todo, él estaba comprometido, aunque no lo quisiera. Al día siguiente, Lily no vio a Genzo en la práctica y se sintió mal, pero lo aceptó. Sin embargo, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, al salir de la Universidad acompañada de sus seguidores, vio a Genzo apoyado contra su automóvil, como siempre.

- No pensaste que dejaría que alguien más te llevara a tu casa, ¿verdad?.- sonrió él.- Hoy te llevaré a comer un buen sushi.

Lily sonrió. Genzo no había renunciado a sus "citas".

**Notas:**

_El Fantasma de Canterville_, es obra original de Oscar Wilde, uno de mis escritores favoritos. Los parlamentos de Eriko y del otro actor son tomados de esa obra.

Julieta es el personaje femenino principal de la obra de _Romeo y Julieta_, mientras que Rosalinda es el personaje femenino principal de _A vuestro gusto_, ambas creaciones originales de William Shakespeare.

Aki Yamazaki es un personaje de CT que muy pocos conocen. Fue algo así como la antecesora de la Sanae Nakazawa que conocemos hoy. Antes de la historia de _Captain Tsubasa_ que todos conocemos, Yoichi Takahashi escribió un capítulo preliminar con personajes que serían los antecesores de los que conocemos hoy en día. En esa historia piloto, Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Tsubasa (antecesor de Tsubasa Ozhora) se enamoran de la misma chica, Aki Yamazaki (antecesora de Sanae Nakazawa). He decidido incluir a Aki en esta historia ya que ella podría considerarse como "mi rival" (aunque sinceramente yo no la veo así, ya que el Genzo que se enamora de ella es diferente al Genzo que conocemos ¬¬). Si quieren saber un poco más sobre esta historia piloto, llamada _Captain Tsubasa Chapter Zero_, entren a mi página web.

Un "bolillo" es un tipo de pan mexicano. En otros países se conoce como "telera".

7

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	5. Buscando pareja

**Capítulo 5. Buscando pareja.**

Aki Yamazaki pronto se presentó en la Universidad de Tokio, mejor conocida como Toodai. La chica estudiaba Música en Londres pero había solicitado su traslado a Tokio (supongamos que esto se puede hacer). Eriko estaba más o menos feliz; ella sabía que Aki era la "prometida" de su gemelo y la chica le agradaba mucho, pero Eriko no estaba de acuerdo en el matrimonio arreglado que tendrían Aki y Genzo.

El primer día en que Aki llegó a Toodai, se perdió. Eriko no estuvo para ayudarla ya que el médico y Genzo prácticamente la obligaron a tomarse un par de días libres para que descansara el tobillo. Aki no tenía ni una idea de para dónde ir y se quedó parada a medio campus tratando de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Lily la reconoció y dudó por un momento en ir a ayudarla, pero al final se decidió.

Hola.- saludó a la chica.- ¿Estás perdida?

Creo que sí.- Aki sonrió, aliviada al ver una cara conocida.- ¿Estudias aquí?

Sí. ¿Tú eres alumna nueva?.- inquirió Lily.

Algo así. Me perdí para mi primera clase, no encuentro el salón correcto.- Aki le mostró a Lily el papel que tenía anotado su horario de clases.

¡Ah! Estás al otro extremo de en donde deberías estar.- explicó Lily.

Válgame.

No te preocupes. Siempre pasa la primera vez, la universidad es muy grande... .- sonrió Lily.- Pero te diré a dónde hay que ir. Justamente voy al mismo sitio.

Gracias.- Aki también sonrió.

Lily condujo a Aki hasta el sitio correcto. En el camino, mientras charlaban sobre el clima y otras cosas, Lily examinó a la japonesa. Era linda, del tipo conservador, de ésas que son más bien tranquilas y serias. Tenía una sonrisa confiada y la mirada de ingenua. Lily se dio cuenta de que por azares del destino Aki Yamazaki estudiaba la misma carrera que ella.

Veo que también estudias Música.- comentó Lily.- ¿Cuál es tu instrumento?

El piano. ¿Tú estudias Música?.- quiso saber Aki.

Sí. Yo toco el violín.- aclaró Lily.

Vaya. Tal vez podríamos hacer algún dueto alguna vez.- sonrió Aki.

Lily asintió. Se sintió un poco mal. Se suponía que Aki Yamazaki iba a casarse con Genzo. Esto le molestaba un poco, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, y lo peor del caso era que la chica le agradaba.

Aquí es.- Lily y Aki llegaron hasta el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la primera clase del día.- Bienvenida.

Gracias.- sonrió Aki.- Por cierto, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Claro.

No vayas a comentarle a nadie que soy la prometida de Genzo Wakabayashi. No quiero causar un alboroto en mi primer día.

Seré una tumba.- dijo Lily.

Esto a Lily le agradó mucho. En vez de aprovecharse de la situación, Aki había decidido mantener en secreto que era la prometida del hermano gemelo de la Señorita Universidad. Al comienzo de la clase, Aki se presentó ante todos y demostró sus habilidades con el piano. Lily suspiró. La chica era realmente buena.

¿Qué opinan de la nueva chica?.- comentó Frank Zegarra, joven de 20 años, músico entusiasta, intérprete del violín, igual que Lily, y gran amigo de ésta.

Me agrada.- contestó Lily, con sinceridad.- Es una chica sencilla.

Dicen que es amiga de la Señorita Universidad.- comentó Samael Nieminen, otra entusiasta estudiante de Música, cuyo instrumento era el violonchelo.- Pero no se nota.

Claro que no, ella no es una pesada presumida.- bufó Frank.

Solo Eriko Wakabayashi puede ser así de inaguantable.- comentó tranquilamente Samael.- Nadie más es como ella.

Se supone que Eriko es gran amiga tuya.- comentó Frank.- No hables así de tu amiguita.

Eriko no es amiga mía.- replicó Samael, molesta.- Una cosa es que me lleve bien con su hermano y otra muy diferente que ella también sea mi amiga.

¿Te llevas bien con Genzo?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.- ¿Lo conoces?

Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo en Europa.- respondió Samael, encogiéndose de hombros.- Desde entonces somos amigos.

Es de los pocos que te aguantan.- comentó Frank.

Nadie te preguntó.- replicó Samael.

Lily sonrió. Le divertía ver a Samael y a Frank peleándose. Frank Zegarra y Samael Nieminen eran dos de los pocos amigos reales que Lily tenía en Toodai, junto con Débora Cortés. Todos los demás que decían apreciar a Lily como amiga eran más bien una especie de admiradores. Lily había conocido a Frank y a Samael en Toodai y pronto los tres habían hecho buen grupo. Frank y Lily tocaban el violín y Samael el violonchelo, y en sus sueños locos estaba el formar parte de un grupo que le hiciera competencia a las chicas Bond.

¿Cuándo nos vamos a reunir para ensayar?.- preguntó Samael.- Tenemos mucho de no practicar juntos.

El día que quieras, hoy por la tarde podremos hacerlo, a menos que vayas a estar ocupada persiguiendo a Hikaru Matsuyama.- comentó Frank.

Cállate, que tú también tienes cola que te pisen.- Samael miró a Frank con ojos de pistola.

Ya, no se peleen.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Lily recordó que el mundo era mucho más pequeño de lo que todos pensaban. Samael tenía ciertos sentimientos prohibidos por Hikaru Matsuyama, jugador de la Selección Japonesa, compañero de Genzo y Taro, mientras que a Frank no le era nada indiferente Yoshiko Fujisawa, la ex novia de Matsuyama. Frank, Samael, Yoshiko y Hikaru protagonizaban una especie de cuadrado amoroso que amenazaba con resultar un desastre. Mientras Frank, Samael y Lily seguían discutiendo sobre el día y la hora para ensayar, Débora se acercó a ellos con cara de espanto.

¡Lily!.- exclamó Débora.- ¿Ya te enteraste?

¿De qué cosa?.- Lily se asustó un poco al ver la cara de su amiga.

¡De que vas a ser coronada!.- exclamó Débora, con grandes aspavientos.

¿Coronada? ¿Con la guirnalda de la virtud? ¿Cómo reina de Inglaterra?.- preguntó Frank.

No, menso. ¡Lily va a ser coronada como la Reina de la Universidad!.- exclamó Débora.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- gritó Lily, tan fuerte que muchos voltearon a verla.

Que vas a ser coronada reina.- explicó Deb.- ¿Recuerdas que ganaste las votaciones? Pues bien, dentro de poco se te dará el honor que mereces.

¡Pero yo no quiero ser reina!.- exclamó Lily.- No quiero ser coronada. Me voy a negar.

No puedes negarte.- dijo Deb.- El ser reina está dentro del currículo de esta Universidad. Si te niegas, no aprobarás las materias extra clase.

Esas son ridiculeces de secundaria, no de Universidad.- bufó Lily.- ¿A quién se le ocurre?

Ni modo, Lily.- se burló Frank.- Tendrás que ponerte un vestidito corto y sonreírle a tus súbditos como si fueras una reina cabeza hueca.

Pobre de ti.- se compadeció Samael.

No, no, no, no.- negó Lily.- No quiero hacerlo...

No tienes de otra.- dijo Débora.

Mugroso "ridículum".- bufó Lily.- Todo por su culpa...

Y eso no es lo peor, querida.- murmuró Débora, temiendo dar la siguiente noticia.

¿Ah, no?.- Lily se espantó.

No. Lo peor es que tienes que llevar pareja...

¿QUÉ?.- nuevo grito por parte de la mexicana.

Sí. La reina siempre debe ir con un rey... .- explicó Deb.

¡Qué horror! ¿Qué voy a hacer?.- exclamó Lily, desesperada.

Puedes ir conmigo, preciosa.- sonrió Frank.- Con todo gusto te acompaño.

Superwoman se va a enojar si se entera de que le coqueteas a otra.- musitó Samael.

Cállate, señorita Matsuyama.- replicó Frank.

Dejen de pelearse, que estoy metida en un verdadero lío.- pidió Lily.- ¿A quién llevaré a la coronación a la cual no quiero ir?

Ni Samael, ni Débora, ni Frank pudieron darle una solución.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko estaba enfurruñada. Le cambiaba constantemente de canal al televisor, ojeaba revistas de moda, prendía y apagaba el radio. La desesperaba el estar metida en su cuarto cuando Lily estaba conquistando la Universidad.

Ya contrólate, hermanita.- pidió Genzo cuando, por cuarta vez en el día, Eriko manipulaba los botones del control remoto del estéreo.

Estoy desesperada.- replicó Eriko.- Me choca estar aquí metida cuando hay tanto que hacer...

¿Cómo qué?

Como recuperar mi reinado, por ejemplo.- bufó Eriko.- Mientras estoy aquí, Lily anda conquistando todo con su carita de niña inocente...

Genzo sonrió, pero no le dijo a Eriko lo que pensó. El timbre sonó. Genzo abrió y se encontró con Taro, quien llevaba un ramo de flores.

Hola.- saludó éste, sonriente.- ¿Cómo está tu hermana, cuñadito?

Cállate.- gruñó Genzo.- No abuses de nuestra amistad...

Oye, no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea tan encantadora y dulce- sonrió Misaki.

Has de ser el único en el planeta que piensa que Eriko es dulce.- bufó Genzo, con sarcasmo.

Es la verdad, solo que todos se dejan llevar por la primera impresión, pero ya después que la conoces te das cuenta de que puede ser una chica dulce.- explicó Taro.

No tienes vergüenza. Descaradamente coqueteas con mi hermana en mis narices.- reclamó Genzo.

Jajaja, si bien que te gustaría tenerme de cuñado.- rió Taro.

No, gracias.- replicó Genzo.- Si eres fastidioso como amigo, no te imagino de cuñado.

Bueno, ¿pues con quien tanto hablas?.- gritó Eriko, desde su cuarto.- ¿Quién vino?

Tu pretendiente.- respondió Genzo, con tonito de "hello con tu hello".

¿Quién?.- Eriko no entendió, pero se puso roja al ver que Taro llegaba detrás de Genzo.

Buenos días tenga usted, su Majestad.- Taro hizo una reverencia.- Estas humildes flores son para la Emperatriz más bella que ha tenido Toodai.

Ahhh... .- Eriko sintió que toda sus sangre se le iba a la cabeza.- Gracias...

Insisto, ni siquiera te esperas a que yo me vaya.- Genzo trató de no reírse.- En fin...

El timbre volvió a sonar. Genzo abrió y se topó con Sayoko y Melody, quienes lo miraron embelesadas.

Hola, bombón.- exclamó Sayoko.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

¿Perdón?.- Genzo miró a la chica con mucha seriedad.

Perdón, quise decir, ¿no estará Eriko-san?.- Sayoko se corrigió. Melody soltó una risilla.

Está en su habitación.- respondió Genzo, algo fastidiado.- Pasen.

Gracias.

Sayoko y Melody le echaron miradas de perro a Genzo. Éste prefirió ignorarlas.

Tienes más visitas, Emperatriz.- anunció Genzo, burlándose de su gemela.- Tus doncellas de compañía han venido a darte noticias de tu reino.

Payaso.- reclamó Eriko.- Qué chistoso eres, hermanito...

¿Y yo que soy? ¿El médico real?.- preguntó Taro, siguiendo el juego.

No. Más bien eres como el bufón real.- contestó Genzo.

¡Qué gracioso!

Sayoko y Melody entraron a la habitación de Eriko haciendo un gran escándalo.

¡Eriko-san!.- exclamó Melody.- ¿Ya te enteraste de las nuevas?

Sí, gracias, estoy bien.- bufó Eriko.- Gracias por preguntar.

Perdón. Espero que el tobillo no duela tanto.- dijo Sayoko.- En fin... ¿Ya sabes las nuevas? ¡Lily va a ser coronada pronto como reina de Toodai!

Genzo y Taro iban de fuera cuando al escuchar esto se detuvieron.

¿Cómo?.- Eriko se puso algo pálida.

Sí. ¿Recuerdas que ella fue elegida la nueva reina? Bueno, pues pronto va a ser la coronación.- explicó Melody.

¿Cómo es eso posible?.- Eriko estaba poniéndose fúrica.

Ya ves. Ya tienen todo listo, aunque quizás Lily se niegue.- comentó Sayoko.

No puede hacerlo.- replicó Eriko.- No puede negarse.

Aunque le hace falta una pareja.- comentó Melody.- Recuerda que la reina no puede ir sola...

Eriko sonrió con cierta maldad. Era cierto, una mala pareja para la coronación podría arruinar el reinado de Lily, como estuvo a punto de sucederle a la japonesa unos cuantos años antes.

¡Ja! No encontrará a alguien decente.- sonrió Eriko.- Está acabada.

¿Qué obsesión tiene Eriko por Lily?.- preguntó Taro a Genzo.- ¿Por qué la odia tanto?

Porque mi hermana es una mensa.- suspiró Genzo.- Sigue entercada en ser la reina del campus...

Ya me di cuenta...

Taro se volvió a distraer con la charla que sostenían las chicas, pues lo divertían. Genzo se quedó pensando en el detalle de la pareja de Lily para la coronación...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily había tenido un mal día. No solo se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que Aki Yamazaki era su nueva compañera, sino que además se había enterado de que tendría que ser coronada reina, lo quisiera o no, y por si eso fuera poco, tendría que buscar pareja... Era todo un lío...

Como siempre, la música revelaba el estado de ánimo de Lily. Sus melodías del ensayo que tuvo con Samael y Frank de esa tarde fueron algo deprimentes.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Samael.- Andas algo distraída.

Me carga el payaso, la verdad.- reconoció Lily.- Pero en fin...

No es tan malo ser coronada reina.- comentó Frank.- Te verás muy linda en vestido de noche.

¿Y si tanto te gusta por qué no aceptas tú ser la reina?.- gruñó Lily, enojada.

Uy, que geniecito.- se rió Débora.- Ya, no te enojes ni refunfuñes ni te quejes. Mejor busca una solución al problema.

Solución al problema. La cosa estaba en chino. Lily había pensado en escoger a una pareja entre los miles de chicos que siempre la acosaban pero esa vez casi nadie había ido a verla, cosa que les sorprendió a todos. Sin embargo, Lily supo el por qué nadie había ido a verla. Genzo Wakabayashi estaba esperándola en el lugar de siempre.

Hola.- saludó.- Hoy tus melodías sonaron más tristes.

Es que Corazón transmite lo que siento.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿Sabes que pienso, señorita Lily? Que tú le cuentas a tu violín lo que no le dices a ningún ser mortal.- sonrió Genzo.

Lily se ruborizó hasta las orejas con el comentario. Afortunadamente Samael, Débora y Frank aparecieron y evitaron que Lily tuviera que responder.

Hola, Genzo.- saludó Samael.- Tanto tiempo.

Lo mismo digo, Sam.- saludó él.

Deja de llamarme Sam.- gruñó Samael.

Qué onda.- sonrió Débora.

Hola. Soy Frank Zegarra.- se presentó Frank.- Por lo visto soy el único al que aun no conoces. Mucho gusto.

Genzo Wakabayashi.- Genzo estrechó la mano de Frank.- Es un placer.

Bueno, chicas, me voy.- anunció Frank.- ¿Alguien quiere que le de un aventón?

A mí, por favor.- aceptó Samael.- Nos veremos, Lily. Hasta pronto, Genzo, gusto en verte.

Igualmente.- dijo Gen.

Yo me quedo, tengo que ordenar mi casillero.- suspiró Débora.- Algo que he pospuesto por muchos años...

Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, preciosa.- sonrió Frank.- Vámonos, Sam.

Se nota que la estupidez tiende a contagiarse.- bufó Samael, enojada por el apodo.

Los demás soltaron la carcajada. Frank y Samael se alejaron y subieron al automóvil deportivo que Frank recientemente acaba de adquirir. Débora también se despidió.

No sabía que conocieras a Samael.- comentó Genzo.

Ni yo sabía que tú la conocieras.- replicó Lily.

No ha cambiado nada...

¿O sea que siempre ha sido así de seca?

Exactamente.- rió Genzo.

Bueno, menos mal.- rió Lily.- Aunque a pesar de eso le tengo muchísimo aprecio.

También yo. Por cierto que me parece que he asustado a tus admiradores.- comentó Genzo, divertido.- En cuanto me vieron llegar, todos se fueron.

Han de pensar que eres mi novio.- soltó Lily, sin poder evitarlo, cosa de la cual se arrepintió después.

Quizás.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Mejor. Así ya no te molestarán.

Sí.- Lily no sabía si Genzo sabía que Aki estaba estudiando en la Universidad.

En fin, vengo a hacerte una propuesta.- comentó Genzo, cortando sus pensamientos.

¿Cuál?.- inquirió Lily, curiosa.

Vengo a ofrecerme a ser tu pareja para el baile de coronación.- respondió Genzo, con su característica media sonrisa.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Sí. Me enteré de que vas a ser coronada reina y que necesitas una pareja...

¿Cómo supiste eso?

Tengo mis fuentes de información. No olvides que a la chica a quien derrotaste es mi gemela...

Cierto. Lo había olvidado...

Como sea. Sé que necesitas una pareja y me vine a ofrecer para serlo. ¿Qué dices?.- ofreció Genzo.

Uhm... .- Lily dudó.- ¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio?

¿Cómo sabes que te voy a pedir algo?.- Genzo sonrió.

Porque nadie es tan caritativo con estas cosas... .- replicó Lily.

Está bien.- Genzo rió largamente.- Lo único que quiero es que salgas a cenar conmigo. Pero una cita en serio, no estos paseos que tenemos después de tus prácticas. O sea, a mí me gustan mucho estos encuentros pero deseo algo más en serio.

Lily se sorprendió. ¿No se suponía que Genzo estaba comprometido con Aki? Sin embargo, su demonio interno la tentó. Genzo sería la pareja perfecta para la coronación, además de que si iba con él, muy seguramente a Eriko le daría un ataque, por no mencionar que la menos Lily lo tendría para ella sola por una noche, ganándoselo brevemente a Aki... Lily sonrió. Estaba decidida.

**Notas:**

Frank Zegarra es un personaje creado por Frankie-chan.

Samael Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim (abuso de tu confianza, Samael XD).

Jajaja, bonito grupito que forman Débora, Frank, Samael y Lily. Me gusta. Y si alguien me da permiso, quizás incluya a alguien más...

Por cierto, Samael, lo que dije es cierto. Lily te tiene muchísimo aprecio.

Este fic se lo dedico a Frankie-chan, y también a la gente que nunca me ha dejado sola: Vini, Samael, Didí (aunque ella nunca leerá este fic).


	6. La quinta integrante

**Capítulo 6. La quinta integrante.**

El baile de coronación sería magnífico ese año, ya que por primera vez en cuatro años Eriko Wakabayashi no sería coronada reina y los organizadores querían hacer algo diferente. Todo mundo estaba entusiasmado... Todos menos la futura reina...

¿Y ya te conseguiste una pareja para el baile?.- quiso saber Débora, mientras ella y Lily se probaban algunos vestidos.

Creo que sí.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿Quién es?

Alguien.

¡Qué específica!.- exclamó Débora.

Tiene pelo, ojos, nariz, boca y dos pies.- replicó Lily.- Eso es lo único que necesitas saber.

Uhm...

A Lily no le gustaba ningún vestido, todos se le hacían estrambóticos o demasiado vulgares.

No seas tan exigente.- la regañó Deb.

Es que tengo que ir más o menos decente.- suspiró Lily.- Me lo dijeron mis asesores...

¿Ya tienes asesores?.- Débora rió a carcajadas.

Son los mismos que antes perseguían a la Señorita Universidad.- bufó Lily.

Jajaja. Y lo siguen haciendo. Recuerda que la nueva Señorita Universidad eres tú.- se burló Débora.

Vuelve a decir eso y te arrojo por un barranco.- gruñó Lily.

Lily miró en el espejo la manera en como le quedaba el vestido rojo y suspiró. Si no fuera por Genzo, todo resultaría un caos...

Eriko, por su parte, sería coronada princesa, ya que ella había sido el segundo lugar en las votaciones. Todo el mundo se preguntaba si ella se pararía en el baile. Sin embargo, a la última hora las voceras oficiales de Eriko (o sea, Sayoko y Melody), anunciaron que ella aun tenía lastimado el tobillo y que no podría aceptar el título.

Miren qué casualidad.- comentó Frank, al saber la noticia.- La gran Eriko nunca se detiene ante nada, pero nomás se trata de reconocer el triunfo de Lily e inmediatamente se lesiona...

No esperaba menos de ella.- comentó Samael, algo aburrida.

¿Irás al baile?.- quiso saber Frank.

Ni loca.- gruñó Samael.

Genzo, por su parte, seguía tratando de convencer a su gemela de que Lily no era lo que ella quería. Él había comprobado que Lily no tenía ningún deseo de ser coronada reina, mucho menos de quitarle el trono a Eriko. Genzo no entendía el por qué su hermana tenía el complejo de "Malvada Madrastra Reina de Blancanieves", o sea, el de querer ser la mujer más bella del reino (o en este caso, de la Universidad pues).

No te va a pasar nada si vas a la coronación.- dijo Genzo a Eriko.- No por eso serás menos bella.

No lo haré.- negó Eriko.- No reconoceré su triunfo.

Genzo suspiró. En parte, le aliviaba el saber que Eriko no iría al baile, pues así se ahorraría el tener que explicarle el por qué era la pareja de Lily.

El día del baile todo el mundo andaba vuelto loco. En la Universidad no se hablaba de otra cosa. Lily intentaba concentrarse en las clases pero no conseguía hacerlo. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle que captó su atención: una nueva alumna había llegado.

¿Otra muchacha de intercambio?.- preguntó Frank.- ¿No son muchas para una semana?

Uy, tú. ¿Pues cuantas deberían de ser?.- se burló Samael.

No sé, con una basta...

No sean así, no le hacen daño a nadie.- intervino Lily.

Bueno, la chica nueva no, pero quien sabe la recién llegada... .- admitió Frank.

Era cierto. Aki Yamazaki era una muchacha tranquila. Era un tanto mandona y terca con su nuevo grupo de amigos pero con las demás personas era muy cortés. Aki había tomado la costumbre de charlar con Lily en ocasiones, cosa que hacía que la mexicana se sintiera muy incómoda, porque, lejos de detestarla, la chica le agradaba cada vez más.

Jóvenes, presten atención, por favor.- llamó el profesor de la clase en la que se encontraban.- Quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva alumna de intercambio, la señorita Saki Aiza. Ella viene de Colombia.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Saki, quien tenía una larguísima trenza que le caía por la espalda.- Me llamo Saki Aiza, soy mitad colombiana y mitad japonesa y amo la música.

Bienvenida, señorita Aiza.- dijo el profesor.- Tome asiento, por favor.

Gracias.

Saki buscó lugar en donde sentarse. Lily tuvo una inspiración y quitó las cosas de Frank del lugar que estaba junto a ella.

¡Ey! ¡Ésa es mi mochila!.- se quejó Frank.

Cállate.- ordenó Lily.- Saki, aquí hay un lugar vacío.

Muchas gracias.- Saki se sentó en el sitio que Lily desocupó y les sonrió a sus compañeros. Éstos le devolvieron el gesto.

Al final de la clase, Lily invitó a Saki a comer con ella y con Samael y Frank. Saki aceptó, ya que no conocía a nadie ahí.

De manera que te agrada la música.- comentó Samael, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de betabel, el cual siempre hacía que a Frank le dieran náuseas.

Sí. Es mi pasión, mi todo.- sonrió Saki.- Y por lo visto, a ustedes también les gusta o de lo contrario no estarían aquí...

Tú lo has dicho.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Cuál es tu instrumento?

Pues sé tocar el piano, el violín y la guitarra, pero mi instrumento principal es la viola.- respondió Saki.

Frank, Samael y Lily se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron.

¿En serio?.- preguntó Frank.- Mira qué interesante. Lily y yo tocamos el violín y Samael el violonchelo...

¿En verdad?.- inquirió Saki.

Sí. Y formamos un trío... ¿No querrías unirte y formar un cuarteto?.- preguntó Samael.

Este, no sé... Quizás es algo apresurado, yo apenas acabo de llegar y muy seguramente ustedes llevan años practicando juntos... .-Saki titubeó.

¿Y eso qué?.- contradijo Lily.- Si le ponemos empeño podremos acoplarnos.

Saki sonrió y le dijo que lo pensaría. Pronto los jóvenes cambiaron de tema de conversación. Saki era una muchacha reservada pero se sentía bien entre esos tres jóvenes, quienes parecían ser tan brillantes y entusiastas como ella. Al poco rato llegó Débora y se presentó. Los cinco jóvenes parecían llevarse bien y quizás podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. En eso, un joven de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, y ojos rojos, se acercó a ellos.

Samael, ¿te puedo llamar al rato para que me prestes las nuevas partituras que compraste para tu teclado?.- preguntó el chico.

Claro.- aceptó Samael.

Saki miraba con curiosidad al joven. Lily lo notó e hizo las presentaciones.

Saki, él es Tess Shadows.- dijo Lily.- Estudia Música en un curso superior al nuestro. Tess, ella es Saki Aiza, nueva alumna de intercambio.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Saki.

El placer es todo mío.- Tess hizo una reverencia y al mover su mano hizo aparecer una rosa blanca, la cual le ofreció a Saki.- Una linda flor para una linda chica.

Gracias.- Saki se puso algo colorada.

Es soltera y sin compromiso.- añadió Débora.

¡Deb!.- exclamó Lily, riéndose.- Contrólate.

Bueno, debo retirarme.- si Tess escuchó el comentario, prefirió ignorarlo.- Hasta pronto, muchachos. Fue un placer, Aiza-san.

Uh, a alguien le llamó la atención Saki.- comentó Deb.- ¡Y en su primer día!

Sí. ¡Qué bárbara! Quizás en la noche seas coronada reina de la Universidad en lugar de Lily... .- comentó Frank.

Ya cállense.- pidieron Samael y Lily, al ver que Saki se ponía roja y no sabía que contestar.

Saki miró disimuladamente al apuesto joven que se alejaba. Quizás solo había sido producto de su imaginación la breve conexión que se había establecido entre ellos...

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que todos se imaginaron. Genzo se encontraba en el departamento que Taro había alquilado, para arreglarse, ya que no podía hacerlo en su propio hogar por el temor de que Eriko lo descubriera y tuviera que darle una buena excusa. Taro lo miraba entre divertido y admirado.

Realmente me sorprendes.- comentó Taro a Genzo.

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Genzo, al tiempo que se arreglaba el moño del traje de noche.

Porque nunca me imaginé verte como la pareja de la reina de una Universidad.- Taro rió a carcajadas.- Aunque por cierto que tampoco me imaginé ver a Lily siendo coronada reina de una Universidad...

Eso te causa gracia.- bufó Genzo.

Mucha, la verdad.- Taro no dejaba de reírse.- La verdad es que me encantaría ir para verlos pero tendré que declinar semejante honor...

¿Por qué?.- inquirió Genzo.

Porque alguien tiene que evitar que Eriko se corte las venas o que vaya, robe una metralleta y asesine a Lily. Y de paso a ti por ser su pareja... .- explicó Taro.

Cierto.- bufó Genzo.- Eriko es tan capaz... ¡Pero qué sufrido por ofrecerte!

Ya ves. Alguien se tiene que sacrificar.- sonrió Taro con picardía.- Y quien mejor que yo para cuidar de tu hermanita...

Más te vale que mantengas tus manotas alejadas de mi hermanita o el que asesine con una metralleta seré yo.- advirtió Genzo.

Tranquilo, futuro cuñadito, que no haré nada... Que ella no quiera... .- Taro rió.- ¡No, era broma!

Sigue de chistoso.- Genzo había tomado un termómetro rectal y había amenazado con él a Misaki.- Bueno, pues ya está. ¿Qué te parece?

No está tan mal.- admitió Taro.- Aunque temo que te tropieces con tus dos pies izquierdos cuando bailes...

¿Qué te pasa? Sé bailar.- protestó Genzo.

¿En verdad?.- Taro se sorprendió de manera genuina.

Claro. Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes...

A Genzo lo estaba esperando afuera James, su mayordomo. Genzo tomó un ramo de rosas rojas y salió.

Cuida bien a mi hermana.- pidió él.- Y ya sabes...

Sí, sí. Metralletas y termómetros rectales.- replicó Taro.- Ya.

En cuanto Genzo se marchó, Taro tomó el coche que había rentado y fue a alquilar un par de películas que pensó que podrían gustarle a Eriko. Después se detuvo en un restaurante vegetariano y compró comida digna de un banquete de conejos. De allí se dirigió al departamento de los Wakabayashi. Cuando tocó el timbre, Eriko le abrió, envuelta en una frazada, descalza y con el cabello suelto. Al verlo, ella gritó.

¡Ay, válgame!.- Eriko azotó la puerta, golpeando a Misaki en una rodilla.

¡Ouch!.- se quejó él.

¡Espera un segundo!.- gritó Eriko, a través de la puerta.

La chica inmediatamente se puso a recoger el lugar, al tiempo que hacía malabares para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando nuevamente abrió la puerta, diez minutos después, Misaki vio a una Eriko enfundada en unos pantalones strech negros y una blusa escotadísima de color rojo. Su cabello seguía suelto, pero estaba reluciente.

¡Wow! ¡Qué cambio!.- exclamó Taro, admirado.- ¿Ya te convertiste en Cenicienta?

Gracioso.- Eriko pateó levemente a Taro en la rodilla lastimada.

¡Doble ouch!.- exclamó él.- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

Por no haberme avisado que vendrías.- contestó Eriko.

Pero tu hermano lo sabía...

Mugroso Genzo... .- bufó Eriko.

En fin, no importa... Sé bien que no irás al baile, de manera que traje unas películas y un poco de comida vegetariana.- Taro mostró sus compras y sonrió de esa manera tierna y dulce que solo él sabe.

¿Y eso?.- preguntó Eriko, sorprendida.

No quería que estuvieras sola esta noche.- contestó Taro.- Parece ser que necesitaras un poco de consuelo...

¿No deberías de estar apoyando a Lily en su gran noche?.- Eriko estaba algo irritada por el sentimiento cálido que experimentó por Taro.

Ella tiene quién la apoye.- replicó Taro.- Deja que yo me ocupe de ti.

Con esto, Eriko se desarmó. Ayudó a colocar las bolsas de Taro en la mesa y vio las películas.

_Armaggedon _y _Buscando a Nemo_.- leyó Eriko.- Vaya, vaya...

Será una noche larga.- sonrió Taro.

¿No te han dicho que soy más peligrosa de noche?.- preguntó Eriko, provocativamente.

Correré el riesgo.- respondió él.

De verdad que eres insistente.- Eriko tomó un mechón del pelo de Taro y jugueteó con él.- Vamos a ver las películas y a comer comida vegetariana.

Comida para conejos.- bufó Taro.- Creo que ni a Yotaro le gustaría lo que traje...

¿Quién es Yotaro?

Mi gato.

¿Y por qué, si no te gusta la comida vegetariana, compraste todo esto?.- quiso saber Eriko.

Porque sabría que a ti te gustaría.- contestó él.

Eriko sonrió. Sería noche larga, sí, pero interesante.

Mientras tanto, Genzo había llegado al departamento de Lily. Débora lo recibió, muy sonriente, enfundada en un vestido guinda.

En un segundo baja.- le dijo.- Espera, por favor.

Gracias.- dijo Genzo.

Ándale, Lily, que te están esperando.- gritó Débora, en español.

No, me da pena.- contestó Lily, en el mismo idioma.

¡Que bajes!

¡Que no!

¡Tienes que bajar, chihuahua!

¡Pues no bajo!

¡Si no bajas le diré a Eriko que has estado saliendo con su hermano!

Maldita Deb... .- suspiró Lily.- Está bien...

Lily apareció por fin y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Genzo se quedó con la boca abierta. La chica lucía un vestido blanco de falda amplia y escote discreto, descubierto de hombros, muy elegante y propio de una reina. Su cabello largo y castaño oscuro estaba levemente recogido y el resto caía en suave cascada por su espalda. El maquillaje realzaba los ojos y acentuaba los labios carnosos. Se veía realmente muy bella... Pero Genzo no fue el único que se quedó sin aliento, también Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al apuesto portero enfundado en un traje de etiqueta negro. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y el traje le daba un porte y una seguridad impactantes. Cuando Lily hubo bajado, Genzo tomó su mano y la besó. Después le ofreció el ramo de rosas.

¿Lista, milady?.- preguntó.

Lista, milord.- sonrió ella.

Chalalalalá, chalalalalala lalalalalalá.- canturreó Deb la canción de "Historia de un amor".

Púdrete.- murmuró Lily, en español.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Genzo.

Nada. Vámonos.- pidió Lily, lanzándole ojos de pistola a Deb.

Claro, pero antes de eso... .- Genzo sacó de quien sabe donde un estuche de terciopelo de donde extrajo un collar de diamantes genuinos y lo colocó alrededor del cuello desnudo de Lily.- Listo. Ahora sí estás perfecta.

No puedo aceptarlo.- Lily se miró en un espejo y se puso colorada.

Debes hacerlo.- murmuró Genzo.- Es mi presente para una mujer tan bella...

Cuando Lily y Genzo salieron del departamento, aquella se quedó con la boca abierta otra vez.

¿Una limusina?.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Wow!

Debemos impresionarlos.- dijo Genzo.- Eres la reina, no lo olvides.

¿Pero y Deb?.- cuestionó Lily.

Frank pasará por mí.- explicó ella.- Me iré con él. Tú vete y disfruta a tu galán.

James les abrió la puerta. Lily y Genzo subieron y la limosina arrancó, rumbo al baile. Lily también pensó que la noche sería larga e interesante...

**Notas:**

Saki Aiza es un personaje creado por Testament Saki.

Tess Shadows es un personaje del viodeojuego de Guilty Gear 2.

Yotaro es el gato de Taro Misaki.

Jejeje, cuando hago fics de música no puedo evitar incluir a Samael y a Saki... Como ya les había comentado, me gusta el grupito que hacen Lily, Deb, Samael y Frank y creo que Saki hace buen quinto

Jajaja, pues sí, Taro Misaki es mi segundo personaje favorito y me gusta que él se enamore de la otra protagonista de la historia... Aun le busco la pareja perfecta, aunque creo que Eriko Wakabayashi se le acerca bastante... Me gusta la pareja que hacen Eriko y Taro.

Estoy muy triste. Ha habido ciertos líos y me acusan de algo que no hice. Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió defender a mi "amigo". Me hackeron una cuenta de mail, me amenazaron (una vez más) y una que se decía ser mi "nee-chan" prefirió creer las mentiras de otra a darme el beneficio de la duda. El resto de mi familia cibernética tampoco se portó muy bien conmigo, yo andaba de lo más depre por la situación y aunque dos de mis otras "hermanas" estaban al tanto, me mintieron, actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido... Eso me dolió mucho pero ya qué. Ahora sé en quién puedo confiar. Ya el tiempo me dará la razón, el que nada debe, nada teme... Mientras tanto ya sé que no puedo confiar en mucha gente... Por lo pronto, me quedo sin familia cibernética, con excepción de Saki...

Ya cancelé la cuenta de whiteangellily arroba hotmail punto com. Es la cuenta que me hackearon. Si reciben mails de esta cuenta, no son míos.


	7. En la cima del Cielo

**Capítulo 7. En la cima del Cielo.**

Al llegar al baile, Lily se sentía algo ofuscada y mortificada. Genzo lo notó y quiso darle ánimos.

Tranquila.- le dijo Genzo.- No será tan malo...

¿Qué no? No sé cómo lo soporta tu hermana.- bufó Lily.- Esto es una idiotez.

Uhm... Quizás, pero será rápido...

Lily y Genzo llegaron al auditorio de la Universidad, el cual estaba adornado a todo lujo. Miles de personas esperaban impacientes la llegada de la futura reina, quien parecía querer hacer todo menos entrar al auditorio.

Ándale, tus súbditos te esperan.- le dijo Genzo a una temerosa Lily.

No... No quiero entrar... Mejor ve a buscar a Eriko y tráela para que sea coronada reina en mi lugar.- suplicó Lily.- Estoy segura de que ella aceptará con gusto el reinado.

Eso sí que no. Eriko será terca y orgullosa, pero nunca desmiente el crédito de otra persona. Si tú ganaste las votaciones limpiamente, ella no querrá quedarse con la corona solo porque tú te niegas. Se sentirá muy humillada si haces eso.- replicó Genzo.- Ahora soy yo el que te lo pide, por el orgullo de mi hermana: acepta ser coronada.

Lily miró a Genzo y se dio cuenta de que su petición era sincera. Lily suspiró. No se podía negar a su petición.

Está bien, ya qué.- gruñó ella.

La música anunció la llegada de la nueva reina en compañía de su pareja. Todos estaban a la expectativa. ¿Quién sería el afortunado hombre que acompañaría del brazo a la bella soberana? Genzo le ofreció el brazo a Lily y ella lo aceptó. Suspiró ella una y otra vez y al final asintió con la cabeza.

Lista. Vamos.- dijo.

La futura Reina comenzó a bajar la escalinata del auditorio, luciendo increíblemente bella. Su acompañante se veía de lo más apuesto... Todos los presentes soltaron una exclamación. ¡Lily venía acompañada por Genzo, el hermano gemelo de Eriko!

¡Tómala!.- dijeron algunos.- ¡Si Eriko se enterara de que su gemelo es la pareja de su rival!

¡Qué gran historia!.- exclamaron otros.

Debemos proteger a nuestra reina.- dijeron varios más.- Debemos jurar el no decir nada sobre esto... No podemos permitir que Eriko lastime a Lily.

Así que, sin ponerse de acuerdo, todos los presentes juraron que nunca revelarían el secreto de esa noche. La reina y su pareja lucían muy bien juntos; hacían una pareja atractiva. Genzo, como todo un caballero, condujo a su dama hacia el trono. Lily se sentó, haciendo gala de una elegancia que en ella era natural.

Que comience el espectáculo.- murmuró ella, en voz baja.

La tradición decía que la antigua reina, o sea, Eriko, debía entregarle la corona a Lily, pero por obvias razones no sería así. Una representante llegó a realizar el procedimiento simbólico de la entrega de coronas. Después, Lily fue coronada, entre el aplauso de los espectadores.

Ahora, nuestra nueva Reina abrirá el baile con su pareja.- exclamó el maestro de ceremonias.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Abrir el baile?

Sí. ¿Esperabas otra cosa, como una guerra de comida o algo así?.- se burló Genzo.

¡No te burles! ¡No sé bailar el vals o lo que sea que me hagan bailar!.- se quejó Lily.

Ni falta que te hará.- sonrió Genzo.- Yo te guiaré.

Genzo, con una reverencia, le ofreció a Lily su mano. Ésta la tomó. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile en medio de los primeros acordes de un vals.

¿De verdad sabes bailar?.- preguntó Lily, dudosa.

¿Por qué nadie me cree?.- bufó Genzo.- Claro que sé bailar el vals, Eriko y yo practicábamos mucho cuando éramos niños.

¿En serio?

Claro. Ya desde entonces mi gemela practicaba para ser reina... .- Genzo suspiró.- Bueno, yo no seré el Príncipe William pero haré lo que pueda...

¿El Príncipe William?.- preguntó Lily.

Sí.- suspiró Genzo.- Eriko siempre decía que quería bailar con él algún día...

Y efectivamente, Genzo era un buen bailarín. Tomó a Lily por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba una mano de ella. Él comenzó a bailar y a llevarla a ella por la pista de baile. Lily se sorprendió de lo bueno que era Genzo, ya que a pesar de que ella no sabía bailar vals, él conseguía llevarla sin tropiezos.

¡Qué bien bailan!.- exclamaron algunos.

¡Se ven tan bien juntos!.- exclamaron otros.

La Reina y su pareja se lucían lo más que podían. Lily estaba maravillada de bailar con un hombre como Genzo... Al poco rato, muchas otras parejas empezaron a bailar también. Lily vio a Deb y a Frank bailando muy a gusto. Cuando pasaron junto a ellos, Deb le hizo un guiño a Lily.

No dejes escapar a ese hombre.- dijo Deb, al tiempo que señalaba disimuladamente a Genzo.

Lily hubiese contestado que ni loca lo habría dejado, de no haber sido porque, a través del hombro de Genzo vio a Aki Yamazaki, sentada en una mesa desde donde los observaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko y Taro veían _Buscando a Nemo_. Eriko se había quitado las zapatillas de tacón y se había estirado cuan larga era en el sillón en donde también estaba Taro. Él había tomado los pies de ella y los había masajeado un poco. Las uñas de la chica estaban pintadas de rojo, aunque algunos dedos ya habían sufrido la caída del barniz.

¿Desde cuando no te pintas las uñas?.- se burló Taro.

¡Ah!.- Eriko inmediatamente recogió sus pies, apenada.- ¡Qué fijadito eres!

¡Y tú eres demasiado preocupona por tu aspecto!.- rió Taro.- ¡Yo solo bromeaba!

Pues ahora me pintaré las uñas, para que no me critiques.- Eriko se levantó, fue a su cuarto y regresó a la sala con una botella de barniz de uñas rojo.

Permítame,_ madmoiselle_.- Taro le quitó el barniz e hizo que Eriko subiera sus pies a las piernas de él.

¿Qué harás?.- quiso saber ella.

Por respuesta, Taro destapó el barniz y comenzó a pintar las uñas despintadas.

¡No me digas que me vas a pintar las uñas!.- exclamó ella, divertida.

¿Y por qué no? No soy tan malo, ya verás.- sonrió Taro.

Eriko se rió a carcajadas. Tomó un trozo de lechuga y comenzó a mordisquearla, al tiempo que veía cómo Taro le pintaba las uñas.

¡Puaj! Qué feo huele esto!.- se quejó Taro del barniz, frunciendo la nariz de una manera muy chistosa.

Jajaja. ¡Pareces conejo!.- exclamó Eriko, divertida al ver a Taro.

¿Qué cosa?

Sí. Así como frunciste la nariz pareces un conejo.- Eriko le extendió a Taro el pedazo de lechuga que tenía en la mano.- Come tu lechuga, conejo.

Taro, obediente, comió el trozo de lechuga que Eriko le ofrecía. Ésta volvió a reírse.

¿No que no te gustaba la comida vegetariana, Misaki?.- preguntó ella.

Porque es comida para conejos.- replicó él.- Pero como ahora soy un conejo, pues ahora ya me gusta.

Ambos rieron. A Eriko le fascinaba tanto el estar cerca de Misaki, era un chico tan dulce, tan diferente a los demás...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo al baile, Lily se cansó pronto y quiso sentarse. Genzo fue a buscar bebidas y mientras tanto Lily se quedó platicando con Débora y con Frank.

Samael se negó a venir, como ya te lo imaginarás.- comentó Deb.- Dijo que no quería ser testigo del día en el que Kielo perdió su dignidad.

Uhm.- bufó Lily.- Como si no me sintiera suficientemente mal…

Claro que no lo dice en serio.- intervino Frank.- Sabes bien que Samael no es feliz en estos trotes.

¿Y por qué no invitaste a Yoshiko Fujisawa a venir?.- quiso saber Lily.- Pensé que lo harías.

¡Ah!.- Frank se puso algo rojo.- Yoshiko me dijo que no podría porque iría a una reunión de ex compañeros de generación...

A la cual también asistiría Hikaru Matsuyama.- comentó Débora.

Ya veo... .- susurró Lily.

Lily se preguntó el por qué Genzo tardaría tanto en volver. Al mirar hacia el sitio en donde se encontraban las bebidas, ella vio a Genzo platicando con Aki... Lily recordó que ellos estaban comprometidos y que Genzo debería haber sido la pareja de Aki, no la de aquella... Cuando Genzo volvió, se veía algo molesto.

¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber Lily.

No.- Genzo negó con la cabeza.- No es nada importante.

Pero Genzo sí se veía algo perturbado. Lily también notó que Aki se marchaba del auditorio muy rápidamente.

¿Te peleaste con Yamazaki?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

Me reclamó por haber venido al baile contigo.- gruñó Genzo.- Ahora sí recuerda que estamos comprometidos, no como hace 5 años, cuando me mandó a freír espárragos...

Lily no supo qué responder. Después de todo, ése no era su problema. Se quedó sorbiendo el refresco que Genzo le había llevado, al tiempo que un incómodo silencio los envolvía a los dos.

¡Señorita Lily!.- exclamaron algunos muchachos y muchachas.- ¡Reina! ¡Por favor, toque algo con su violín!

¿Cómo? ¿Quieren que les toque alguna canción?.- preguntó Lily, asombrada.- ¿Ahora?

¡Sí, por favor!.- pidió una joven estudiante de derecho.- ¡Háganos ese honor!

Pero... No sé, como que éste no es lugar para un solo de violín...

No, pero yo podría hacerte dueto con el piano.- intervino Genzo, muy serio.

¿Cómo? ¿También tocas el piano?.- Lily estaba más que sorprendida por las cualidades poco conocidas de Genzo.

Por supuesto. Y si quieres tocar el violín, yo te acompañaré con el piano.- reafirmó Genzo.

Pero no traje a Corazón conmigo...

Yo lo traje.- dijo Deb, con el estuche que contenía a Corazón en la mano.- Pensé que esto podría pasar...

Ya no había pretexto. Lily miró a Deb con cara de "hello con tu hello" y suspiró.

Ya qué.- dijo.

Genzo se había dirigido hacia el sitio en donde tocaba la orquesta y le había pedido al pianista que le cediera su lugar. Lily se acercó y se acomodó junto a él.

Y ahora, nuestra nueva y flamante Reina nos deleitará con la música de su violín, al tiempo que su apuesto acompañante la seguirá en el piano.- anunció el maestro de ceremonias, en medio del aplauso del público

¿Qué quieres tocar?.- preguntó él.

No sé. Tú escoge.- respondió ella.

¿Segura?

Sí.

Bueno. Espero que te sepas ésta...

Genzo comenzó a tocar el piano. Lily recordó la melodía y entró con su violín justo en el momento preciso. Ambos hacían un muy buen dueto juntos. Lily se inspiraba con la música de Genzo y Genzo se inspiraba con la música de Lily. Ambos se estaban conectando en un lenguaje que rebasaba fronteras... Pronto, la magia de la música de ambos jóvenes empezó a embrujar a los presentes.

¡Qué buen dueto hacen!.- exclamó Débora, sorprendida.

La verdad, sí.- reconoció Frank.- Lástima que Samael esté perdiéndose todo esto...

¿Cómo le hacen para combinarse tan bien, si nunca han tocado juntos antes?.- preguntó Deb.

Es la magia de la música.- comentó Saki, quien de buenas a primeras se había dejado ver por ahí.- Solo la música puede unir a dos corazones de esa manera... Aunque también el amor lo puede hacer...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Deb casi se va de espaldas por el susto.

Quería ver cómo era esto.- Saki se encogió de hombros.

Lily miraba a Genzo de reojo cuando solo él tocaba. Se veía apuesto y seguro de sí mismo... Lily trataba de reprimir los suspiros. Genzo miraba a Lily con disimulo cuando ella tocaba el violín. Se veía tan hermosa y dulce... Era increíble, pero sus corazones se habían conectado hasta un punto tan íntimo... Al final de la canción, el público aplaudió estruendosamente.

Eres un excelente pianista.- le dijo Lily a Genzo.- Tocas muy bien.

No tan bien como tú tocas el violín.- contradijo Genzo.- Y si yo toqué tan bien el piano fue por la inspiración que me dio la magia de tus dedos al tocar el violín...

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Lily recordó a Aki y volvió a sentirse mal.

Perdón.- dijo Lily, súbitamente.

¿Por qué?.- inquirió Genzo, extrañado.

Porque por mi culpa te peleaste con Aki.- susurró Lily.

Aki no es mi novia.- negó Genzo.- No tengo por qué decirle con quién voy a salir. Para mi familia y la de ella puede ser mi prometida, pero para mí ella no es más que una amiga. Perdóname tú a mí por haberte hecho pasar un mal momento hace rato, después de que me enojé con Aki... Espero que esto te haya recompensado...

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily no entendió.

Sí. Que espero que el haber hecho un dueto contigo te haya recompensado por haberte arruinado la noche con mi pelea... .- musitó Genzo.

¿Arruinarme la noche? ¿Hablas en serio?.- exclamó Lily, incrédula.- ¿Estás loco? ¡Si es por ti por lo que esta noche ha sido fantástica!

¿Eso crees?.- Genzo sonrió.

Sí. Recuerda que yo ni quería venir.- Lily también sonrió.

¿Me concede esta pieza, mi bella dama?.- Genzo hizo una reverencia y volvió a ofrecerle su mano a Lily.

Claro, milord.- sonrió ella.

Pero Genzo no condujo a Lily a la pista de baile, sino a una de las terrazas, desde donde se apreciaba la Universidad en pleno y la bella luz de la luna llena.

Aquí estaremos solos.- sonrió Genzo.- Nos podremos quitar las máscaras y solo seremos tú y yo.

Sin nadie alrededor.- musitó Lily.

_Dame una caricia_

_Dame el corazón_

_Dame un beso intenso_

_En la habitación..._

_Buscando a Nemo_ había finalizado. En vez de poner la otra película, Taro apagó la televisión y encendió el estéreo. Buscó entre la frecuencia hasta localizar una estación de radio que tocara lo que él quería. Como no la encontró, sacó un CD de su mochila y lo puso en el tocadiscos compactos.

_Dame una mirada_

_Dame una obsesión_

_Dame la certeza_

_De este nuevo amor..._

¿Quién canta?.- quiso saber Eriko.

Ricardo Montaner.- explicó Taro.- Quiero que bailes conmigo esta canción...

¿Cómo dices? ¿Aquí?.- se sorprendió Eriko.

Aquí mismo.- Taro abrió la puerta que llevaba a la terraza.- Ven.

¡Pero si estoy descalza!.- protestó Eriko, señalando sus pies.

Por respuesta, Taro se quitó los tenis y los calcetines (espero que se haya puesto talco porque si no la pobre de Eriko se va a desmayar XD).

¿Y qué? Ahora yo también estoy descalzo.- dijo Taro, tendiéndole una mano a Eriko.

Ella ya no se pudo resistir más y aceptó la mano. Taro la jaló a la terraza, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella.

_Dame poco a poco_

_Tu serenidad..._

_Dame con un grito_

_La felicidad..._

Eriko recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Misaki y aspiró su colonia. Taro la abrazó con fuerza. La Luna brillaba sobre ellos y guardaba el secreto de su floreciente amor, así como también guardaba el secreto de otros dos que se estaban enamorando... La misma canción que escuchaban Eriko y Taro la escuchaban Lily y Genzo. Éstos bailaban a escondidas, en la terraza del auditorio, queriendo darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos aun cuando había muchas cosas que les complicaban la situación...

_De llevarte a la cima del Cielo..._

_Donde existe un silencio total..._

_Donde el viento te roza la cara..._

_Y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final..._

Eriko no se quería dejar llevar. Se resistía a dejarse envolver por el cálido sentimiento que Misaki siempre había despertado en ella. Eriko estaba acostumbrada a jugar con muchos hombres, pero nunca se había enamorado... Y tenía miedo de subir a la cima del Cielo en compañía de ese ángel que la miraba con tanta ternura...

_Y llevarte a la cima del Cielo..._

_Donde el cuento no puede acabar_

_Donde emerge sublime el deseo_

_Y la Gloria se puede alcanzar..._

Lily y Genzo bailaban entre nubes de deseo. Él quería besarla, acariciarla, hacerla suya, pero todo había sido tan repentino... Él solo había viajado a Japón a visitar a su hermana y de repente estaba en riesgo grave de caer en las redes de esa chica mexicana que había entrado tan repente a su vida y amenazaba con cambiarla completamente...

_Dame un tiempo nuevo_

_Dame oscuridad_

_Dame tu poesía_

_A medio terminar..._

Taro tampoco sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que Eriko le había gustado desde el primer día. Solo él había podido ver su dulzura y su calidez escondidas entre su coraza de orgullo y altanería... Taro quería tener a esa chica solo junto a él...

_Dame un día a día_

_Dame tu calor_

_Dame un beso ahora_

_En el callejón..._

Lily estaba tan dudosa como Genzo, aun cuando su corazón le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar... Lily no podía olvidar que Genzo era el hermano gemelo de Eriko y que estaba comprometido con Aki Yamazaki...

_Dame una sonrisa_

_Dame seriedad_

_Dame si es posible_

_La posibilidad..._

Pero el Amor calló las dudas en los corazones de los cuatro jóvenes... Taro se acercó muy lentamente a Eriko; ésta no perdió más el tiempo y besó a Misaki. Ambos se dieron un beso muy tímido al principio, aunque después se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos...

_De llevarte a la cima del Cielo..._

_Donde existe un silencio total..._

_Donde el viento te roza la cara..._

_Y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final..._

Lily le echó los brazos al cuello a Genzo. Éste la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Ambos se acercaron y se besaron con intensidad, al tiempo que la música flotaba a su alrededor y el viento movía con suavidad las copas de los árboles...

Mucho más tarde, Eriko se quedó dormida en el sillón, entre los brazos de Misaki (calma, que no pasó nada). Taro se limitó a acariciarle los brazos. Al poco rato, él también se quedó dormido. Genzo tenía abrazada a Lily, ésta estaba apoyada contra su pecho y ambos contemplaban la hermosa luz de la Luna, la que había sido testigo de su secreto... Ellos también se quedaron dormidos, apoyados contra un árbol que sirvió de refugio para su incipiente amor...

**Notas:**

_La cima del Cielo_, interpretada por Ricardo Montaner.

Originalmente había pensado que la canción que Taro le ponía a Eriko fuese _La cosa más bella,_ de Eros Ramazotti, pero luego escuché la de _La cima del Cielo_, el sábado pasado en el quirófano y me gustó mucho más.

Sobre la canción que tocaron Lily y Genzo, pues no sé cómo se llama, pero sé perfectamente bien cuál es. Solo puedo decir que la escuchaba mucho en León, cuando era estudiante, en una estación llamada "Estéreo Oí".

No pasó nada entre Genzo y Lily ni entre Taro y Eriko. La "noche de pasión" vendrá después XD.

"Kielo" significa "Lily Del Valle" en finlandés, según me dijo Samael. Y así es como Samael llama a Lily, y solo ella puede llamarla así. Samael... Mil gracias a ti también por tu amistad...

Jeje, como que me ando alejando un poquito del tema... Procuraré no olvidar la historia original que preparé para este fic.

Gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo, gracias a todos los que HAN CREÍDO EN MÍ Y QUE NO SE HAN DEJADO ENGAÑAR POR TERCERAS PERSONAS. He estado muy enojada y triste, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena ni pensar en esas personas. Vini, en ti creo. Gracias por ser mi amiga y estar a mi lado durante casi dos años.

Perdón, pero he tenido muchas broncas estos días con gente que ni la pena vale mencionar, pero esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de quiénes son mis amigos en realidad. Y que les quede bien claro: Dejaré de escribir fics y de frecuentar los foros de CT cuando a mí se me pegue la gana, no porque me amenacen o porque traten de quitarme a mis amigas. Yo no me dejo intimidar por nadie, no será ni la primera ni la última vez que alguien me amenace. Y mis verdaderas amigas nunca pondrán en duda mi palabra.


	8. Propuesta difícil de rechazar

**Capítulo 8. Propuesta difícil de rechazar.**

Taro despertó como a eso de las seis de la mañana. Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban por la ventana. Eriko estaba apoyada sobre él, en el sillón de la sala. Taro estaba algo adolorido, pues había dormido en una posición incómoda. Sin embargo, eso no le importó. Había despertado con Eriko entre sus brazos y por esa increíble sensación bien valía la pena la tortícolis. Aunque, ¿en dónde rayos estaba Genzo? Taro dudaba mucho que él hubiese regresado y no los hubiese despertado... Muy seguramente, si Genzo hubiese encontrado a su hermana en los brazos de un hombre, aquél habría agarrado una pistola y le habría metido unos cuantos plomazos al tipo antes de averiguar si había pasado algo entre él y su gemela, no importando si el tipo en cuestión era amigo de Genzo o no.

Eriko.- susurró Misaki.- Despierta. Nos quedamos dormidos...

En el estéreo seguía tocándose el CD que Taro había puesto unas horas antes. La música fluía ya que nadie le había quitado el modo de seguir tocando una y otra vez. Eriko medio se removió entre sueños y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Lanzó un gemido de protesta cuando Taro la movió para levantarse él.

Lo siento.- le dijo.- Pero la naturaleza llama.

Taro entró al baño, no sin antes fijarse en si Genzo había llegado a dormir o no. "¿Y este tipo?", se preguntó Taro, mientras estaba en el baño. "¿En dónde habrá pasado la noche? Más le vale que no le haya hecho nada a Lily porque me cae que lo cuelgo". Una vocecilla molesta, quizás la voz de su conciencia, le recordó a Misaki que él también había pasado la noche en compañía de Eriko.

"¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada!", le respondió Taro a su conciencia. "¡Pero cómo te hubiese gustado que lo hubieran hecho!", replicó la conciencia. Misaki optó por ignorarla.

¿Taro?.- llamó Eriko, desde la sala.- ¿En dónde estás?

Te dije que cuando la naturaleza hace un llamado, hay que responderle.- contestó él.- ¿Qué ocurre?

¿No llegó Genzo a dormir?.- Eriko pareció despabilarse al darse cuenta de que su gemelo no había llegado.

Parece que no...

¡Por Dios! ¿Y si le pasó algo?.- Eriko se levantó algo asustada del sillón.

No creo... .- trató de calmarla Taro.- Quizás solo se le fueron las copas...

¡Sabes que mi hermano no toma!.- gritó Eriko, enojada.- Quizás le pasó algo...

No digas eso, es poco probable.- Taro se mordía la lengua para no revelarle la verdad a Eriko.- Quizás el baile acabó muy noche y él decidió quedarse a dormir en otro lado para no molestarte...

¿Cuál baile?.- Eriko repentinamente se puso muy seria.

¡Ah!.- Misaki se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.- ¿Dije baile? No, perdón, quise decir la fiesta de...

Genzo fue al baile de coronación, ¿verdad?.- Eriko comenzaba a enojarse en serio.- Ese maldito traidor fue al baile de coronación...

No hables así de tu hermano... .- musitó Taro.

Eriko ni caso le hizo. Agarró el teléfono y marcó furiosa los números del celular de su hermano.

Genzo despertó al sentir que algo vibraba y sonaba en la chaqueta de su traje de gala (jajaja, no vayan a pensar mal). Lily todavía estaba dormida, recargada contra él. Al verla, Genzo recordó por qué estaba en donde estaba. Sin embargo, el pánico lo invadió por unos breves instantes al darse cuenta de que su gemela lo estaba llamando por teléfono. Él dudó por unos instantes en contestarle, quizás lo mejor era estrellar el celular contra el árbol más próximo...

¿Hola?.- habló Genzo, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!.- gritó Eriko, a través del teléfono.- ¡MISAKI YA ME DIJO QUE FUISTE AL BAILE DE CORONACIÓN!

"Maldito Misaki", pensó Genzo. "Voy a colgarlo y no precisamente de los pies... ".

Eri.- Genzo usó el apodo que tenía siglos de no usar con su hermana.- No es lo que tú crees. Es que no me pude negar y pues...

¡NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR JAMÁS!.- Eriko ya lloraba del coraje.- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

La muchacha colgó el teléfono con violencia. Genzo suspiró. Eriko había hablado tan fuerte que Lily se despertó.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- quiso saber la mexicana.

Nada importante.- suspiró Genzo.- Quizás mi hermana me mate dentro de la próxima media hora, pero nada más...

¿Se enteró Eriko ya de que me trajiste al baile?.- Lily se preocupó.- ¿Tan rápido?

Misaki se lo dijo.- bufó Genzo.

Ahhhh, qué jijo del maíz tostado.- murmuró Lily, en español.

Genzo se incorporó. Lily hizo lo mismo. Ambos habían pasado la noche en una de las cabañas que la Universidad tenía para los veladores.

Ya qué.- sentenció Genzo.- Lo hecho, hecho está.

Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Lily.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Porque tu hermana te aventará por un barranco por mi culpa.- dijo Lily, cabizbaja.- Quizás no debía de haberte aceptado como mi pareja...

No digas eso.- sonrió Genzo.- Yo no me arrepiento de la maravillosa noche que pasamos ayer. Espero que tú no lo hagas...

Por respuesta. Lily sonrió, poniéndose algo colorada.

Vámonos.- dijo Genzo.- Es hora de volver a casa.

Cuando Genzo llevó a Lily a su casa, ya Débora los estaba esperando con ansias locas.

¿En dónde rayos estuviste?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Pasaste toda la noche con bombón Wakabayashi? ¿Se protegieron al menos?

No digas idioteces.- Lily soltó la carcajada.- No hicimos nada. Solo bailar y dormir.

¡Qué aburridos!.- bufó Deb, desilusionada.

Taro había intentado por todos los medios el calmar a Eriko, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lograrlo era casi tan imposible como calmar a Genzo en unos de sus ataques de furia. Por su ligereza de lengua, había metido a Genzo en un lío. Y también a Lily. Ésta última era la que más le preocupaba a Taro, como sea, Genzo ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarse solo. Genzo llegó al poco rato, con el traje un tanto arrugado y el pelo revuelto. Para gran fortuna de él, no olía ni mínimamente a alcohol.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.- Eriko lloraba de la rabia, al tiempo que le arrojaba a su gemelo cuanta cosa se encontraba en el camino.- ¡Traidor!

Deja que te explique, Eri.- pedía Genzo, tratando de calmarla.

¡No me digas Eri!.- gritó ella.- ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así, mal hermano!

Eriko, por favor, si dejaras que tu hermano que te explicara quizás... .- comenzó a decir Taro.

¡Tú también!.- gritó Eriko.- ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Sabías que Genzo iría al baile y no me lo dijiste! ¡Lo de anoche solo fue para entretenerme mientras esta alimaña rastrera iba a apoyar a mi enemiga!

Ahora Eriko arremetió contra Taro. Ambos hombres querían calmar a la mujer pero ella, Wakabayashi hasta la muerte, no se los permitió. Se encerró en su habitación, no sin antes prometerles que se las pagarían muy caro. Eriko se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo que casi rompe los cristales. Genzo quería arrojar a Taro por la ventana.

Buena la hiciste.- le reclamó.- ¿Qué no podías dejar tu bocota cerrada por al menos cinco minutos?

Aguanté toda la noche.- replicó Taro, con cinismo.- ¿Qué más querías?

Sinvergüenza.- gruñó Genzo.- Por cierto... No me digas que te quedaste toda la noche con mi hermana...

Está bien, no te lo diré.- Misaki estaba en plan cínico.

No tienes progenitora.- bufó Genzo.- Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermana...

Y más te vale que tú no le hayas hecho nada a mi mejor amiga, porque tú tampoco llegaste a dormir anoche, lo que significa que quizás pasaste toda la noche con Lily.- replicó Taro.

Genzo carraspeó, fingiendo demencia.

Quisiera saber cómo me voy a salir de ésta.- dijo.

Eriko no salió en todo el día ni en toda la noche. Taro optó por mejor ir a visitar a Lily y decirle lo que había pasado, para que se consiguiera un buen guardaespaldas. Al día siguiente, Eriko se marchó a la Universidad. No tenía ningún deseo de asistir, la cara le ardería de indignación al recordar que todo el alumnado había sido testigo de cómo su propio hermano había ido a apoyar a su gran rival... Sin embargo, Eriko nunca hubiese escondido la cara. Iría con la cabeza tan erguida y orgullosa como siempre la había llevado, aun cuando se muriera del coraje y la indignación. A la hora del almuerzo, no dejó que Sayoko y Melody la acompañaran, como siempre. Eriko se quedó sola en una de las jardineras más apartadas, sin poder hacer nada más que picotear su plato de ensalada.

Hola, Eriko.- saludó Aki, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí y decidió saludarla.- ¿Cómo estás?

Fatal.- respondió sinceramente Eriko.

¿Por qué?

Porque Genzo es un maldito traidor.- Eriko echaba chispas por los ojos.- ¿Sabes lo que me hizo el muy desgraciado? ¡Fue al baile de coronación! ¡A la coronación de mi gran rival!

Ahhh.- Aki miró a Eriko con cierta extrañeza.- Ya veo... ¿Y te dijo el motivo por el cual decidió ir?

No.- contestó Eriko.- Ni oportunidad le di.

Ya veo.- suspiró Aki.- Entonces no sabes quién fue su pareja para el baile...

No.- respondió nuevamente Eriko.- Y ni quiero saber...

Creo que estás siendo algo injusta con tu hermano.- dijo Aki, pensativamente.- Creo que, si deberías estar molesta con alguien, sería conmigo...

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?.- Eriko se sorprendió.

Porque Genzo fue al baile porque yo le pedí que fuera mi pareja.- anunció Aki.- Él se quiso negar pero yo insistí mucho... Es que no tenía con quien ir y pues no quería faltar porque acabo de llegar a Toodai y quería ver cómo eran sus bailes...

¡Ah! ¿Es eso verdad?.- Eriko miró a Aki con culpabilidad.

Claro que lo es.- asintió Aki.- Así que, si deseas enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo...

Eriko se sintió mal. Ella se había enojado con su hermano, cuando él solo había querido ser cortés con Aki. También Taro había llevado su parte del regaño, cuando quizás solo había querido ayudar a su amigo...

Ya veo.- dijo Eriko.- Gracias por decírmelo...

Espero que puedas perdonarme.- dijo Aki.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, futura cuñada.- sonrió Eriko.- La que se comportó como idiota fui yo...

Eriko se sintió repentinamente mejor. Se levantó y fue en busca de Sayoko y de Melody, no sin antes despedirse de Aki. Ésta, una vez que Eriko se marchó, decidió ir en busca de otra persona...

Lily comía, como siempre, en compañía de Deb, Frank y Samael, quienes no dejaban de hacerle burlas y preguntas sobre la noche del baile. Saki los observaba a todos con aparente calma, aunque de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario burlón al respecto.

Así que te pasaste toda la noche con el apuestísimo arquero japonés.- decía Saki.- ¡Qué envidia te tengo!

Nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo.- replicaba Lily por quien sabe cuanta vez consecutiva.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo?

No te culpo, la verdad.- suspiró Saki.- Yo tampoco habría perdido la oportunidad de descansar entre esos brazos...

¿Qué pues, Saki?.- exclamaba Lily, entre risas de Frank, Deb y Samael.- ¿Tú también?

Aki se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa leve.

Hola.- saludó.- ¿Lily, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Claro.- respondió Lily.

Aki y Lily caminaron un poco hasta quedar un tanto alejados del resto. Lily miró a Aki con curiosidad.

¿De qué quieres hablar?.- le preguntó.

Eriko se enteró de que Genzo fue al baile de coronación.- anunció Aki.

Lo sé.- suspiró Aki.- Un amigo me lo dijo...

Pero ella no sabe que él fue tu pareja.- continuó Aki.

¿Ah, no?.- Lily estaba asombrada.

No. Le dije que Genzo fue al baile por petición mía, y que fue mi pareja.- dijo Aki.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Lily no salía de su asombro.

Porque quiero pedirte un favor.- respondió Aki.- Y sé que si yo me echaba la culpa no podrías negarte a ayudarme, ya que si lo consideras, yo te he hecho una gran ayuda...

A Lily ya se le hacía que era demasiado altruismo por parte de una chica a la que casi no conocía. Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que ayudar a Yamazaki, ya que ella en cualquier momento podría decirle a Eriko que Lily y Genzo habían ido juntos al baile. A Lily no le importaba la reacción que Eriko tuviese con ella, pero no quería que Genzo tuviera problemas con su gemela.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- preguntó Lily, resignada.

Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a Genzo.- anunció Aki, dejando a Lily con la boca abierta.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó la mexicana.

Que quiero que me ayudes a llevarme bien otra vez con Genzo. Quiero que él vuelva a amarme... .- explicó Aki.

¿Pero cómo puedo yo ayudarte en eso?.- Lily no sabía qué tenía que ver ella en ese asunto.

Pues me he dado cuenta de que tú te llevas muy bien con él.- dijo Aki.- Quizás tu puedas ayudarme hablándole bien de mí y diciéndole que haríamos buena pareja juntos... Yo he intentado acercarme a él pero no consigo avanzar... Por favor, ayúdame.

O sea, quieres que sea una especie de celestina... .- gruñó Lily.

Más o menos. Al menos que tú también sientas algo por Genzo... .- Aki miró a Lily con curiosidad.- ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta Genzo?

N-no.- Lily titubeó.- Claro que no me gusta. Te ayudaré.

Gracias. Y yo a cambio prometo no decirle a Eriko que fuiste al baile con él.- Aki sonrió.

Lily trató de sonreír, pero lo que apareció en su cara fue algo más bien parecido a una mueca. Cuando ella regresó con sus amigos, éstos la miraron con curiosidad.

¿Qué te dijo Yamazaki?.- quiso saber Deb.

Algo extraño.- suspiró Lily.

Lily les contó a sus amigos lo que Aki le había pedido. Samael enarcó mucho las cejas, Frank bufó, Deb no dejaba de preguntar que qué le pasaba a esa chica y Saki carraspeaba.

¿Piensas hacerle caso?.- quiso saber Samael.- ¿Le vas a ayudar?

No tengo opción.- respondió Lily.- No me importa que Eriko se moleste conmigo, más no me puede odiar, pero no quiero que se enoje con Genzo...

Uh, ya estamos mal... .- suspiró Deb.

Houston, tenemos un problema.- bufó Frank.

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Lily, sin entender.

Me parece que lo que ellos quieren decir es que, si lo estás haciendo por Genzo Wakabayashi, estás perdida.- explicó Saki.- Porque eso significa entonces que te gusta...

Lily no respondió. Le hubiese gustado gritarles a sus amigos que estaban equivocados, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Más tarde, a la hora de la práctica, Lily se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado: ya eran muy pocos los jóvenes que iban a escucharla practicar con Corazón. Deb le hizo notar que muy probablemente eso se debía al automóvil deportivo negro que estaba estacionado en las afueras, el cual siempre era conducido por cierto portero japonés de gorra roja. Lily recordó el trato que había hecho con Aki y se sintió mal. Al final de la práctica, Genzo invitó a Lily a pasear, como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Lily aceptó, como era costumbre. Sin embargo, todo el rato estuvo distraída, pensando en la mejor manera de tratar de convencer a Genzo de que debía de intentarlo de nuevo con Aki.

¿Qué te ocurre hoy?.- inquirió Genzo.- Estás muy distraída... Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu mente está en otro lado...

Solo pensaba... .- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿En qué?

En ti y en Aki.

¿Y eso?

No sé. Últimamente he pensado que tú y ella hacen buena pareja.- a Lily le costaba mucho trabajo el decir esto.- Quizás deberías intentarlo una vez más.

¿Sigues con remordimiento de conciencia por haberme peleado con ella la noche del baile, verdad?.- Genzo sonrió levemente.

Es que... ¿Sabías que ella le dijo a tu hermana que si tú habías ido a la coronación había sido porque ella te lo pidió?.- inquirió Lily.

Sí. Eriko me lo dijo. Y debo confesar que estoy de lo más sorprendido.- reconoció Genzo.- Cuando Eriko llegó y me ofreció disculpas por haber pensado mal de mí, me asusté un poco. Pero cuando me dijo que Aki se había culpado de todo, mi miedo se convirtió en terror.

¿Por qué? Aki solo quiso ayudar... .- respondió Lily.

Sí. Y eso es lo que me aterra.- suspiró Genzo.- La conozco. Va a querer cobrármela después...

"O quizás no seas tú quien le pague el favor", pensó Lily.

Como sea... ¿Por qué estás diciéndome eso de que debo volver con Aki?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Porque tú le gustas a ella.- contestó Lily.- Y después de todo, es tu prometida...

Sí, pero a mí no me gusta ella.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y eso qué? Quizás si salieras más con ella en vez de salir conmigo... .- Lily seguía insistiendo todo lo que podía sin parecer sospechosa.

Mira, hay un buen motivo por el cual salgo contigo y no con ella.- la cortó Genzo.

¿Cuál?

Que la que me gusta eres tú, no ella.- respondió Genzo, mirando a Lily fijamente a los ojos.

¡Ah!.- Lily se puso rojísima a más no poder, tanto, que un jitomate se vería pálido a su lado.

Te voy a ser sincero.- dijo Genzo, serio.- Tú me gustas, es cierto. Pero yo no deseo ahora una relación seria, ni siquiera un noviazgo. Me gusta salir contigo, me la paso muy bien, pero no quiero arruinarlo con compromisos ni nada de eso. Además, pronto regresaré a Alemania y no creo que una relación a distancia funcione.

¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos amigos con derechos o qué?.- lo interrumpió Lily, divertida.

No exactamente.- Genzo se puso algo rojo.- O bueno, quizás sí... Lo único que quiero es seguir saliendo contigo, sin líos ni ataduras. ¿Qué te parece?

Lily lo pensó. La verdad era que ella también quería seguir saliendo con Genzo, pero sabía que no podían llegar a nada más porque, en primera, él estaba comprometido con otra, y en segunda, ella tampoco creía que una relación a distancia pudiera funcionar, además de que no estaba dentro de sus planes inmediatos el enamorarse. Además, si salía con Genzo solo como amiga tendría más oportunidades de meterle a Aki en la cabeza.

Por mí no hay problema.- sonrió Lily.- Amigos, simplemente amigos, y nada más...

Nada más que amigos.- sonrió Genzo.- Me parece perfecto.

La vida suele tenderle muchas trampas a las personas. Una de las más peligrosas, es ésa a la que todos llaman amor...

**Notas:**

"Amigos con derechos" es algo así como ser "amigovios", o sea, son algo más que amigos pero no son novios, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Se entendió? XD.

Sé muy poco acerca de la personalidad de Aki, solo sé que es más o menos como la de Sanae. Espero que más o menos pueda expresarla en la historia.

En el país del "no pasa nada", se escribe este fic en el que "no pasa nada". Me he alargado demasiado en el preámbulo, les suplico a todos que me disculpen, estos días he estado un poco apagada para escribir fics pero ya le voy a continuar más rápidamente con la historia. Por momentos se me olvidó cuál era el plan original, pero vuelvo a tenerlo en mente.


	9. Adiós Corazón

**Capítulo 9. Adiós Corazón.**

Lily y Genzo seguían saliendo a "escondidas". Bueno, en realidad su relación era más bien una especie de secreto a voces. Toda la Universidad sabía que ellos dos andaban. Todos, menos Eriko, por supuesto. Los admiradores de Lily dejaron de ir a acosarla a sus ensayos, ya que ya se había vuelto una costumbre que el automóvil de Genzo estuviese aparcado en el estacionamiento, cosa que los ahuyentaba a todos. No era para menos, Genzo lanzaba miradas criminales a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar a Lily, aun así fuera por accidente. Aki Yamazaki seguía pidiéndole a Lily que intercediera por ella ante Genzo. Aki pensaba siempre que en cada salida que Lily tenía con el portero, la chica se dedicaba a hablarle de su compromiso con la primera. No sé si de plano Aki se pasaba de ingenua o qué… Por supuesto que a Lily y a Genzo lo único que les interesaba era estar juntos… Físicamente hablando…

No había pasado nada entre ellos dos, aún, pero los componentes hormonales de ambos luchaban por desatarse. Conforme fueron transcurriendo más citas, se hizo más evidente que tanto Lily como Genzo deseaban mucho el contacto físico…

Lo de ustedes es meramente sexual.- le decía Frank a Lily.

No es cierto.- contradecía Lily, roja como tomate.- No hemos llegado a nada…

Todavía.- suspiraba Deb.- Pero no tardarán…

Que no.- replicaba Lily.

Yo creo que sí.- dijo Samael.- Conozco a Genzo y es una especie de burro en primavera… (¿Samael diciendo chistes?).

No creo que Wakabayashi-kun sea así.- negaba Saki, quien por cierto resultó ser gran fan del portero.

Yo creo que sí… .- decían Frank, Samael y Deb.

Pero Lily los callaba a todos. No era cierto que lo que fuera que hubiese entre ella y Genzo fuese solo sexual… También tenían una especie de conexión, eran como dos buenos amigos que se entendían bien… Claro, cada vez que Lily veía a Aki quería arrojarse a un barranco, ya que Genzo no dejaba de repetirle a la mexicana que quien le gustaba era ella y no Aki, siempre que Lily sacaba a colación el tema…

Eriko, por su parte, se estaba suavizando y eso se debía en gran parte a la presencia de Taro. Él seguía apareciéndose por su departamento, en las noches, llevando películas y algo de comida. Al principio, Taro había ido para ayudarles un poco a Genzo y a Lily, aunque también lo hacía porque le encantaba Eriko, pero a últimas fechas iba a ver a la gemela Wakabayashi por la sola razón de que ella lo había vuelto loco. Eriko era completamente diferente a él en carácter, tan diferente como eran Taro y Genzo, pero quizás precisamente por eso ella había flechado a Misaki. Y sobra decir que Eriko también estaba cayendo a los pies de Taro…

Dos noches posteriores al baile, Eriko le había contado a Genzo que Taro había llevado películas y que se habían quedado hasta tarde platicando (Eriko omitió la parte en donde ella y Taro se habían quedado dormidos). Incluso, Eriko le comentó a Genzo que Taro le masajeó los pies.

¡Guácala!.- exclamó Genzo.- No hablarás en serio. ¿Misaki masajeó tus apestosos pies?

No están apestosos.- se quejó Eriko.- Tú sabes que yo siempre tengo mucho cuidado con el aseo de mi cuerpo y…

Aun así, los pies son una de las partes más asquerosas del cuerpo.- insistía Wakabayashi.- ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Misaki?

Ya cállate.- exclamó Eriko.- Él lo hizo porque quiso, yo no se lo pedí. Además de que también me pintó las uñas de los pies y eso también lo hizo por voluntad propia…

No me digas.- Genzo soltó la carcajada.- ¿Misaki haciendo eso? ¡Qué ridículo! Y tú, hermanita, me parece que estás cayendo…

¿Qué cosas dices?.- protestó Eriko.- ¡Claro que no!

Claro que sí.- la contradijo su gemelo.- Se te nota que te gusta Taro, y mucho.

Pues a ti también se te nota que alguien te trae de un ala, hermanito querido.- sonrió Eriko.- Aun no sé de quién se trata, pero sea quien sea, se ve que te tiene atrapado…

Te equivocas.- mintió Genzo, algo nervioso.- No hay nadie que me interese por el momento…

¿Qué no? Yo creo que sí.- se burló Eriko.- Y de verdad, no tengo ni idea de quién pudiera ser, porque me imagino que no es Aki…

No, no es ella.- negó Genzo.

¡Ajá! ¡Acabas de delatarte solo! ¡O sea que sí hay alguien!.- exclamó Eriko, triunfal.

Genzo no contestó. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría mantener el secreto de su relación con Lily Del Valle…

Los días pasaron. Samael, Frank, Deb, Lily y Saki pronto se volvieron inseparables. O sea, los primeros cuatro ya lo eran pero Saki se acopló perfectamente al grupo, formando un buen quinteto. Además, gracias a Saki, ahora Lily, Frank y Samael tendrían una compañera para formar un cuarteto de cuerdas. Los jóvenes se escuchaban muy bien tocando juntos, se notaba que podrían llegar a tener un gran futuro…

Solo nos falta un nombre.- dijo Frank, en alguna ocasión.

Los cuatro del barrio.- dijo Deb, de broma.

Eso sonó como a caricatura.- opinó Samael.

Los hijos de la señora del quinto patio.- bromeó Lily.

Eso sonó como a grupo de rock mexicano.- dijo Deb.

Los reyes de oriente.- dijo Saki.

Eso sonó muy navideño.- dijo Lily.

O muy iraquí.- dijo Frank.

Almas de inframundo.- opinó Samael.

Eso sonó como a película de terror.- musitó Saki.

Ya se les ocurrirá algo.- suspiró Deb.

Por cierto que Saki había entablado muy buena amistad con Tess Shadows. Una noche, Saki escuchó a Tess tocando el piano y quedó impresionada. Quiso intercambiar algunas partituras con él y de ahí surgió la amistad. Sin embargo, Samael, Deb, Lily y Frank sospechaban que a la colombiano-japonesa le gustaba el joven sueco (Tess, pues), aunque ella siempre lo negaba.

No sé que se gana con negarlo.- bufaba Deb, una vez que ella y los otros tres veían a Saki y a Tess charlar.- Si se nota que le gusta…

Y no solo eso.- opinaba Lily.- Creo que a él también le gusta ella…

Eso parece.- reconoció Frank.- En fin…

Lo que pasa es que ambos son muy tímidos.- intervino Samael.- Por eso no van a llegar a nada…

¡El burro hablando de orejas!.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Y cómo vas con Matsuyama, Samael?

Este… .- Samael fingió demencia.- ¿Ya vieron lo tarde que es?

Ja, ja. ¿Y tú, Frank, qué me dices de Yoshiko?.- preguntó Débora, a quemarropa.

Este, sí, es tarde.- Frank también fingió demencia.

¿Qué pasó con sus amores?.- quiso saber Lily.

Que Hikaru volvió con Yoshiko, eso pasó.- dijo Samael, cortando la risilla de Deb.

¿En serio? ¡Qué mala onda!.- exclamó Lily.

Pues sí, malísima onda pero qué se le hace.- bufó Frank.- Ni modo… Pero no me doy por vencido. Samael, deberías ser mi aliada en esto…

Samael prefirió no hacerle caso. En cuestiones de amor era demasiado tímida, quizás aun más que Saki…

¿Nos veremos en la noche?.- quiso saber Deb.

Claro. Siete en punto en la casa de ustedes.- confirmó Frank a Deb y a Lily.- No vayan a hacer maldades mientras no estamos.

No garantizamos nada.- sonrió Deb.- Cuídense.

Hasta la noche.- dijo Samael.- Me despiden de Saki.

Samael y Frank subieron al Toyota AE89 de éste, de reciente adquisición. Al poco rato, Saki volvió para decirle a Deb y a Lily que Tess se había ofrecido para llevarla a casa.

Ni modo.- dijo Deb.- Nos volvimos a quedar solas… ¡Pero qué digo! Tú te vas a ir con tu Wakamolishi y me dejarás sola.

Estás sola porque quieres, Deb.- reclamó Lily.- Hay muchos chicos en la Universidad a quienes les gustas… Y no le digas "Wakamolishi" a Genzo.

Ya, ya.- suspiró Deb.- Tú bien sabes cuál es mi situación…

Lily sabía que Deb había tenido muchas malas experiencias con los hombres en México, motivo por el cual la modelo, a pesar de ser muy atractiva, no tenía pareja. Ya casi era la hora de ir a ensayar con Corazón. Lily fue en busca de su violín y momentáneamente no lo encontró en el sitio en donde lo había dejado. Se desesperó un poco buscándolo, y al cabo de unos momentos de miedo encontró el estuche. Sin embargo, el miedo de Lily se convirtió en dolor al abrir el estuche y darse cuenta de que el violín estaba completamente destrozado…

¡NOOO!.- gimió Lily.- ¡Mi Corazón!

¿Te sientes mal?.- le preguntó Deb, quien momentáneamente no supo a lo que Lily se refería.

¡Mi violín!.- Lily casi inmediatamente se soltó a llorar.- ¡Mira lo que le pasó! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!

Deb contuvo un grito. Efectivamente, el violín de Lily estaba completamente destrozado. Irreparable. Saki y Tess regresaron, asustados por los gritos y sollozos de Lily.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Saki, asustada.

¡Alguien destruyó mi violín!.- Lily tomó unos trozos de lo que quedaba de su instrumento y se los enseñó a Saki.- ¡Mira, no puede ser!

Lily lloraba desconsoladamente. Deb la abrazó. Saki y Tess se sintieron mal, pues perder un instrumento musical es algo terriblemente doloroso para un músico… Una gran pérdida…

Fue el violín que me regalaron mis padres.- Lily no podía dejar de llorar.- ¿Quién pudo haberme hecho esto?

Quizás fue Eriko.- sugirió Tess, en voz muy baja, quizás solo para que Saki escuchara. Desgraciadamente, Lily también lo oyó.

¡Eriko!.- gritó ella.- ¡Eriko Wakabayashi! ¡Esa maldita desgraciada!

A Saki le sorprendió el cambió que ocurrió en Lily debido al dolor y a la rabia. De agradable y tierna había pasado a ser una fiera herida. Débora, por su parte, no se sorprendió. Conocía a Lily de sobra y sabía que ésa sería la reacción natural que ella tendría…

¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Esto ya llegó muy lejos!.- gritó Lily, fúrica.- ¡Una cosa es que me amenace por su estúpido puestecito de reina y otra muy diferente que destruya una parte de mi alma!

Ni siquiera sabes si realmente fue ella… .- musitó Saki, queriendo calmar a su amiga.

¡Claro que fue ella! ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?.- Lily no se controló más y salió en busca de su "rival".

Saki quiso detenerla, pero Deb la detuvo.

Ni lo intentes.- dijo.- No es aconsejable hacerlo…

Genzo acababa de llegar a la Universidad cuando vio pasar a Lily a toda velocidad. Él apagó el coche y se bajó inmediatamente para ir tras ella. En cuanto la vio, supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

¿Lily, estás bien?.- quiso saber Genzo, preocupado. Ella lo ignoró.- ¿Lily?

Lily seguía caminando a paso veloz, cual leona herida que busca venganza. Las lágrimas de rabia seguían escurriendo por su rostro.

Lily, dime que te pasa.- Genzo se paró frente a ella y le cortó el paso.- ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Quieres saberlo?.- gritó Lily.- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Sí.

¡No me digas que no estás enterado! ¡Si muy seguramente tú fuiste su cómplice!

¿Cómplice de qué cosa?.- Genzo no entendía anda.

¡No te hagas el inocente!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Traidor!

Genzo supo entonces que Lily y Eriko tenían algo en común: ambas sacaban conclusiones precipitadas sin conocer todas las versiones de la historia.

Lily, juro que no sé de que me hablas.- dijo Genzo, tratando de calmarla.- Dime qué pasó…

¡Tu maldita hermana desgraciada acabó con mi Corazón!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Esa infeliz destruyó mi violín!

¿Qué dices?.- la sorpresa de Genzo fue genuina.- ¿Qué Eriko hizo qué cosa?

¡Ella destruyó mi violín!.- seguía diciendo Lily, llorando a mares.- ¡Eriko me atacó en el único sitio que realmente podía dolerme!

Lily no pudo más y lloró a lágrima viva. Genzo se sintió terriblemente mal por ver sus lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con suavidad. Ella al principio se resistía pero después se apoyó contra el pecho del portero y lloró sin descanso…

Mucho rato después, Lily ya se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Débora. Genzo había conseguido calmar a la llorosa chica Del Valle, prometiéndole que él descubriría al causante de todo. Genzo no creía que hubiese sido Eriko la culpable, pues su hermana no hacía esa clase de cosas, pero él sabía que cualquier explicación en esos momentos caería en saco roto. Además, Eriko era la principal sospechosa, por haberle declarado abiertamente la guerra a Lily…

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, Genzo cavilaba, enojado. Si realmente su hermana había arruinado el violín de Lily tendría que pagarlo… Momentáneamente, Genzo creyó culpable a Eriko. El enojo y la desesperanza que sintió al ver los hermosos ojos negros de Lily cubiertos de lágrimas lo estaban haciendo acusar gente sin tener ninguna prueba… Genzo llegó a su hogar y encontró a Eriko con Taro, para variar.

Come tu lechuga, conejo.- Eriko le daba un trozo de verdura a Taro para que éste la comiera.

No abuses del conejo, Eriko.- reía Taro, al ver que Eriko ponía el trozo de lechuga lejos de él cuando ya estaba por morderla.

Eriko, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Genzo, interrumpiéndolos.

Buenas tardes, Wakabayashi.- dijo Taro.- A mí también me da gusto verte…

No tengo tiempo para saludos.- replicó Genzo, molesto.- Eriko, tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero yo no.- replicó Eriko.- No si estás así de grosero.

Tú tampoco te has portado bien, no sé de qué te quejas.- dijo Genzo fríamente.- Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Pues yo no quiero.- insistió Eriko, terca.

Como quieras.- masculló Genzo.- ¿Te atreviste a romper el violín de Lily?

Esta pregunta dejó tanto a Eriko como a Taro atónitos.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Le pasó algo a Corazón?.- quiso saber Taro.

¿Qué si yo le rompí el violín a Lily?.- repitió Eriko.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

Una pregunta muy fácil de responder.- replicó Genzo.- Solo contesta. Y quiero la verdad.

Taro miró a Eriko. Ésta se veía genuinamente sorprendida.

No te entiendo.- dijo Eriko.- Explícate, por favor.

Que alguien destruyó el violín de Lily esta mañana.- dijo Genzo, exasperado.- Y quiero saber si fuiste tú.

Ni siquiera sabía que Lily tocaba el violín.- se defendió Eriko.- ¿Cómo pude habérselo destruido?

Y era cierto. Eriko solo odiaba a Lily por su popularidad, pero no tenía una idea clara del instrumento que ésta tocaba.

Si me mientes, te irá peor.- amenazó Genzo.

¿Me estás amenazando?.- Eriko se puso tensa.

Wakabayashi, este… .- interrumpió Taro.- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que Lily perdió su violín?

Genzo entendió la indirecta. Sin querer, había estado delatándose frente a Eriko.

Toda la Universidad habla de eso en estos momentos.- respondió él, más calmado.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?.- quiso saber Taro.

No sé muy bien. Solo sé que Lily no encontraba su violín, y cuando lo hizo, descubrió que éste estaba hecho trizas.- explicó Genzo.- Todos señalan a Eriko y yo quisiera saber si realmente ella lo hizo o no…

Pues preguntémosle.- dijo Taro, simplemente.

¿Qué cosa?

Que le preguntemos.- repitió Taro.- La acusada está presente. Preguntémosle si fue ella. Eriko: ¿Tú destruiste el violín de Lily?

Eriko sabía que Taro quería muchísimo a Lily. Y su hermano también parecía estar molesto. Se sintió acorralada, pero nunca, jamás, se hubiese atrevido a mentirle a su hermano. Y mucho menos a Taro…

No.- respondió Eriko.

Genzo y Taro miraron a la chica y después se miraron el uno al otro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente; afortunadamente era sábado, aunque de cualquier manera la Universidad le hubiese valido cacahuates. Ya le había hablado a sus padres para decirles de la pérdida de Corazón. Alejandro Del Valle le había prometido a su hija que en cuanto pudiera le comprarían un violín nuevo. Emily Del Valle le dijo, por su parte, que de todas maneras ya iba siendo hora de que Lily tuviera un instrumento nuevo… Lily estaba inconsolable, ese violín había sido su amigo y compañero desde hacía mucho tiempo… Taro Misaki ya había pasado a visitar a su amiga, para llevarle un paquete de almendras confitadas, esperando que eso mitigara un poco su dolor…

Más tarde sonó el timbre. Débora abrió, pero ya no había nadie, solo estaba un paquete en el tapete de la entrada. Débora lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era para Lily.

Lily, abre.- Deb tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Lily.- Te trajeron un paquete.

¿De quién es?.- Lily abrió la puerta.

No sé. No dice quién lo manda.

Lily abrió la caja de cartón. Dentro había otra caja más pequeña, y sobre esta caja se encontraba un sobre. Lily lo abrió y sacó la carta que tenía dentro, la cual decía:

_Lily:_

_Sé que no lo creerás, pero mi hermana no destruyó a Corazón. Se lo pregunté directamente y me lo negó. Y le creo. Realmente lamento mucho tu pérdida, y si me llego a enterar de quién fue el infeliz que lo hizo, lo pagará caro. Por lo pronto, te envío esto. Se que no podrá sustituir a Corazón, pero al menos espero que te ayude a seguir creando esa maravillosa música que siempre haces…_

_G.W._

Es de Genzo.- dijo Lily, reconociendo la firma del portero.- Me dice que Eriko no destruyó a Corazón…

¡Ja!.- bufó Deb, escépticamente.

Y que me manda esto para que sustituya a Corazón… Como si pudiera sustituirlo… . suspiró Lily, muy triste.

Lily abrió la segunda caja, ayudada por Débora. Dentro se encontraba el estuche de cuero muy fino de un violín. Lily lo abrió y soltó un gritillo de sorpresa.

El estuche de cuero guardaba en su interior un Stradivarius.

**Notas:**

Un violín de marca Stradivarius es el tipo de violín más fino y el mejor que se pueda conseguir… Como si fuera el Rolls Royce o el Litman de los violines.

Tenía una amiga en la prepa que le decía a Genzo: "Wakamolishi", que porque se le hacía muy parecido el nombre ¬¬

Frank tiene de automóvil un Toyota AE89 por petición de Frankie-chan

La conversación de los pies apestosos que sostuvieron Genzo y Eriko la mantuvimos Alisse y yo en el mess. Me dio tanta risa que la incluí XD.

Tenía entendido que Tess era sueco, pero en el fic de "Vidas entrelazadas", Saki escribió que es alemán, así que ya no sé.

Me hace falta un nombre para el grupo de amigos que conforman Lily, Saki, Samael, Frank y Deb… Se aceptan sugerencias… Por cierto que hice unos dibujos de ellos cinco, si quieren verlos entren a mi página web.

¿Habrá sido Eriko quien destruyó el violín? Por ahora lo dejaré en el misterio.

Me siento mejor. He aclarado las cosas con una amiga queridísima, a quien yo traté un poco injustamente porque estaba enojada y dolida y me había dejado llevar… En verdad, yo pensé que ella no me apreciaba pero hoy me di cuenta de mi error…

Por cierto, también hice ya un dibujo de Eriko…


	10. Noches de pasión

**Capítulo 10. Noches de pasión.**

Lily soltó un gritillo de sorpresa. Débora se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Es eso un Stradivarius?.- preguntó Deb, con ojos como platos.

Eso parece... .- murmuró Lily.- No puedo creerlo...

¡Sácalo, sácalo!.- Deb empujó a Lily.- ¡Anda!

Lily sacó el violín de su estuche. Era finísimo, elaborado con madera de la más fina calidad, con un barniz que lo hacía brillar, y las cuerdas parecían pedir a gritos que fuesen tocadas.

Es hermoso.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que hacía girar el instrumento en sus manos.- ¡Mira, Deb! ¡Tiene grabadas mis iniciales!

Es verdad.- Deb miró que el instrumento tenía grabadas en letra diminuta las iniciales "L.D.V." en su parte posterior.- Válgame, debió haberle costado una fortuna... ¡Pero toca algo!

Lily tomó el violín, se preparó y entonó una suave melodía. Deb aplaudió, entusiasmada.

¡Guau! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Has encontrado un buen sustituto para Corazón!.- gritó Deb.

No puedo aceptarlo.- dijo Lily, tristemente.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no?

Porque es un instrumento muy caro.- explicó Lily.- No puedo aceptar un regalo así... Y mucho menos si proviene de Genzo...

¿Estás mensa o qué?.- gritó Débora.- ¡Fue su hermana la que destruyó tu violín, para empezar! ¡Que pague!

Ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad fue Eriko.- replicó Lily.- Quizás deba devolverlo...

Wakabayashi pensará que estás molesta porque crees que su hermana destruyó a Corazón.

Y si Eriko se entera, nos mandará matar a los dos.- replicó Lily.

No seas necia. Acepta el regalo. Te mereces un Stradivarius.- insistía Deb.

Quizás, pero no ganado de esta manera... .- replicó Lily.

Lily y Deb seguían discutiendo. Al poco rato, sonó el teléfono.

¿Hola?.- Deb contestó.- ¡Ah! Sí, aquí está. Permíteme.- Deb tapó la bocina y se la tendió a Lily, sonriendo con complicidad.- Es Wakabayashi...

¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Eriko o Genzo?.- preguntó Lily.

Genzo, mensa.- bufó Deb.- Ándale, no te hagas guaje y contesta...

Lily, nerviosa, tomó la bocina.

¿Hola?.- dijo, con voz trémula.

Hola, Lily.- saludó Gen.- ¿De casualidad no recibiste un paquete hoy?

Este, sí... Bueno, muchas gracias, de verdad, pero no creo que... .- comenzó a decir la mexicana.

No me digas que no lo puedes aceptar porque no recibiré un "no" por respuesta.- la cortó Genzo.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti...

¿Por qué? En tu carta me dices que tú no crees que haya sido tu hermana quien rompió a Corazón.- replicó Lily.- Así que no creo que sea por sentimiento de culpa.

No, nada de eso.- negó Genzo.- No lo hice porque crea que mi hermana fue la culpable, sino porque deseaba hacerlo. Me da lástima que alguien con tanto futuro encuentre un obstáculo así en su camino. No quiero que dejes de tocar tu música, por eso compré ese violín.

No me iba a quedar sin violín para toda la eternidad.- se burló Lily.

Quizás no.- rió Genzo.- Pero quise facilitarte un poco las cosas... Por favor, Lily, acéptalo como un regalo de mi parte...

¿Pero un regalo por qué motivo?.- insistió Lily.

Pues porque me gustas.- dijo Genzo, callándola.- Desde hace mucho que lo sabes. Considéralo como una ofrenda a mi Princesa Azteca.

¿Desde cuando soy tuya?.- Lily soltó una carcajada de vergüenza.

Algún día lo serás.- contestó Genzo, enigmáticamente.- Hasta más tarde, Lily.

Genzo colgó. Lily colocó el auricular en su lugar, sonriendo.

¿Y bien?.- inquirió Deb.- ¿Aceptaras el violín?

Sí.- dijo Lily.

Ya sabía que te iba a convencer.- sonrió Deb.- Eres tan fácil...

¡Oye!

Lily volvió a admirar el bellísimo instrumento. Era difícil olvidar a Corazón, pero ahora que tenía un soberbio sustituto, su alma estaba mucho más tranquila.

Necesito ponerle un nombre.- murmuró Lily, acariciando el violín.

¿Cuál te gusta?.- preguntó Deb.

Lily lo pensó unos momentos. Cuando era más joven, Emily Del Valle tenía un arpa que se llamaba _Cridhe_. A Lily siempre le gustó mucho ese nombre y le pareció muy adecuado para su nuevo instrumento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko estaba algo ofuscada. Media Universidad creía que ella había destruido el violín de Lily, y por ese motivo muchos la odiaban. Eriko, tan acostumbrada a ser popular, se sentía un tanto miserable por tener que ser ignorada de la noche a la mañana, aunque seguía habiendo muchas personas que seguían siendo sus fieles seguidores, aun cuando no creyeran que ella no hubiese sido la culpable. Muy pocas personas creían en la inocencia de Eriko, entre ellas Sayoko, Melody, Genzo y, por sorprendente que pareciera, Taro. La vez que ella negó haber sido la responsable de la destrucción del violín, tanto Taro como Genzo le habían creído. Y eso era lo que más mantenía tranquila a Eriko.

Tranquila.- dijo Taro.- Si eres inocente tarde que temprano se verá la verdad.

Las cosas caen por su propio peso.- sentenció Genzo.- En algún momento caerá el culpable.

Gracias por creerme.- les dijo Eriko a los dos hombres.- Para mí es muy importante que ustedes me crean...

Taro le había sonreído de esa manera tan dulce que solo él conoce. Genzo esbozó su característica media sonrisa. Eriko se había sentido muy aliviada, pero ahora que medio mundo la miraba horrible en la Universidad, su ánimo había comenzado a decaer. Eriko podía ser indiferente a todo, pero no cuando alguien la acusaba de algo que no había hecho. En sus clases de actuación apenas y podía concentrarse y cometió algunos errores. El director, preocupado, la mandó a su camerino a descansar. Cuando apenas Eriko acababa de recostarse en un diván, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Hola.- era Taro, con un pequeño ramo de margaritas en la mano.- ¿Cómo estas, Emperatriz?

Mal, a decir verdad.- se sinceró Eriko.- No sé por qué me está afectando todo esto... Es que en verdad, es cierto que Lily es mi enemiga pero nunca haría algo tan bajo como destruir su violín.

Eso lo sé.- sonrió Taro.- No debes preocuparte tanto por eso. El que nada debe, nada teme...

Lo sé, pero es que todo el mundo me mira como si fuera una infeliz desgraciada.- murmuró Eriko, cabizbaja.

Creo que le tomas demasiada importancia a lo que opinen los demás.- comentó Taro.- Creo que, si estás en paz contigo misma, lo demás no importa.

Es fácil para ti decirlo.- replicó Eriko.- No estás acostumbrado a que toda la gente te admire todos los días...

¿Y eso no te ha llegado a hartar?.- Taro habló con suavidad, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de Eriko.- ¿No has llegado a desear que, al menos por una vez, la gente no te admire por tu belleza física, sino por lo que eres en tu interior?

Eriko se puso coloradísima, y se sintió muy perturbada. Por supuesto que muchas veces deseó que la gente la admirara por su personalidad y no por ser muy bella... Era como si Taro hubiese leído una parte de su alma...

Quizás sí.- confesó ella, suspirando.- Quizás sea por eso por lo que detesto tanto a Lily... Todos la admiran, no solo por su belleza sino por su manera de ser... He escuchado decir tantas veces que es una chica con muchas cualidades... Quizás por eso me siento tan celosa...

Pero no tienes de qué.- sonrió Taro.- Tú también tienes muchísimas cualidades, Eri-chan: Eres decidida, firme, tienes voluntad, peleas por lo que quieres... Y eres muy dulce...

No digas mentiras.- bufó Eriko.- No soy dulce.

Claro que lo eres.- insistió Taro.- Es solo que te niegas en aceptarlo.

Eriko sonrió de manera genuina. Taro le acarició el rostro.

Necesitas alejarte un tiempo del ambiente de Toodai.- dijo él.- Quizás deba invitarte a cenar, Eri-chan.

Jajaja. ¿Bromeas? Si casi todas las noches tú te encargas de alimentarme.- rió Eriko.- ¿Y de dónde sacaste el "Eri-chan"?

Se oye bonito, ¿no crees?.- sonrió Taro.- Además, yo no me refería a comida comprada. Quiero cocinarte algo.

¿Tú? ¿Cocinarías para mí?.- Eriko estaba sorprendida.

Claro. ¿Por qué no?

¿De verdad? Pues me encantaría ver eso.- aceptó Eriko.

Bien. ¿Hoy por la noche te parece bien?.- preguntó Taro.

Claro. Ven a mi casa. Genzo va a ir nuevamente al dentista.- dijo Eriko,. Como que a últimas fechas se anda lastimando mucho los dientes...

Taro rió para sus adentros. No sabía que Lily ya se hubiese convertido en dentista...

A mí se me hace que es pretexto.- continuó Eriko.- Se ha de estar viendo con alguna chica.

¡No! ¿Tú crees?.- Taro intentó hacer que su voz no sonara demasiado sarcástica.- Como sea, ¿te parece bien a las ocho?

Sé puntual.- ordenó Eriko.

¿Cuándo he llegado tarde?

Eriko se sentía mucho más calmada cuando regresó al escenario. Y todo había sido gracias a ese ángel llamado Taro Misaki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Genzo volvieron a salir esa noche. De hecho, esa noche era la que Genzo había escogido para que Lily le pagara lo que le debía por haberla llevado al baile (ver capítulo 5). Él la llevó a ella a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Lily estaba sorprendida, era cierto que había viajado mucho pero muy pocas veces había estado en sitios tan lujosos. Genzo, además, estaba muy apuesto, vestido de negro, y seguía siendo tan caballero como la noche en la que la había llevado al baile. Lily llevaba un vestido largo color azul marino, descubierto de hombros, y se veía muy hermosa. Ambos jóvenes comieron, charlaron y bailaron, divirtiéndose mucho. Lily pensó que se había pasado un poquito con el vino, ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poquito más alegre de lo normal. Cerca de la medianoche, Genzo la llevó a su departamento y Lily lo invitó a pasar.

Quédate un rato.- pidió Lily.- Esta noche estaré sola, porque Deb se fue a una sesión de fotografías en Okinawa.

Como gustes.- aceptó Genzo, entrando al acogedor departamento.

¿Deseas algo?.- ofreció Lily.- ¿Agua? ¿Refresco? ¿Café? ¿Una cerveza?

Un café me caería bien.- contestó Genzo.

Muy bien. Deja pongo la cafetera mientras me cambio de ropa.- dijo Lily.- En un segundo vuelvo. Quiero estar más cómoda.

Lily se metió a su cuarto. Cuando regresó, Genzo la miró con la boca abierta, ya que ella había cambiado el vestido por un transparente camisón de dormir.

¿Y tu ropa?.- preguntó Genzo, algo avergonzado.

Te dije que quería ponerme cómoda.- sonrió Lily, mientras servía el café en dos tazas.- ¿Te molesta?

Para nada.- sonrió Genzo, malévolamente.- Por mí está bien.

Lily le sonrió antes de sorber su taza de café. Genzo comenzó a sentir que la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a aumentar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro había llegado, puntual como siempre, al sitio en donde vivían Eriko y Genzo. La chica Wakabayashi le abrió, vestida con una diminuta falda negra y una blusa transparente de seda verde, abierta hasta el escote. Taro se puso nervioso nomás con verla. Eriko, por su parte, se admiró de la galanura de Taro, quien traía una camisa de vestir color gris oscuro con pantalones blancos.

Puntual, como siempre.- Eriko le dio a Taro un beso en la mejilla.

No dejaría esperando a una Emperatriz.- Taro aspiró el perfume de ella y se sintió embriagado.

Taro decidió ocuparse cuanto antes de la cena, para evitar sentirse demasiado atraído por Eriko. Él, experto en la cocina debido a que desde muy pequeño vivió solo con su padre, preparó una deliciosa sopa de tallarines y un poco de teriyaki. Eriko estaba sorprendida de lo bien que Taro cocinaba, realmente le había quedado delicioso todo. De postre, Eriko había comprado unos pastelillos, los cuales ambos devoraron no sin antes de que Taro embarrara un poco del betún en la cara de Eriko y viceversa. Ya al final, Taro estaba sirviendo un poco de vino tinto en dos copas, del que tenían los Wakabayashi para las ocasiones especiales. Taro pensaba que, si no tenía cuidado, podía llegar a enamorarse perdidamente de Eriko, si no es que ya lo estaba... De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Eriko llegó por detrás. Taro la alcanzó a escuchar y se dio la vuelta.

Gracias por la cena.- le dijo ella, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él y comenzaba a besarlo con pasión.

Eriko, espera.- Taro decía, tratando de contenerla.

Ambos estaban sobre la mesa, Taro abajo y Eriko encima de él. Ella no dejaba de besarlo y de acariciarlo... Taro ya no puso resistencia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche transcurría. Poco a poco, Lily se había acercado más a Genzo, tanto, que él podía oler el perfume de su cabello. Al poco rato, ambos habían dejado sus tazas de café para empezar a besarse y a acariciarse. Genzo sentía que, si las cosas seguían, iba a perder el control, pero parecía que eso a Lily no le preocupaba... Ambos se recostaron sobre la alfombra y él se quitó la camisa. Después de un buen rato de arrumacos, a Lily le cayó el veinte de que el juego se estaba tornando peligroso, por lo que quiso zafarse de los brazos de Genzo. Ella lo empujó y trató de incorporarse, pero él la detuvo.

Ah, no.- protestó Genzo.- Conmigo, si enciendes el bóiler, te metes a bañar.

Genzo acostó a Lily sobre el suelo y volvió a besarla, al tiempo que sus manos inquietas la acariciaban. Lily se dio cuenta de que le iba a resultar imposible el zafarse de los brazos de ese hombre... Al poco rato, tampoco ella siguió poniendo resistencia y se dejó llevar...

**Notas:**

_Cridhe _significa "corazón" en gaélico. Este nombre lo tomé del libro "_El Clan del Arpa_". Les quedo a deber el autor, porque no lo recuerdo.

Jaja, los pobres de Taro y de Lily cayeron en las redes de los pervertidos gemelos Wakabayashi XD.

El teriyaki es una especie de comida japonesa, creo que es guisado de res con verduras, pero no recuerdo si es el teriyaki o es el tepanyaki.

Ya, espero pasar pronto a la segunda parte del fic, porque me ando retrasando... En la segunda parte pasan cosas que ni se imaginan, jajaja XD.

Hice también un dibujo de Tess Shadows, por petición de mi querida Saki, aunque no podré subirlo sino hasta el siguiente fin de semana, cuando regrese a mi casa.

Olvidé decir en el capítulo anterior que Alejandro y Emily Del Valle son los padres de Lily, y los personajes son creación mía.

Por cierto... Recuerden que mi anterior cuenta de messenger ya no sirve. Dardito, si lees este mensaje, ponte en contacto conmigo, por favor.


	11. No me quiero enamorar

**Capítulo 11. No me quiero enamorar.**

Taro despertó muchas horas después. Eriko estaba dormida a su lado, apoyada contra él. Ambos descansaban sobre el piso de la sala.

"Ay, Dios", pensó Taro. "Wakabayashi me va a matar... ".

Eriko despertó y le sonrió dulcemente, antes de besarlo en los labios.

¿Cómo dormiste, mi amor?.- le preguntó.

Ah, caray. ¿Ya nos llamamos por motes cariñosos?.- inquirió Taro, levemente sorprendido.

Después de lo de anoche, creo que es justo.- Eriko soltó una risilla.- ¿No crees?

Sí, quizás...

¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto algo preocupado... .- comentó ella.

Es que tu hermano me va a arrojar por un barranco cuando se entere de lo que pasó entre nosotros.- musitó Taro.

¿Quién le va a decir? Yo no.- replicó Eriko.

Wakabayashi es una persona muy difícil de engañar.- dijo Taro.- No creo que no se entere de que tú y yo nos hemos hecho amantes...

Por respuesta, Eriko le dio un beso a Taro que lo hizo a éste suspirar.

Te preocupas demasiado, mi amor.- sonrió ella.- No se dará cuenta. Además, yo seguiré fingiendo que le creo cuando me dice que va a ver al "dentista". Bien que sé que va a ver a una chica.

Claro.- Taro dio un respingo.

"Creo que Lily y yo resultaremos muertos cuando Genzo y Eriko se enteren de que hemos estado saliendo con ellos. Ay, Dios, ¿por qué nos habremos metido con esta familia?", pensó Taro, preocupado.

Pero cuando Eriko volvió a besar a Taro, él se dio cuenta de que no había nada de qué preocuparse...

Mientras tanto, Lily despertaba en su cama, sola. Se sorprendió de no ver a Genzo junto a ella y se levantó, preguntándose en dónde estaría. Desde la cocina llegaba un delicioso aroma de huevos con tocino y café, y Lily se levantó, impulsada por el hambre. Se puso lo primero que encontró: la camisa de vestir de Genzo, cosa que le hizo saber que él aun no se había marchado del departamento. Lily se dirigió a la cocina y ahí se encontró a Genzo, preparando el desayuno. Él le sonrió al verla.

Buenos días, hermosa.- dijo Genzo.

Buenos días.- Lily se sonrojó.- ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

Pues hace como una hora. Salí a correr un rato y de paso compré pan para acompañar el desayuno.

¿Por qué no me despertaste?.- inquirió ella, avergonzada.

Te veías tan bella y tranquila durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tu sueño.- respondió él, con una mirada tierna, extraña en él.

De cualquier manera te pude haber ayudado... .- murmuró Lily, muy colorada.

¡Ja! No me digas que sabes cocinar porque ésa sí no te la creo.- Genzo soltó una carcajada.

¿Por qué no?.- se indignó Lily.- ¿Quién te dice que no sé cocinar?

¿Sabes cocinar?.- le preguntó él, a quemarropa.

No.- musitó ella, bajando la cabeza.

Lo sabía.- Genzo emitió una sonrisa de triunfo.

¿Y cómo lo supiste?

No sé.- él se encogió de hombros.- Una corazonada que me dio...

Lily se sentó a la mesa, mientras Genzo terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Ella lo contemplaba con ternura y una sonrisa en los labios. Él volteó y la miró profundamente. Apagó la estufa y se acercó a ella, tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y besó a la chica en sus labios rojos.

Te ves tan hermosa así, con mi camisa puesta.- murmuró Genzo.

Debes estar bromeando.- murmuró Lily, apenada.- Estoy recién acabada de despertar, con el cabello revuelto...

¿Y eso qué? Tu belleza no necesita arreglos... .- Genzo volvió a besar a Lily.- Éste podría ser todo mi desayuno...

¿Bromeas, verdad? Estoy adolorida de anoche.- gruñó ella.- ¡Y tengo hambre! Además de que no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará cuando Eriko se entere...

¿Quién se lo va a decir? Yo no...

Eriko me parece una persona difícil de engañar... .- replicó Lily.

Te preocupas demasiado, princesa... .- sonrió Genzo.

Lily se sentía muy extraña en su interior. No había sido su intención el dormir con Genzo, pero las cosas se le habían ido de control... O sea, no se la había pasado mal, todo lo contrario, pero apenas y conocía a ese hombre...

"Válgame, cuando Eriko se entere me va a arrojar por la ventana", pensó Lily. "Aunque creo que no seré la única muerta ya que no creo que a Genzo le siga pareciendo bien que Tarito salga con su hermana por mucho tiempo... ".

Lily no desconocía que Taro estaba enamorándose de Eriko Wakabayashi. Lo que sí era un misterio para la primera era si Eriko sentía lo mismo por él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron. Samael y Frank seguían suspirando por Hikaru y Yoshiko, aunque no se atrevían a hacer nada para separarlos ya que, después de todo, los dos primeros no eran malas personas. Sin embargo, un día Yoshiko fue a la Universidad de manera sorpresiva, a visitar a Frank, cosa que ocasionó que Samael tuviese contacto con "Superwoman", como ella la llamaba.

Buenos días.- Yoshiko había llegado al sitio en donde Frank le había dicho que podía encontrarlo siempre.- Busco a Frank Zegarra.

Buenos días.- Samael se sorprendió al ver a esa mujer por ahí.- ¿Quién lo busca?

Yoshiko Fujisawa, una amiga.- respondió ella, fingiendo no conocer a Samael, así como ésta fingía no conocerla a ella.

"Si bien que sabemos quienes somos", pensó Samael. "Nomás que nos ha de gustar hacernos las tontas... ".

En un segundo le llamo.- dijo Samael.- ¡Frank! Te buscan...

¿Quién? .- preguntó Frank, desde quien sabe donde.

Yoshiko Fujisawa.- Samael trató de hacer que su voz no sonara demasiado despectiva.- ¿Qué le digo?

En un segundo voy.- respondió Frank.

Frank apareció e intercambió dos que tres frases con Yoshiko. Samael, mientras tanto, había continuado con la labor en la que estaba antes de que Yoshiko llegara: componer una melodía con Macbeth, su violonchelo. En dos que tres ocasiones Samael perdía la inspiración por estar pensando en Hikaru (era imposible no hacerlo con Yoshiko ahí) y Frank, a la tercera pérdida de inspiración, se volvió hacia Samael.

De verdad que te encanta meter la pata.- le gruñó.- Pobre Macbeth...

Piérdete.- replicó Samael, enojada.- Nadie te llama.

Me meto cuando me de la gana.- gruñó él.

Pues vete a meter a otro lado.- bufó Samael.

Frank tomó un pedazo de papel, lo hizo bolita y se lo aventó a Samael, quien, enojada, lo golpeó con la guitarra de Saki (y más vale que ésta no se entere porque entonces habrá bronca).

¡Ya estate quieta!.- gritó Frank.

¡Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman!.- gritó Samael.

Ambos soltaron de repente una carcajada. Yoshiko había estado observándolos con cierto recelo. Frank se acordó de ella y le sonrió con disculpa.

Perdona.- le dijo.- Esta mujer es peor que una hermana fastidiosa.

¡Mira quién habla!.- replicó Samael.

Espera un segundo.- pidió Frank a Yoshiko, ignorando a Samael.- Deja voy a buscar las partituras que me pediste.

¡Y de paso me regresas las que te presté la semana pasada!.- le gritó Samael, cuando Frank partía.

Yoshiko asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Samael con suspicacia y ciertos... ¿Celos?

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- inquirió Yoshiko.

Claro, la que quieras.- respondió Samael. "Siempre y cuando no sea el si estoy enamorada de Hikaru Matsuyama... ".

¿Tú y Frank son algo más que amigos?.- quiso saber Fujisawa.

No.- contestó Samael con sinceridad, a quien por cierto le había sorprendido mucho la pregunta.- Es como el hermano fastidioso que nadie quisiera tener...

Ah. Bueno.- y Yoshiko no agregó nada más, solo esperó a que Frank regresara con las partituras.

A Samael le había sorprendido muchísimo la pregunta de Yoshiko. ¿Acaso Yoshiko estaba celosa de ella?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo y Lily se convirtieron en amantes. Solo a Débora Lily le dijo la verdad, pero Frank, Samael y Saki no tardaron en enterarse ya que la situación se había vuelto muy obvia. Del Valle y Wakabayashi aprovechaban cualquier momento para estar solos, cosa que hizo sospechar a los tres integrantes de los Herederos de los Cinco Elementos que no sabían la verdad (entiéndase Saki, Samael y Frank. Ver nota al final del capítulo), por no mencionar que el resto de la Universidad daba ya la unión de Lily y Genzo como un hecho consumado. Los admiradores de Lily se tuvieron que resignar a perder a su reina, aunque les dolió mucho el tener que perder también a su princesa... De hecho, si Eriko no se enteró por aquellas fechas de la relación de Lily y Genzo era porque ella misma andaba en las nubes por Taro Misaki.

A diferencia de Lily y Genzo, Eriko y Taro no se habían convertido en amantes, fuera de aquella noche y unas dos que tres ocasiones más en las que se presentó la oportunidad estar juntos. Taro sentía que estaba yendo demasiado rápido con Eriko y no quería arruinar las cosas. Por el contrario, Eriko perdió la cabeza por él y solo pensaba en la forma de estar a su lado...

Aki Yamazaki le preguntaba cada mañana a Lily sobre Genzo. Ella había escuchado los rumores de que la mexicana y el portero japonés eran amantes, y le preguntó a Lily a quemarropa si era verdad o no. Ella no supo qué contestarle momentáneamente, suerte que justo en ese momento Deb había acudido al rescate. Después, Aki no volvió a preguntarle a Lily si era cierto que andaba con Genzo o no.

Sólo te pido que me ayudes con él.- le decía a Lily.- Háblale de mí, hazle saber que solo conmigo será feliz...

Y Lily lo intentaba. De verdad. Pero cada vez que ella veía a Genzo se le borraba la memoria (miren nada más ¬¬).

Una tarde, Lily Taro tomaban el café. Hacía mucho tiempo que no habían pasado juntos un rato, debido a sus correspondientes "romances". Lily se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Taro le confesó que había dormido con Eriko Wakabayashi en varias ocasiones. Taro, por su parte, regañó a Lily por haberse acostado con Genzo esa primera vez. Y también por las que siguieron...

Si serás descarado.- gruñó ella.- ¡Esa misma noche tú hiciste lo mismo con su hermana!

¡Pero fue Eriko quien me sedujo, no eran ésas mis intenciones!.- replicó Taro, enojado.

¡Yo tampoco tenía intenciones de acostarme con Genzo!

¿Y por eso lo invitaste a pasar a tu depa, sabiendo que estabas sola, y por eso también te pusiste ese camisón transparente que nomás con verlo dice a gritos: "Tómame, soy tuya"?

Ésa fue una burrada.- reconoció Lily, avergonzada.- Pero aun así no tienes derecho a reclamarme...

Taro sorbió su café. Se quedó pensando unos minutos y después suspiró.

Solo espero que no te vayas a enamorar.- dijo.

Claro que no.- replicó Lily, segura.- Eso no va a pasar. Desgraciadamente Frank tenía razón y lo que hay entre Genzo y yo es meramente pasional...

¿Segura?.- Taro no le creía.

Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?.- sonrió ella.

Uhm. Yo que sé... Solo te digo que no te fíes mucho de Genzo. O sea, es mi amigo y todo pero debo reconocer que con las mujeres suele ser muy desgraciado... .- advirtió Taro.

Tranquilo, ya te dije que no pasará nada.- aseguró Lily.

Si tú dices...

Además, tú andas igual con Eriko... .- replicó Lily.

Yo no me voy a enamorar de Eriko.- dijo Taro.- Porque ya lo estoy.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily gritó.

¿Qué gano con negártelo? Sí, estoy enamorado de Eriko.- suspiró Taro.

Genzo te va a matar si se llega a enterar de que dormiste con su gemela.- dijo Lily.

¿Y eso qué? ¿Vieras que no me importa? Bien valió la pena.- Taro sonrió.

Estás grave, entonces... .- Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Al menos lo reconozco y no me enterco en negarlo.- replicó Taro.

Lily no le hizo caso.

Pero Lily y Taro no eran los únicos perdidos. Genzo y Eriko también estaban cacheteando la banqueta. Genzo no se daba cuenta, pero cada día pensaba más en Lily y lo único que quería, aparte de jugar fútbol (¬¬), era estar con ella. Eriko, por su parte, había cambiado muchísimo, era mucho más genuina y se preocupaba menos por verse como una top model todo el tiempo. De hecho, había dado muestras de odiar cada vez menos a Lily. En un acto sorprendente que los dejó con la boca abierta a todos, Eriko se había acercado a Lily en la Universidad a darle el pésame por la muerte de Corazón, al tiempo que esperaba que su nuevo violín pudiera llegar a sustituirlo. Lily no sabía si Eriko conocía que el violín había sido regalo de su hermano. Muchos se dieron cuenta de que ese acto de sincero pésame por parte de la gemela Wakabayashi había sido provocado indirectamente por Taro Misaki...

_Yo no quería quererte..._

_Y no lo pude evitar..._

_Creí poder defenderme..._

_Pero a mi corazón_

_No lo puedes atar..._

Lily se sorprendió mucho el día en que Genzo llegó a verla y se quedó observándola, simple y sencillamente. Ella le preguntó que qué le pasaba y él respondió que únicamente deseaba grabar en su memoria la dulzura de su mirada (cursi ¬¬).

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote_

_Si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar..._

Eriko contaba los segundos que faltaban para volver a ver a Taro. Esperaba con ansias su risa, sus pláticas, su sonrisa. Pero más que nada, esperaba con ansias su compañía... Solo él podía hacerla sentirse ella misma...

_Guardo en silencio mis besos_

_Despídete sin voltear_

_Porque al besarte me pierdo_

_Pero a mi corazón_

_Quién le puede explicar_

Lily siempre rogaba que Genzo no la besara al despedirse, aun cuando después estuviese muriendo por un beso. Y es que siempre que él la besaba, ella perdía el control de todo. No podía controlar los latidos del corazón ni la sensación de desmayo del cuerpo (extraña sensación) cada vez que los labios del portero se posaban sobre los de ella...

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote_

_Si te gano o pierdo libertad_

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar..._

Genzo tampoco se entendía él mismo. A últimas fechas, siempre se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para besar a Lily, cuando los primeros días se saltaba todo el preámbulo para ir directo al grano (saben a lo que me refiero). Ahora, Genzo prefería besar a Lily una eternidad, en vez de poseerla por solo un minuto...

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote_

_Si te gano o pierdo libertad_

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar..._

¿Y Taro? Pues él no sabía qué hacer, para variar. No negaba estar enamorado de Eriko, pero tampoco negaba que el tener una relación no estaba en sus planes... Se había enamorado sin haberlo previsto siquiera... Y eso podía traer sus consecuencias y quizás no todas serían buenas...

Ninguno de los cuatro entendía nada. Solo sabían que lo único que querían era estar juntos... Para siempre... Y por encima de todo...

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar..._

Por cierto que, otro corazón atormentado por un amor nuevo e inesperado era el joven Tess Shadows... Nunca, jamás, ninguna chica lo había hecho sentirse tan completo como lo había conseguido la joven y talentosa Saki Aiza...

**Notas:**

_No me quiero enamorar, _interpretada por Kalimba.

El violonchelo de Samael se llama Macbeth, según me informó la propia Samael.

"Los Herederos de los Cinco Elementos" es el extraño nombre que escogí para el grupo formado por Saki, Samael, Deb, Frank y Lily. Saki es la Hija del Viento, Samael la Hija del Hielo, Débora la Hija del Fuego, Frank el Hijo del Trueno y Lily la Hija de la Luz. Jajaja, suena jalado de la neurona ahorita pero en la segunda parte de la historia verán (espero ¬¬).

De plano, no sé que hacer ya. Se me sigue acusando de cosas que no hago, todo porque cierta personita le ha encantado usarme de chivo expiatorio. Ahora, todas las cosas malas que le pasan a ella son mi culpa, según ella. Y me acusa, también, de haber hablado mal de uno de mis mejores amigos, que según ella tiene pruebas y una conversación de messenger que lo confirma. ¿Qué no se acuerda de que me hackearon una cuenta? ¬¬

De plano, hay gente tan necia en este mundo... ¬¬


	12. Secretos al descubierto

**Capítulo 12. Secretos al descubierto.**

Sí pues, Tess Shadows estaba enamorándose de Saki. Muchas tardes se les vio a estos dos juntos, intercambiando partituras y hablando sobre música. Ambos jóvenes parecían haber encontrado su alma gemela en la otra persona. Sin embargo, tanto Saki como Tess eran extremadamente tímidos y jamás se atreverían a expresar sus sentimientos…

Deb, Frank, Lily y Samael, como siempre, andaban de metiches celestinos queriendo ayudar. Siempre que podían dejaban solos al suizo (perdón, se me fueron las cabras al monte en el capítulo antepasado; Tess es suizo, no sueco) y la colombo-japonesa. Sin embargo, estos dos muchas veces desesperaban a los otros cuatro chismosos porque de miraditas insinuantes no pasaban…

Tess habló conmigo el otro día.- anunció Lily.- Me preguntó que si Saki tenía novio…

¿En serio?.- Deb soltó una risilla.

Sí. Le dije que no, y que esperaba que pronto tuviera uno.- sonrió Lily.- A ver si entendió la indirecta…

El tipo no es despistado, pero es más tímido que un conejo.- bufó Frank.

¿Los conejos son tímidos?.- se burló Samael.- No seas menso, no encontraste una comparación mejor.

Cállate. Nadie te preguntó.- bufó Frank.

Por cierto. ¿Fue idea mía o me pareció ver a la señorita Fujisawa el otro día?.- Deb miró a Frank con cierta complicidad.

No fue idea tuya, aquí andaba.- la voz de Samael sonó más amarga de lo que ella hubiese querido.

¿Y a qué vino?.- quiso saber Lily.

Por unas partituras.- Frank se encogió de hombros.

Ha de haber sido pretexto, porque a Superwoman se le olvidaron las dichosas partituras.- Samael se rió con burla.

Ha de haber sido porque la hiciste sentir poco bienvenida.- se quejó Frank.- Y ya te he dicho que no le llames Superwoman…

¿Yo? ¿Es broma?.- Samael se sorprendió.- Si apenas le hice caso…

Por eso mismo. Sueles ser demasiado huraña cuando estás callada.- replicó Frank.

¡Esa frase no tiene ningún sentido!.- gritó Samael.

Lily y Deb se miraron y suspiraron. Ya estaban acostumbradas a las peleas de Samael y Frank. Ellas sabían que esos dos se querían mucho, aun cuando no quisieran demostrarlo. Deb rió al ver que Samael le aventaba a Frank una servilleta hecha pelota. Lily quiso reír pero comenzó a sentir una molestia en el estómago.

¿Te sientes mal?.- le preguntó Samael.- Te has puesto pálida.

Es este dolor de estómago que no se me quita con nada.- se quejó Lily.- Ya hasta fui a que me inyectaran medicamento pero ni así se me quita. Hasta el hambre se me ha ido.

¿Ya fuiste con el médico?.- la regañó Deb.

No. Creo que comí algo que me hizo mal. No he dejado de vomitar y anoche tuve fiebre.- suspiró Lily.

Pues con mayor razón deberías ir a un médico.- insistió Frank.

No. Mejor me tomaré un antiácido y se me pasará.- negó Lily.

Los tres chicos miraron a Lily con cara de "hello con tu hello". Lily era de lo más terca cuando de su salud se trataba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana, Taro Misaki se quedó dormido. Nunca le había pasado, pero la noche anterior se había sentido también un poco enfermo, con síntomas de gripe. Eriko se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, cosa que él aceptó. Después de cenar la noche anterior, Taro se recostó un rato en la cama de Eriko; más noche ella se acostó a su lado (no hicieron nada, Tarito estaba enfermo). Misaki pensaba solo quedarse un rato más, pero la medicina, el cansancio y la enfermedad lo vencieron y se quedó dormido, con Eriko entre sus brazos. No habría habido ningún problema si a Genzo no se le hubiese ocurrido regresar de su "cita con el dentista" (je, Gen había pasado la noche con Lily) más temprano de lo habitual… Genzo encontró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana semiabierta, la abrió para ver si ella se encontraba o no y se topó con Misaki y Eriko acostados en la misma cama, durmiendo tranquilamente…

¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?.- gritó Genzo, iracundo.

Misaki se despertó de golpe y vio a Wakabayashi mirándolo con ira. Inmediatamente un sudor frío comenzó a correrle a Taro por la espalda. Con su brazo movió suavemente a Eriko, para que ella despertara.

No es lo que piensas, Wakabayashi.- musitó Taro.- Tu hermana y yo no hemos hecho nada…

¿Qué haces entonces acostado con ella en la misma cama?.- gritó Genzo.- ¡RESPONDE!

No hicimos nada más que dormir.- refunfuñó Eriko, adormilada.- Por lo menos ayer, porque los días anteriores hemos hecho muchas cosas interesantes…

¿QUÉ DICES?.- Genzo se encabritó aun más.- ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON MISAKI?

Anoche no, ya te dije.- gruñó Eriko.- Pero la semana pasada, sí.

¡DESGRACIADO MAL AMIGO!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI HERMANA?

Ya, que no me obligó a nada.- gruñó Eriko.- Todo pasó con mi consentimiento.

Genzo miró a Eriko con sorpresa. Después pareció enojarse más, pero con ella.

¿SEDUCISTE A MISAKI?.- gritó él.- ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, ÉL NO ES OTRA DE TUS CONQUISTAS, ES MI AMIGO!

Calma, Wakabayashi.- habló Taro por fin, un poco más aliviado.- Tu hermana no me sedujo… Bueno, sí lo hizo, pero no me arrepiento.

O sea, ¿estás loco o qué? A Eriko le fascina jugar con los hombres.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Y tú qué, querido hermanito?.- replicó la aludida.- Tú no eres ningún santo. Te has metido con tantas mujeres bellas que tu réplica resulta fuera de lugar.

¡No estamos hablando de eso sino de tu supuesta relación con Misaki!

¿Y a ti que te importa?.- Eriko alzó la voz.- El que yo me acueste o no con Taro no es tu asunto. Además, yo lo amo.

Esta declaración dejó tanto a Genzo como a Taro mudos. Ambos miraron a la gemela Wakabayashi con mucha sorpresa.

¿Qué dices?.- gritaron Taro y Genzo.

¿Lo amas?.- preguntó Genzo.

¿Me amas?.- inquirió Taro.

Sí.- respondió Eriko, con firmeza.- Para que lo sepas, Gen, yo he amado a Taro casi desde que lo conocí. Y he dormido con él porque lo deseo, porque lo amo. Y no me importa lo que digas o pienses.

¿Cuánto tiempo han estado engañándome?.- preguntó Genzo, aun enojado.

Eso no importa.- replicó Eriko.- Porque no fue un engaño. No tengo por qué decirte con quien salgo o con quien me acuesto.

Genzo estaba enojadísimo, porque su hermana y su mejor amigo habían andado a sus espaldas. Prefirió no decir nada más y salió dando un portazo. Taro suspiró.

Ya se le pasará.- Eriko le dio un beso en los labios para calmarlo.

Ya lo sé.- replicó Taro.- No es eso lo que me preocupa…

No. A Taro lo que le preocupaba no era el que Genzo se hubiese enterado de su relación con Eriko, sino la acusación que le hizo Eriko acerca de que a Genzo le gustaba jugar con mujeres hermosas… Como Lily…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, Lily se sentía muy mal. La fiebre había regresado y ella no paraba de vomitar. Deb, preocupada, le pidió que fuese a ver al médico, pero ella se negó. Lily no andaba del mejor humor cuando uno de sus admiradores le pidió una cita, diciéndole que no le importaba que Genzo fuese su amante o no. Lily abofeteó al tipo. El muchacho, indignado, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó a la fuerza. Fue en ese justo momento cuando Genzo llegó. El tipo inmediatamente soltó a Lily.

Fue ella quien me besó.- alegó el tipo, antes de salir huyendo ante la sombría mirada de Genzo.

Bonito recibimiento me das.- le reclamó Genzo a Lily.

¡Yo no lo besé!.- gritó Lily, iracunda.- ¡Fue ese baboso quien llegó y me besó a la fuerza!

No basta que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo me traicionen, sino que aparte de todo mi chica me engaña.- recriminó Genzo.

Número uno: no te engañé. Número dos: no soy tu chica.- replicó Lily.- Solo somos amantes y nuestro acuerdo fue el de solo una aventura. ¿Lo olvidas?

Aun así, mínimo deberías respetar nuestro acuerdo.- gritó Genzo.

¿Y cuándo no lo hice? Solo estamos viviendo una aventura y en el remoto caso en que yo te hubiese engañado, no tendrías derecho a reclamarme ya que, como no soy tu novia, no puedes decirme nada.- replicó Lily.

¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.- Genzo habló fríamente.- Tú y yo solo somos amantes. Y solo estamos teniendo un juego, una aventura. Y ya me cansé de este juego. Será mejor que cada quien siga por su lado.

Como quieras.- Lily habló con firmeza, aun cuando se estuviese muriendo por dentro.- Por mí está bien.

Genzo se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no estuvo presente en la práctica que Lily tuvo con Cridhe. Durante esa práctica, Lily comenzó a sentirse peor, hasta el grado de tener que detenerse por un momento a tomar aire.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Frank, preocupado.

Sí.- musitó Lily, respirando agitadamente.

Debes ir al médico,- aconsejó Saki, tocándole la frente.- Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

Estoy bien, de verdad…

Apenas acababa de decir esto cuando Lily se desmayó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo fue a buscar consuelo en Aki (¬¬). Él estaba muy enojado por la traición de Taro y Eriko, pero más que nada estaba enojado con Lily. Ella le había dicho que no eran novios y que lo suyo solo había sido una aventura. Genzo le había dejado eso muy en claro hacía tiempo, eso era cierto… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué le había lastimado tanto?

Ya, tranquilo.- Aki le acariciaba una oreja (¬¬).- No es para tanto. Eriko merece ser feliz.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- Genzo no había querido decirle a Aki el verdadero motivo de su enojo.

¿Entonces?

Estoy enojado por otra cosa.- bufó Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?

No es nada importante…

Genzo quería restarle importancia al asunto. No le había gustado para nada ver a Lily besándose con otro, pero se mordería la lengua antes que decírselo a alguien. Y por supuesto, nunca se lo diría a Aki…

No te preocupes.- Aki se le repegó mucho a Genzo (¬¬).- Yo haré que te sientas mejor…

Aki besó a Genzo. Éste al principio se resistió, pero después dejó que Aki lo acariciara. Estaba tan enojado que le valía cacahuates todo… Sin embargo, cuando por fin las cosas habían empezado a ponerse más subiditas de tono (sin que llegaran al extremo ¬¬), el celular de Genzo comenzó a sonar. Genzo se levantó a contestar, aliviado de que hubiese habido algo que impidiera que él llegara más lejos con Aki, aunque ésta estaba algo frustrada.

¿Hola?.- Genzo contestó, abrochándose la camisa.

Wakabayashi.- era Taro.- Solo llamaba para preguntarte si ya lo sabes…

¿Saber qué cosa?

Que Lily está en el hospital.

¿QUÉ?.- gritó Genzo, sorprendiendo a Aki.- ¿POR QUÉ?

La van a operar. Parece ser que tiene problemas con el apéndice…

Genzo no esperó a que Taro dijera nada más. Sin decirle a Aki lo que ocurría, gritó que se marchaba al hospital y dejó a la chica sumida en la duda. Ya en el nosomio, Genzo se encontró con Taro, Samael, Saki, Tess, Frank y Deb, quienes le informaron que Lily iba a ser intervenida quirúrgicamente por un ataque de apendicitis aguda (todas las apendicitis son agudas, no hay apéndices crónicas ¬¬). Lily había tardado tanto en solicitar ayuda médica que su caso se había vuelto de extrema urgencia. Genzo estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada y se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Taro trataba de darle ánimos, pero él también estaba muy preocupado… Al poco rato, llegó también Eriko, con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía toda la pinta de que pensaba lanzarle una diatriba a Genzo por estar ahí cuando él la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a un sitio apartado. Los dos gemelos discutieron por varios minutos, alzando la voz y haciendo aspavientos, sobre todo Eriko. Ni Taro ni el resto supieron nunca lo que hablaron, pero al volver, Eriko se veía más tranquila aunque Genzo seguía teniendo cara de cuije (o sea, de compungido pues).

Mucho raro después, el médico que operó a Lily salió a anunciar que todo había salido bien y que la paciente ya se encontraba en sala de recuperación y que en un rato más sería trasladada a su cama, en donde podrían verla más tarde. Todos respiraron, aliviados. Cuando la enfermera por fin anunció que ya podían pasar a ver a Lily, Deb y Saki entraron primero, seguidas de Tess y Taro y Samael y Frank. Genzo se esperó a que todos salieran y les pidió que lo dejaran hablar solo con ella.

Cuando Genzo entró en la habitación, vio a Lily recostada sobre su cama, en actitud de alguien que tiene mucho dolor físico. Se veía muy frágil y débil y Genzo se conmovió. Ella lo miró con sus bellos ojos negros cargados de tristeza.

Perdóname, mi bella dama.- murmuró Genzo.- Por todo lo que te dije hace rato…

Yo también me excedí un poco con mi comentario.- musitó Lily.- No debía haber dicho que lo nuestro solo era una aventura…

Solo dijiste la verdad.- murmuró Genzo.- Nuestro acuerdo fue ése…

Yo lo sé, pero quiero decirte algo.- habló Lily, incorporándose en la cama a pesar del dolor.- Yo…

No te levantes.- Genzo abrazó a Lily y volvió a acostarla.- Y déjame hablar a mí primero, por favor…

Pero…

Déjame hablar.- pidió Gen.- Solo quiero decirte que sí, que al principio lo nuestro solo era una aventura… Pero no conté con algo: que eres una mujer excepcionalmente increíble… Y me he enamorado como un loco de ti…

Gen… .- murmuró Lily.

Lo supe cuando me enteré de que iban a operarte.- musitó Genzo.- Creí volverme loco de la angustia… Aunque debí de darme cuenta desde mucho antes… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos ni un solo instante…

Lily besó a Genzo con intensidad. Él la abrazó con suavidad para no lastimarla.

Yo también te amo, Gen.- murmuró Lily, cuando se soltaron.

Mi bella dama… .- susurró él.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y a través de ella cayeron Samael, Saki, Tess, Frank y Deb, quienes desde el suelo miraron a los jóvenes algo avergonzados. Genzo y Lily soltaron la carcajada.

No los estábamos espiando.- musitó Deb, como disculpa.

Solo estábamos probando las resistencias de las puertas.- musitó Frank.- Que por cierto, son de lo más chafas…

No me sorprende de ustedes.- dijo Lily.- Pero sí de Saki y Tess…

A mí me sorprende de Sam.- murmuró Genzo.

¡No me llames Sam! ¡Mi nombre completo es Sa-ma-el!.- gritó la aludida.

Detrás de todos ellos estaban Taro y Eriko. Ésta última atravesó a los caídos sin pisarlos y entró en la habitación con aire solemne.

Me da gusto que te encuentres bien, Del Valle.- dijo.- He estado hablando con Genzo y con Taro, y ambos me han convencido de que no eres la arpía desgraciada que pensé que eras. Y también me he dado cuenta de que eres la primera mujer que ha conseguido enamorar a mi hermano, así que no has de ser tan mala. Creo que ya puedo dejar de considerarte mi enemiga, aunque nunca dejarás de ser mi rival.

Me da gusto.- sonrió Lily.- Aunque yo nunca te he visto como ninguna de las dos cosas…

Y espero también que hagan formal su compromiso.- añadió Eriko, señalando a Lily y a Genzo.- Sirve que de paso Taro y yo formalizaremos el nuestro…

¿Tú andas con Misaki?.- exclamaron todos, menos Taro, Lily y Genzo.

Jajaja, ya lo sabía.- rió Lily.

Fuera de aquí, todos.- llegó gritando una enfermera en esos momentos.- ¡La paciente necesita descansar!

Todos salieron, entre gritos y tropiezos. Deb se ofreció a quedarse con Lily para cuidarla durante la noche. Saki, Tess, Samael y Taro le desearon la mejor. Eriko también lo hizo, aunque con mucha dignidad. Genzo volvió a besar a Lily antes de despedirse. Lily al fin pudo recostarse y descansar un rato.

Todos estaban un poco más alegres, por no decir que un mucho. Al fin Eriko y Taro habían formalizado su relación y Genzo y Lily habían descubierto que estaban enamorados. Eriko y Lily habían dado el primer paso para comenzar a arreglar sus diferencias…

Lily se recuperó a pasos agigantados, gracias al apoyo y cuidados de sus amigos y de su ahora novio Genzo. Eriko la visitaba todos los días, llevando crisantemos o peluches. A la gemela Wakabayashi todavía le costaba algo de trabajo el llevarse bien con Lily, pero se estaba esforzando y poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a la situación. Taro estaba feliz porque al fin Eriko era su novia, ante el mundo entero, o mejor dicho, ante la Universidad entera. Sayoko y Melody derramaron lágrimas de tristeza al saber que Lily Del Valle se había convertido en la novia de Genzo, pero al igual que muchos otros, tuvieron que resignarse. Aki Yamazaki se marchó de Japón al día siguiente de la operación de Lily. Nadie supo si ella llegó a enterarse de lo ocurrido entre Lily y Genzo, y éste no pudo ponerse en contacto con ella, por más que lo intentó. Quedó también la incógnita de quién había destruido el violín de Lily, nunca se supo quién pudo haber sido el causante.

Todo parecía querer marchar bien, pero justo cuando las cosas comienzan a querer mejorar, es precisamente cuando empeoran…

**Notas:**

Queda tan solo un capítulo para el final de la primera parte del fic, pero todavía queda la segunda parte, en donde ocurrirán cosas inesperadas y terminaré de aclarar varias cosas, espero.

Ya tengo nombre para el cuarteto de cuerdas que formarán Saki, Lily, Samael y Frank. El nombre es cortesía de Samael, lo conocerán en la segunda parte del fic. Por cierto que yo pensaba en un nombre así, pero no conseguía darle forma. Gracias, Samael, por la ayuda

Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad. Yo no pasaré unas felices fiestas, por la situación que vivo en mi casa y porque el 25 tendré que trabajar, pero les deseo lo mejor para estas fechas.

Ya subí el fanart que hice de Tess a mi página, por si desean verlo

Por cierto, como ya dije, se me fueron las cabras al monte. En capítulos pasados puse que Tess es sueco, pero en realidad es suizo P.


	13. Injusto adiós

**Capítulo 13. Injusto adiós.**

Y llegó el día de San Valentín. Las chicas de la Universidad se prepararon para regalarles a los chicos que les gustaban una infinita variedad de chocolates preparados por ellas mismas. A Samael se le hacía una costumbre de lo más tonta.

No tiene chiste regalar chocolate.- decía.- Mejor regalen algo útil, como una caja de condones (jajaja, dudo mucho que Samael haga este tipo de comentarios XD).

Es la tradición aquí.- observó Deb.- Y como dicen por ahí: "A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres".

Yo soy buena cocinando pasteles, pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer un chocolate.- comentó Lily.

Pues prepárale a Wakamolishi un pastelito de chocolate.- sugirió Deb.

Uhm... ¿Me creerán que no sé si le gusta el pastel de chocolate? Todavía no le pregunto todos sus gustos... .- suspiró Lily.

Jajaja. ¿Y cuándo se los vas a preguntar, si ustedes lo que menos hacen es hablar?.- Deb se rió con muchas ganas.

Ya, no inventes.- Lily se puso colorada.- Le haré un pastel de chocolate. Y si no le gusta el chocolate, pues lo recompensaré con otra cosita que sé que sí le gusta...

Saki se acercó en ese momento a las chicas, con actitud pensativa.

¿Por qué tan seria, pequeña saltamontes?.- preguntó Lily, sonriente.

De seguro está pensando en a quién regalarle chocolates el día de San Valentín.- sonrió Deb.

O mejor dicho, está pensando en si a esa persona le gustará el chocolate o no... .- opinó Samael.

Estoy pensando en si Lily-san me podría ayudar a cocinar un buen pastel.- comentó Saki.

Con todo gusto. Es una de mis poquísimas habilidades culinarias y será un honor compartirla contigo.- respondió Lily.

Gracias.

¿A quién vas a cocinarle un pastel, Saki-chan?.- quiso saber Deb, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

A alguien.- Saki se encogió de hombros.

Jajaja, yo sé a quien.- Lily sonrió con picardía.

¿Ya te animarás a decirle lo que sientes?.- preguntó Samael, bufando.

No sé a que te refieres.- Saki fingió demencia, aunque se puso colorada.

Si bien que sabes.- replicó Deb.- Hablamos del joven Shadows...

Ah... .- Saki se puso más roja aún.- Tess y yo solo somos...

No vayas a decir que solo son amigos porque te cuelgo.- interrumpió Samael.- Lo mismo decía Lily de Genzo y ya ves...

Es que es cierto.- replicó Saki.- No somos nada más que amigos...

Eso puede cambiar. Li te puede ayudar a preparar un pastel con toloache y verás que un dos por tres ese Tess caerá a tus pies.- sugirió Deb, con una risilla.

No seas mensa.- la regañó Lily, mirándola con cara de "hello con tu hello".- O sea, claro que le ayudaré a Saki-chan a preparar un pastel, pero no le pondré toloache.

Esa tarde, Saki y Samael se reunieron con Deb y Lily en el departamento de éstas para preparar pasteles de chocolate. Samael pretextaba que "solo había ido para burlarse de sus cursis amigas", aunque después ella también quiso preparar un pastel. Samael dijo que era para cuando "se aburriera de los insípidos dulces que compraba Frank".

A mí más bien me parece que se lo vas a regalar a cierto conocido integrante de la Selección Japonesa que tiene la costumbre de jugar sus partidos con una cinta alrededor de la cabeza.- comentó Lily.

¿Será?.- preguntó Débora, con cierto sarcasmo.- ¿Tú crees?

Cállense.- Samael les lanzó una fría mirada, típica de sus ojos de obsidiana.

¡Qué genio te cargas!

¡Concédeme tres deseos!

Al poco rato el timbre sonó. Lily fue a abrir, limpiándose las manos en el delantal azul que traía puesto, y se topó cara a cara con Eriko Wakabayashi.

¡Eriko!.- gritó Lily, de la sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taro me dijo que eres una experta en preparar pasteles.- dijo Eriko, así sin más.- Quería ver si me podías ayudar a prepararle uno a él para este día de San Valentín...

Claro.- Lily apenas y podía contener su asombro.- Pasa... Cuñada...

La Hija del Hielo, la Hija del Viento y la Hija del Fuego se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la Hija de la Luz en compañía de Eriko. Deb enarcó mucho las cejas, pero Lily le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Eriko también quiere prepararle un pastel a Tarito.- dijo Lily, simplemente.

Fue de lo más extraño, y al mismo tiempo agradable, ver a Eriko y a Lily cocinando postres. No se sabía qué era lo más raro, si ver a la gran Eriko con un delantal y las manos en la masa, o ver a Lily y a ella llevándose bien y tratándose como amigas.

El mundo se ha vuelto loco.- suspiró Deb.

Pero es bueno que al fin se lleven bien.- sonrió Saki.

No creo que esto dure mucho.- sentenció Samael, sombríamente.- Las Fuerzas del Universo han sido alteradas y eso conlleva siempre una reacción contraria que equilibre las cosas.

Saki y Deb miraron a Samael con duda. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a que la Hija del Hielo hablara tan enigmáticamente, pero su predicción esta vez había sido un tanto oscura...

El día de San Valentín (o sea, al día siguiente), las chicas les regalaron a sus enamorados los pasteles que habían preparado. Eriko se sintió maravillada de que a Taro le encantara el que ella le preparó especialmente, aunque medio Toodai se sorprendió de que la Emperatriz hubiese hecho algo semejante, ya que en años anteriores era ella la que recibía flores y chocolates, pero nunca los regalaba. Lily descubrió que a Genzo le fascinaba el chocolate, por lo que agradeció el haber seguido el consejo de Deb de agregarle chocolate extra al betún. Frank observaba a sus amigas el regalar los dulces que habían preparado con cierta nostalgia.

¿Y para mí no hay nada?.- preguntó, con cara de niño.

No.- dijo Lily, secamente.- No te los mereces.

¡Qué malas son!

Jajaja. ¡Es broma!.- Deb le tendió a Frank un pastelito de chocolate.- Éste lo hice especialmente para ti.

Y este lo preparé yo.- Lily le dio otro pastelillo a Frank.

Feliz día.- bufó Samael, ofreciéndole a Frank un chocolate en forma de violín.

Y éste es mío.- Saki también le dio un regalo a Frank.

¡Qué lindas son! ¡Muchas gracias!.- Frank se conmovió.

Nada de lindas. Nos vas a tener que comprar algo lindo en el "White Day".- replicó Deb. Samael, Saki y Lily asintieron.

Ya se me hacía extraña tanta generosidad... .- suspiró Frank.- Por cierto, Samael... ¿El pastel de chocolate que traía Hikaru Matsuyama se lo regalaste tú?

Qué te importa.- Samael se puso más roja que la gorra de Genzo.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!.- gritó Lily.

¿Y tú cómo te diste cuenta de eso?.- preguntó Saki.

Porque en la mañana fui a ver a Yoshiko y me la encontré con Matsuyama... .- suspiró Frank.- Claro que él no quiso decir quién le había regalado el chocolate.

Costumbres tan más tontas que tienen aquí.- Samael no hallaba ni en dónde meterse.

¿Y a qué fuiste a ver a Yoshiko?.- quiso saber Deb.

Pues quería ver si me regalaba un chocolate...

¿Y lo hizo?

Te quedarás con la duda de eso.- Frank sonrió enigmáticamente.- ¿Y tú? ¿A quién le regalaste chocolates?

Solo a ti.- respondió Deb, desviando la mirada.

Lily sonrió con cierta amargura. Deb no podía superar su trauma con los hombres, por más que lo intentaba. Lily pensaba que quizás su amiga preferiría dejarse vencer ante el miedo a atreverse a amar de nuevo... Saki tenía en el regazo la caja que contenía el dulce que había preparado para Tess. Por supuesto que no se animaba a dárselo, más porque ella había visto que a Tess muchísimas chicas le habían regalado dulces ya.

Mejor le doy este pastel a Wakabayashi-san.- comentó Saki.

No le regales dulces a mi novio.- gruñó Lily, enojada.- Ese pastel es para Tess y se lo darás a Tess.

No te pongas celosa, Kielo.- Samael soltó una risilla.

Cállate, Sam.

¡Que no me llames Sam!

Tess apareció, sorpresivamente solo y cargado de varias cajas. Saki dudó en si debía seguirlo o no.

¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas que no vas?.- la instó Lily.- ¡Ve!

No. No puedo.- negó Saki.

¡Argh!.- exclamó Deb.- ¡Tess! Ven por favor, Saki quiere hablar contigo.

El joven suizo de cabello negro sonrió y se dirigió a los Herederos de los Cinco Elementos.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó, amablemente, al tiempo que Saki asesinaba a Deb con la mirada.

Saki trae una caja muy pesada y quería que la ayudaras a llevarla a su casillero, por favor.- dijo Deb.

Con todo gusto.- sonrió Tess. Saki ya no se pudo negar.

Tess y Saki se dirigieron a la zona de los casilleros. Antes de marcharse, Deb le había hecho la señal de la victoria con los dedos. Samael, Saki y Frank habían hecho algo semejante. Saki quería darle el dulce a Tess, pero no sabía cómo. Al llegar a su casillero, Saki se quedó parada sin animarse a abrirlo.

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Tess, al ver que Saki no abría su casillero.

Es que... .- Saki suspiró, mirando la caja. Miró a través de la ventana y vio a Eriko en compañía de Taro. Si ellos podían estar juntos, no veía el por qué ella y Tess no pudieran estarlo.- Esto es para ti. Feliz día.

Saki le tendió la caja a Tess, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tess tomó la caja, pero en vez de abrirla, sorpresivamente la puso en el suelo, abrazó a Saki y le robó un beso tímido...

Muchas chicas me regalaron chocolates hoy.- murmuró Tess, cuando se separó de Saki.- Pero yo pensaba en que bien cambiaría todos esos regalos por uno que proviniera de ti... Era lo único que yo quería...

Saki sonrió, de una manera en la que solo Tess podía lograr que ella sonriera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó un mes. El "White Day" se acercaba. Frank ya había recibido una lista enorme de los regalos que Lily, Samael, Saki y Débora querían para ese día. En el hogar de los gemelos Wakabayashi, Taro observaba a Genzo hablar por teléfono. Por la expresión del rostro de éste, se notaba que las noticias que le daban lo contrariaban un poco. Genzo hablaba en alemán, por lo que Taro no entendía absolutamente nada.

Entiendo.- dijo Genzo, colgando el teléfono.- Gracias por nada.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Taro.

No gran cosa, solo que el Hamburgo le traspasó ya mi contrato al Bayern Munich.- dijo Genzo, algo contrariado.

Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Sí. El problema es que debo regresar a Alemania dentro de unos cuantos días.- suspiró Genzo.

Y supongo que tu problema se llama Lily Del Valle.- completó Taro.

Sí. Pero no es ella mi problema, sino que no quiero separarme de ella.- dijo Genzo.- Pero dudo mucho que Lily desee irse conmigo a Alemania.

¿Se lo has preguntado?

No. Pero créeme que tampoco quisiera que ella se vaya a Alemania conmigo.- suspiró Genzo.

O sea, te contradices, amigo.- bufó Taro.

Mi corazón desea que Lily permanezca a mi lado para siempre.- explicó Genzo.- Pero por otra parte, sería egoísta de mi parte el querer cortarle las alas para que no emprenda el vuelo en busca de su sueño.

Ya veo...

Taro se encontraba en un predicamento similar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en Japón, dentro de poco su equipo parisiense, el Paris Saint Germain, lo convocaría para la temporada de la liga francesa y Taro sabía que Eriko no lo esperaría...

¿Qué vas a regalarle a Lily por el "White Day"?.- preguntó Taro, cambiando el tema.

Alguna joya. Ya ves que le encantan.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Ya la escogí, espero que le guste.

Yo no sé que darle a tu hermanita. Se parece mucho a ti. ¡Es tan exigente!.- bufó Taro.

Cuidado con lo que dices, cuñado... .- gruñó Genzo, aunque Taro no supo si fue por el comentario de él o por la palabra "cuñado".

En el "White Day" las chicas en Japón reciben regalos de los chicos que gustan de ellas. Una de las que más recibió regalos fue Deb, quien no sabía cómo rechazar a los miles de pretendientes que le pedían una cita. Lily los observaba, divertida, cuando una voz a la cual ella no había escuchado en mucho tiempo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Azul.- habló un joven apuesto de cabello negro y unos ojos negros sin brillo.

¡Eunesto!.- gritó Lily, abrazando al hombre.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ando de viaje de negocios en Japón. Uno de mis clientes tiene una hija estudiando en esta Universidad y yo me ofrecí a recogerla. No me imaginé encontrarte aquí...

Eunesto Terán había sido el primer novio de Lily. Y el primer hombre con quien ella estuvo... Saben a lo que me refiero. Eunesto y Lily habían estado comprometidos a casarse, pero en algún punto ambos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no resultarían y terminaron su compromiso, aunque quedaron como buenos amigos. Lily y Eunesto charlaron durante mucho rato sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron, y tan entretenidos estaban que ninguno vio que Genzo y Taro los observaban desde prudente distancia. Taro notó cómo los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían por el coraje.

Buenas tardes.- Genzo se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, interrumpiendo la charla.- Mucho gusto, soy Genzo Wakabayashi, novio de Lily.

Hola.- Eunesto estrechó la mano que Genzo le ofrecía.- Soy Eunesto Terán, buen amigo y antiguo novio de Lily.

Lily respingó al oír esto último. Sabía que a Genzo le daría un ataque de celos...

Mi amor, perdóname.- dijo Genzo.- Pero llevo rato esperándote y ya me cansé. Vengo a buscarte y te encuentro charlando animadamente con otro hombre...

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily, entendiendo el mensaje.- Es solo que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Eunesto y...

Luego me cuentas lo bien que te la pasaste con tu ex.- la cortó Genzo, enojado.- Ahora tengo prisa.

Lily se disculpó con Eunesto con una sonrisa. Se levantó y se fue con Genzo hacia un sitio apartado.

No te pongas así.- pidió Lily.- Eunesto ya forma parte de mi pasado.

¿En serio? A mí no me lo parece.- Genzo estaba fúrico.

Cálmate. No tienes motivos para decir eso.

¿Qué no? Debiste ver la manera en cómo te miraba.- Genzo apretó los puños.- Es bastante obvio que para él el pasado aun está presente...

Ya, tranquilo.- Lily no quería discutir y le echó los brazos al cuello a Genzo.- Tú sabes que solo te quiero a ti... Además, déjame y te digo que Eunesto es para mí como una Aki para ti. Hace mucho tiempo estuvimos comprometidos y él me rompió el corazón. Ahora solo somos buenos amigos.

Eso no me anima.- bufó Genzo.- Quizás Eunesto esté igual que Aki, queriendo corregir el pasado.

Pero eso no sucederá.- Lily le lanzó una de sus miradas matadoras a Genzo.- Porque yo te amo.

Genzo no se podía resistir a los ojos negros de Lily. La besó largamente y cuando la soltó le ofreció un cofrecillo de terciopelo azul marino.

¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Tu regalo del "White Day".- respondió Genzo.

Lily abrió la cajilla y encontró un anillo de oro que tenía una media luna y una estrella. En la estrella brillaba un pequeño diamante.

¡Oh! ¡Es hermoso!.- exclamó Lily, emocionada.

No tanto como tú.- sonrió Genzo.

Genzo le colocó la sortija a Lily en el dedo y la volvió a besar. Al poco rato, Genzo se despidió, diciendo que "tenía asuntos qué arreglar". Lily se despidió apretando fuerte contra su corazón la mano en donde tenía puesta la sortija. Mientras tanto, Taro ya le había dicho a Eriko lo de su inminente regreso a Francia. Como era de esperarse, Eriko lo mandó a la fregada.

¡Todos los hombres son iguales!.- gritó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Lo único que quieren es jugar con una hasta que se cansen!

¡Eso no es verdad!.- se defendió Taro.- ¡Sabes que yo te amo!

¿Y entonces por qué te vas?.- gritó Eriko.

¡Porque el fútbol es mi sueño, mi pasión, así como la actuación es el tuyo!

Claro. Te importa más tu estúpido sueño...

No seas injusta, Eriko.- se quejó Taro.- Yo también tengo derecho a cumplir mis sueños...

¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.- Eriko lo miró fríamente.- La culpa es mía, por enamorarme de alguien que solo se la pasa viajando por el mundo. Muy seguramente has de tener muchas enamoradas en cada ciudad a la que vas y a todas les dices que tienes que cumplir tu sueño cuando te cansas de ellas... Que te vaya muy bien, Taro Misaki. Lárgate a Francia y cumple tu sueño. No quiero el volver a verte en mi vida.

Eriko se marchó a pasos agigantados. Taro no tuvo deseos de ir tras ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily regresó con Eunesto, enseñándole orgullosa el anillo que Genzo le había regalado. Eunesto contempló el anillo con cierta tristeza.

¿Entonces es verdad que me olvidaste?.- Eunesto habló en susurros.- ¿Ya no recuerdas las noches que pasamos juntos?

¿Qué dices, Eunesto?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Que tu novio tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar enojado conmigo. Si hubiese leído mis pensamientos... Lily, solo he deseado besarte todo este tiempo... .- Eunesto se acercó a Lily y la besó. Ésta se sorprendió más, pero ni correspondió al beso ni se apartó.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Lily no salía de su asombro.

Porque ahora que te volví a ver, me he dado cuenta de qué era lo que me hacía falta todo este tiempo.- murmuró Eunesto, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo aun te amo, Lily. Nunca te dejé de amar...

Apenas y Lily iba a pensar en qué responder, cuando escuchó un ruido, como el que hace una rama cuando se parte en dos. Lily y Eunesto voltearon, asustados, y a aquella se le fue el alma a los pies al ver que Genzo los observaba.

Eres igual a todas.- Genzo la miró fríamente.

Y no le dio a Lily la oportunidad de replicar. Esa tarde, Lily estaba desesperada por explicarle a Genzo lo que había pasado. Le pidió a Cridhe su ayuda, y éste respondió con la canción más bella que Lily hubiese compuesto jamás. La tituló "_Can´t help falling in love with you"_ y decidió ir a buscar a Genzo a su casa para tocarla y pedirle que la dejara explicarse. Sin embargo, al llegar al hogar de los gemelos Wakabayashi (los gemelos fantásticos XD), Lily no encontró a nadie, más que a Taro quien tocaba el timbre sin descanso.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Lily.

No lo sé. Llevo aquí mucho rato, intentado ver si alguien me abre la puerta.- suspiró Taro, algo angustiado.

No hay nadie.- les gritó una vecina, por la ventana.- Hace más de una hora que Eriko Y Genzo se marcharon al aeropuerto.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- gritaron Lily y Taro.

Sí. Parece ser que se marchan a Alemania.- explicó la vecina.

Taro y Lily se dirigieron inmediatamente al aeropuerto. Pero ambos sabían que no llegarían a tiempo. Y así fue: el avión en donde Genzo y Eriko viajaban despegó justo cuando ellos llegaban a la terminal. Taro contempló con mucha tristeza el aeroplano que se alejaba, al tiempo que Lily entonaba con Cridhe la canción que ella había compuesto para Genzo... Mucho rato después, ambos regresaban al depa de Lily.

No sé que voy a hacer ahora.- musitó Lily, cabizbaja.

¿Se lo alcanzaste a decir?.- quiso saber Taro.

No. No me dio la oportunidad...

Ya veo... Bueno, pues no te preocupes.- sonrió Taro.- Yo te ayudaré...

¿De verdad?.- Lily miró a su mejor amigo con cierta duda.

Claro. Nunca dejaré sola a mi mejor amiga...

Lily y Taro se miraron y suspiraron. Ambos se verían obligados a hacer algo que ninguno de los dos jamás pensó que llegarían a hacer...

**Fin de la primera parte.**

**Notas:**

¡Atención! Este fic NO HA ACABADO. Solo finalizó la primera parte, falta la parte dos.

La canción de "_Can´t help fallingo in love with you",_ es de Luis Cobos.

El toloache es algo así como una pócima de amor, al estilo mexicano.

Jajaja, me encanta hacer que Lily o Genzo se vayan, dejando a uno llorando a pulmón herido por la partida del otro. Tengo cierto trauma con las despedidas en los aeropuertos...

El día de San Valentín, el 14 de febrero, en Japón, las chicas le regalan a los chicos que les gustan chocolates hechos por ellas. En el "White Day", el 14 de marzo, los chicos les regalan a las chicas que les gustan alguna joya, ropa o algún detalle.

Como dato curioso, la única cualidad culinaria que tiene Lily es para los pasteles (la única habilidad culinaria que tengo yo XD).

Para que sepan, Taro llama a Lily: "Li-chan". Débora le dice "Li", Saki le dice "Lily-san" o "Lily-chan", Samael le dice "Kielo" y Frank le dice simplemente Lily. Genzo tiene mil y una maneras de llamar a Lily...

Eunesto Terán es personaje de Blair Satouji y me atreví a incluirlo porque él una vez me hizo el comentario de que podía usar a Eunesto cuando quisiera. Blair, espero que no te moleste esto, realmente pensé que Eunesto quedaría bien en esta historia.


	14. Amargos reencuentros

**Parte dos: Dos tipos de cuidado.**

**Capítulo 14. Amargos reencuentros.**

El entrenamiento del Bayern Munich marchaba a las maravillas, como siempre. Karl Heinz Schneider lanza un disparo potente hacia la portería, pero ahí Genzo Wakabayashi detiene el balón sin grandes problemas.

Me da gusto que ya juguemos en el mismo equipo, Wakabayashi.- comenta Schneider, sonriendo.- Eres un rival difícil.

Eso siempre lo has sabido.- Genzo sonrió.

El entrenamiento concluyó. A orillas del campo está Eriko Wakabayashi, quien espera a su hermano para hacerle cumplir la promesa de llevarla a comer.

Ahí está tu gemela.- comentó Sho Shun Kong.- Y tiene cara de estar molesta.

¿Y cuándo no?.- rió Stefan Levin.- Eso pasa siempre.

Eso la hace más encantadora.- sonrió Karl.- Lástima que Wakabayashi no quiera ser mi cuñado...

Es Eriko la que no te quiere de novio, no yo.- replicó Genzo.- A mi me da lo mismo...

Genzo se dirigió hacia Eriko y le pidió que lo esperara unos minutos. Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquellos días en Tokio. De primera instancia, tanto Genzo como Eriko habían abandonado Japón en un arranque de rabia. Ambos habían regresado a Tokio cuando el coraje se les pasó, solo para encontrarse con una muy desagradable sorpresa... Sea como fuere, Eriko había concluido sus estudios en Toodai y se había regresado a Alemania con su gemelo para convertirse en una gran actriz, cosa que había logrado en poco tiempo gracias a su belleza y a su talento natural. En Munich, Eriko conoció a Schneider, quien inmediatamente se prendó de la gemela Wakabayashi, aunque ella nunca dio muestras de estar muy interesada en él. Genzo, por su parte, se había convertido el portero titular del Bayern y aspiraban a derrotar a Tsubasa Ozhora y su equipo del Barcelona, quienes se habían llevado el título de Campeones de Europa un año antes. En Alemania, Genzo se encontró a Aki. Él sabía que un clavo no sacaba a otro clavo, por lo que nunca intentó resarcirse con Aki de su decepción amorosa; Genzo y Aki continuaron siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre, aunque Wakabayashi pensaba en que si su familia volvía a exigirle que se casara con ella, él ya no se opondría...

En los vestidores del equipo, Genzo trataba de no pensar en la persona en quien no quería pensar... A veces lo conseguía y podía pasar varios días sin pensar en ella, pero otras veces el recuerdo lo traicionaba... Sus compañeros de equipo hablaban y cuchicheaban como viejas chismosas, cosa que lo estaba desesperando.

Oye, Wakabayashi.- lo llamó uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Ya supiste la nueva noticia?

¿Cuál?.- preguntó Genzo, algo distraído y enfurruñado.

Que tu compañero de la Selección Japonesa, Taro Misaki, está en Munich. Con su esposa.- anunció Schneider, esperando la reacción del japonés.

¿Qué?.- Genzo se quedó frío, sin poder creer lo que oía.

Taro Misaki se había casado tres años antes y ahora el padre de una linda niña. Cuando Eriko se enteró, pasó meses enteros sumida en un estado que bien podría compararse con la depresión. Genzo tampoco se sintió muy bien que digamos con el hecho...

Porque Taro Misaki se había casado con Lily Del Valle.

Eso dicen las noticias.- continuó Schneider.- El PSG está en Alemania para jugar un partido amistoso con nuestro equipo y parece ser que varios de los jugadores vinieron acompañados de sus esposas.

Ya veo.- Genzo habló con voz helada, dedicándose nuevamente a acomodarse la gorra.- Mucho gusto.

Genzo salió de los vestidores de muy mal humor. Se le había olvidado que el BM (Bayern Munich) jugaría contra el PSG (Paris Saint Germain) y que por consecuencia, Taro y Lily irían a Munich... Eriko lo estaba esperando con una tranquilidad que no sentía, y al ver a su hermano se dio cuenta de que él también estaba enterado de la noticia.

Ya te enteraste, supongo.- suspiró Eriko.

Eso es no tener vergüenza.- gruñó Genzo, muy enojado.

Es de lo más normal que los jugadores viajen con sus esposas e hijas, supongo.- bufó Eriko.- Así que no los puedes culpar...

Ni siquiera tenemos el por qué estar hablando de esto.- cortó Genzo, agriamente.- No tenemos por qué estar mencionando a ese par de traidores.

Cuando regresaron a Japón, Eriko y Genzo habían descubierto que Lily y Taro se habían casado tres meses antes y que se habían marchado a vivir a Francia. Ninguno de los dos hermanos Wakabayashi supo la razón. Ambos lo sintieron como una obvia traición y se hicieron la promesa de no volver a ver o a hablar ni de Misaki ni de Lily, aunque tanto Genzo como Eriko seguían recordándolos en sus interiores.

Genzo llevó a Eriko a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Munich, para celebrar el triunfo de la última obra de ella. Ambos trataban de mantener una conversación normal, pero les estaba costando trabajo, aunque ninguno lo admitiría jamás.

Schneider me invitó a salir por quien sabe cuánta vez consecutiva.- suspiró Eriko.

¿Y algún día piensas decirle que sí... Otra vez?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No. Es decir, me encantó salir con él hace tiempo, fue maravillosa la experiencia que tuvimos, pero no quiero acercarme demasiado.- musitó Eriko.- Schneider es muy atractivo, pero no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo que me pasó en Japón...

O sea que no te quieres enamorar de él como te enamoraste de Misaki.- dijo Genzo, a quemarropa.

Más o menos.

¿No será que aun sigues queriendo a Misaki?.- inquirió Genzo.

No digas idioteces.- Eriko se molestó muchísimo.

El resto de la comida estuvo cargado de indirectas y refunfuños. Ninguno de los dos gemelos estaba del mejor humor. Eriko se despidió pronto, alegando que tenía compromisos urgentes. Genzo decidió perder el tiempo por las calles de Munich, como hacía cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar (jajaja, eso más bien lo hago yo XD). Al pasar por una joyería se distrajo un poco, pensando en el tipo de anillo de compromiso que le daría a Aki cuando le pidiera que se casara con él... En la acera de enfrente había una juguetería, de la cual salían en ese momento una señora morena de mediana edad y cabello castaño oscuro, en compañía de una niña de unos tres años de largo cabello negro, quien jugaba con una pelota, sin fijarse muy bien por dónde iba.

Jazmín, no corras.- dijo la señora.- Es peligroso...

Pero no bien acababa de decir esto la mujer cuando la pelota escapó de las manos de la niña, quien no dudó en salir corriendo tras ella... Poniéndose en el camino de un automóvil que corría a toda velocidad por la avenida... La señora gritó. La niña se quedó impávida, mirando con ojos de espanto al monstruo de metal que se dirigía a ella a una velocidad impresionante... Genzo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a rescatar a la niña, entre ruidos y gritos de confusión y chirrido de llantas. Genzo cubrió con su cuerpo a la niña, para protegerla, y ambos cayeron sobre el pavimento, bastante lejos del alcance de los automóviles.

¡Jazmín!.- gritó la señora, nuevamente.- ¡Pequeña!

¿Abuelita?.- inquirió la niña, quien se movía inquietamente entre los brazos de Genzo.

Tranquila, pequeña.- dijo Genzo, soltando levemente a la niña.- ¿Estás herida?

Al ver a la niña a los ojos, Genzo volvió a quedarse helado por segunda vez en el día. La niña tenía los mismos ojos del color del chocolate derretido que tenía Lily... Y de hecho, era idéntica a ella, excepto porque la pequeña tenía el cabello negro y no castaño oscuro.

¡Jazmín!.- la señora llegó y abrazó a la niña- ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no corras así, mira el susto que me has dado!

Perdón, abuelita.- la pequeña enterró la cara en el suéter de la mujer.

¡Muchas gracias!.- la señora le sonrió a Genzo, infinitamente agradecida.- Le agradezco enormemente que haya salvado a mi nieta.

Debía ser coincidencia. La señora también tenía el mismo tipo de ojos que tenía Lily... Incluso, se notaba que la mujer era de origen latino, por su acento y sus rasgos físicos... Genzo presentía que quizás esas dos personas eran alguien importante para una persona a la que él conocía... De pronto, una voz masculina y muy conocida para Genzo se dejó oír...

¡Jaz!.- era Taro Misaki, quien llegó a todo correr hacia el lugar en donde ellos se encontraban.

¡Papi!.- la niña gritó y se soltó de su abuela para abrazar a Taro.

¿Qué pasó?

Perdóname, papi.- musitó la niña.- Salí corriendo por mi pelota y casi me apachurra un carro, pero este señor me salvó.

Genzo y Taro se miraron y por un momento hubo un incomodísimo silencio.

Gracias, Wakabayashi.- dijo Taro, al fin.- Por salvar a mi hija...

No hay de qué, Misaki.- musitó Genzo, levantándose.

Wakabayashi entendió por fin el por qué la niña se le había hecho tan tremendamente parecida a Lily. Era su hija. Y la señora a quien la niña acompañaba no debía ser otra sino la madre de Lily. Ese color de ojos lo decía todo...

Buenas tardes.- Genzo se despidió de la señora Del Valle.- Cuide mucho a su nieta. Es una niña hermosísima... Como su madre...

Espera, Wakabayashi.- lo detuvo Misaki.- Aunque no lo creas, me da gusto verte. Hay algo en lo que tengo extrema urgencia de decirte desde hace tres años...

No me interesa saberlo.- replicó Genzo, fríamente.- Además, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para cualquier tipo de explicación?

No para ésta.- insistió Misaki.

La señora Del Valle carraspeó y le lanzó a Misaki una mirada de advertencia. Éste entendió la indirecta.

Con su permiso, señora.- dijo Genzo.- Te veré en el campo de juego, Misaki.

Gracias por salvarme.- musitó la pequeña, soltándose de Misaki para correr detrás de Wakabayashi.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Genzo, levemente.

Gracias.- repitió la niña, sonriendo también.

Genzo se sintió inesperadamente conmovido y enternecido. La niña sonreía igual que Lily... La niña era su réplica casi exacta... Pero con la ternura vino también un sentimiento de dolor y pérdida... No se le olvidaba a Genzo que esa niña era hija de Misaki... Genzo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con el alma y el corazón sumidos en la tristeza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora miraba a la joven pasearse con la niña entre sus brazos. La mujer conocía suficientemente bien a su hija como para saber lo que significaba esa mirada de sus ojos negros...

¿Dices entonces que él la salvó?.- preguntó la joven, por milésima vez.

Ya te dije que sí.- suspiró la mujer.

¿Y qué le dijo Taro?

Le dio las gracias. Aunque me dio la impresión de que quiso también decirle otra cosa...

¿Cómo qué?.- quiso saber la joven.

Como la verdad, quizás.- suspiró la mujer.

Se lo hubiera dicho.- gruñó la joven, con una voz cargada de amargura.

¿Para qué?.- inquirió la mujer.- No tiene caso. Ya pasó el tiempo y las cosas se arreglaron. Tú continuaste con tu vida y él continuó con la suya. No ganas nada con remover el pasado.

Emily Del Valle miraba a su hija y a su nieta. Aquélla sabía muy bien que, aunque pasaran mil años, a su hija no se le pasaría jamás el dolor que sintió cuando el padre de su niña la abandonó...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko se encontraba en los ensayos de su última obra, la cual estaba por concluir su tiempo en cartelera. Eriko pronto filmaría una película y ella necesitaría de todo el tiempo libre posible... La actuación era lo único que podría hacer que a Eriko se le olvidara la noticia de que Misaki se encontraba en Munich. Si antes había tenido motivos para odiar a Lily Del Valle, ahora los tenía con mayores razones... Ella le había robado al único hombre al que Eriko había amado en su vida... Eriko había intentado olvidarse de Taro en los ardientes brazos de Schneider, pero no consiguió apagar con la pasión el fuego de un amor verdadero que había nacido y crecido en lo más profundo del corazón de Eriko (por Dios, que cursi soy ¬¬)...

A mitad de los ensayos, un confundido asistente del director le informó a éste que alguien buscaba con mucha insistencia a la señorita Eriko Wakabayashi para un caso de extrema urgencia. El director accedió, pensando que se trataba de algo grave. Eriko le pidió al asistente que pasara al visitante a su camerino. Eriko se dirigió hacia allá, pensando en lo peor, en que quizás su hermano había asesinado a Taro o algo similar, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en su camerino a nada más ni nada menos que al propio Taro Misaki...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- gritó Eriko, sin poder creerlo.

Quería verte.- fue todo lo que Taro dijo.- Ha pasado el tiempo...

Claro que ha pasado el tiempo.- Eriko trató de serenarse.- Te has casado y ya tienes una hija. Felicidades. Por cierto que no pude mandarte ningún regalo de boda porque no me avisaste con tiempo que te casarías.

Si tan solo... .- murmuró Taro, pero se contuvo.

¿Si tan solo qué?

Nada.- Taro movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Realmente lamento que haya pasado todo esto. Ni Lily ni yo quisimos llegar a este extremo, pero tu hermano tuvo la culpa...

¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que si tú y Lily hicieron la marranada de casarse y tener una escuincla fue por culpa de Genzo? ¡No tienes vergüenza!.- Eriko estaba muy indignada.- Lárgate con tu esposa. No te quiero volver a ver jamás.

Taro no respondió. Solo miró a Eriko con mucha tristeza antes de irse. Ésta sintió como nuevamente el corazón se le rompía en pedazos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo fue invitado por Aki a una reunión que haría la madre de ésta, una de esas tantas reuniones que hacen las familias de sociedad. La señora Yamazaki, quien vivía en Alemania junto con su hija única y su esposo, era adicta a realizar fiestas y reuniones en donde invitaba a la crema y nata de la sociedad alemana. De vez en cuando, también tenía invitados muy especiales y famosos, tales como los tenores Plácido Domingo, Alessandro Safina y Luciano Pavarotti, o la concertista de violín Vanesa Mae. En esa ocasión, los Yamazaki tendrían como invitados a un cuarteto de cuerdas que había cobrado una gran fama a nivel internacional... Genzo detestaba esas reuniones, en primera porque él no era adepto a fiestas de la alta sociedad, además de que el contacto con cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la música le recordaba enormemente a Lily... Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Genzo aceptó para ver si así podía quitarse de la mente el amargo suceso ocurrido en la mañana...

Lo que no sabía era que la cosa le iba a salir peor.

En la casa de los Yamazaki, Aki recibió a Genzo con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Éste le besó la mano.

Te ves muy linda.- dijo él, con sinceridad.

Gracias.- sonrió ella.- ¿Ya estás listo?

Claro.- suspiró Genzo.- Soportaré con estoicismo...

Aki sonrió nuevamente y condujo a Genzo hasta la sala de reuniones. Allí, Aki lo dejó charlando con algunos conocidos de ambos y se dirigió a preguntarle a su madre sobre los invitados especiales de esa noche.

Son el famoso cuarteto de cuerdas _Sounds of Silence_.- respondió la señora Yamazaki.- Ya sabes, esos cuatro jóvenes talentosos a los que conociste en la Universidad de Tokio... Aiza, Nieminen, Zegarra y Del Valle de Misaki...

Ahhh.- Aki se puso pálida. No sabía que serían ellos los invitados, de lo contrario no habría invitado a Genzo a la fiesta...

Saki Aiza (viola), Samael Nieminen (violonchelo), Frank Zegarra (segundo violín) y Lily Del Valle de Misaki (primer violín) se habían vuelto famosos poco antes de terminar sus estudios de Música. Habían formado el cuarteto de cuerdas que tanto habían soñado con formar y se la habían pasado viajando por el mundo, dando conciertos y grabando discos que habían alcanzado récord de ventas... _Sounds of Silence_ (el nombre del cuarteto que forman estos cuatro chicos) era más famoso aun que las chicas de Bond… (Jejejejeje).

Genzo charlaba de fútbol y del mundo en general con algunos jóvenes cuando alguien comentó algo sobre el cuarteto que iría a tocar esa noche. Esa persona no dijo el nombre ni del cuarteto ni de ninguno de sus integrantes, pero Genzo comenzó a tener escalofríos... Presentía de quién se trababan los invitados especiales... De pronto, él escuchó un comentario que lo hizo quedarse paralizado por tercera vez en el día...

Señora Misaki, venga para acá, por favor.- dijo la señora Yamazaki.- Déjeme presentarle a unos jóvenes triunfadores, amigos de mi hija Aki... Perdóneme que quiera presentarla con todo el mundo, pero créame que es un honor para mí el tenerla en mi casa...

Gracias, señora Yamazaki.- respondió una suave voz femenina que hizo que Genzo se estremeciera hasta lo más profundo.

Genzo volteó. Y vio muy cerca de él, enfundada en un bellísimo vestido azulado que resaltaba su hermosa figura a la única mujer en el mundo que siempre despertaría en él ese sentimiento loco que ponía a su corazón a latir sin control...

Lily.

Ella también notó su presencia. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y por un momento el mundo se detuvo. Todo pareció paralizarse y quedarse en segundo plano, mientras que en el centro de todo solo estaban Lily y Genzo... Él tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de ir tras ella y decirle tantas cosas... Sin embargo, la señora Yamazaki volvió a hablar y se rompió el hechizo.

Quisiera presentarles a Lily Misaki.- dijo la señora a los jóvenes que las miraban.- Integrante del famoso cuarteto _Sounds of Silence_, y además la feliz esposa de uno de los jugadores más famosos de Francia: Taro Misaki.

Lily desvió la mirada. Genzo tuvo deseos de arrojar el vaso que traía en la mano contra la pared...

**Notas:**

_Sounds of Silence_ fue el nombre que Samael me sugirió para el cuarteto de cuerdas que formarían Saki, Samael, Frank y Lily. ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda, amiga!

Por cierto, NO ESTOY COPIÁNDOLE A NADIE SU FIC. Si alguien ha seguido la historia desde el principio, se darán cuenta de que, aunque este fic se parece a varios que hay por ahí, NO ES IGUAL. Este fic está basado en la película "Dos tipos de cuidado" (jeje, creo que eso ya lo dije muchas veces XD).

Lily tiene los ojos del color del chocolate derretido (los cuales son herencia de su madre), así como Samael tiene ojos de obsidiana XD.

¡Ja! ¿Se esperaban que Lily se casara con Taro?

Por cierto, abreviaré el Bayern Munich como BM y el Paris Saint Germain como PSG. Me da flojera escribir todo completo.

¡Estoy a tan solo un día de terminar el Internado! ¡Wiiii!

Samael, creo que ya respondí tu pregunta. La segunda parte continuará en este mismo fic, no haré otro fic diferente para seguir con la historia.


	15. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 15. Enfrentamientos.**

Ninguno de los demás presentes se dio cuenta del bochornoso silencio que se había establecido entre Lily y Genzo.

¿Y su esposo, señora Misaki?.- preguntó uno de los invitados a Lily, quien quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Se quedó descansando en el hotel. El viaje fue largo y necesita reponerse.- respondió Lily, respirando con cierta dificultad.

¿Y su preciosa niña viajó con ustedes o se quedó en Francia?.- quiso saber alguien más.

Jazmín vino con nosotros.- respondió Lily, sonriendo al recordar a su pequeña.- Mi madre también se vino para poder cuidarla, Jaz es tan consentida que no aguantaría estar separada de su papá…

Genzo sintió un nudo en el corazón al escuchar esto último. Quiso alejarse, pero la señora Yamazaki no lo permitió.

Genzo, querido.- preguntó.- ¿Te sientes mal?

No.- negó él.- Solo buscaba algo de beber…

¿Podrías traerle algo a la señora Misaki, por favor?

No es necesario, señora Yamazaki, gracias.- intervino Lily rápidamente, pero ya era tarde.

Con todo gusto.- Genzo miró a Lily con mucha frialdad.- ¿Qué le traigo… Señora?

Genzo hizo mucho énfasis en esta última palabra.

Una limonada, por favor.- Lily sentía la garganta seca.

Genzo se marchó y tardó mucho rato en volver por las bebidas, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se miraba impenetrable.

Aquí tiene.- él le extendió un vaso con limonada a Lily.

Gracias.- susurró ésta.

Genzo, por favor.- la señora Yamazaki charló unos segundos a solas con él.- Saca a bailar a la señora Misaki. El resto de sus compañeros aun no han llegado y se ve que está algo incómoda porque no conoce a nadie. Sácala a bailar y entretenla un rato, después de todo, es esposa de uno de tus compañeros de selección…

Más bien, Lily estaba incómoda por la presencia de Genzo, y si él la sacaba a bailar resultaría peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero Genzo no pudo negarse porque entonces la señora Yamazaki sospecharía que algo pasaba. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Genzo invitó a Lily a bailar.

¿Me permite esta pieza, señora Misaki?.- le dijo, muy fríamente.

Claro.- aceptó Lily, titubeando.

Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura y la llevó por la pista de baile. Inmediatamente él recordó que ella no sabía bailar ese tipo de baile, el vals. Genzo la llevó con habilidad por la pista, procurando evitar los recuerdos… Lily no decía nada, parecía estar ausente.

Gracias por salvar a mi hija.- le dijo ella a él, de pronto.- Mi madre me lo contó todo.

No hay de qué.- respondió Genzo, con indiferencia.- Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Lily no respondió, solo bajó la mirada. La música terminó. Genzo inmediatamente soltó a Lily, aunque no se marchó. Se quedó mirándola por largo rato, aun cuando ella tenía la vista clavada en el piso. Justo en ese momento entraron al salón Frank Zegarra, Samael Nieminen, Saki Aiza, Tess Shadows y Débora Cortés. La gente los recibió con un gran aplauso.

¿Qué pasó con estos talentosos jóvenes durante estos tres años transcurridos? Ya saben que Saki, Samael, Frank y Lily formaron su cuarteto de cuerdas. Bueno, pues Samael Nieminen siguió suspirando en secreto por Hikaru Matsuyama, aunque había que decir que Yoshiko Fujisawa había terminado su relación con éste por Frank Zegarra… Sí, así como lo leen, Yoshiko y Frank pasaron algunos meses juntos en EUA y allá se hicieron novios. Yoshiko había terminado con Matsuyama por carta, cosa que le causó a éste un disgusto más grande que el propio rompimiento (digo, si rompes con alguien, que sea en vivo y en directo). Samael se había acercado mucho a Hikaru, pero ella no quería que él anduviese con ella solo para desquitarse de Yoshiko, cosa en la que él estaba de acuerdo, además de que Matsuyama quedó tan traumado que no quería volver a hablar de relaciones en lo que le quedara de vida… Saki y Tess no se hicieron novios, en contra de lo que todos esperaban. Tess había reconocido estar enamorado de Saki y ella de él, pero fue él mismo quien no quiso entablar un noviazgo. ¿Las razones? Tess no quiso decirlas, aunque él y Saki se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. Sin embargo, aun después de tres años, cada uno seguía suspirando por el otro… Por cierto que Tess se había convertido en un pianista muy famoso y de vez en cuando se unía a las giras de _Sounds of Silence_ como invitado de honor. Débora Cortés se convirtió en una famosa top model y había establecido su residencia en Alemania. Y seguía tan soltera como siempre, Deb no había podido romper su miedo al amor, aunque eso estaba por cambiar…

¡Ya están aquí los otros tres integrantes de _Sounds of Silence_!.- gritó la señora Yamazaki.- Ahora sí podemos dar inicio al concierto.

Lily aprovechó para fugarse con sus amigos y compañeros. Débora enarcó muchísimo las cejas al ver a Genzo.

Válgame.- murmuró.- No me digas que ese mono es el que yo creo que es…

El mismo que viste y calza.- suspiró Lily.

¿Hablan de Wakabayashi-san?.- inquirió Saki.

Ahora sí que te cayó el chahuistle.- murmuró Samael.

Pobre de ti, Lily.- se compadeció Frank.

Sabían que esto podría pasar.- sentenció Tess.- De hecho, era de lo más obvio.

Lily ya no quiso decir nada. Los cuatro integrantes de _Sounds of Silence_ se prepararon para dar su concierto, acompañados por Tess en el piano. Deb buscó un sitio en dónde sentarse. La primera canción que el cuarteto interpretó fue _Air_. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados cuando la canción concluyó.

Es maravilloso, son mucho mejores en persona.- comentó un invitado.

Eso es verdad.- Genzo estaba sorprendido. Lily había hecho progresos increíbles con su violín.

Ésta parecía estar de lo más ausente. Sin embargo, casi al final del concierto, Lily cuchicheó con sus compañeros. Éstos la miraron con cierta sorpresa y se encogieron de hombros.

Para terminar, tocaremos una melodía compuesta por Lily Misaki.- habló Frank.- Pensada en un viejo amor que ella tuvo hace algunos años…

Lily comenzó a entonar _Can´t help falling in love with you_. Genzo sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Parecía que Cridhe le estaba cantando solo a él… Lily tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando concluyó la interpretación.

Bellísima canción.- murmuró Aki, al lado de Genzo.- Parece que la compuso para su esposo, ¿no te parece?

Genzo no contestó.

Débora se sentía de lo más incómoda en ese lugar. No le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, sobre todo porque, desde que se había convertido en una top model, ella era muy acosada por muchos hombres, cosa que ella detestaba con toda su alma. Deb seguía sin querer relacionarse con nadie… Cuando vio que un hombre se acercaba a ella con toda la intención de hablarle, ella se fugó hacia un balcón aparentemente vacío. Sin embargo, Deb se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a un joven rubio quien parecía estarse escondiendo, al igual que ella.

Perdón.- se disculpó Deb.- No sabía que había gente aquí.

Oh, está bien.- sonrió el joven.- Este balcón es suficientemente amplio para que quepamos los dos.

¿No le molesta mi presencia?

En lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario, será un placer estar con usted.

Gracias.- Deb se sonrojó.- Soy Débora Cortés. Mucho gusto.

Stefan Levin.- el joven besó la mano que Deb le ofrecía.- El gusto es mío…

Deb se sintió turbada por esa mirada. Levin era bastante apuesto y su mirada tenía cierto toque que perturbaba…

¿Y por qué se anda escondiendo?.- inquirió Levin, curioso.

Porque me persigue un hombre.- Deb soltó una risilla al escucharse a sí misma decir eso.

¿Y eso? ¿Acosador? ¿Violador?.- Levin se sorprendió.

No tengo ni idea. Nomás corrí al verlo.- sonrió Deb.

Ya.- Levin rió también.- Bueno, pues si viene para acá me dice y yo la defiendo.

Gracias.- Deb se sonrojó.- ¿Y usted de qué se esconde?

De las mujeres.- suspiró Levin.- Todas las solteras de por aquí nos ven igual que los buitres miran un pedazo de carne muerta. Solo andan viendo a ver qué agarran, sin ofender.

Está bien.- Deb suspiró.- Total, todo lo que dijo es cierto.

Levin y Débora comenzaron a platicar, sintiéndose muy a gusto de estar juntos. Poco a poco, la mexicana comenzó a sentirse muy atraída por el joven sueco…

Mientras tanto, el concierto de _Sounds of Silence_ había terminado. Lily guardó a Cridhe en su estuche, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.

Tranquila.- le dijo Frank.- No dejes que te vea llorar…

No vale la pena.- gruñó Samael.

Saki y Tess miraron a la mexicana con compasión.

¿Todavía lo amas?.- preguntó Saki, en voz baja.

Eso ya no importa.- Lily se secó las lágrimas con furia.- Taro es mi esposo y el padre de mi hija. Lo demás está de sobra.

Pero Wakabayashi tiene derecho a saber… .- comenzó a decir Tess, pero se contuvo al ver la imponente mirada de los ojos de Lily.

No tiene derecho a saber nada.- dijo ella, concluyentemente.- Fue él quien me abandonó. Y punto final.

Genzo estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso. Había sido demasiado el golpe de volver a ver a Lily, pero quizás lo que más le dolía era que todos se refirieran a ella como la "señora Misaki". Genzo escuchó a su demonio interno e invitó a Aki a bailar.

Bailemos.- le dijo.- Para celebrar nuestro próximo matrimonio.

¿Me quieres decir que al fin vas a casarte conmigo?.- a Aki se le iluminó el rostro.

Sí.- Genzo la jaló hasta la pista de baile y la abrazó lo más que pudo.

Aki, ni tarda ni perezosa, le echó los brazos al cuello. Lily se sintió de lo peor al ver la escena, pero se dijo que era de lo más natural… Genzo trataba de prestarle atención a Aki, pero su mente solo estaba al pendiente de lo que estuviese haciendo Lily… De pronto, se escucharon murmullos de admiración. Genzo y Aki voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Taro Misaki entrar, vestido con un elegante frac.

¡Taro!.- Lily corrió a sus brazos.

Hola, corazón.- Taro abrazó a su esposa.- ¿Me extrañaste?

Horrores, mi amor.- sonrió ella.

Taro observó unos segundos por encima del ojo de Lily. Después se inclinó y la besó muy rápidamente, pero con el aparente amor para que todos pensaran que quería mucho a su esposa. A Genzo se le vino el mundo encima…

¡Ah, señor Misaki!.- saludó la señora Yamazaki.- ¡Es un placer que haya podido aceptar mi invitación! Aunque se perdió usted del concierto de su bella esposa…

No importa.- Taro sonrió, abrazando aun más a Lily.- A ella la tengo todo el tiempo conmigo, podré escuchar su hermosa música en casa.

Ya lo creo.- sonrió la señora Yamazaki.- ¿Y su pequeña hija?

Durmiendo, en compañía de mi suegra.- sonrió Misaki.- No permito que mi hija se desvele tanto.

Es usted un buen padre, señor Misaki.- sonrió la señora Yamazaki.

Y también un buen esposo.- señaló Lily.

Taro y Lily salieron a la pista. Ambos hacían una linda pareja, pero no tan buena como la que hacían Lily y Genzo… O al menos eso pensaba este último…

Se ven tan bien juntos.- sonrió Aki.- ¡Quién diría que terminarían por casarse! Más porque tu hermana parecía estar muy enamorada de él…

Ya ves. Cosas de la vida.- gruñó Genzo, quien ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando semejante espectáculo.

Genzo se despidió de Aki y de la madre de ésta con un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente del salón. Taro lo siguió con la mirada. Lily prefirió hacerse la occisa.

Espérame un segundo.- dijo Taro, dejando a Lily en compañía de Saki y Tess.- Ahora vuelvo.

Lily no quiso preguntarle a dónde iba, pues ya se lo imaginaba… Taro corrió para alcanzar a Genzo antes de que éste subiera a su automóvil.

Espera, Wakabayashi.- dijo Taro, tomándolo por un hombro.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- replicó Genzo, con voz helada.

Te equivocas. Tengo algunas cosas que decirte.- insistió Taro.

¿Cómo qué?

Como el por qué me casé con Lily…

Ah. Créeme que me gustaría saber, para quizás tener un buen motivo para matarte, aunque creo que por el simple hecho de haberte casado con la mujer a quien amo debería colgarte y no precisamente de los pies.- habló Genzo, con enojo contenido.

La culpa fue tuya.- dijo Misaki, sin más.

¿Qué dices?.- Genzo estaba por estallar.

Porque te fuiste de Japón sin permitirle a Lily que te dijera algo muy importante… .- continuó Taro.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo el por qué me engañó con su ex novio?

Lily no te engañó con nadie. Si fueras menos idiota te hubieses dado cuenta de que tú eres el único hombre en el corazón de Lily… .- ahora Taro comenzaba a enojarse también.

A mí no me llames idiota.- Genzo miró a Taro de manera amenazadora.

Te digo lo que eres, simplemente.- Taro encaró a Genzo.

Ambos hombres se miraron de manera amenazadora. Parecía que se golpearían en cualquier momento, pero entonces Taro se hizo para atrás.

No.- se negó.- No caeré en eso.

¿Tienes miedo?.- retó Genzo.- ¡Cobarde!

No es eso. Simplemente no deseo golpear al hermano de la mujer a quien amo.- respondió Misaki, simplemente.

¿Qué dijiste?.- Genzo se quedó de a seis.

Que no puedo golpear al hermano de la mujer que amo.- repitió Taro, muy serio.

¡No tienes vergüenza!.- gritó Genzo, más enojado aún.- ¿Te atreves a decir que amas a mi hermana aun cuando estás casado con Lily?

Sí. Porque es la verdad.- Taro se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a Genzo sin pizca de broma en sus ojos.

Debería molerte a golpes.- Genzo habló en un susurro frío.- Pero si no lo hago es por el amor que alguna vez mi hermana te tuvo… Y porque, al final de todo, sigues siendo el esposo de la mujer a quien yo más amé…

Genzo se dio la vuelta y se subió a su automóvil, arrancando a toda velocidad. Todavía no podía creer que Misaki fuera tan cínico…

Cuando Wakabayashi llegó a su departamento, estaba tan furioso que se agarró golpeando puertas y azotando cosas. Eriko salió de su habitación (ambos gemelos siguen viviendo juntos) al escuchar tanto escándalo.

¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?.- preguntó ella, algo enfurruñada por haber sido despertada.

Misaki es un cínico.- respondió Genzo, enojado.

¿Lo viste?.- a Eriko casi se le paralizó el corazón.

Sí. Resulta que a la dichosa fiesta de los Yamazaki asistieron los cuatro integrantes de _Sounds of Silence_.- gruñó Genzo.- Y al poco rato Misaki hizo acto de presencia para estar con su esposa…

Ya veo… .- a Eriko se le fue la voz.- ¿Y cómo… Cómo se veían juntos?

Como una pareja feliz.- respondió Genzo, alicaído.

Eriko no respondió. Trataba de no imaginarse a Lily y a Taro juntos, como matrimonio.

Voy a casarme con Aki.- anunció Genzo, de pronto.- Ya lo decidí.

Un clavo no saca a otro clavo.- observó Eriko.

Quizás.- aceptó Genzo.- Pero no me importa. Si me sirve para hacer que olvide todo esto, estará bien para mí.

Eriko quedó pensativa unos momentos. Sí, quizás funcionaría para su hermano… Y quizás también para ella…

**Notas:**

_Air_ es creación de Johann Sebastian Bach.

La canción de _Can´t help falling in love with you_ la he escuchado solo con Luis Cobos y es en versión instrumental. Desconozco si alguien más la interpreta.

Sí, Misaki es un cínico. Pero eso pasó en la película original.


	16. Conociéndote

**Capítulo 16. Conociéndote.**

Munich en sí no es una ciudad grande. Por lo tanto, era poco probable que dos personas se encontraran muy seguido, pero parecía ser que a Genzo Wakabayashi lo perseguía su destino…

Él había ido a una tienda de artículos deportivos, para comprarse un par de guantes nuevos. Al lado había una tienda de ropa para niñas y damas. Cuando Genzo salió de la tienda deportiva, vio a Emily Del Valle observando algo en los escaparates.

Mira, Lily.- dijo la señora.- Creo que Jazmín se vería muy linda con el vestido rosa.

Creo que tienes una obsesión por el rosa, mamá.- refutó Lily, quien en esos momentos salía de la tienda, con Jazmín bien prendada de su mano.- Yo creo que se le vería mejor el azul…

Y tú tienes una obsesión por el azul.- sonrió Emily.

A mí me gustaría más en color lila.- opinó la pequeña Jazmín, quien a pesar de que solo tenía tres años, ya daba sus propias opiniones.- Me gusta mucho más ese color que el azul y el rosa.

Jazmín fue la primera en notar la presencia de Genzo. La pequeña sonrió y se soltó de la mano de su madre, para ir a saludar al hombre que la había salvado.

¡Hola:- la pequeña sonrió y saludó efusivamente a Genzo.

Hola, Jazmín.- Genzo sonrió también.- Ése es tu nombre, ¿cierto?

Sí. Jazmín Sayuri Misaki Del Valle (sácate el nombrecito).- Jaz hizo una graciosa reverencia, tomando las faldas de su vestido.

Jazmín, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes hablar con extraños.- dijo Lily, con maldad.- No te ofendas, Wakabayashi, pero tú para ella eres un perfecto extraño.

No, mami, no es un extraño.- contradijo Jaz.- Este señor me salvó la vida el otro día, ¿qué no te acuerdas que te dije?

¿No les ha pasado que muchas veces los hijos dejan en ridículo a sus padres?

Buenas tardes, joven.- saludó Emily.

Buenas tardes, señora Del Valle.- respondió Genzo, cortésmente y algo divertido por la respuesta de Jazmín.

¿No quieres venir conmigo y mi mami y mi abuelita a comprar vestidos?.- Jaz tomó la mano de Genzo.

Muy seguramente el señor ha de tener otros asuntos pendientes, querida.- dijo Emily.- Es un hombre muy ocupado, como tu papá.

De hecho, es compañero de trabajo de tu papá.- agregó Lily.- Y ya sabes cómo se ocupa él cuando tiene trabajo.

¿En serio eres compañero de mi papá?.- esto le pareció muy emocionante a la niña.- ¿También juegas fútbol?

Sí.- sonrió Genzo.- Aunque yo soy portero y tu papá es delantero. Bueno, no creo que entiendas mucho ahora sobre eso…

La verdad, no.- respondió Jazmín, con esa sinceridad que siempre caracteriza a los niños.- Pero me gusta ver a mi papi jugar. En fin, ¿vienes con nosotras?

Será un placer.- sonrió Genzo.- Me servirá para ver qué tipo de ropa le puedo comprar a mis futuros hijos…

¿También tienes hijos? ¿No tendrás alguna hija de mi edad para que juegue conmigo?.- preguntó Jazmín, entusiasmada.

No, pero pienso tenerlos pronto.- Genzo le lanzó una mirada de desafío a Lily.

Quizás ya los tengas pero eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta.- respondió ella en voz baja, enojada.

¿Perdón?.- Genzo se sorprendió con el comentario.

No haga caso, por favor.- pidió Emily, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto a su hija.

Las tres mujeres y Genzo entraron en la tienda. Por alguna razón que solo Emily y Lily conocían, Jazmín no se separaba ni un instante de Genzo. Desde que lo tomó de la mano, no lo soltó ningún instante. La niña traía a Genzo de aquí para allá, mirando vestidos y otras cosas. Genzo, a pesar de que definitivamente no era una de sus actividades favoritas el estar viendo ropa de niñas, se sintió inexplicablemente feliz de acompañar a tan tierna y dulce damita en sus compras. Lily los observaba, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Emily sabía que era un peligro que Genzo estuviese tan cerca de su hija y de su nieta, pero no se atrevía a contradecir.

Mira, mamá.- dijo Lily, en español.- Se ven tan bien juntos…

Sé lo que estás pensando.- respondió Emily, en el mismo idioma.- Y no creo que sea lo correcto.

No haré ni diré nada, mamá.- suspiró Lily, pesarosa.- Como tú misma m e lo dices, ya lo pasado, pasado. Ya se arregló todo.

Pero las dudas cubrían el corazón de Lily, al ver a su pequeña tan feliz y sonriente en compañía de Genzo… Jazmín se había prendado de el portero en un instante, era como si ella supiera que ese hombre podría llegar a ser alguien muy importante para ella… De pronto, el celular de Lily comenzó a sonar.

¿Hola?.- respondió Lily.- Comprando ropa. .. ¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar algunas horas? Es que Taro está ocupado y mamá irá a visitar a mi hermana Lara… Sí, ya nació su bebé… No tengo con quién dejar a Jazmín y no me la puedo llevar… Uh, déjame ver que hago…

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Emily.

Me requieren para una entrevista con el resto de _Sounds of Silence_.- explicó Lily, tapando la bocina.- Pero no tengo con quién dejar a Jaz…

Si quiere cancelo mi viaje a Hamburgo y le digo a Lara que iré a visitarla después…

No, Lara te necesita para que la ayudes con su nuevo bebé.- negó Lily.

¿Y si me llevo a Jaz conmigo?.- sugirió Emily.

¡No! Yo no me quiero ir.- negó Jazmín, dando una patada en el suelo.- ¡No quiero estar lejos de mi mami y mi papi!

Puede quedarse conmigo.- ofreció Genzo, sorprendiendo a todos, incluido él mismo.

No quiero molestar.- negó Lily.- Gracias.

No será molestia. Será un placer cuidar a Jazmín mientras te desocupas.- repitió Genzo, con sorprendida sinceridad.

¡Sí! ¿Puedo quedarme con él, mami?.- Jaz se soltó de Genzo y corrió hacia su madre.- Me portaré bien. ¡Por favor!

No lo sé.- dudó Lily.

Por una parte, Genzo le ofrecía una buena salida a su problema, pero por el otro, Lily dudaba en dejarle su hija al desgraciado infeliz que la abandonó tres años atrás…

¿Lily, estás ahí?.- habló el interlocutor.- ¿Qué me respondes?

De acuerdo.- aceptó Lily.- Estaré ahí en quince minutos… .- y colgó.- Gracias, Wakabayashi…

No hay de qué.- Genzo aceptó la mano de Jazmín, quien había corrido nuevamente a él.- Esta pequeña damita y yo estaremos muy bien.

¡Sí!.- gritó Jaz.

¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas hacer?.- inquirió Emily Del Valle, algo molesta.

Sí, mamá.- respondió ella, terminantemente.

La señora Del Valle ya no dijo nada, pero se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo. Genzo se ofreció a cuidar a Jazmín por el resto del día, incluso se ofreció también al sitio en donde se hospedaban los Misaki, pero en eso Lily no estuvo de acuerdo. No quería un enfrentamiento entre Taro y Genzo…

Mejor iré yo a recogerla a en donde quiera que estén.- sugirió Lily, pero a Genzo tampoco le pareció buena idea.

No sé en dónde estaremos cuando te desocupes.- contestó Genzo. Él tampoco quería que Lily fuese a su casa a recoger a Jazmín, puesto que tampoco deseaba un enfrentamiento entre Eriko y Lily.

¿Y si le hablas al señor Wakabayashi cuando estés lista para saber en dónde estamos?.- sugirió la pequeña Jazmín.- Y ya de ahí nos puedes alcanzar.

Lily y Genzo voltearon a ver a la pequeña y sonrieron. La niña era mucho más inteligente de lo que se esperaba para su edad.

Buena idea.- sonrió Lily.- Dame por favor tu número de teléfono celular, Wakabayashi.

Sigue siendo el mismo que era hace tres años.- replicó él.

¡Ah! ¿En serio? Es que como hace tres años nunca me respondiste las llamadas que te hacía, pensé que lo habías cambiado.- Lily habló con enojo contenido.

Genzo podía haber respondido, pero no delante de la pequeña Jazmín. Ésta los observaba a ambos y él no quería discutir enfrente de ella.

Espero tu llamada.- gruñó Genzo.- Y no te preocupes, que yo cuidaré muy bien a tu hija…

Gracias, de verdad.- Lily esbozó una media sonrisa de genuino agradecimiento.- Pórtate bien, corazón.

Sí, mami.- Jazmín recibió el beso cariñoso de su madre.- Hasta pronto, abuelita. Me saludas a mi prima.

Sí, querida.- Emily abrazó a su nieta.- Cuide bien a nuestra pequeña, señor Wakabayashi.

Eso haré.- respondió Genzo.

Lily y Emily salieron de la tienda. Jazmín miraba a Genzo con actitud impaciente.

¿Y bien?.- Genzo miró a la niña.- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko se levantó con la firme decisión de aceptar la invitación a cenar que Schneider llevaba haciéndole por seis meses. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del alemán.

¿Hola?.- respondió Karl.

Hola, muñeco.- dijo Eriko, con voz seductora.

¡Ah! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, mi hermosa Emperatriz!.- exclamó Schneider.

Eriko se mordió los labios. A ella nunca le gustó que Karl la llamara "Emperatriz", pues tiempo atrás otro joven la llamaba así…

Quería saber si aun estaba en pie tu invitación a cenar.- dijo Eriko, sin más.

¡Por supuesto, preciosa! No importa que me hayas tenido esperando seis meses, podría esperar por ti cien años… .- respondió Karl.- ¿Te parece bien mañana? ¿O tienes planes?

Mañana está bien.- aceptó Eriko.- Recógeme a las ocho.

De acuerdo, preciosa. No te arrepentirás.

"Espero que no", pensó Eriko, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. Se preparó para darse una ducha y poder estar lista para el ensayo de ese día. Encendió el radio a todo volumen para poder escuchar música mientras se bañaba, cosa de la que después se arrepentiría…

"Y dentro de cinco días se jugará el encuentro entre el BM y el PSG, queridos radioescuchas y fanáticos del fútbol".- comentó un locutor.

"Así es, Johann".- dijo una locutora.- "Las estrellas de nuestro equipo se enfrentarán a los goleadores del PSG, entre los cuales se encuentra el famoso jugador japonés Taro Misaki".

"Sí, Minerva, cosa que es de señalar, ya que el portero estrella de nuestro equipo también es japonés. De hecho, Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki son compañeros de equipo".

"Así es. Además, no hay que olvidar tampoco que Taro Misaki es el esposo de Lily Del Valle, integrante del famoso cuarteto _Sounds of Silence, _el cual… ".

Eriko salió del baño, con el pelo escurriendo y envuelta en una toalla, a apagar el radio de un golpe. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Eriko corrió a abrir, enfurruñada porque pensó que el que llamaba era su hermano. ¡Cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir a Taro Misaki en la puerta!

¡Ah!.- Eriko se puso coloradísima al darse cuenta de que el pelo le escurría y que su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una toalla.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!

Eriko quiso cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero Taro no se lo permitió.

Quiero pasar.- dijo él.

No, no puedes.- negó ella.

Pero Taro fue más fuerte y empujó la puerta hasta abrirla completamente. Después entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así en mi casa?.- estalló Eriko.- ¡Lárgate inmediatamente!

No. No me iré sin decirte lo que tengo que decirte.- dijo Taro, muy serio.

¡Pero yo no quiero oírte, me oyes!.- gritó Eriko.

Pues me escucharas aunque no quieras.- Taro tomó a Eriko de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que me tengas que decir, no quiero!

Te amo.- dijo Taro, simplemente.

¿Qué?.- Eriko casi se va de espaldas, cosa que no pasó porque Misaki la estaba abrazando.

Que te amo. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante en estos tres años… .- continuó Taro, en voz baja.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Genzo tenía razón, eres un descarado!.- Eriko tenía ganas de abofetear a Taro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por decir lo que siento?.- preguntó Taro.

¡Tú estás casado con Lily!.- gritó Eriko.- ¡Y tienes una hija!

Pero aun así te amo… .- Taro besó suavemente a Eriko.

Ésta en un principio se quiso alejar, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en el embrujo de los labios de Taro… Eriko sintió que se estremecía hasta lo más profundo…

Nunca dejaré que me olvides.- murmuró Taro, cuando se separaron.- Pronto aclararemos todo este embrollo…

Y sin agregar nada más, soltó a Eriko y salió del departamento. Ella, furiosa, agarró un jarrón y lo estrelló contra la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo había llevado a Jazmín al parque, en donde ella jugó feliz y contenta en los juegos. Se subió al tobogán, al sube y baja, corrió de aquí para allá y se divirtió mucho. Quizás la escena que más profundo le llegó a Genzo fue cuando la niña se subió a un columpio y le pidió a él que la empujara. Genzo tuvo la extraña y sorprendente impresión de que estaba jugando con su hija… Cuando Jazmín se cansó, Genzo la llevó a comer helado. La niña pidió uno muy grande, de varios sabores, y le pidió a Genzo que no se lo dijera a su madre.

Se enojaría si se da cuenta.- susurró Jaz, como si su madre estuviera cerca y pudiera oírlos.

No te preocupes, que no diré nada.- sonrió Genzo, divertido.

La niña le habló al portero sobre su vida en Francia. Le contó que iba a una de las mejores guarderías de París, aunque no era de las más prestigiosas. La niña, sin embargo, estaba contenta porque en dicho lugar les enseñaban a los niños sobre música y a cantar. Jazmín ardía en deseos de ser "niña grande" para que le enseñaran también a bailar.

Mi mami me dice que cuando tenga cinco años podré aprender ballet.- dijo Jazmín, al tiempo que lamía su cucharilla de helado.- Antes no porque dice que mis pies no me pueden sostener todavía…

Ya veo.- sonrió Genzo.

Él se preguntó si la niña habría nacido en Francia. Lo más probable era que sí… Cuando Jazmín se acabó el helado, Genzo la llevó a una tienda de juguetes, porque le entró el deseo loco de regalarle algo. La niña escogió, curiosamente, un balón de fútbol de peluche.

Para acordarme de ti.- sonrió ella.

¿Tengo cara de balón de fútbol?.- preguntó él, divertido.

Más o menos.- rió la niña.- Pero juegas al fútbol, ¿o no?

Genzo pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que en otras circunstancias le hubiese molestado estar de niñero, pero esta vez era diferente… No sabía si era porque Jazmín era la hija de Lily o era por algo más, pero le gustaba sobremanera estar con esa niña… Entre él y Jazmín se había establecido una fuerte conexión…

Al atardecer, Genzo llevó a Jazmín a un mirador, desde donde se contemplaba toda la ciudad. Pronto se hizo evidente que Jazmín había heredado el mismo complejo de perro de su madre, o sea, que a ambas les encantaban los sitios altos desde donde pudiera verse todo. Cuando comenzó a hacer frío, Genzo abrazó a la pequeña para darle calor. La niña se refugió en él y al poco rato se quedó dormida. Genzo contempló las primeras estrellas, tratando de asimilar el hermoso y nuevo sentimiento de ternura y protección que surgía en su interior…

**Notas:**

Saki, por alguna razón hice que Tess no anduviera contigo… Ya verás, jejeje.

Jajaja, mi "complejo de perro" es el que me gusten mucho las azoteas. Yo soy feliz cuando vivo en una casa que tenga un balcón o una azotea, y mientras más altos sean, mejor U.

No les dije pero… ¡¡Por fin terminé mi Internado! ¡¡Soy libre! ¡¡Wiiii! Tendré un mes de vacaciones y después me iré a hacer mis pasantías en una comunidad perdida de la mano de Dios… Ay, Dios…


	17. Problemas del corazón

**Capítulo 17. Problemas del corazón.**

Débora Cortés se encontraba en su nuevo departamento en Munich, tratando de poner algo de orden. A diferencia de Lily, a ella siempre le gustaba que todo estuviese limpio y bien recogido. No es que a Lily no le gustara el orden y la limpieza pero muchas veces la flojera de hacer algo la vencían… Deb pensaba en todo esto al tiempo que hacía el aseo del departamento. Recordó los tiempos que ella y los otros cuatro Herederos de los Cinco Elementos hacían argüende en Japón… De pronto, y sin motivo alguno, Deb recordó a Stefan Levin. La noche de la fiesta de los Yamazaki, Deb y Levin se quedaron platicando hasta muy tarde e incluso él se había ofrecido a llevarla a su departamento. El sueco le había traído muchísimo a la mexicana, pero dudaba de que ella le hubiese atraído a él… Sobre todo porque los ojos de Levin eran cubiertos por una sombra cada vez que él hablaba de sus relaciones amorosas…

"Quizás también alguien jugó con él", pensó Deb. "Así como jugaron conmigo… Pobre hombre, realmente se ve que es una buena persona… ".

En esto estaba Deb cuando su celular sonó. Ella se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban llamando desde un número que no conocía.

¿Hola?.- respondió Deb.

¿Hablo con la señorita Débora Cortés?.- preguntó cortésmente una voz masculina.

Sí, habla ella.- contestó Deb.- ¿Quién es?

Soy Stefan Levin.- dijo el hombre.- No sé si me recuerdas…

¡Claro!.- Deb se ruborizó.- ¿Cómo no acordarme de ti? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

¿La verdad? Le rogué por cinco horas a tu amiga Lily para que me lo pasara.- rió Levin.

¡Naaa! ¿En serio?

Bueno, no fueron cinco horas…

Ya se me hacía…

Pero sí cuatro horas y cincuenta minutos…

Deb soltó una carcajada de nervios. ¿Qué hacía Levin llamándole a su celular?

¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- quiso saber Deb.

Bueno, verás, es algo bastante tonto… .- musitó Levin.

Dime, no te preocupes.

Verás, una prima anda en busca de un vestido y pues me enteré que tú trabajas para Dior.- suspiró Levin.- Quería ver si me podías ayudar a buscarle uno bonito…

¿Y por qué no viene tu prima en persona a buscarlo?

¡Ah! Es que se lastimó un tobillo…

Ya veo… Bueno, entonces con todo gusto ayudaré. Puedo llevarle a tu prima mis catálogos y ayudarla a escoger un vestido que… .- comenzó a decir Deb.

¡No! Quiero decir, mi prima no quiere que nadie la vea porque está haciendo la dieta de la luna y dice que la luz del sol la daña.- rió Levin.- ¿Podrías enseñarme los modelos a mí? Yo después le muestro los que me recomendaste.

Por supuesto.- aceptó Deb.- ¿En dónde te veo?

¿Dónde de vives? Puedo pasar a recogerte… Si no te parece mal…

Claro que no. Mira, aun no me aprendo bien la dirección, deja investigo y yo te llamo a este número, ¿ok?

No será necesario.- Levin volvió a reírse.- Lily Misaki también me pasó tu dirección…

Débora y Levin quedaron de acuerdo. Al colgar, Deb pensó que Lily ya andaba de nuevo de celestina, cosa que le causó cierto disgusto.

"Es cierto que Levin es atractivo y me cayó muy bien, pero que esa mensa no ande pensando en unirnos porque no va a ser así", pensó Deb, terminantemente. Se dispuso a terminar de hacer sus labores domésticas para después buscar sus catálogos. Se preguntó por qué de repente se había sentido tan feliz…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank intentó llamar por quinta vez consecutiva a Yoshiko a su teléfono móvil. Sabía que la chica había regresado a Japón y deseaba saber cómo había resultado el viaje. Pero nadie contestaba el teléfono.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Samael, más por aburrición que por curiosidad.- ¿No te contesta Superwoman?

Debe haberse quedado dormida.- gruñó Frank, apretando nuevamente la tecla de remarcado automático.

O quizás ya se fugó con Matsuyama.- declaró Samael, en tono fatalista.

Cállate.

¿Qué? Sabes que puede ser cierto…

Yoshiko es mi novia… .- comenzó a decir Frank.

¿Y? También era novia de Matsuyama antes de serlo de ti. Si terminó con él para estar contigo, también puede terminar contigo para regresar con él… .- siguió insistiendo Samael.

Definitivamente. Cuando eres fastidiosa, eres fastidiosa… .- bufó Frank, saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Samael se quedó con actitud pensativa. Sus palabras habían sido una manera de quitarse ella la duda que le sembraba el corazón. Samael sabía que Hikaru seguía queriendo a Yoshiko, no importando cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado desde que ellos terminaron…

Sin embargo, Samael no sabía que Hikaru Matsuyama tenía en su corazón un lío por otra mujer cuyos ojos de obsidiana parecían haberle embrujado el alma…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess y Saki trataban de componer una canción juntos, pero por alguna u otra razón no conseguían terminarla. Aunque eran buenos amigos, a últimas fechas había algo que se interponía entre ambos compositores… Saki no era rencorosa, pero le seguía doliendo el hecho de que tres años atrás Tess la rechazara… Más porque ella no entendía el por qué, si se suponía que Tess la quería tanto como ella a él…

Frustrado por no conseguir la nota que quería, Tess golpeó las teclas del piano. Saki suspiró. De pronto, el celular de ésta comenzó a sonar y ella respondió.

¿Hola?.- habló ella.

¿Saki?.- era un hombre.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Quién habla?

No me digas que no me reconoces la voz…

¿Gabriel?.- preguntó Saki, al cabo de un instante de duda.- ¿Eres tú?

El mismo que viste y calza.- respondió el joven.

¡Qué alegría escuchar tu voz!

Inmediatamente Saki se enfrascó en una amena y alegre charla con Gabriel… Su ex… Tess la miraba de reojo, con una mirada no muy buena…

¿Estás en Alemania?.- preguntó Saki.- ¿En verdad?

Sí. Quiero ir a escuchar uno de tus conciertos… ¿Me invitarás, cierto?.- preguntó Gabriel.

Por supuesto.- sonrió Saki.- Serás mi invitado de honor…

Tess sabía que Gabriel era el ex novio de Saki. Ella misma se lo había contado. Y al joven suizo no le pareció pero nada bien que ese muchacho regresara a la vida de la mujer a quien amaba…

Entonces mañana te veré, para darte las entradas.- acordó Saki.

Será un placer para mí el poder volver a verte en persona.- dijo Gabriel.

Saki se sintió repentinamente ruborizada.

Nos veremos, entonces.- dijo ella.

Hasta pronto.- Gabriel colgó.

¿Quién era?.- preguntóTess, como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque bien sabía de quién se trataba.

Un amigo.- Saki se encogió de hombros.

¿Vas a verlo mañana?

Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Tess miró a Saki por largo tiempo. Después bajó la mirada hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar.

No.- respondió.- Ninguno.

"Perfecto", pensó Saki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily llamó para saber en donde estaban Genzo y su pequeña hija, éstos aun se encontraban en el mirador. Cuando Lily llegó vio a Jazmín profundamente dormida en los brazos de Genzo, cosa que le produjo una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza…

Perdona que te haya hecho venir hasta acá.- murmuró Genzo, cuando Lily llegó.- Pero no quería despertarla…

No te preocupes.- susurró Lily, acercándose a ellos.- No hay problema.

¿Viniste sola?.- preguntó Genzo, mirándola.

No. Taro me está esperando en el auto.- respondió Lily, desviando la mirada.

Genzo no contestó. Con suavidad soltó brevemente a Jazmín para que Lily la cargara. La niña ni se despertó.

Es preciosa.- musitó Genzo en voz baja.- Idéntica a ti…

Gracias.- susurró Lily, dándole un beso en la frente.

Hace tiempo pensé que me habría gustado tener un hijo así contigo.- comentó Genzo, sin saber por qué.

Lily no dijo nada, solo miró a Genzo con sus profundos ojos negros. Él le devolvió la mirada y pareció encontrar en ella ese sentimiento que él creyó ver perdido para siempre…

¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó Lily?.- preguntó Genzo, abrazando suavemente a la joven y a la niña.- Yo de verdad te quería tanto…

Lily hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Y cuando habló, parecía que los rencores de tres años se le habían ido a la voz.

Que me abandonaste, eso fue lo que pasó.- dijo ella, furiosa, separándose de Genzo.- Y si me lo permites, mi esposo nos está esperando en el auto a nuestra hija y a mí.

Lily se alejó en dirección a un automóvil que se encontraba estacionado varios metros atrás de en donde se encontraban ellos. Genzo vio que Taro estaba recargado contra dicho automóvil y se apresuró a ayudar a su esposa. Misaki tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y con ternura la acomodó en el asiento trasero del coche. Lily le lanzó una última mirada de tristeza a Genzo, antes de subir al coche. Taro miró al portero unos instantes con duda, antes de arrancar. Genzo se sintió desolado. Misaki se había quedado con lo que Genzo hubiese querido para él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él conducía en silencio. Ella parecía estar muy pensativa. La niña dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero, ni cuenta se dio de nada…

¿Se lo dijste?.- quiso saber él.

¿Qué cosa?.- a ella la tomó por sorpresa su pregunta.

Ya sabes… Lo que debe saber…

No.- dijo ella.- Y ya no sé si deba decírselo…

Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.- dijo él.

¿Por qué? ¿Sabes? Quizás mi madre tenga razón y no deberíamos remover el pasado. Ya cada quien continuó con su vida… .- musitó ella.

Lily, debes decirle a Wakabayashi la verdad.- la cortó él.- Por una simple razón: Tú aun estás enamorada de él.

Ella ya no contestó. Sabía perfectamente bien que, aunque Taro nunca lo dijera, él también seguía enamorado de una Wakabayashi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko estaba lista para su cita de esa noche. Se había puesto un vestido de tirantes negros y falda muy corta, con unas zapatillas de tiritas que se abrochaban hasta las rodillas. Se veía tremendamente sexy y atractiva, aunque no era el hombre que iba a ver el que ella deseaba que la viera… Schneider llegó muy puntual con una docena de rosas rojas e intensamente perfumadas. Eriko las tomó con cierta desgana. Se notaba a leguas que Karl había gastado mucho dinero en ellas e inmediatamente ella pensó que Taro, en vez de gastar tanto en unas flores, le habría conseguido unas flores más sencillas, quizás crisantemos, pero que mu seguramente llevarían mucho más corazón…

Estás bellísima.- dijo Schneider.

Gracias.- sonrió ella, colocando las rosas en un florero.- ¿Nos vamos?

Schneider llevó a Eriko a comer a un sitio tremendamente elegante, cosa que a ella le causó algo de fastidio. Estaba más que acostumbrada a estar en esos sitios… Sin embargo, la música, el ambiente y la comida eran buenas y Karl se estaba esforzando por hacer sentir bien a Eriko. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutarlo. En cuanto ordenaron las bebidas, Eriko se disculpó para ir a retocarse al baño, como buena egocéntrica que era. Media docena de miradas masculinas la siguieron como lobos hasta el sanitario. Ahí, Eriko se empolvó la cara, suspirando. Schneider era encantador, guapo, atractivo, simpático, todo un caballero… Medio engreído pero eso podía pasar… El muchacho era un buen partio. Entonces… ¿Por qué Eriko lo deseaba rechazar, a pesar de todo?

Y ella conocía la respuesta.

Porque Schneider no era Taro Misaki…

Eriko salió al terminar su retoque. Iba dispuesta a lanzarse con todo (en el sentido figurado) sobre Schneider cuando vio algo que la hizo quedarse sembrada a medio restaurante…

Por la puerta iba entrando Taro Misaki.

**Notas:**

No crean que estoy jugando con los personajes, nomás enredando sus historias XD.

Samael, ¿está bien el nombre de la canción que me pusiste? Como que siento que le falta algo…


	18. No sé olvidar

**Capítulo 18. No sé olvidar.**

Eriko se quedó de a seis. ¿Qué rayos hacía Taro en ese restaurante? Quien sabe. A Eriko se le aceleró el corazón cuando pensó que quizás Lily también entraría, detrás de Taro, pero no: Misaki se fue a sentar solo en una mesa especial, curiosamente ubicada a pocas mesas de en donde estaban Schneider y ella. Eriko trató de aparentar tranquilidad pero estaba que se la cargaba el payaso.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó Karl, cuando ella regresó a la mesa.

Nada.- Eriko trató de sonreír.- Me siento de maravilla…

Desde en donde estaba sentada ella alcanzaba a ver a Misaki y él la veía a ella. Eriko hizo acopio de toda su mulez posible y lo ignoró, aunque sentía la mirada de él clavada en ella. La orquesta comenzó a tocar; Eriko halló una manera de escaparse y agarró la oportunidad.

Karl, quisiera bailar.- sugirió Eriko, con su voz más suave.- ¿No me invitas?

Claro, Emperatriz.- Karl sonrió y sacó a bailar a su dama.

Eriko se agarró bien de Schneider y éste le puso la mano a ella en la cintura. Ambos se movían con elegancia y causaban impacto por formar una pareja atractiva. Sin embargo, había alguien que no les quitaba los ojos de encima y no era porque los admirara sino porque deseaba separarlos… Eriko miró disimuladamente a Misaki y se topó con los ojos claros de él, los cuales la miraban en un mudo reproche. Eriko se dijo que no debería importarle lo que Taro pensaba, pero comenzó a sentirse tan incómoda por esa mirada que optó por decirle a Schneider que la dejara descansar un rato.

Pero si bailar fue tu idea.- se quejó Karl.

Lo sé, pero ya no aguanto estos zapatos.- mintió Eriko.

Karl y Eriko volvieron a sentarse, pero tampoco la cosa mejoró ahí ya que Eriko quedaba exactamente frente a Taro, como ya había dicho antes. Ella se preguntó que qué rayos andaba haciendo él ahí, pues se encontraba solo y no hacía nada más que beber un traguito del vaso de vino tinto que tenía en las manos y observarla a ella como si no hubiese nada mejor o más interesante qué hacer. Y parecía que Lily no llegaría a acompañarlo en ningún momento…

"Si ella es su esposa, no sé por qué rayos no está aquí con él", pensó Eriko, refiriéndose a Lily. "Vaya que esa mexicanita es descuidada, miren que dejar solo a tan apetecible hombre…". Ni para qué negarlo, Eriko reconocía que Taro Misaki era un hombre que valía muchísimo, un gran partido, y que Lily era una descuidada por no cuidarlo como era debido.

"Quizás ni siquiera lo ame", pensó Eriko, con enojo. "Quizás solo se casó con él para molestarnos a Genzo y a mí… ". Sí, quizás era eso, pero con lo poco que alcanzó a conocer a Lily en Toodai, Eriko pensó que la chica mexicana no haría algo así solo para vengarse. "Quizás se casó con él porque se embarazó", le dijo una vocecilla a Eriko. Sí, eso debía ser, sin embargo…

¿Taro embarazó a Lily? No. Eriko no creía que eso fuese posible. Según lo que el propio Taro le había contado, él y Lily eran como hermanos. No creía que Misaki, el rey de la cortesía y del respeto, hubiese caído en una noche de pasión con Lily. No, quizás Lily se había embarazado de otro y Taro quiso ayudarla con…

De pronto, una idea loca y descabellada surgió en el cerebro de Eriko, tan repentinamente que casi la hizo caerse de la silla. ¡Ésa podría ser la explicación! ¡Pero sonaba tan descabellado! Aunque era lo suficientemente descabellado como para sonar convincente…

Eriko estaba sacando sus conclusiones, echando su cerebro a trabajar, cuando Schneider la interrumpió.

¿Eriko? ¿Estás bien?.- le dijo.- Has estado muy distante toda la noche…

¿Eh? Sí, no te preocupes.- suspiró Eriko.- Es que he tenido muchas cosas qué pensar con la nueva película que haré y…

Estás bajo demasiadas presiones.- dijo Schneider, con dulzura.- Necesitas quitarte esos problemas de la cabeza, déjame ayudarte…

Schneider le ordenó al camarero que le trajese su mejor botella de vino.

Pero si ya estamos tomando champán.- observó Eriko.

Sí, pero eso es para celebrar.- explicó Schneider.- El vino es para hacer olvidar las penas…

Cuando el camarero llevó el vino, Karl sirvió una buena cantidad en la copa de Eriko e hizo otro tanto con su propia copa. Eriko no deseaba embriagarse, quizás porque Taro estaba muy cerca, así que apenas y bebió unos sorbos, sin embargo, Karl apuró rápido su copa y volvió a llenarla.

Salud.- dijo él.- Por tu belleza.

Salud.- repitió Eriko.

Al poco rato, Schneider ya se había acabado él solo media botella de vino y comenzaba a comportarse de una manera excesivamente alegre. Eriko comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda.

Karl, por favor, ya no bebas.- pidió Eriko.

¿Por qué no?.- protestó Karl.- Este vino es delicioso y tú estás desperdiciándolo.

Cuando se acabó la primera botella de vino, Schneider pidió otra. Y cuando dicha botella iba como por la mitad, Eriko le pidió a Karl que volviera a sacarla a bailar, para evitar que él siguiera tomando. A pesar de tanto alcohol, Schneider aun se movía con cierta coherencia. Lástima que ya no se comportaba con cordura. La música estaba hecha para que las parejas bailaran muy pegadas, y las manos de Schneider amenazaban con ir más debajo de la cintura de Eriko…

Karl, basta ya.- pidió ella.

¿Por qué? No me vas a decir que te molesta… .- la mano de Schneider rozó levemente la parte trasera de Eriko.

Éste no es el lugar.- refutó Eriko.- Deja de hacer eso, por favor.

¡Vaya! Con que me salió una mosquita muerta.- Karl abrazó aun más a Eriko y pegó su boca a la de ella.

Aléjate.- Eriko le pegó un manotazo disimulado, para evitar llamar la atención de los demás bailarines.

Eres igual a todas.- Karl apretó a Eriko y sus dos manos volvieron a manosearla.- Provocativa y altanera, pero cuando uno quiere, se alejan… Ya te quitaré yo esa costumbre de provocar…

¡Suéltame!.- Eriko trataba de zafarse del alemán, pero él era muy fuerte. Además, no quería hacer una escena.

Caballero, ¿sería tan gentil de dejar de molestar a la dama?.- pidió en esos momentos Misaki, muy cortés y tranquilo.

No te metas, Misaki.- gruñó Schneider.- Mejor vete a cuidar a tu esposa.

No quiero causar problemas, Schneider.- Taro habló claro y decidido.- Pero si no dejas de molestar a Eriko, tendré que golpearte.

A Karl le pareció gracioso esto último, en parte por el alcohol y en parte porque Misaki nunca se había agarrado a golpes con nadie, ni siquiera con Pierre y miren que éste muchas veces se había ganado una paliza… Schneider rió.

Por favor, Misaki.- dijo.- No seas estúpido. No te enfrascarías en una pelea conmigo, saldrías perdiendo.

Tal vez.- asintió Misaki.- Pero si vuelvo a ver que manoseas a Eriko entonces sí que te romperé la nariz.

Karl volvió a reír. Sin embargo, Misaki se mantuvo tan serio que Schneider se dio cuenta de que él hablaba en serio. Poco a poco soltó a Eriko.

Bueno, no es para tanto.- se disculpó.- Yo solo quería divertirme… Vamos, Emperatriz, te llevaré a casa.

Tú no estás en condiciones de conducir.- señaló Taro.- Te pediré un taxi y yo llevaré a Eriko.

Puedo llevarla yo… .- Karl casi se va de lado.

No creo que debas manejar así.- terció Eriko.- Lo que dice Taro me parece bien: te pediremos un taxi y él me llevará a casa.

Schneider miró con ojos de borracho a ambos japoneses.

Arruiné nuestra cita, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó el alemán a Eriko.

No, querido Schneider.- Eriko sonrió con sinceridad.

"La arruiné yo".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo intentaba concentrarse en la práctica, aunque no lo conseguía. La noche anterior había soñado que Lily lo había buscado para decirle que ella se había casado con Taro por despecho y que ellos habían concebido a Jazmín en la misma cama en donde Lily había dormido con Genzo…

"Y estoy esperando otro hijo de Taro".- confesó Lily a Genzo en el sueño.- "Y somos más felices que nunca".

En ese momento Taro aparecía con un bulto entre los brazos, llegó hasta donde estaba Genzo y le mostró al niño, quien tenía exactamente la cara de Ishizaki…

En ese momento, Genzo se despertó.

"Debo estarme volviendo loco", pensó Genzo. "Miren que soñar que Lily y Taro tendrían a Ishizaki por hijo… ".

Schneider no había llegado a las primeras dos horas del entrenamiento. El alemán se apareció como a eso de las once de la mañana, con cara de que lo había aplanado un camión, cosa que causó en Genzo un ataque de risa.

¿Tan mal te dejó mi hermana?.- Genzo reía con hilaridad.- Te ves fatal, Schneider.

Lo peor del caso es que no fue tu hermana.- suspiró Karl.- Esto me lo hice yo mismo…

¿Ah, sí?

Sí. Le ofrecí a tu hermana el olvidar nuestras penas con vino tinto y más bien el que se quiso ahogar en el alcohol fui yo.- suspiró Schneider.

¡Ah! ¿Así que quisiste embriagar a mi hermana?.- a Genzo ya no le causó risa esto.

Naaa, no le iba a hacer nada… Que ella no quisiera…

Schneider…

¡Era broma! No, de verdad, no quería embriagarla… Y de todas maneras llegó su príncipe a rescatarla.- bufó Schneider.

¿Cuál príncipe? Creí que tú eras el sapo que ella besó ayer.- se burló Genzo.

Gracioso. No, Taro Misaki llegó a rescatarla de mis garras, cosa que me sorprendió porque él ya tiene una reina a quién proteger… .- gruñó Karl.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Taro Misaki?.- Genzo se sorprendió. Y se enojó, como era de esperarse.- ¿Estaba ahí con Lily?

¿Con su esposa? No. Estaba solo.- replicó Schneider.- Raro, ¿no?

Genzo estaba enfureciendo. El desgraciado de Misaki andaba acosando a su hermana, poniéndole los cuernos a su esposa…

Por cierto que quien llevó a Eriko a tu casa fue Misaki, no yo.- continuó Schneider.- Yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer ni un tres…

¿Cómo dices? ¿Misaki llevó a Eriko a casa?.- gritó Genzo.

Sí. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? ¿Pues en dónde estabas? ¡Mal hermano!.- se burló Schneider.

Eriko ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para que yo la esté esperando levantado hasta altas horas de la noche.- gruñó Genzo.

"Con que Misaki la llevó a casa", pensó Genzo, enojadísimo. "Y mientras tanto, Lily esperándolo en casa, despierta hasta tarde y preocupada… ¡Y Eriko en qué demonios está pensando!".

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Genzo se marchó en dirección a su casa para hablar con Eriko. Pero antes de eso, notó que el BM le había prestado un campo de entrenamiento al PSG para que allí practicaran antes de que se llevase a cabo el partido. Genzo divisó a Taro jugando en el campo, y a orillas de éste vio a Lily con Jazmín… La pequeña gritaba y saltaba, se notaba que estaba animando a su padre. Lily solo sonreía y de vez en cuando también gritaba alguna frase de apoyo para Misaki… Lily, en ese momento, se reía con dulzura, y el viento agitaba su suave cabello… Era tan hermosa como Genzo la recordaba… Un tanto decaído, Wakabayashi se dio la vuelta y se marchó. En el automóvil encendió el radio y comenzó a escucharse una canción:

_Yo no sé..._

_Por qué… no puedo olvidar lo que fue._

_No sé resignarme a no volverte a ver…_

La misma canción había escuchado Genzo cuando se enteró de que Lily había contraído matrimonio con Misaki. En aquél entonces, él odió la canción porque Eriko comentó que quedaba bien para el momento. Pero en esos instantes, Genzo pensó que su gemela tenía razón…

_Ya lo ves, te amé..._

_Con cada rincón de mi ser._

_Te di lo mejor de mi vida,_

_Mis sueños y mi fe…_

Lily. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? ¿Por qué, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no podía sacársela de la mente? Genzo no lo entendía…

_Y yo no sé olvidar,_

_Como lo hiciste tu..._

_Te has quedado clavada_

_En mi pecho como si fuera ayer._

Genzo sabía que él había tenido parte de la culpa, al haber abandonado a Lily, impulsado por los celos y el coraje. Pero él nunca pensó que a ella le sería tan fácil olvidarlo…

_No sé como arrancar_

_Tus besos de mi piel_

_Eres tú mi obsesión, mi tormento_

_¡¡Y nada puedo hacer!_

_Yo daría hasta la vida..._

_Por verte otra vez…_

Genzo llegó a pensar que no le importaría ver a Lily casada. Él siempre deseó volvérsela a encontrar otra vez… Aunque ahora se arrepentía… No soportaba verla como la señora de alguien más que no fuera él… Genzo llegó al departamento (el suyo) y agradeció el no tener que seguir escuchando esa canción. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Eriko tenía la misma canción puesta a todo volumen.

_Yo no sé, tal vez..._

_Llevarte por dentro será…_

_La forma de hallarle_

_Paz a mi soledad…_

Quita esa música.- gruñó Genzo, de mal humor.

¿Por qué? Me gusta.- desafió Eriko.

¿Por qué te recuerda a tu situación con Taro?

Touché…

Y hablando de Taro.- Genzo encaró a Eriko.- ¿Ayer te vino a traer él?

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió Eriko.

Me lo dijo Schneider.- respondió Genzo.- Pensé que habías salido con Schneider, no que habías ido a que Misaki le pusiera el cuerno a su esposa.

Taro no le puso el cuerno a tu querida Lily conmigo.- replicó Eriko, enojada.- Solo vino a traerme a casa y ya.

¿Y no pasó nada?.- Genzo estaba escéptico.

¡Cómo crees!.- gritó Eriko.- Ni dijimos nada en el camino. Solo me vino a traer y ya, lo ignoré todo el tiempo, y si me vine con Taro fue porque Schneider estaba de lo más ebrio…

Sí, eso me dijo Schneider.- coincidió Genzo.- Pero aun así… ¡Misaki es el esposo de Lily!

¡Y dale con eso! ¿Por qué me lo tienes que recordar?.- protestó Eriko.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

¡Que no quiero que Lily sufra por culpa de eso!.- estalló Genzo.

Wakabayashi recordó que Misaki le había confesado seguir enamorado de Eriko. Y aparte de todo, Taro se ofrecía a llevar a Eriko a casa cuando la cita de ésta se tornaba un desastre… Genzo estaba seguro de que, de seguir así, pronto Lily descubriría la verdad y eso podría destrozarle la vida…

Sigues queriéndola, ¿verdad?.- Eriko no hizo una pregunta, sino una afirmación.- A Lily.

No puedo sacármela de la mente.- confesó Genzo, al fin.- La tengo tan clavada en mi corazón…

_Ya lo ves, quizás..._

_Amar sin medir fue un error_

_Pero es imposible lograr_

_¡¡Que entienda el corazón!_

Yo tampoco puedo olvidar a Taro… .- confesó Eriko.- Si tan solo él no hubiese venido a Alemania…

Maldita la hora en que a los directivos de mi equipo se les ocurrió llevar a cabo este partido amistoso.- gruñó Genzo.

Pero aun si no hubiera sido este partido, hubiera sido otra cosa.- señaló Eriko.- Estaba en el destino. Nuestras historias no podían quedarse así…

Pues no, me niego.- contradijo Genzo.- Esta historia ya acabó. La terminaron ellos, cuando decidieron casarse. Y punto final. Debemos olvidarnos y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas… Nos cueste lo que nos cueste…

_Y yo no sé olvidar..._

_Como lo hiciste tu,_

_Te has quedado clavado/a_

_En mi pecho..._

_Como si fuera ayer…_

Ay, Genzo… .- murmuró Eriko.- Quizás todo esto haya sido por alguna razón…

¿Realmente crees eso?.- Genzo miró a su gemela con sorpresa.

Quizás.- Eriko desvió la mirada.

Pues mira, sea la razón que sea, no me interesa saberla.- masculló Genzo.- Seguiré adelante con mi vida… Aunque me tenga que casar con Aki para poder sacar a Lily de mi corazón…

Tú sabes que eso no será suficiente.- lo contradijo Eriko.

_No se como arrancar_

_Tus besos de mi piel_

_Eres tú mi obsesión, mi tormento_

_¡¡Y nada puedo hacer!_

_Yo daría hasta la vida..._

_Por verte otra vez…_

Genzo sabía que, una vez más, su hermana tenía razón. El casarse con Aki no sería suficiente para que él pudiera olvidar a Lily…

Eriko miró a su hermano con duda y cierto remordimiento. Ella le había mentido cuando le dijo que no había hablado con Misaki la noche anterior. Taro le había contado ciertas cosas a Eriko que bien podían explicar todo el embrollo…

**Notas:**

_No sé olvidar_, interpretada por Alejandro Fernández.

Changos, espero acabar pronto este fic, aunque me faltan aclarar muchas cosas y unir muchas parejas… Tengo la duda sobre qué hacer con cierta parejita del fic…


	19. Reserva del corazón

**Capítulo 19. Reserva del corazón.**

Jazmín animaba con todo a su papá. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para entender que era bueno que su padre metiera el balón blanco y negro dentro de la red de los contrarios.

¡Anota un gol por mí y por mi mami!.- gritó Jaz, emocionada.

¡Adelante, Taro!.- gritaba Lily.- ¡Tú puedes, corazón!

A pesar de los apodos cariñosos, se notaba que Lily ponía cierta reserva al animar a su esposo. Parecía más bien estar animando a un amigo más que al padre de su pequeña hija y todo el mundo lo notaba. Lo curioso del caso es que Misaki se comportaba igual con ella. Ambos parecían más un par de hermanos o camaradas en vez de una pareja de esposos…

¡Qué cosa tan más rara!.- murmuró Jean Lacoste, compañero de equipo de Misaki.- Que tu esposa te trate más como hermano que como pareja.

Así nos hemos llevado siempre.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.

¿Así son también en la intimidad?.- preguntó alguien más.

No es algo que te importe.- dijo Taro, terminantemente, poniéndose algo colorado.

Al campo de juego llegó Ichiro Misaki, quien acababa de llegar a Alemania. Saludó a su nuera y a su hija con evidente alegría.

¡Abuelito!.- gritó la pequeña Jazmín, emocionada.- ¡Qué bueno que viniste a vernos!

Hola, Sayuri-hime.- saludó el señor Misaki, cargando a su nieta.- Hola, Lily, ¿cómo han estado?

Estupendamente, Ichiro.- sonrió Lily a su suegro.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

De maravilla.- sonrió el señor Misaki.- Gracias.

Taro miró a su padre y corrió a saludarlo. Después le dio un beso a su hijita.

¿Y tu esposa?.- lo regañó Ichiro.- Ella debe ser la primera a quien debes besar.

Jeje.- Taro solo sonrió, al tiempo que besaba a Lily en la mejilla.

¡Uh, qué mal!.- criticó Ichiro Misaki.- Besa bien a tu esposa, como si realmente la quisieras.

Lily y Taro se miraron y sonrieron. Ichiro Misaki siempre se quejaba del trato indiferente que Taro le daba a su esposa.

"Por algo me divorcié de tu madre", le decía Ichiro constantemente a su hijo. "Y fue porque casi nunca tuve tiempo de decirle cuánto la quería. O de demostrárselo. Que no te vaya a pasar lo mismo con Lily. No la vayas a perder. No me gustaría que Jazmín sufriera lo que tú tuviste que sufrir… ".

"Pues para empezar, Jazmín sí viajaría también por todo el mundo si me divorcio de Lily", contestaba Taro, con risa, "porque entonces Lily se dedicaría de pleno a sus conciertos y se llevaría a Jaz con ella… ".

"¡No es motivo de burla!", protestaba Ichiro. "Un matrimonio es algo serio. Y que debe cuidarse. No vayas a cometer el mismo error que cometí yo… ".

"No, papá", pensaba Misaki, para sus adentros. "Mi error no estará en si me divorcio. Mi error estuvo en que me casé… Pero no tuvimos otra opción… Juré que siempre cuidaría de Lily como la casi hermana que es para mí… ".

Evidentemente, Ichiro Misaki no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual se habían casado Taro y Lily. Él creía que Jazmín era hija de Misaki, como todo el mundo, aunque nunca comprendió cómo fue que la niña había sacado el cabello tan negro cuando sus padres tenían el cabello claro… Taro suspiró. No quería que su padre comenzara a sospechar, de manera que le dio un beso en la boca a Lily, pero de manera rápida.

Y sería bueno que también le regalaras flores de vez en cuando.- aconsejó Ichiro.

Lily y Taro solo sonrieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb había quedado con Levin de que él pasaría por ella a su departamento. Débora estaba de lo más nerviosa. Se trató de arreglar lo mejor que pudo, con una falda larga negra y una blusa escotada roja. Se soltó su cabello y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje. Su celular sonó cuando ella se estaba aplicando el labial.

¿Hola?.- contestó Débora, nerviosa.

Hola, Deb.- era Lily.- ¿Ya te habló Stefan Levin?

Sí.- respondió Deb, ahogándose.- ¿Cómo fue que consiguió mi número de teléfono?

Ah, misterios de la vida.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Mugrosa. ¿Tú se lo diste, cierto?

Sip. Estaba muy interesado en tenerlo.- Lily habló con cierta complicidad en la voz.- Quién sabe por qué…

Mira tú, no andes sacando conclusiones precipitadas.- gruñó Débora.- Ni tampoco quiero que andes de celestina. Levin me agradó mucho, pero aun es demasiado pronto para pensar en algo más…

¿Y quién dijo eso? Simplemente me parece bien que ustedes dos sean amigos, nada más.- replicó Lily.- Nunca he dicho que Levin tenga un interés romántico en ti.

¡Ah!.- Deb se puso colorada. Eso era cierto, Lily nunca había dicho eso…

Así que tranquila.- continuó Lily.- Según me contaron, a Levin le pasó una gran tragedia amorosa hace tiempo, así que no creo que el busque algo más que una amistad… Solo relájate y disfrútalo.

Claro.- Deb quería que se la tragara la tierra.- Debo irme, quedé con él de ayudarlo a escoger un vestido para su prima…

Muy bien. Que te la pases bien.- sonrió Lily.

Débora colgó. Suspiró. Levin era un hombre atractivo, pero aun así… Media hora más tarde llegó Levin. Débora se sintió inexplicablemente feliz.

Hola.- saludó el sueco, muy tranquilo.- Te ves muy bien.

Gracias.- Deb se puso cual cerecita.- ¿Cómo sigue tu prima?

Mucho mejor… .- Levin titubeó.- Bueno, ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí o prefieres que salgamos a tomar un café?

Como gustes.- sonrió Deb.

Entonces déjame llevarte a tomar un buen café.

Levin y Deb salieron del departamento. Ésta se quedó con la boca abierta al notar que el sueco conducía un automóvil deportivo del año.

¡Wow! Se nota que los jugadores profesionales de fútbol ganan muy bien.- exclamó Deb.

Jeje, acabo de comprarlo.- Levin se puso colorado.- Es el primer lujo que me doy…

Munich lucía su mejor cara. Hombres, mujeres y niños se paseaban por las calles. Débora miraba todo, asombrada. Era para ella una nueva experiencia el estar en un país nuevo…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.- preguntó Levin.- En Alemania.

Tendré dos semanas de haber llegado.- respondió Deb.

¿Y antes en dónde estabas trabajando?

En Italia.- contestó Deb.- Allá trabajé con mucha gente de la alta costura y obtuve el contrato con Dior, por no decir que me convertí en top model. ¡Jajaja, qué tonto sonó eso!

Claro que no. Eso es lo que eres.- sonrió Levin.

Quizás, pero no me gusta que me llamen así en los medios. Sigo siendo la humilde chica mexicana que llegó en busca de un sueño… .- suspiró Deb.

Levin sonrió de una manera muy especial. Débora sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. El sueco llevó a la mexicana a un restaurante tranquilo y agradable, en donde ambos pidieron únicamente un café como aperitivo.

Si después te da hambre podemos cenar.- sugirió Levin.- A menos que estés en un estricto régimen de dietas…

Estaba.- sonrió Deb.- Pero por hoy lo puedo romper…

Muy pronto fue evidente que a Levin lo que menos le interesaba era buscar algún vestido para su prima (qué pretexto más idiota). A Débora también se le olvidó dicha excusa y se entabló con Levin en una charla sobre sus vidas. Ella estaba más que interesada en saber todo de él, sobre su infancia, sus sueños, sus amistades, sus amores… Pero al llegar a éste punto, Levin siempre ponía una barrera.

La verdad, he tenido suerte pésima en el amor.- bufó Levin.- No he tenido una novia en más de cinco años…

¿Cómo?.- Deb se sorprendió.- ¿Y eso?

Cosas de la vida… .- murmuró Levin.- Y de la muerte… En fin. ¿Cómo andas tú en esos líos?

Mal, también.- suspiró Deb.- Yo no quiero saber nada acerca de relaciones amorosas… Todos los hombres son unos desgraciados. Sin ofender.

No me ofendes, pero no nos juzgues a todos por igual.- se defendió Levin.- Habemos algunos que estaríamos dispuestos a dar la vida por la mujer a quien amamos…

Débora pensó que la mujer que consiguiera ganarse el amor de Levin sería muy afortunada… El tiempo transcurrió y ni quien se acordara de los dichosos vestidos. Al poco rato, ambos ordenaron la cena y la velada transcurrió de una manera agradable. Al final de la cita, Deb llegó a la conclusión de que Stefan Levin comenzaba a gustarle… Y mucho…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki había quedado de verse con Gabriel en un sitio definido, pero el cual ella se negó a decirle a nadie.

Demasiado misterio, Saki.- opinó Frank.- ¿Por qué?

Porque Gabriel viene a verme a mí, no a ustedes.- replicó Saki.

¿Y a qué viene, si no es indiscreción?.- preguntó Tess, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

Dice que está aquí por su trabajo.- Saki se encogió de hombros.- Recuerda que es futbolista…

Cierto. Pero, ¿qué no juega con el Junior de Barranquilla?

Sí. Pero creo que viene a visitar a un familiar…

¿Qué no habías dicho que venía por cuestiones de trabajo?

A Saki se le lenguó la traba. Se puso muy nerviosa y colorada y Tess supo que ella estaba mintiendo.

Vino a verte a ti, ¿cierto?.- inquirió Tess, en suizo, idioma que solo Saki y Tess entendían.

No lo sé y es algo que no te interesa.- respondió Saki, algo enfadada.

No tiene nada de malo que lo admitas.- Tess esbozó una sonrisa que parecía todo menos una sonrisa.

No tengo por qué admitir nada que no tengas que saber.- replicó Saki.

Ya, dejen de pelearse.- interrumpió Samael, algo fastidiada.- O al menos háganlo en un idioma que Frank y yo sí entendamos…

Saki se marchó furiosa. Tess sonrió con cierta amargura.

¿Por qué, si te interesa, no se lo dices abiertamente en vez de estarle haciendo estas escenitas?.- preguntó Frank a Tess.

Como dice Saki, eso no es algo que te interese.- Tess también se marchó, aunque por un rumbo diferente al cual se había ido Saki.

Qué terca es la gente cuando se enamora.- bufó Frank.

No te vayas a morder la lengua.- gruñó Samael.

Cállate.

Samael salió también, antes de que Frank se pusiera a discutir con ella. Éste había estado de muy mal humor desde que Yoshiko le confesó que había visto a Matsuyama… Según que se lo encontró por accidente, pero eso a Frank no le causó mucha gracia… Ni a Samael tampoco, dicho sea de paso… Sin embargo, ella era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que tarde o temprano, Yoshiko volvería con Matsuyama, así que no se hacía esperanzas. Lástima que Frank sí estaba de lo más clavado con la señorita Fujisawa… Samael iba caminando distraídamente cuando alguien la tomó por el hombro.

¿Samael, eres tú?.- se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Kazuki Sorimachi.

¡Kazuki!.- exclamó Samael.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Haciéndola de turista.- sonrió Sorimachi.- ¿Y tú?

Ando de gira con mi grupo, _Sounds of Silence_.- contestó ella.

¡Ah! Es cierto. Olvidé que eres famosa.- Kazuki le guiñó el ojo.

No te burles.- gruñó Samael.- Que sabes que la fama no me interesa. ¿Vienes solo o acompañado?

Pues verás, vengo con algunos compañeros de la selección japonesa.- explicó Sorimachi.- Andamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo…

¿Y eso?

Pues venimos a Europa a conocer las propuestas de algunos clubes.- continuó Sorimachi.- Y nos enteramos de que el equipo de Taro Misaki jugará contra el de Genzo Wakabayashi y no nos lo quisimos perder.

Ya veo.- asintió Samael.- ¿Quiénes más están aquí?

Sawada, Wakashimazu.- dijo Sorimachi.- Hyuga se vino con nosotros desde Italia…

Jaja, deja que Kielo se entere de que Wakashimazu está aquí.- rió Samael.- Se va a vomitar…

¿Quién es Kielo?.- Kazuki no entendió.

Lily Del Valle.- explicó Samael.- La esposa de Taro Misaki.

¡Ah! La belleza mexicana.- sonrió Sorimachi.- ¿Por qué la llamaste "Kielo"?

Porque así se dice Lily Del Valle en finlandés.- aclaró Samael.

Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿qué tan ciertos son los rumores que dicen que hace tiempo Genzo Wakabayashi tuvo una aventura con la esposa actual de Misaki?- preguntó Sorimachi.

Samael no contestó inmediatamente. No iba a contestarle eso a Sorimachi…

Rumores son rumores.- dijo ella, al fin.- No hagas tanto caso de lo que dice la gente.

Ya veo.- Kazuki se encogió de hombros.- Ya se me hacía de lo más raro. Imagínate que se dice que Wakabayashi estaba enamorado de la esposa de Misaki y que la hermana gemela de aquél estaba enamorada de éste… ¡Qué locuras, no!

Y que lo digas… .- Samael se mordió la lengua.

Por cierto, y cambiando de tema… .- Kazuki bajó la voz.- También va a venir Hikaru Matsuyama a Alemania…

Esta noticia le cayó de golpe a Samael. No se esperaba el volver a ver a Matsuyama tan pronto…

Ya veo.- dijo ella, tratando de mostrar una calma que no sentía.- ¿Y a qué viene?

A lo mismo a lo que venimos todos.- contestó Sorimachi.- A ver el fútbol europeo y el partido entre el BM y el PSG.

Entiendo… .- Samael temía preguntar, aunque quería hacerlo… .- ¿Y no sabes quién más viene con él?

Si lo que quieres saber es si Yoshiko Fujisawa viene con él, la respuesta es no sé.- dijo Kazuki, adivinando las intenciones de su amiga.

Ah, bueno…

Samael, déjame decirte algo.- pidió Kazuki, poniéndose muy serio.- Sé bien cuánto quieres a Matsuyama, pero también sé que es muy difícil que él te corresponda. Por Yoshiko.

Ya lo sé.- protestó Samael.- No sigas…

¿Y sabes algo? Verte así me molesta mucho.- continuó Sorimachi.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió ella.

Porque sinceramente eres una persona tremendamente especial, Nieminen.- contestó Kazuki, mirándola a los ojos.- Y no te mereces estar así por alguien que quizás nunca te corresponda, cuando hay hombres que pudieran estar esperando por ti.

En ese momento se dejaron ver Sawada y Wakashimazu. Samael apenas y los saludó. Kazuki aprovechó para despedirse, dejando a la chica en medio de una interrogante…

¿Qué había querido decir Sorimachi con lo último?

**Notas:**

Sayuri-hime significa algo así como "Princesa Sayuri" en japonés. Recuerden que el segundo nombre de Jazmín es Sayuri.

En el capítulo pasado, Schneider dijo que "estaba tan ebrio que no podía hacer ni un tres". Olvidé decir que, para comprobar si alguien está ebrio, se le pide que haga un "cuatro" con las piernas (o sea, que cruce una pierna sobre la otra, estando de pie). Schneider estaba tan jarra que no podía hacer ni un tres XD.

A Saki se le lenguó la traba. O sea, se le trabó la lengua XD.

Creo que el PSG y el BM se ganaron ya un partido. No soy buena narrando partidos, pero me esforzaré


	20. Terrible duda

**Capítulo 20. Terrible duda.**

Eriko había recibido una llamada de su nuevo agente, el cual le había confirmado el día en que tendría que presentarse a las grabaciones de su primera película. Eriko había estado ansiosa por tener un pretexto para marcharse de Alemania, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura…

Aun recordaba la charla que había mantenido con Misaki aquella vez de su fallida cita con Schneider…

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Taro conducía en silencio. Eriko miraba fijamente al frente. Ella estaba avergonzada, pero no por el hecho de que Schneider se hubiese comportado como un imbécil, sino porque Taro se había dado cuenta de eso…_

_Lamento lo de tu cita fallida.- comentó Misaki, de pronto._

_No lo lamentes, yo tuve la culpa.- bufó Eriko._

_Así que planeabas olvidarme con Schneider.- Taro sonrió a medias.- Bonito reemplazo, pero no será suficiente…_

_¿Desde cuando Misaki era tan altanero?_

_No digas estupideces.- protestó Eriko.- ¿Quién te dice que no te he olvidado?_

_Me lo dijeron tus labios.- Misaki miró de reojo a Eriko.- Aquella vez que te robé un beso…_

_De verdad que eres un idiota.- ni loca Eriko reconocería que aun amaba a Misaki._

_Quizás.- aceptó Misaki.- Y quizás por eso yo aun te amo…_

_¿Cómo?.- Eriko casi se atraganta con su propia saliva._

_Que aun te amo, Eriko Wakabayashi.- repitió Taro.- Y creo que nunca podré dejarte de amar…_

_¡Pero estás casado con Lily Del Valle!.- exclamó Eriko, escandalizada.- ¡Seré liberal y todo lo que quieras, pero no me convertiría en la amante de nadie! Ni siquiera de ti… Y además, ¿qué no amas a Lily?_

_Sí la quiero.- aceptó Misaki.- Pero no como te amo a ti. Ella es como mi hermana. Siempre lo ha sido._

_¿Y entonces por qué te casaste con ella?.- inquirió Eriko, perpleja.- Si dijiste que es como tu hermana… ¡Eso es casi como incesto!_

_Hubo una razón muy poderosa.- suspiró Misaki, muy triste.- Lo hice para ayudarla… Tenía un problema grave y solo casándome con ella podía minimizar las cosas…_

_¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Estaba Lily embarazada o qué?.- Eriko soltó sus sospechas a quemarropa._

_Taro no respondió, lo que le confirmó a Eriko sus sospechas…_

_Ya veo.- asintió ella.- Así que era eso… Pero, ¿tú embarazaste a Lily?_

_Nuevamente, Eriko no obtuvo respuesta. Misaki llegó al departamento que aquélla compartía con su hermano._

_Hemos llegado.- dijo él.- Buenas noches._

_No me has respondido.- replicó Eriko.- No me dijiste si Jazmín es tu hija o no._

_Y no te lo pienso decir.- replicó Taro.- Por lo menos, no ahora, porque no eres tú quien debe saberlo._

_Taro salió del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para que saliera Eriko. Ella salió y le dio las gracias a Misaki. Por la mañana, Eriko decidió que no le diría nada a Genzo sobre lo ocurrido…_

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Taro no se lo había confirmado, pero su expresión lo había dicho todo. Eriko estaba casi segura de que Jazmín no era hija de aquél...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo, durante una pausa de su entrenamiento, decidió ir a darse una vueltecita por el campamento del PSG. No es que quisiera ir de espía, quería más bien observar a Lily una vez más… Allí se encontraba ella, como era de esperarse, en compañía de Jazmín. Y, curiosamente, también estaba presente Ichiro Misaki. ¿Cuándo había llegado el padre de Misaki a Alemania? Y lo más importante: ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Lily recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular. Habló por tres o cuatro minutos con el interlocutor y colgó. Ichiro Misaki la miró con cierto malestar, aunque se quedó con Jazmín cuando Lily hizo el intento de marcharse. Genzo decidió seguirla. Quizás encontraría una oportunidad para hablar nuevamente con ella… Sin embargo, él se arrepintió de haberla seguido. Genzo observó que Lily iba a reunirse con un hombre al que él inmediatamente reconoció.

Se trataba de Eunesto Terán.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru Matsuyama se encontraba ya en Alemania. Samael se lo había encontrado cuando buscaba en compañía de Saki un repuesto para las cuerdas de Macbeth. Y, efectivamente, no había regresado solo. Yoshiko había llegado con él. Ella y Frank tuvieron una leve discusión por esto, que culminó cuando Frank se enteró de que Jun Misugi también había viajado con ellos. Sin embargo, a Samael le dio la impresión de que algo había pasado entre Matsuyama y Fujisawa, por la manera de comportarse de éste.

No pasó nada.- negó Hikaru, cuando Samael se lo insinuó.- Yoshiko tiene novio y no dejaría que lo engañara conmigo…

¿Así como ella te lo hizo a ti primero?.- inquirió Samael, mordaz.

Mira, lo único que hice fue preguntarle el por qué no terminó conmigo directamente, en vez de hacerlo por carta.- respondió Matsuyama, algo molesto.- Y ya.

¿Y te lo dijo?

No te ofendas, Samael, pero eso es algo que definitivamente no te importa.- protestó Hikaru, muy serio.

Me lo gané, supongo.- admitió Samael.- Solo algo más: ¿aun sientes algo por ella?

No lo sé.- confesó con sinceridad Hikaru.- Solo sé que estoy confundido.

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Samael.

Hikaru miró a Samael de una manera muy, muy extraña.

Quizás porque hay otra persona que me tiene así.- dijo él, al fin.- No sé exactamente qué es lo que siento por esa persona, solo sé que desde hace mucho no abandona mis pensamientos…

Uhm.- bufó Samael.- Eso más bien suena a una posesión demoníaca. Hazte un exorcismo.

¿Qué dirías si te dijera que eres tú la persona de quien estoy hablando?.- interrogó Hikaru, abruptamente, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Samael.

Ella no tuvo chance de decir ni pío. Kazuki Sorimachi se acercó a ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

Matsuyama, ya nos vamos.- dijo Sorimachi, sin saludar.

Buenas tardes, Kazuki, a mí también me da gusto verte.- dijo Samael, con sarcasmo.

Hola, Samael.- respondió Sorimachi, sin hacer caso del sarcasmo.- ¿Nos vamos, ya Matsuyama?

Cuando quieras.- respondió él, haciendo un gesto.

Hikaru se despidió de Samael con un obligado hasta pronto. Kazuki le hizo un gesto de despedida. A Samael le sorprendió un poco la actitud de Sorimachi, pero después se encogió de hombros. Mientras tanto, Sorimachi se esperó a que estuviesen lo suficientemente alejados de Samael para hacerle a Matsuyama un reclamo.

¿A qué es a lo que juegas?.- interrogó Kazuki, molesto.

No te entiendo.- replicó Matsuyama.

Con Samael.- aclaró Sorimachi.- ¿Qué pretendes con ella?

Nada que te interese.- Hikaru habló fríamente.

O sea que sí tienes algo planeado con ella…

Como te dije, no es algo que te interese.- repitió Matsuyama, molesto.- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su defensor?

Soy alguien que no te va a dejar hacerle daño.- contestó Kazuki, terminantemente.- Si aun sientes algo por Fujisawa, no le des alas a Samael.

Kazuki y Matsuyama llegaron a la tienda de deportes en donde estaban los demás. Sorimachi entró en la tienda, dejando a Matsuyama con la respuesta en la boca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki y Gabriel se la habían pasado muy bien juntos. Ambos habían recordado sus tiempos en Colombia, cuando eran novios y pensaban que tenían el mundo para ellos solos.

En Colombia, Saki había sido futbolista, y parecía que nada le hubiese impedido tener un brillante futuro como tal, sin embargo, ella se había decidido por su otra pasión: la música. Además de practicar fútbol, Saki se dedicaba a tocar con su viola y era una destacada estudiante de música, cosa que le valió una beca en la Universidad de Tokio. Saki había dudado mucho en aceptar dicha oferta, pero al final se decidió por aceptarla, aun cuando sabía que eso la alejaría del sóccer. Saki no estaba arrepentida, había conocido a los otros cuatro Herederos de los Cinco Elementos y formaba parte ahora de _Sounds of Silence_, por no mencionar que también había conocido a Tess… Y en cuanto a Gabriel, él la había terminado en cuanto supo que ella había aceptado la oferta de irse a Tokio, cosa que a Saki le dolió pero que nunca le recriminó.

¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó, Saki?.- interrogó Gabriel, durante una pausa.- Éramos una buena pareja.

Claro.- sonrió Saki.- Ambos amantes del fútbol… Creo que fue la distancia y el tiempo, Gabriel. Además de que, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien no quiso continuar con un amor a distancia…

De lo cual me arrepiento de todo corazón, Saki… .- murmuró Gabriel.

Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, Gabriel.- suspiró Saki.- Ya eso quedó atrás, como los días en los que jugaba al sóccer…

¿Qué pasó también con eso?.- volvió a preguntar Gabriel.- Con tu amor al sóccer.

No lo he perdido, solo me enfoqué en otro de mis amores: la música.- respondió Saki, con un suspiro.

Pero eras una excelente futbolista.- replicó Gabriel.- Podrías haber llegado a ser la capitana de la Selección Femenil de Colombia.

Ya lo sé.- exclamó Saki.- Pero elegí ya un camino y eso me alejó del otro…

No tiene por qué ser así.- negó Gabriel.- Podrías volver a ser jugadora si tú quisieras.

¿Y mi trabajo con _Sounds of Silence_?.- inquirió Saki.

Podrías hacer ambas cosas.- Gabriel se encogió de hombros.- _Sounds of Silence _no está de gira permanente. Cuando no estén ensayando, podrías practicar sóccer…

Eso me resultará un tanto difícil.- negó Saki.- Ya no tengo contacto con nadie que esté en el mundo del sóccer femenil…

Me conoces a mí.- replicó Gabriel.- Yo puedo recomendarte con alguien. Solo te pido una cosa…

¿Cuál?

Regresa conmigo a Colombia.

Como era de esperarse, Saki no supo qué responder a esto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Eunesto Terán en Alemania? Y lo que era lo más importante: ¿Qué rayos hacía con Lily?

Genzo no dejaba de hacerse estas preguntas, al tiempo que espiaba a Eunesto y a Lily. Estos dos se habían sentado a conversar tranquilamente en una banca. Lily se reía de vez en cuando y Eunesto no le quitaba la mirada de encima… Genzo volvió a sentir los mismos celos y el mismo coraje que experimentó tres años atrás en Japón… Al poco rato, Eunesto se despidió de Lily con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Cuídate, Ángel del Eterno Sol.- murmuró Eunesto.

Claro, Eunesto.- sonrió Lily.- Tú también cuídate.

Saludos a tu hija… Y a tu esposo… .- dijo Eunesto.

Se los daré.- dijo Lily.

Eunesto se alejó. Lily regresó al lado de su suegro y de su hija. Genzo volvió a seguirla.

¿Ya se fue tu amigo?.- inquirió Ichiro Misaki, algo serio. Jazmín había corrido a hablarle a su padre.

Sí. Solo pasó a saludar.- respondió Lily.

¿Y por qué no lo invitaste a que observara el entrenamiento de _tu esposo?_.- inquirió Ichiro, algo molesto.

Ay, suegro, espero que no se moleste por eso.- se disculpó Lily.- Eunesto Terán es solo un buen amigo.

Fue tu novio hace tiempo, ¿no?.- remarcó el señor Misaki.

Sí, pero eso hace miles de años.- replicó Lily.- Es como si yo me pusiera celosa o me preocupara por Azumi Hayakawa. Yo amo a mi esposo y él me ama a mí, así que no hay por qué preocuparse por el pasado.

Ichiro Misaki ya no dijo más. Solo sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta. Lily agradeció en su interior que no hubiese sido Genzo con quien hubiese estado hablando, porque con él las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente de su cita con Levin, Débora encontró los catálogos de vestidos en su bolso y sonrió al darse cuenta de que ni ella ni Levin los mencionaron ni una sola vez durante toda la noche…

Al final de la cena, él la había llevado a su departamento y se había despedido con un "hasta pronto" simple. Deb se había sentido algo desilusionada con esto último, mínimo había pensado en algún intento de beso…

Sin embargo, a media mañana llegó al departamento de Débora un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, muy perfumadas. El ramo contenía también una tarjeta, la cual decía:

_Olvidé los vestidos. Me acordé cuando mi prima me amenazó con colgarme de un asta bandera por haberlo olvidado. Volveré a molestarte muy pronto para que me ayudes, si no te importa._

_Levin._

_P.D: Gracias por la fantástica noche. La pasé de lujo._

Débora solo sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorimachi, Matsuyama y Misugi se reunieron con Wakabayashi en el campo de entrenamiento del BM. A todos les sorprendió lo mucho que el portero había mejorado a últimas fechas. Al final del entrenamiento, Genzo los invitó a charlar en los vestidores (no sé si esto esté permitido pero supongamos que sí). Matsuyama, Misugi y Sorimachi comenzaron hablando de sus vidas y de sus deseos de jugar en Europa, aunque la conversación pronto comenzó a cambiar de rumbo…

Por cierto, el otro día estuve charlando con Samael.- comentó Kazuki, de pronto.

¿Y qué te dijo la Princesa del Hielo?.- preguntó Hikaru, algo distraído.

Le pregunté sobre la extraña relación de Misaki con su esposa.- respondió Kazuki, haciendo que Genzo se golpeara la cabeza con la puerta de su casillero.- Ya saben que ella y Lily Del Valle son amigas.

Sí. ¿Y qué te dijo?.- inquiró Misugi, parcialmente interesado.

Que Misaki y Lily se tuvieron que casar.- contestó Kazuki.

¿Y eso qué?.- preguntó Matsuyama.

Que me dio a entender que Lily estaba embarazada antes de casarse.- explicó Kazuki.

¿Y? .- bufó Matsuyama, al tiempo que Genzo se golpeaba el brazo con el mismo casillero.

Eso pasa muy seguido.- Misugi se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, ¿alguien de ustedes ha escuchado hablar de Eunesto Terán?.- Sorimachi estaba algo fastidiado por tener que explicar todo desde el principio.

¿El psicólogo que se hizo famoso vendiendo libros?.- preguntó Misugi.

Ese mismo.

Sí, lo conocemos.- habló Genzo, enojado.- ¿Qué hay con él?

Bueno, no sé si ustedes sabían que Eunesto Terán y Lily Del Valle fueron novios hace tiempo.- explicó Sorimachi.- Y él fue a visitarla a ella a Japón unos cuantos meses antes de que Misaki se casara con Lily.

Ajá.

Por cierto, Wakabayashi, tú estuviste en Japón en ese tiempo también, visitando a tu hermana.- comentó Kazuki.- Quizás te enteraste de algo…

Yo no sé nada.- Genzo estaba cada vez más enojado.- Así que si vas a contarnos algo, dilo ya.

Bueno, no te pongas así.- pidió Kazuki.- En fin, en aquél tiempo, a Lily y Eunesto se les vio muchas veces juntos. Él la invitó a sus conferencias y ella lo llevó a varios de sus conciertos. Sin embargo, de buenas a primeras, Eunesto se marchó de Japón sin dejar rastro.

¿Y eso qué?.- bufó Genzo.- Mejor para ella.

Pues que después de eso, Lily y Taro se marcharon a México, en donde se casaron. Siete meses después tuvieron a su bebé…

Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar, Sorimachi.- comentó Jun.

¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Por lo poco que Samael me contó, Jazmín podría no ser hija de Misaki, sino de Eunesto Terán.- contestó Kazuki.

Nadie supo el por qué Genzo salió de los vestidores hecho una furia.

**Notas:**

Olvidé decirles que Gabriel Katsumura es una creación de Testament Saki.

La "Princesa del Hielo" es la manera en como Matsuyama le dice a Samael.

Samael, gracias por la letra de la canción

El apodo que Eunesto le dice a Lily, "Ángel del Eterno Sol", fue ideado por Blair Satouji, y utilizado en su fic "Alguien más". Pueden encontrar este fic en mi página web.


	21. Confrontaciones

**Capítulo 21. Confrontaciones.**

Lo que dices no tiene ningún fundamento, Sorimachi.- comentó Misugi.

Misugi, Matsuyama y Sorimachi aun se encontraban en los vestidores del BM, preguntándose el por qué Wakabayashi había salido tan repentinamente del lugar.

Claro que tiene fundamento.- contradijo Sorimachi.- Date cuenta: Eunesto y Lily fueron novios y se les vio mucho tiempo juntos. Eunesto desaparece. Lily se casa con otro de urgencia. Jazmín nace siete meses después. ¿Qué te dice eso?

Que has visto demasiadas películas de intriga.- contestó Matsuyama, bufando.- Nada te asegura que haya una posibilidad de que Terán sea el verdadero padre de Jazmín. Es más, no sé de dónde sacaste la loca idea de que Misaki no es el verdadero padre de Jazmín…

Samael me lo dio a entender.- replicó Kazuki.

¿Y eso qué? Ya deberías de saber que ella solo habla con misterios.- bufó Hikaru.- No es suficiente una suposición…

Kazuki se encogió de hombros. Los otros dos elevaron sus ojos al cielo.

Si esto lo escuchara alguien que no deba de escucharlo, la cosa podría ponerse fea.- comentó Misugi.- Así que ten mucho cuidado de andar diciendo eso, Sorimachi.

¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si la pequeña Misaki escuchara algo semejante?.- apoyó Matsuyama.- Es una niña muy pequeña, no comprendería nada…

Ya, que solo lo he comentado con ustedes.- replicó Sorimachi, algo enojado.- No estoy tan idiota como para andar diciendo eso delante de alguien que pudiese malinterpretar mis palabras…

Lo que Hikaru, Kazuki y Sorimachi no sabían era que esas palabras ya habían caído en los oídos equivocados…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki marcó por décima vez al celular de Genzo. Y por décima vez, éste sonó hasta que entró el buzón de voz. Y por décima ocasión, Aki dejó un mensaje.

Genzo, me tienes preocupada.- dijo Aki.- Tengo tiempo de no saber de ti, desde la fiesta en donde se presentó _Sounds of Silence_… Sé que fue un golpe duro para ti el volver a ver a Lily Del Valle… No me lo niegues, sé que hace tres años estuviste enamorado de ella…

_Si está satisfecho con su mensaje, marque 1, para escuchar el mensaje, marque 2, para borrarlo y regrabarlo, marque 3.- _dijo el buzón de voz.

Aki oprimió la tecla 3.

Genzo.- dijo Aki, nuevamente.- Estoy preocupada por ti. Ésta es la décima vez que te llamo. Háblame por favor cuando tengas tiempo…

_Si está satisfecho con el mensaje, marque…_

Aki marcó el número 1 dos veces, cortando la grabación.

_Mensaje enviado como urgente_.- le respondió el buzón.- _Hasta pronto._

Aki cortó la llamada.

¿Qué pasa, hija?.- interrogó su padre.

Nada, papá.- mintió ella.- Simplemente estoy esperando a mi destino, con los brazos cruzados.

En la mesa del teléfono estaba un ejemplar del periódico del día anterior. En él, Lily Del Valle y Taro Misaki aparecían bailando en la fiesta que los Yamazaki habían ofrecido. Aki lo tomó. Ella había conservado ese ejemplar por una sencilla razón: Genzo había aparecido también en la foto, detrás de Misaki y Lily, y la mirada que mostraba aquél no era de lo más buena…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo salió furioso en busca de Lily, de Eunesto, de Misaki, o del primero que se le pusiera enfrente. La sola idea de que Jazmín pudiera ser hija de Terán lo habían hecho enfurecer al extremo… Eso significaría que Lily sí le había sido infiel con Eunesto, aunque teóricamente, si Kazuki estaba en lo correcto, Lily se embarazó después de que Genzo la abandonó en Japón…

Eunesto Terán se encontraba en una miniconferencia de prensa, a afueras del campo de entrenamiento del PSG. Un reportero lo entrevistaba, al tiempo que un fotógrafo sacaba miles de fotos.

Terán, tengo que hablar contigo.- interrumpió Genzo, de manera muy poco cortés.

Eunesto miró a Genzo con bastante tranquilidad, como si toda su vida estuviese esperando ese momento.

Permítanme un segundo, caballeros.- pidió Eunesto a los reporteros.- En unos minutos estaré con ustedes.

Eunesto llevó a Genzo hacia otro sitio, más alejado de los reporteros. Una vez ahí, el psicólogo miró al portero con tranquilidad.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó.

¡No me trates así!.- gruñó Genzo.- Yo no soy otro de tus malditos pacientes.

Como quieras.- aceptó Eunesto.- ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntarte cómo fue que te atreviste.- recriminó Genzo.- A hacerle eso a Lily…

¿Hacerle qué cosa?.- preguntó Eunesto, levemente sorprendido.

¡Bien que sabes!

No, realmente no lo sé.

¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a Lily y largarte tan campante?.- gritó Genzo, enojado, sin poder contenerse más.

Eunesto se quedó perplejo. Esa noticia lo había dejado mudo.

No te entiendo.- dijo Terán, cuando se sobrepuso de la impresión.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Lo único que se puede decir.- replicó Genzo.- Que embarazaste a Lily y después te largaste de Japón, abandonándola a su suerte.

Hubo un largísimo silencio después de esta acusación. Genzo no supo definir con precisión la expresión que había en el rostro del muchacho de los ojos sin brillo.

Me parece que estás equivocado.- dijo Eunesto, al fin.- Yo no soy el padre de Jazmín, aunque me encantaría serlo…

¿Estás plenamente seguro de eso, maldito infeliz?.- increpó Genzo.

Eunesto no respondió, solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No sé de dónde sacaste esas ideas, Wakabayashi.- comentó Eunesto, con tristeza, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con los reporteros.

Wakabayashi no tuvo más ánimos de seguirlo confrontando. Quizás se había dejado llevar un poco por la teoría de Sorimachi, pues en los ojos de Eunesto se había reflejado una sorpresa genuina… Quizás Jazmín no era hija de Terán, o quizás éste en verdad no lo sabía…

Quizás Jazmín sí era una Misaki y Genzo no lo quería aceptar.

Se negaba a creer que Taro Misaki se hubiese quedado con Lily…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que me porté mal.- comentó la Hija del Hielo, de pronto.

Jazmín jugaba con sus muñecas. Lily afinaba a Cridhe. Samael las observaba, de mal humor. A ella no le gustaban mucho los niños. Samael había aceptado que Lily hubiese querido casarse, pero no entendía que hubiese querido tener una hija… "Allá tú si la aguantas", había dicho Samael a Lily. Era de suponer que Samael no era del tipo maternal…

¿Por qué lo dices?.- comentó la Hija de la Luz, aparentemente distraída.

Creo que dije algo que no debía.- respondió la Hija del Hielo.

¿A quién?

A alguien que va a llevar la información justo a donde yo quiero…

Lily dejó de afinar a Cridhe para observar a su amiga por varios segundos.

¿Qué hiciste, Sam?.- interrogó.

Solo una pequeña prueba.- contestó Samael, tranquilamente.- No te preocupes, Kielo. No afectará las cosas más de lo que ya lo están.

Jazmín seguía jugando, sin darse cuenta de nada. Lily observó el dichoso balón de peluche que Genzo le había comprado. Jaz no se había querido separar de él ni un instante, diciendo a cada rato que "le recordaba al señor fuerte y grande que la salvó". Esto a Lily le producía mucho malestar.

- Mami, ¿cuando voy a ver otra vez al señor ése amigo de mi papá?.- preguntó Jazmín, de repente.- Al que me salvó de ser apachurrada por un coche la otra vez…

- Él está ocupado, mi amor.- respondió Lily, dando un respingo.- Se está preparando para jugar contra tu papá. Acuérdate de que a papi tampoco lo ves muy seguido…

- Sí, pero sí puedo ir a ver el entrenamiento de mi papi.- replicó Jazmín, terca.- ¿Por qué no puedo ir a ver a jugar a ese señor también?

- Porque él no es tu papá.- respondió Lily.- Por eso.

Samael esbozó una mueca de sarcasmo. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Lily hizo un gesto de desesperanza. A esas alturas pensaba ya que lo mejor era que Jazmín nunca hubiese conocido a Genzo. La niña le había tomado mucho cariño y Lily sabía que le costaría trabajo separarla de él…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki se quedó mucho tiempo muda. Gabriel pacientemente esperaba su respuesta.

No te pido que me contestes ahora, Saki.- dijo Gabriel.- Tu gira con _Sounds of Silence_ terminará en tres semanas. Yo permaneceré en Europa todo ese tiempo, arreglando asuntos pendientes. Si al final de la gira decides regresar, tendré un boleto de avión extra para ti.

Gracias, Gabriel.- respondió Saki.- Lo pensaré.

Pero de verdad: _házlo.- _pidió él.- Yo quisiera tener otra oportunidad de estar contigo de nuevo… Y no me refiero como compañera de fútbol…

Gabriel llevó a Saki al hotel en donde ella se hospedaba. Al despedirse, Saki quiso darle a Gabriel un beso en la mejilla, pero éste se volteó a propósito y la besó en la boca. Saki se quedó fría, con deseos de golpear a su atrevido compañero. Pero no lo hizo.

Hasta pronto, Saki.- murmuró Gabriel, en español.- Te estaré esperando…

Saki se quedó parada en el lobby del hotel, viendo cómo su ex se alejaba.

Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas.- comentó Tess, a un lado de Saki.- Has regresado con Gabriel.

No es así.- negó Saki.- Y aunque lo fuera, no es asunto tuyo.

Quizás no, pero que no se te olvide que yo sigo enamorado de ti.- replicó Tess.

Esta confesión había dejado atónita a Saki. Tess no le había vuelto a declarar sus sentimientos desde hacía casi tres años…

No me lo has demostrado.- replicó Saki, con frialdad.- Y yo no puedo estarte esperando por siempre.

Saki comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

¿Qué fue lo que Gabriel te dijo hoy?.- gritó Tess, sin seguirla.

Nada que te interese, te lo repito.- Saki regresó, ya que no le gustaba gritar de un extremo a otro del hotel.

Te pidió algo importante.- dijo Tess.- Se te nota en la cara.

Quizás.- aceptó Saki.

¿Te pidió matrimonio?

No.

¿Te pidió que volvieras con él?

No.

¿Qué fue, entonces?

Saki suspiró. Sabía que Tess no la dejaría en paz hasta no saber lo que había pasado entre ella y Gabriel.

Me pidió que regresara con él a Colombia.- confesó Saki, al fin.

¿Y… Y tú que le respondiste?.- esta confesión le pareció a Tess mucho peor que una oferta de matrimonio.

Que no podía decidir en cinco minutos.- respondió Saki, bastante tranquila.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?.- Tess habló en susurros.- ¿Regresarás?

Saki miró a Tess con una mirada de tristeza y añoranza.

Sinceramente, no lo sé.- respondió.

Tess dejó que ella se marchara sin decirle nada más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank se encontraba solo, ensayando con su violín. Necesitaba relajarse un poco después de la pelea que había tenido con Yoshiko el día anterior…

Él sabía que era inevitable que ella se reencontrara con Matsuyama, mínimo para aclarar las cosas, pero aun así… A Frank no le gustaba que Yoshiko platicara mucho con el japonés. Después de todo, había sido su primer novio…

Hola.- saludó una voz femenina, sacando a Frank de sus pensamientos.- Perdona que te interrumpa. ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?

Frank, molesto, iba a responder que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran con autógrafos cuando estaba practicando cuando se topó con los ojos color violeta más hermosos que él hubiese visto jamás… La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro, rizado, y lo miraba con cierta admiración.

Claro… .- musitó Frank, algo cohibido.- ¿Para quién lo hago?

Para Ingrid.- dijo la muchacha.- Por favor…

Frank firmó el libro que la chica le tendió, al tiempo que le lanzaba miradas disimuladas. La joven era realmente hermosa…

Y ya que tengo la oportunidad.- comentó la joven.- Me gustaría decirle que lo admiro mucho. En mi opinión, usted es el mejor elemento de _Sounds of Silence…_

Gracias.- contestó Frank, algo apenado.- Aquí tiene, señorita Ingrid.

Muchas gracias.- ella sonrió.- Ya no lo interrumpo más…

La chica se marchó tan rápido como había llegado. Frank quiso detenerla, decirle algo que le permitiera tenerla más tiempo cerca de él, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo llegó a la casa de los Yamazaki, impulsado por un odio irracional. La parte racional de su cerebro había sido desterrada, debido al dolor y a la ira.

"No, no puede ser posible", pensaba Genzo, una y otra vez. "Jazmín no puede ser hija de Terán… ".

Al escuchar los diez mensajes que Aki le había dejado en el buzón de voz, Genzo tomó una decisión. Se dirigió veloz a la casa de los Yamazaki, llevando una cajita de terciopelo que había tenido el cuidado de adquirir previamente… Ya en la mansión, el señor Yamazaki lo recibió un tanto extrañado. Aki escuchó desde su cuarto la voz apremiante de Genzo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Qué bueno que apareces, Aki.- dijo Genzo, mirándola apenas.- Tengo algo importante qué decirle a tu padre y es mejor si estás tú presente.

Claro.- Aki estaba algo sorprendida y su padre mucho más.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Genzo?.- inquirió el señor Yamazaki.

Genzo tomó aire. Sabía que estaba por hacer una locura, pero también sabía que ya no podía darse marcha atrás…

Señor Yamazaki, vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio.- pidió Genzo, con voz seca.

Aki soltó un gritito de alegría. El señor Yamazaki gritó de la sorpresa. Genzo esbozó un gesto que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor…

Quizás, si Genzo hubiese sabido lo que Aki había estado haciendo antes de que él llegara, no le habría pedido matrimonio…

En el cuarto de Aki, en una cajita de madera que permanecía bien oculta en un escondite secreto debajo de la cama, se encontraban algunos pedazos de madera y las cuerdas que parecían haber formado parte alguna vez de un violín…

**Notas:**

"El muchacho de los ojos sin brillo" es el apodo que Blair Satouji le puso a su personaje, Eunesto Terán.

Mil gracias a Samael por el dibujo de Lily vestida como Jedi. ¡¡Fue de lo más original! D.

Ya, ya, ya. Le voy dando forma al final, jejeje XD.


	22. La verdad sobre la muerte de Corazón

**Capítulo 22. La verdad sobre la muerte de Corazón.**

Levin se encontraba en su departamento de soltero, arrojando con desgana varios dardos contra un blanco pegado en la pared. No encontraba una manera más tonta de perder el tiempo… En la mesita que estaba junto a él se encontraba una revista en donde Débora Cortés aparecía en la portada. Encima de la revista estaba un relicario de oro, el cual guardaba la fotografía de una bella chica rubia de cabello ondulado… Levin suspiró, aventó el último dardo y tomó la revista y el relicario con cuidado.

"_Este mes, en portada, la bella y talentosa Débora Cortés, una mexicana que ha conquistado a Europa con su glamour"_, decía la revista. Deb aparecía sonriendo con el aire de una modelo profesional, aunque también conservaba la candidez en la mirada…

Han pasado más de cinco años desde entonces, Karen.- le dijo Levin a la chica del retrato.- Y sin embargo, aun siento que te estoy engañando…

La chica lo miró con ternura desde la foto (suponiendo que las fotos normales puedan ver, a menos que se trate una al estilo Harry Potter). Levin volvió a mirar las fotografías de Deb que contenía la revista.

Es distinta a ti, pero al mismo tiempo tienen sus cosas en común.- murmuró Levin.- Vaya, esto no es justo. No puedo compararla contigo, ella no se merece eso…

Levin dejó ambas cosas, relicario y revista, en la mesa. Se tumbó sobre la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. "No será justo que solo la esté comparando contigo cuando estoy con ella", pensó Levin. "Pero mínimo espero tenerla como una buena amiga… ". Se levantó y marcó el número de teléfono de Deb y esperó pacientemente a que la chica contestara.

¿Hola?.- dijo Deb, por el otro extremo.

Buenas tardes, señorita Cortés.- saludó Levin, muy formal.

¿Quién habla?

¿Tan rápido ya no me reconoces?.- se quejó Levin.- ¡Qué mal!

Jajaja, es que como me llamaste "señorita Cortés".- se rió Deb.

¿Qué no te apellidas así?

Sí, pero creí que ya me llamarías por mi nombre…

De acuerdo… Débora.- aventuró Levin.

Así está mucho mejor, aunque a ver si luego te animas a llamarme Deb… .- sugirió Débora.

Quizás en un futuro… Ahora lo considero demasiado personal… .- respondió Levin.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Débora tosió levemente.

Sí, tienes razón… .- musitó ella.- ¿Y bien, en qué puedo ayudar esta vez?

Lo de siempre.- suspiró Levin.- Mi prima y sus vestidos…

Ah, cierto.- Deb volvió a reír.- Justo aquí tengo los catálogos. ¿Quieres pasar por ellos?

¿Qué te parece si mejor te invito a que me los lleves al entrenamiento de mi equipo?.- sugirió Levin.- Sirve que me luzco un poco ante ti.

¡Mira tú!.- Deb se emocionó con la oferta.- Me parece muy bien. Entonces, ¿te parece correcto si voy mañana y te los entrego?

Claro. Ven a las nueve, más o menos a esa hora es cuando la cosa se pone buena.- dijo Levin.

Muy bien. Y por cierto… .- Deb titubeó.- Muchas gracias por las flores…

No hay de qué.- Levin sintió que se ponía rojo.- Fue un detalle que quise hacerte por la maravillosa noche…

Todo lo contrario.- replicó Deb.- Soy yo quien debería estar agradecida… En fin, te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo… .- aceptó Levin.

En cuanto colgó, Levin miró nuevamente la fotografía del relicario.

Solo la veré como amiga, Karen.- dijo él, cerrando el dije.

"O eso es lo que espero…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi no creía lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Aki y su padre ya tenían fija la fecha de la boda, como si nada más hubiesen estado esperando a que Genzo se decidiera… Cuando Eriko se enteró, por poco ahorca a su gemelo.

¿Estás loco o qué?.- increpó Eriko, sorprendiendo a Genzo.- ¡No puedes casarte con Aki!

¿Por qué no? Es lo que nuestra familia quiere… .- respondió Genzo.

¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que nuestra familia quiere? ¡Siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana!

¿Qué tiene de malo que me vaya a casar con Aki?

¡Qué tú sigues enamorado de Lily, ése es el problema!

¡Pero ella está casada con Misaki y además tiene una hija de otro hombre!.- gritó Genzo, exasperado.

¡Ah! ¿De manera que ya te enteraste de que Jazmín no es hija de Taro?.- esta vez Eriko fue la sorprendida.

¿Tú lo sabías?.- Genzo se puso extremadamente serio.

No. Solo lo sospechaba pero Taro nunca me lo quiso confirmar.- se defendió Eriko.

Me dijiste que no habías hablado con él…

Te mentí.

Entonces era cierto. Jazmín no era hija de Taro. Si hubiese estado menos alterado, Genzo se habría dado cuenta de que estaba sacando conclusiones en base a puras suposiciones y que en realidad no había nada confirmado.

Como sea, ¿aun así esperas que me quede como un idiota esperando a una mujer que está casado con uno y tiene una hija de otro?.- continuó Genzo, pensativo.

Ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad Jazmín no es una Misaki.- replicó Eriko.- Y tampoco sabemos el por qué se casaron ellos dos… Además, ya te dije que un clavo no saca a otro clavo…

¿Y por qué saliste con Schneider el otro día?

Touché, hermanito…

Ya lo decidí.- dijo Genzo, terminantemente.- Voy a casarme con Aki. No me importa que no me pueda sacar a Lily de la cabeza… Ella ya está casada y eso no tiene solución…

Eriko no respondió. Sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro, Lily, Jazmín e Ichiro Misaki estaban paseando por Munich. Taro y Lily iban agarrados de la mano, más para mantener tranquilo a Ichiro que para otra cosa. Jaz correteaba, persiguiendo a algunas palomas. Taro miró a su padre con disimulo. Le incomodaba el tener que llevar a Lily de la mano pero no quería que su padre le volviera a llamar la atención.

Bueno, pues los tengo que dejar.-Ichiro Misaki miró su reloj.- Tengo un compromiso con un amigo.

Hasta pronto, suegro.- se despidió Lily.

Cuídate, papá.- dijo Misaki.

¿Ya te vas, abuelito?.- inquirió Jaz, algo triste.

Sí, pero regresaré muy pronto.- Ichiro Misaki abrazó a su nieta.- Cuídense.

Lily y Taro vieron alejarse al hombre. Ambos suspiraron cuando al fin se perdió de vista.

Sabes que siempre me ha caído muy bien tu papá, pero es un alivio el no tener que fingir que te amo con locura.- rió Lily.

Lo mismo digo.- dijo Taro, aunque en vez de soltar a la muchacha la tomó de la otra mano.- Aunque quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a querer… De la otra manera…

Claro.- Lily sonrió.- Lo mismo digo.

Lily y Taro se abrazaron. La pequeña Jazmín estaba entretenida con una avecilla blanca cuando vio una figura que le hizo soltar un gritillo de emoción.

¡Señor Genzo!.- gritó Jazmín, corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de Wakabayashi, quien "casualmente" andaba por ahí en esos instantes.

Hola, Jazmín.- Genzo apenas y tocó la cabecita de la niña.

Jazmín, no importunes.- regañó Lily, quien acababa de soltarse de Taro.- Ven para acá.

Buenas tardes, Wakabayashi.- saludó Misaki, algo apenado porque Genzo los había encontrado abrazándose.

Buenas tardes, señor y señora Misaki.- saludó Genzo, con cierto sarcasmo.- Me da gusto encontrarlos. Tendré el placer de poder invitarlos a mi boda con la señorita Yamazaki.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Lily sintió que el corazón se le encogía hasta hacerse diminuto.

¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Que me voy a casar con Aki.- repitió Genzo, con voz triunfal.- Y quiero invitarlos a mi boda. Ustedes no me invitaron a la suya, pero para que vean que no soy rencoroso yo sí lo haré.

¿Cuándo te casas?.- inquirió Misaki.

En dos meses.

Lily, de repente, comenzó a sentirse muy mal y se desmayó…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki Yamazaki revisaba en su habitación un montón de catálogos de vestidos de novia, aunque su mente parecía estar en otro mundo…

Recordó vívidamente cuando, tres años atrás, se había enterado de que Genzo y Lily Del Valle eran amantes…

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Aki buscaba a Genzo por todo Toodai, pero no conseguía encontrarlo. Ella estaba segura de que él estaba ahí, ya que había visto su automóvil estacionado a la entrada del campus. Eriko no tenía ni una sola idea de en dónde podría estar su hermano… Aki se dirigió hacia el auditorio para ver si de pura casualidad él estaba ahí… Como el auditorio quedaba al otro extremo de en donde Aki se encontraba, ella decidió tomar un atajo que Frank le había enseñado poco antes… Y al hacerlo, se topó a Genzo y a Lily muy escondiditos… Ni ella ni él tenían puestas sus camisetas. Ambos se besaban, se acariciaban, se abrazaban… Aki tuvo que contener un grito._

_Si Eriko se entera de esto, nos matará a ambos.- murmuró Lily, entre beso y suspiro._

_No pienses en ella.- murmuró Genzo.- Solo concéntrate en mí…_

_Aki se quedó observando hasta el punto en que ellos terminaron por desvestirse. No tuvo el valor para detenerlos, ni mucho menos para delatarlos… Sin embargo, Aki estaba furiosa. Genzo la había engañado y Lily también… Aki llegó al auditorio. Ahí vio que la maleta de Lily estaba semiabierta. Parecía ser que Genzo la había alcanzado ahí y que se la llevó sin darle tiempo de cerrarla. Aki miró en el interior del maletero y vio el estuche de Corazón. Sin detenerse a pensar, Aki tomó el instrumento y lo azotó contra la pared, hasta que el violín quedó completamente destruido… Después, tomó unos pedazos de madera y unas cuantas cuerdas y los guardó, para que nunca se le fuese a olvidar el motivo de su venganza…_

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Por supuesto, Lily no se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Corazón sino hasta el día siguiente. Para ese entonces, a Aki ya se le había pasado el remordimiento y estaba disfrutando de su venganza consumada. Ella guardó en una caja de madera los fragmentos de Corazón. A los dos días Aki se había marchado a Alemania para no tener que seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido entre Lily y Genzo. Al poco tiempo ella se enteró de que Lily se había casado con Taro Misaki y que Genzo había vuelto a Alemania. Aki pensó que ésa era la oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo al destino…

Aki sacó la caja de madera que contenía los restos de Corazón y la miró por largo rato. Lily Del Valle había vuelto a aparecer y su corazón le decía que muy probablemente Genzo le había pedido matrimonio para olvidarse de su antiguo amor…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín no dejaba de sollozar. Ella y Genzo se encontraban en el departamento de éste último. Él se había ofrecido a cuidarla para que Taro pudiese llevar a Lily al hospital (en los hospitales no se admiten niños y Genzo no se quería quedar en la sala de espera cuidando a Jazmín). Lily no había dado señales de querer restablecerse y Genzo le sugirió a Taro que "llevara a su esposa al hospital, no fuera a estar embarazada otra vez". Taro le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Genzo se había llevado a la niña a su casa, sin decirle ni una palabra de consuelo durante todo el trayecto. La verdad era que, desde que Genzo consideró la posibilidad de que la niña fuese hija de Terán, le había tenido cierto rechazo… Ya en el departamento, Genzo arrojó sus llaves contra la mesa, malhumorado. Jazmín estaba sentada en el sillón, sin dejar de llorar.

Ya no llores.- dijo él.- Tu mamá va a estar bien. Quizás se puso así porque vas a tener otro hermanito.

Estas palabras extrañamente provocaron que Jaz llorara aun más.

¿Qué te pasa?.- Genzo se ofuscó más.- ¿No te gustaría tener un hermano?

No es eso, sino que me hablaste muy feo.- Jazmín hipó.

¿Cómo es eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Sí, es que desde que nos saludaste a mis papis y a mí has hablado muy feo.- Jazmín miró con cierto temor a Genzo.- Y todo el camino me miraste muy feo y ahorita otra vez me hablaste feo. ¿Por qué ya no me quieres? Yo todavía te quiero mucho…

Esta simple frase desarmó a Genzo. No podía enojarse con Jazmín, ella no tenía la culpa de ser hija de Eunesto Terán…

Perdóname, chiquita.- Genzo habló con su voz más suave y se sentó en el sillón, a un lado de la niña.- No me fijé que me estaba portando mal contigo…

Yo creí que ya no me querías.- la niña fingió seguir llorando, para chantajear a Genzo.

Claro que sí te quiero.- Genzo abrazó a la niña y le besó la cabecita.- Eres una niña muy dulce y especial…

Jazmín se abrazó a Genzo y continuó llorando, esta vez por su mamá.

Extraño a mi mami.- confesó la niña.- Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo…

Tu mamá estará bien, no te preocupes.- sonrió Genzo.- Y ya no llores, que si no vendrá Calcetín con Rombos-Man y pensará que te estoy haciendo algo malo…

¿Quién?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

Calcetín con Rombos-Man.- repitió Genzo, sin poder creer lo que decía.- El superhéroe de los niños… Ven, te lo mostraré.

Genzo llevó a Jazmín a su habitación, de donde sacó un calcetín negro con rombos verdes y rojos. Genzo se lo puso en la mano, se colocó unos gogles (especie de lentes que se usan para nadar) sobre el calcetín y comenzó a hacer que su mano actuara.

No llores, niñita.- Genzo fingió un poco la voz.- Calcetín con Rombos-Man ya está aquí…

Jazmín rió y aplaudió, encantada. Genzo hizo que Calcetín con Rombos-Man hablara un rato con la niña, hasta que ésta se sintió mucho más tranquila. "Esto le va mejor a Misaki, muy seguramente", pensó Genzo. "Pero al menos ya conseguí que Jazmín dejara de llorar". Eriko llegó justo cuando Jaz se despedía del calcetín.

¡Hasta luego, Calcetín con Rombos-Man!.- gritó la niña.

¡Hasta pronto, Jaz!.- gritó Calcetín con Rombos-Man.

Genzo se guardó el calcetín y los gogles en un cajón, al tiempo que Eriko luchaba por contener la risa.

¿Calcetín con Rombos-Man?.- preguntó ella, en una franca hilaridad.

No preguntes.- bufó Genzo.

Como Taro aun no llamaba, Genzo y Eriko no tuvieron más remedio que preguntarle a la niña que qué deseaba de cenar. Ella pidió un omelette y Eriko se ofreció a preparárselo. A la niña le gustó tanto la comida que ni Eriko ni Genzo se la creían.

Cocinas igualito a mi papi.- dijo Jazmín.- Esta tortilla supo muy rico.

Es que fue tu papi quien me enseñó a prepararla.- confesó Eriko, sorprendiendo a Genzo.- Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras…

Cuando todavía caminaban los dinosaurios sobre la Tierra.- dijo la niña, antes de darle un sorbo a su leche chocolatada.

Eriko y Genzo soltaron la carcajada. Poco a poco, Jazmín comenzó a ganarse también a Eriko, aun cuando ésta la odiaba por obvias razones. Y es que la niña era tan encantadora que al final Eriko ya no se pudo seguir resistiendo.

Tú puedes ser mi tía.- dijo Jaz a Eriko.- Tía Eriko.

Suena bien.- reconoció Eriko, muy conmovida a su pesar.

El teléfono de Genzo sonó. Era Taro, quien le decía que Lily iba a pasar la noche en el hospital, pero que encontraría quién cuidara de Jazmín. Genzo se ofreció a quedarse con ella toda la noche, pero Taro se negó.

No será necesario, gracias.- negó Taro.- Además, muy seguramente Jaz querrá ver a su mamá. Me dieron permiso para que la vea por lo menos unos cinco minutos.

Yo llevaré a Jazmín al hospital y después me quedaré con ella durante la noche.- ofreció Genzo.- No tienes quien la cuide, ¿o sí?

Misaki lo pensó. No, no había quién cuidara a Jazmín, Ichiro Misaki estaría ocupado toda la noche en la reunión de su amigo y Emily Del Valle aun se encontraba en Hamburgo.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Misaki.- Te lo agradezco.

Te veré allá en quince minutos.- dijo Genzo, y colgó.- Jazmín, prepárate, te voy a llevar al hospital a ver a tu mamá.

Jazmín inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa, se lavó las manos y se puso su abrigo. Todo sin soltar al conejo de peluche que siempre llevaba la niña consigo.

¿También puede ir conmigo Rosita?.- preguntó.

Claro.- aceptó Genzo.- Esta noche te quedarás con nosotros, porque tu mami tendrá que estar en el hospital por hoy…

Está bien.- la niña se puso algo triste.

No te preocupes, es para que ella se ponga bien.- explicó Genzo.

Sí.- asintió la niña.

Vámonos.

Genzo se sorprendió al ver que Eriko se ponía también su abrigo.

Voy con ustedes.- dijo ella.

Genzo sabía que eso no era bueno, pero no se pudo negar.

**Notas:**

"Calcetín con Rombos-Man" es un superhéroe que aparece en el programa chileno de "31 minutos". Adoro este programa. Adrian Snape y Alisse sabrán de qué hablo XD.

En los hospitales no está permitido que entren menores de 18 años, por eso Misaki dice que pidió permiso especial para Jaz pudiera ver a su mamá.

Sí, Samael, me encantó la canción. ¡Muchas gracias!

Jajaja, acertaste: Aki sí destruyo a Corazón, aunque sinceramente apenas hasta hoy pensé el motivo por el cual lo hizo XD.


	23. Recaída

**Capítulo 23. Recaída.**

La enfermera les indicó el número de habitación en donde se encontraba Lily. Genzo y Jazmín entraron, pero Eriko al final no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y se quedó en la sala de espera. Ya una vez dentro, Jazmín se le dejó ir a su madre, quien la abrazó y la besó, feliz de verla. Taro estaba prudentemente parado en una esquina de la habitación.

¿Cómo está?.- le preguntó Genzo, para no molestar a Lily.

El doctor dice que anda con algo de anemia, quizás debido a que come muy mal cuando anda de gira.- respondió Taro.- Eso le causó el desmayo…

Ya veo…

Pero el médico dice que quiere dejarla descansar aquí hoy, para tenerla lejos de las presiones.- continuó Taro.- Dice que es demasiado el andar de gira y encargarse de Jazmín. Además de que parece ser que hay otra cosa que la está perturbando…

Uhm…

Creo que ella necesita hablar contigo, Wakabayashi.- dijo Misaki, mirando con sinceridad a su amigo.- Hay algo que tú debes saber…

No creo que haya nada que yo deba saber de "tu esposa".- Genzo recalcó estas últimas palabras.

Yo creo que sí.- negó Taro.- Además, eso la tranquilizaría un poco…

No tendré tiempo para charlar con ella.- Genzo se siguió negando.

Ahora puedes.- contradijo Taro.- Yo me encargo de Jazmín. En verdad, hay algo que debes saber…

Genzo no dijo nada. Supo que Misaki insistiría hasta lograr convencerlo. Los cinco minutos permitidos llegaron y se fueron volando. Jazmín seguía prendada de su mamá, sin deseos de querer marcharse. Evidentemente, con nada lograrían hacer que ella se fuera, ni siquiera Genzo podría llevársela sin que la niña hiciera un buen berrinche, así que Taro jugó su única carta: se ofreció a salir a comprarle un helado.

Te compro el que quieras, pero con la condición de que vengas conmigo.- dijo Taro, tentadoramente.

¡Sí!.- Jazmín se soltó de su mamá y corrió a abrazar a su papá.- ¡Vamos, papi!

Te portas bien, corazón.- le dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Sí, mami.- dijo la niña.- Y tú también te portas bien.

Me voy a llevar a Jazmín.- anunció Taro.- Aprovecha para charlar con Lily…

Eriko está afuera.- anunció Genzo.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Eriko se asomó a la habitación, evitando contacto visual con Taro y Lily.

Gen, mejor me retiro.- anunció.

Llévate a Jazmín contigo.- pidió Genzo.- En un rato te alcanzo.

Primero me van a comprar mi helado, ¿verdad?.- preguntó la niña, impaciente.

Claro que sí, princesa.- sonrió Taro.- Primero vamos a comprarte tu helado y después irás a casa de tu tía Eriko para que te quedes esta noche con ella.

¡Sí!.- gritó la niña.

Eriko se sorprendió un poquitín al escuchar a Taro llamarla "tía Eriko". Genzo también lo notó pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Taro y Jazmín salieron de la habitación, junto con Eriko, dejando a Lily y a Genzo solos.

Solo Taro puede convencer a Jazmín de que me deje sola.- rió Lily.- Siempre ha sido así.

Misaki me dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme.- dijo Genzo.

¡Ah!

¿Es sobre el hecho de que Jazmín no es hija de Misaki?.- interrogó Genzo, a quemarropa.

¿Qué cosa?.- de la sorpresa, Lily se incorporó muy rápidamente en la cama, lo que le causó cierto mareo.

¿Es eso verdad?.- Genzo se apresuró a abrazar a la muchacha.

¿Quién te dijo eso?

Lo escuché por ahí… Dime, ¿es cierto que Jazmín es hija de Eunesto Terán?

Lily abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Genzo con incredulidad.

Por supuesto que no es verdad.- negó ella, firmemente.- Jazmín no es hija de Eunesto, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea?

¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?.- increpó Genzo.- Me engañaste con él…

¡Yo no te engañé con Eunesto!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Fue él quien me besó a la fuerza, pero te largaste de Japón sin dejarme darte una explicación! ¡Y nunca contestaste mis llamadas!

¡Ésa no era razón para que te casaras con Misaki!.- gritó Genzo.

Él seguía abrazándola a ella. Ambos se miraron nuevamente por varios segundos y después se separaron.

¿Entonces me puedes jurar que Jazmín no es hija de Terán?.- inquirió Genzo, mirando a Lily a los ojos.

Sí.- respondió ella, sin titubear.- Te puedo asegurar que Jazmín no es hija de Eunesto Terán…

Genzo, muy a su pesar, le creyó. Pero entonces, si Jazmín no era hija de Terán, entonces sí era hija de Misaki…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entiendo, Misaki-kun.- decía Saki, por el teléfono.- Está bien, no te preocupes… Dile que todos esperamos que se recupere… Hasta pronto.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Frank.

Lily se puso mal y pasará la noche en el hospital.- anunció Saki.

¿Se encuentra bien?.- quiso saber Tess, mostrando cierta indiferencia.

Sí, parece ser que solo necesita descansar.

Igual y está embarazada otra vez… .- opinó Samael.

No seas así.- regañó Saki.- No creo que Lily-chan pueda embarazarse otra vez…

¿Por qué no? Está casada.- replicó Samael.

Sí, pero con un hombre al que no ama.- dijo Saki.- Y cuando no se ama a alguien, es imposible que uno pueda tener un hijo de esa persona…

¿Vieras que no?.- terció Frank, con voz cochambrosa.- Si es de lo más fácil quedar embarazada, solo tienes que…

Samael y Saki callaron a Frank con una mirada de ojos de pistola. Éste levantó las manos, a la defensiva.

Bueno, ya, yo nomás decía… .- musitó.

Sea como sea, Saki tiene razón.- bufó Samael.- Lily no ama a Misaki. Ella aun está enamorada de Genzo…

Es lo que yo digo.- apoyó Saki.- No entiendo el por qué se tuvo que casar con Misaki-kun en vez de decirle la verdad a Wakabayashi-kun…

Ella sabe por qué lo hizo.- Samael se encogió de hombros.

En fin… ¿Practicaremos los tres o pospondremos esto?.- quiso saber Frank.

Yo digo que practiquemos nosotros tres.- sugirió Saki.- Mañana Lily-chan se puede incorporar al ensayo.

Muy bien.

El Hijo del Trueno, la Hija del Hielo y la Hija del Viento comenzaron a tocar, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por varios insistentes golpes dados a la puerta. Tess, quien aun no había entrado con su piano, se levantó para ir a abrir. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Matsuyama, Yoshiko y Sorimachi, quienes venían en compañía de una linda rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos color violeta.

Hola.- dijo Yoshiko.- ¿Está Frank aquí?

Sí.- respondió Tess, algo apesadumbrado.- Pasen…

¿Quiénes son?.- inquirió Samael.- ¡Ah!

Hola, mi amor.- Frank abrazó a Yoshiko y la besó, aunque después, al ver a la rubia de ojos violeta se quedó pasmado.- ¿Tú?

Hola.- sonrió la chica.- ¿Me recuerdas?

¿La conoces?.- preguntaron Matsuyama y Yoshiko al unísono.

Le pedí un autógrafo.- sonrió la chica.- Pero aun no me lo han presentado.

Frank Zegarra.- dijo Frank, extendiendo la mano.- Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes…

Ingrid Matsuyama.- dijo la chica.- Es un placer…

Es placer es todo mío…

Entre Ingrid y Frank hubo una fuerte corriente de atracción, la cual fue interrumpida por un carraspeo enojado de Yoshiko.

Sí, mucho gusto.- Frank soltó la mano de la chica.- Aunque… ¿El apellido Matsuyama…?

Es mi prima.- anunció Matsuyama, algo enojado.

¿En serio?

Sí.- explicó Ingrid.- Mi madre, alemana de nacimiento, se casó con un hermano del padre de Matsuyama…

Ya veo.- sonrió Frank.- ¡Qué coincidencia!

Y que lo digas… .- Yoshiko trató de sonreír.

Ejem… .- interrumpió Samael.- No quiero ser pesada, pero estábamos por comenzar a ensayar…

Cierto.- apoyó Saki.

Bueno, pues pueden ensayar con nosotros presentes, a menos que se pongan nerviosos… .- bromeó Kazuki.

Cállate.- le dijo Samael.- Comencemos, pues.

Bueno. ¿Seguimos con la canción que estábamos tocando?.- preguntó Tess.

No.- negó Samael.- Mejor toquemos ésta, que acabo de componer…

Samael sacó de quien sabe donde unas partituras que distribuyó entre los demás. Ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo de practicar una canción nueva, pero no se pudieron negar a la petición de su amiga. Samael, además de tocar a Macbeth, empezó a entonar la letra, con voz pausada:

_I love your skin oh so white_

_I love your touch cold as ice_

_And I love every single tear you cry_

_I just love the way you're losing your life_

Ella miraba fijamente a Matsuyama, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se distraía hacia Sorimachi…

_Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are_

_Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart_

_You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my Darling_

Tess no dejaba de mirar a Saki. Ésta de plano se concentró en tocar su instrumento…

_I adore the despair in your eyes_

_I worship your lips once red as wine_

_I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine_

_I just love the way you're running out of life_

Kazuki miraba a Samael con intensidad, con tanta intensidad que Matsuyama no pudo evitar notarlo. Hikaru sonrió amargamente al notar que Samael también miraba a Sorimachi de reojo…

_Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are_

_Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart_

_You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my Darling_

Ingrid miraba a Frank, completamente embelesada… Yoshiko se daba cuenta de esto, pero no se atrevía a hacer o decir nada… En algún momento, las miradas de Yoshiko y Hikaru se toparon y surgió nuevamente ese sentimiento que habían experimentado años atrás…

_Sounds of Silence _interpretó un buen solo de la canción, aun cuando era la primera vez que la tocaban. El resto de los presentes se maravillaron con la habilidad de los jóvenes.

_Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are_

_Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart_

_You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are_

_Gone with the sin my Darling_

_And so beautiful you are_

Samael continuaba cantando. Frank no sabía ni en dónde meterse. Sentía sobre él la mirada de su novia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy al pendiente de Ingrid…

_Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are_

_Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart_

_You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my Darling_

Solo Saki consiguió no pensar en nada… La mayor parte del tiempo… Porque hubo un momento en donde recordó a Gabriel y su petición de irse a Colombia con él…

Cuando la canción concluyó, el grupo recibió un nutrido aplauso.

Se oirá mucho mejor cuando Lily esté presente.- dijo Frank.

Sin dudarlo.- apoyó Tess.

Señorita Nieminen, la canción es magnífica.- le dijo Ingrid a la aludida.- ¿En quién se inspiró?

En una persona que desde hace mucho que no deja a mi cerebro en paz.- respondió Samael, en voz baja.- Quizás yo también necesite un exorcismo…

¿Cómo dijo?

Nada. Yo me entiendo.- Samael miró muy disimuladamente a Matsuyama.

Kazuki vio el intercambio de miradas y suspiró…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de colgarle a Saki, Taro llevó a Jazmín y a Eriko a la heladería. Ahí, la niña se pidió un enorme helado de vainilla, muy parecido al que le había comprado Genzo la otra vez. Eriko solo pidió un té y Taro optó por no pedir nada.

Dime la verdad.- pidió Eriko, cuando estuvo segura de que la niña no los oía.- ¿Lily está embarazada? Podré soportarlo.

No.- negó Taro, con sinceridad.- En verdad está anémica. Lily no podría embarazarse de mí…

¿Por qué no? ¿Eres estéril? ¿O impotente?.- preguntó Eriko, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

¡Pácatelas con la respuesta!

Ninguna de las dos cosas.- negó Taro.- Ya te debe constar que no soy impotente…

Como sea… .- Eriko se puso colorada.- ¿Por qué no puede embarazarse Lily de ti? Es tu esposa…

¿Y eso qué? Si me casé con ella fue para evitar una tragedia… .- suspiró Taro, apesadumbrado.- Al principio creí que era una buena idea, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que esto nos está destruyendo a los dos…

¿Por qué?.- Eriko se sintió algo mal por la desesperanza de Misaki.

Porque ninguno ama al otro.- respondió Taro.- Y lo peor del caso es que ambos amamos a otras personas y no podemos acercarnos a ellas porque estamos casados…

Eriko presintió que Taro estaba muy cerca de soltar información muy importante. Pagó la cuenta y se llevó a Jazmín y a Taro a su departamento. Ya ahí, Eriko acostó a Jazmín en su cama y se quedó con ella, contándole un cuento acerca de una reina cuyo trono era usurpado por una princesa extranjera, la cual por cierto enamoraba al rey, hermano gemelo de la reina, la cual se enamoraba del caballero guardián de la princesa extranjera… Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… Cuando Jazmín se quedó profundamente dormida, Eriko salió de la habitación y se llevó a Taro a la azotea, no sin antes asegurarse de que todas las puertas quedaran bien cerradas.

Dime ahora sí que es lo que te pasa.- pidió Eriko a Taro.- ¿Cómo es eso de que Lily y tú aman a alguien más?

Es la verdad.- confesó Taro.- Yo no he dejado de amarte, Eriko…

¿Pero por qué te casaste con Lily?.- inquirió Eriko, con voz dolida.- ¿Si decías amarme? ¿Fue venganza por haberme marchado sin despedirme?

No.- negó Misaki.- Fue por necesidad…

¿Ya habías embarazado a Lily?.- increpó Eriko a Taro.- ¿Y te casaste para que ni Genzo ni yo nos diésemos cuenta de sus marranadas?

Jazmín no es mi hija.- confesó Taro, interrumpiendo a Eriko.- ¿Qué? No me veas así, ya te lo sospechabas, ¿no?

Sí, pero, aún así… .- Eriko tomó aire.- No pensé que de verdad fuese cierto.

Pues sí, ya lo sabes: me casé con Lily para ayudarla, porque el padre de su hija la abandonó.- continuó Taro con su confesión.- No quería dejarla sola con algo como esto…

¿Quién es el verdadero padre de Jazmín?.- preguntó Eriko, aunque en el fondo ya se lo sospechaba.

Taro no respondió, pero con su mirada le contestó a Eriko lo que quería saber.

Y ahora.- dijo él.- Tú sales con Schneider y yo estoy perdiéndote. Mejor dicho, te perdí desde hace mucho tiempo pero me negaba a reconocerlo…

Ay, Taro.- Eriko tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que Schneider es solo un estúpido pretexto para tratar de olvidarte? Sigo profundamente enamorada de ti…

Taro miró a Eriko y después la besó. A ella no le importó absolutamente nada más que perderse entre sus brazos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se había quedado profundamente dormida, recargada contra el pecho de Genzo. Taro aun no regresaba y Genzo no había querido despertar a Lily… Además, él se sentía inexplicablemente feliz de estar en esa situación… Ahora que ya sabía que Jazmín no era hija de Terán, Genzo se sentía más tranquilo, aunque eso significaba que la niña era hija de Misaki y eso no mejoraba las cosas… Genzo acarició y besó el cabello de Lily, el cual olía exactamente como él lo recordaba… La chica comenzó a despertar y se abrazó aun más al hombre.

Genzo.- murmuró ella.- Tiene que ser un sueño…

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó él.

Que esté entre tus brazos.- murmuró ella, aun somnolienta.

Muy seguramente no los extrañaste.- dijo él, con sarcasmo.- Porque tenías los brazos de Misaki.

¿No creerás realmente que he dormido con Misaki, o sí?.- preguntó Lily, más despierta ya.

¿Y cómo nació Jazmín?

De verdad que eres un idiota.

Lily se separó bruscamente de Genzo, provocando que la bata de hospital se abriese un poco y dejase ver más de lo necesario. Genzo trató de desviar la mirada, aunque no lo consiguió.

Había olvidado lo hermosa que eras.- murmuró.

Lily lo miró, muy ruborizada y cubriéndose inmediatamente. Genzo se perdió en esos hermosos ojos del color del chocolate derretido que tantas veces lo habían cautivado. No lo pudo evitar: se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y ese beso sencillo se convirtió en uno completamente apasionado…

**Notas:**

_Gone With The Sin_, incluida en el álbum "Razorblade Romance", y en versión para orquesta, en "Unplugged And More". Gracias a Samael por la letra y por la canción.

¡Juas! Pobre Jazmín… Dormida mientras los otros "cuatro fantásticos" andan haciendo sus travesuras XD.

La anemia es una enfermedad de la sangre que pasa cuando uno no se alimenta como es debido. En términos médicos, es cuando la cifra de hemoglobina baja a menos de 10. Para mayores informes, comuníquense conmigo o búsquenlo en Internet XD.


	24. Retraso

**Capítulo 24. Retraso.**

Débora llegó muy temprano al entrenamiento, quizás demasiado temprano, pero aun así Levin ya la estaba esperando ansioso. Éste no entendía el por qué se estaba poniendo tan feliz de ver a Débora…

Hola.- saludó ella, quien llevaba una camiseta rosa de tirantes y unos jeans súper ajustados que resaltaban su figura de supermodelo.- Creo que llegué demasiado temprano…

Claro que no.- sonrió Levin, completamente embobado.- Llegas a buena hora.

Pero… ¿Qué crees?.- Deb rió de la vergüenza.- Olvidé los catálogos en casa. Cuando me di cuenta, ya venía a medio camino…

No te preocupes.- rió Levin.- Eso me dará otro motivo para buscarte después.

¿Cómo dices?

Nada…

Débora se quedó a observar el entrenamiento (en vez de regresar a su depa por los dichosos catálogos). Levin era un excelente jugador, aparte de guapo. Deb no sabía el por qué su corazón se aceleraba tanto cada vez que Levin movía su rubio cabello… (Jajaja, esta escena ha de resultar un tanto cómica XD).

"Ay, no, Débora. ¡Ni se te ocurra!", pensó Deb. "Más vale que no te empiece a gustar este muchacho porque entonces vas a estar metida en un verdadero lío… ". Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, a Deb se le dificultaba cada vez más negar que no sentía algo por Levin… Al final del entrenamiento, Levin invitó a Deb a comer. Ésta aceptó y ambos se marcharon a un restaurante tranquilo, después de que él se cambió de ropa y se duchó (jejeje, solito, ¿eh?). Ya en el almuerzo, Levin se aventuró a tocar un tema de arenas movedizas para ambos: el amor. Levin quería conocer más a fondo las relaciones amorosas que Débora había tenido. Ella se resistía, pero Levin fue tan gentil y amable que Deb no se pudo seguir negando.

Vamos, se nota que llevas años guardando eso en tu interior.- habló Levin, con voz suave.- Es momento de que lo saques a la luz…

Quizás… .- Débora bajó la mirada.- Es solo que fue muy doloroso, en verdad…

No creo que sea más doloroso que lo que me pasó a mí.- Levin también bajó la mirada.- Anda, dime que yo te contaré después mi historia.

Débora habló y dejó que fluyeran las palabras que había estado guardando durante años. Le contó a Levin que, cuando aun era una adolescente, había conocido en México a un muchacho mayor que ella, quien había logrado conquistarla y seducirla. En cuanto el muchacho consiguió su propósito, dejó de frecuentar a Deb. Ella entonces empezó a investigarlo y se enteró que el joven vivía en unión libre con otra mujer y que tenía además dos hijas. Débora se sintió usada y nunca más quiso volver a saber de los hombres…

No sé, eso destruyó mi corazón y mi fe en los hombres.- murmuró Deb, derramando una que otra lagrimita.- Yo de verdad lo quería mucho y él solo me quería para un rato…

Entiendo… .- murmuró Levin, algo molesto.- De verdad que ese tipo no tiene nombre…

Iba a decir que "no tenía mamá", pero Levin se contuvo. Deb se secó las lágrimas con una servilleta.

Intenté después salir con otros hombres, pero todos resultaron iguales.- suspiró Deb.- Así que opté por enfocarme en mi sueño de ser una súper modelo y alejarme del amor. Solo Lily sabía esto. Ella es la única a quien le cuento todo…

Pero no puedes huir para siempre.- replicó Levin.- Tarde que temprano encontrarás a alguien que desee entrar en tu corazón. ¿Y entonces qué harás?

Huiré.- Deb soltó una risilla.- Cual conejo asustado que se enfrenta a un zorro.

Levin rió con ella. Una mujer ejecutiva pasó a un lado de ellos con un portafolio, el cual se abrió y desparramó todo su contenido por el suelo. Levin y Débora se agacharon a recoger los papeles tirados. Un relicario de oro cayó dando un suave tintineo, pero el dueño no se dio cuenta. Cuando hubieron recogido todos los papeles, la mujer les agradeció a los jóvenes y se marchó. Fue en ese momento cuando Débora vio el relicario, el cual se abrió al caer. Ella lo tomó y miró brevemente la fotografía de la linda chica rubia de cabello ondulado.

¡Señorita, se le olvidó esto!.- gritó Deb.

¡No! Espera, Débora, ese es mío… .- musitó Levin.

Deb lo miró muy sorprendida y volvió a revisar la fotografía, casi de manera inconsciente.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó.- No parece ser tu hermana…

No lo es… .- murmuró Levin, cabizbajo.- Es mi ex novia…

Deb sintió que el estómago se le encogía de la desilusión…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Jazmín despertó, encontró a Eriko durmiendo en un catre que ésta había puesto a un lado de su cama. Cuando la joven fue despertada por el apremio insistente de la niña, quien quería ver a su mamá, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior…

"Tengo que decirle a Genzo la verdad sobre Jazmín", pensó Eriko. Pero otra voz inmediatamente la detuvo.

"No. Eso es decisión de Lily… Y de Taro, en todo caso".

Y otra tercera voz hacía eco en la mente de Eriko, una voz que ella quería hacer callar. Una voz que le recordaba que había pasado la noche con un hombre casado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo había despertado de madrugada. Lily y él dormían en la misma, pequeña e incómoda cama de hospital (pero ni siquiera eso los detuvo XD). Ella aun estaba apoyada contra él cuando despertó. A Genzo le llamó mucho la atención un destello que vio en la mano izquierda de Lily: en el dedo anular, en donde se supone que tendría que estar la alianza de matrimonio, se encontraba en vez de eso el anillo de oro de media luna y estrella, regalo de Genzo en el "White Day" de hacía tres años… Genzo se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Lily llevaba ese anillo en vez de la argolla de matrimonio?

Lily se movió entre sueños. Genzo contuvo hasta la respiración para evitar despertarla. Ella comenzó a murmurar entre sueños:

Taro Misaki es tu verdadero papá, Jaz, corazón.- murmuró Lily, aun dormida.- Eso ya lo sabes…

Genzo se decepcionó. Lo que había pasado entre él y Lily la noche anterior le había dado esperanzas, pero esa confesión por parte de ella lo volvía a destruir todo… Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad… Bueno, Lily no estaba borracha, pero sí estaba adormilada y era más o menos lo mismo…

Wakabayashi se bajó con cuidado de la cama, arropó a Lily y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Le lanzó una última mirada de tristeza y se marchó sin decir nada. En la entrada del hospital se topó con Taro, quien tenía toda la pinta de haber dormido en la azotea de algún edificio… Jazmín iba con él, cosa que sorprendió a Genzo ya que se suponía que la niña había dormido con Eriko…

Lily está descansando.- le dijo Genzo.- Cuídala mucho.

¿Hablaste con ella?.- inquirió Taro.

No, pero ni falta que hace.

Genzo se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de Taro. Éste supo que Lily no le había dicho la verdad, por la cara que tenía el portero cuando lo saludó.

Ya en su departamento, Genzo encontró a Eriko recién acabada de bañar. Por algún motivo, él notó que su gemela estaba de lo más nerviosa y rehuía su mirada.

¿En dónde pasaste la noche?.- preguntó ella, acusadoramente.

En el hospital.- replicó Genzo.- Taro no regresó jamás y no podía dejar a Lily sola.

Se hizo un silencio. Eriko y Genzo sabían que algo había pasado entre ellos y Taro y Lily, pero ninguno iba a reconocer nada. Genzo suspiró.

Debo darme prisa, hoy acompañaré a Aki a buscar algunas cosas para la recepción de la boda.- anunció.

¿Qué dices?.- inquirió Eriko sorprendida.- ¿Todavía tienes planeado casarte con Aki?

Sí.- Genzo bufó.- Jazmín es hija de Taro. Hubo un breve momento en que creí que no era así y en ese momento pensé que podría recuperar a Lily. Pero ahora, que ella misma me ha confirmado que Jazmín sí es hija de Misaki, no puedo seguirme interponiendo. Me casaré con Aki y los dejaré en paz.

¿Lily te dijo que Jazmín era hija de Taro?.- Eriko estaba incrédula.

Así es.- asintió Genzo, con amargura.- Como ves, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

Eriko estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Genzo. Pero no lo hizo. Porque le había prometido a Taro guardar silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los periódicos de ese día publicaron una terrible noticia: El primer asistente del entrenador del PSG había sufrido un ataque cardiaco masivo en la madrugada y había fallecido. El partido entre el BM y el PSG fue cancelado y pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso. Los jugadores del PSG regresaron a Francia para el entierro, el cual coincidía con el fin de la gira de _Sounds of Silence, _los cuales tocaron un bello réquiem en el funeral.

Ya en Francia, después del entierro, Saki miraba dudosa la carta que Gabriel Katsumura le había enviado. En ella, Gabriel le reiteraba su oferta de llevarla a Colombia para regresarla al mundo del sóccer. La Hija del Viento ya había hablado con sus compañeros y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en darle su apoyo total en lo que ella decidiera hacer… Todos menos Tess… Él le hizo una escenita muy poco agradable cuando Saki les anunció la oferta de Gabriel. Básicamente, Tess le había dicho a Saki que, si se marchaba a Colombia, que nunca más volviera a buscarlo porque entonces ella dejaría de existir para él. A ella esto le dolió mucho y derramó muchas lágrimas de coraje, lágrimas que solo Lily presenció.

Es un idiota.- murmuró Saki, enojadísima.

Todos los hombres son iguales.- suspiró Lily.- Saki, querida amiga, lo que te digo es de todo corazón: no dejes que algo como esto se interponga entre lo que realmente deseas…

Eso no pasará, Lily-chan, te lo aseguro.- Saki se secó las lágrimas con furia.- Ya tomé una decisión y no me importa si a Tess no le gusta…

Pero aun así, Saki dudó un poquitín cuando recibió la carta de Gabriel. Sin embargo, hubo un incidente que la hizo decidirse: Tess fue a buscarla a su habitación.

Quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora.- le dijo él, sin preámbulos.

¿Sigues en tu posición de no querer saber nada de mí si me marcho con Gabriel?.- quiso saber Saki.

Sí.- reafirmó Tess.

Saki respiró profundo. No permitiría que nadie la venciera, y menos Tess con su jueguito tonto…

Sí, ya tomé una decisión.- dijo.- Me marcho a Colombia con Gabriel.

Por su parte, Yoshiko Fujisawa se quedó en Alemania, pretextando que deseaba buscar trabajo de medio tiempo en el viejo continente. Matsuyama, casualmente, también se quedó en el país germano, ya que todos sus compañeros de selección se habían decidido a tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y esperar la próxima boda de Wakabayashi. Frank se hubiese molestado muchísimo con esto de no ser porque Ingrid viajó a París con él. ¿La causa? Ingrid deseaba visitar a unos parientes y Matsuyama le pidió de favor a Zegarra que "cuidara de su prima" (a mí me parece que fue plan con maña). Lo curioso del caso es que Frank se tomó muy en serio el encargo y se le vio muchas veces en compañía de la bella chica Matsuyama paseando por París… En cuanto a Samael… Bueno, no es necesario decir que por poco le da un cólico biliar cuando supo que Matsuyama se quedaría en Munich con la Súperwoman (y más porque Frank ni pío dijo), pero la molestia se le pasó cuando Kazuki Sorimachi se ofreció a acompañarla al entierro quesque porque quería "escuchar el bello réquiem que la chica de Ojos de Obsidiana había compuesto". Ella y Kazuki también habían salido juntos varias veces en París "como amigos", según decían ellos mismos, aunque, como había comentado Frank, "ésa no se la cree ni mi perro".

Débora no volvió a ver a Levin después del episodio del relicario en el restaurante. Levin comprendió que había manejado mal la situación pero ella no lo dejó querer arreglar las cosas. Deb se marchó a Italia, pretextando que iría a una sesión de modelaje en Venecia, dejando al sueco con el corazón hecho pedacitos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron casi dos meses. Se fijó la fecha del partido pendiente entre el BM y el PSG para dos meses después de la fecha prevista originalmente, justo dos días antes de la boda de Genzo. Taro y Lily volverían a Munich, inevitablemente. Aki estaba más que vuelta loca con los preparativos de la boda. Quería tener todo listo lo antes posible para tratar de convencer a Genzo de que se casaran antes del partido. Aki no quería que Lily regresara y lo volviera a arruinar todo… Sin embargo, Genzo se negó a adelantar la fecha y el padre de Aki estuvo de acuerdo.

No hay que precipitar las cosas.- dijeron ambos.

Aki no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. Eriko, por su parte, estaba de lo más desesperada. Tenía una confesión muy importante que hacer y no veía el tiempo de que Misaki volviese a Alemania… Una mañana, su hermano se sorprendió de verla correr al baño a vomitar por cuarta vez consecutiva. Genzo comenzó a sospechar…

Eri, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó él, cuando ella salió tambaleándose del baño.- Llevas muchos días enferma como para que solo tengas una indigestión…

Gen, hay algo que te debo confesar… .- Eriko temía decirle la verdad a su hermano, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo.- Estoy embarazada.

Genzo ya se lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, no quería ponerse a pensar en quién podría ser el padre…

Supongo que el padre aun no lo sabe… .- murmuró Genzo, tratando de conservar la calma.

No… .- negó Eriko.

¿Me dirás quién es?

Cuando esté preparada.

¿No será Schneider, verdad?.- Genzo sabía que el alemán no era el padre de su futuro sobrino.

No… .- Eriko tomó aire y se armó de valor.- El hijo que espero… Es de Taro Misaki…

En el vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a Alemania, Taro Misaki sintió un escalofrío. Como si alguien lo hubiese amenazado de muerte…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora estaba en Italia cuando recibió una llamada de Lily, hecha desde el aeropuerto de París, preguntándole si iría al partido entre el BM y el PSG. Deb ponía mil pretextos, porque en realidad no tenía compromisos… Lo que no quería era volver a ver a Stefan Levin…

Anda, ya deja de huirle.- la regañó Lily.- Levin es un buen partido…

Tiene novia.- dijo Deb.

No, no tiene.- contradijo Lily.- Tiene cinco años soltero…

Bueno, eso es cierto, pero es evidente que aun quiere volver con su ex.- replicó Débora, dolida.- Y la prueba de eso es que aun carga un relicario con su fotografía…

Débora, deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.- cortó Lily.- Hay algo que debes saber sobre Levin…

No quiero saber nada.

¡No seas terca! Ven a Munich al partido y ahí te contaré algo que debes saber.

¡No quiero!.- Deb hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

Ándale, no seas así, que mira que casi no nos vemos ya, por lo ocupadas que estamos.- chantajeó Lily.- Tengo muchas ganas de verte y tú que no quieres…

Mugrosa.- bufó Deb.- Pero ésta te la cobro. Voy a Alemania solo porque tú me lo pides.

Muy bien. Más te vale que cumplas, ¿eh?.- rió Lily.- Cuídate, Deb.

Lily colgó, satisfecha. Ella siempre conseguía convencer a Débora para que hiciera lo que ella quería. Débora, por su parte, se sintió inexplicablemente emocionada…

No quería reconocer que era porque iba a volver a ver a Levin…

**Notas:**

Como dije, habrá partido entre el BM y el PSG. Lo tuve que posponer por un pequeño error de cálculo que cometí en la trama. Gracias a Alisse por ayudarme con este pequeño detalle.

Luego explico bien quienes son Levin y Karen y por qué la onda del relicario, aunque eso forma parte de la historia original de CT.

Si todo sale bien, en tres capítulos, por mucho, se acabará esta historia.

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas): **En algún momento puse que el apellido de Gabriel es Kurumada. Error, Gabriel se apellida **Katsumura.**


	25. Verdades

**Capítulo 25. Verdades.**

Genzo Wakabayashi tenía muchas ganas de matar a alguien a golpes. Schneider, Levin, Sho y compañía lo miraban con cierto temor, pues Wakabayashi tenía una mirada tan acre en los ojos que era para preocuparse…

Eriko, en las tribunas del estadio, se apretaba las manos, nerviosa. Se había arrepentido de haberle confesado a su hermano quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba, pues en cuanto Genzo se enteró de que su gemela estaba embarazada de Taro Misaki rompió todos los vasos y platos que tenían y amenazó con hacerle pagar caro a Misaki su ofensa. No era para menos, ahora Genzo creía que Taro le había quitado a la mujer a la que amaba y que ahora había embarazado a su hermana… Aki Yamazaki acompañaba a Eriko. La chica estaba más que nerviosa por la realización de dicho partido, más que nada porque ella había tenido la esperanza de que Lily no acudiera, cosa que por supuesto, no se le realizó. Aki temía que Genzo, al ver a Lily, cayera nuevamente ante el embrujo de ésta y rompiera su compromiso con la primera. Por su parte, Lily y Jazmín estaban en el otro extremo de las tribunas, en compañía de Ichiro Misaki. Lily miraba impacientemente hacia todas partes.

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Ichiro.

Busco a mi madre.- respondió Lily.- Dijo que vendría.

¿Vendrá abuelita?.- gritó Jaz.- ¡Viva!

Sí, querida.- sonrió Lily.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir los jugadores a la cancha. Jaz reconoció a Taro y gritó: "¡Ése es mi papi!" y al ver a Genzo dijo algo que hizo que Lily e Ichiro rieran a carcajadas.

¡Y ahí va Calcetín con Rombos-Man!.- gritó Jazmín, señalando a Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily no podía dejar de reírse.

¡Sí! ¡Calcetín con Rombos-Man!.- Jazmín aplaudió, emocionada.- Cuando tú estuviste en el hospital enfermita, él hizo que Calcetín con Rombos-Man jugara conmigo y me sentí mejor.

Lily sintió, además de muchas ganas de reírse, una ternura inexplicable. Ella nunca se imaginó que Genzo pudiera llegar a hacer alguna ridiculez como ésa solo para consolar a Jazmín…

"Debo decirle la verdad", pensó Lily, mirando alternativamente a Jazmín y a Genzo. "Ellos dos tienen derecho a saber…".

Deb había llegado al estadio justo cuando el árbitro pitaba el inicio del partido. Ella inmediatamente identificó a Levin e inconscientemente sonrió. "No te hagas ilusiones, Deb", pensó ella, inmediatamente. "Él aun ama a su ex novia".

El partido dio comienzo. El PSG hizo saque y pronto se lanzó al ataque. El BM se preparó para defender.

¡No dejen que se acerquen demasiado!.- Genzo les daba órdenes a sus compañeros.- ¡Detengan el avance!

El PSG burló, no sin cierta dificultad, a la defensa del BM. Taro consiguió llegar y disparar a gol. Genzo se lanzó y detuvo el tiro con cierta facilidad.

A mí no me anotarás tan fácilmente.- dijo Genzo a Taro, ácidamente, dejando a éste completamente perplejo por la atajada y el comentario.

Genzo realizó un saque que le llegó a Schneider. Éste se combinó con Sho y llegaron a la meta del PSG. Schneider estaba en magnífica posición, pero por alguna razón prefirió retrasar el balón y se lo lanzó a Levin, quien justamente llegaba por el extremo contrario del campo a donde se encontraba él.

¡Vamos, Levin!.- le dijo.

Levin tomó el pase, hizo una excelente finta para quitarse al defensa del PSG y disparó hacia la portería, anotando un golazo que dejó impávidos a los jugadores del PSG e hizo saltar a la afición del equipo alemán.

¡Bien hecho, Levin!.- saltó Deb, emocionada, agarrando sin darse cuenta la enorme bandera del BM que tenía el aficionado de al lado.- ¡Qué golazo!

¡Arriba el Bayern Munich!.- coreó la porra.

Genzo esbozó una sonrisa malvada. Ese gol lo había disfrutado como una venganza…

Vamos, muchachos.- animó Taro.- No se desilusionen. El balón es nuestro amigo.

Misaki dijo esto con su gran sonrisa en el rostro, tomando el balón entre sus manos. Sus compañeros se sintieron revitalizados. Se hizo el saque y el PSG nuevamente atacó, pero los defensas del BM les robaron el balón. Schneider hizo otro disparo potente, su famoso _Non Fire Shoot_ y anotó el segundo gol.

Es imposible detener ese disparo.- sonrió Genzo, satisfecho.

Vamos muy bien.- sonrió Sho.- Así ganaremos.

No estén tan seguros.- retó Misaki.- Esto apenas comienza.

Genzo aceptó el reto. Taro pronto hizo gala de sus habilidades adquiridas en Francia y burlaba sin dificultades a los defensas y tiraba a gol, pero Genzo detenía todos sus disparos. Al poco rato se hizo evidente que el partido se había convertido en un duelo personal entre ambos japoneses. Taro no hacía más que disparar a la portería y Genzo únicamente se enfocaba en detener sus tiros.

Has mejorado, Misaki.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero no anotarás.

Lo mismo, digo, Wakabayashi.- sonrió Taro.- Pero aun así te he de meter un gol…

El PSG desplegó sus defensas. A pesar de que el BM contaba con mejores jugadores, a éstos les estaba costando trabajo llegar hasta la meta contraria. Levin tomó un pase de Sho y se dirigió veloz hacia la portería rival. Deb se puso a saltar y a brincar como loca, agitando la bandera del BM que le había usurpado al vecino. Para fortuna de ella, éste era un simpático señor de mediana edad quien no tuvo reparos en prestarle su bandera a la loca chica que gritaba a un lado de él. Un defensa del PSG le hizo una barrida un tanto violenta a Levin, quien cayó y perdió el balón. La jugada era lo suficientemente agresiva como para que el sujeto en cuestión se ganara una tarjeta amarilla, pero el árbitro no hizo nada. Los aficionados del PSG estaban furiosos.

¡Árbitro vendido!.- imprecó Deb, en español.- ¡Necesitas anteojos! ¡Vendido!

Todos se callaron momentáneamente al escuchar a alguien gritar en español. Levin dirigió su mirada hacia las tribunas y se quedó de una pieza al ver que era Débora quien gritaba. Él se sintió inexplicablemente feliz.

Te quitaron un penal y estás más feliz que si hubieses ganado la Copa del Mundo.- comentó Schneider.

Mucho mejor, compañero.- sonrió Levin.

Él volvió a mirar a Deb. Ésta lo notó y por un momento se quedó hechizada por esos ojos azules. Él le guiñó el ojo y regresó a su área de juego. Deb se puso coloradísima.

¿Es tu novio o qué?.- preguntó el aficionado al que Deb había dejado sin bandera.

Nada de eso.- Débora se puso más roja aun.

El primer tiempo dio fin. El BM iba ganando dos goles por cero, pero Genzo no estaba satisfecho. Es más, conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus deseos de querer golpear a Misaki iban aumentando. Lily había notado el duelo que se había establecido entre Genzo y Taro. Estaba de lo más intranquila, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Ichiro Misaki.

No, nada.- negó Lily.- Sigo preocupada por mamá…

Era mentira, por supuesto. Emily Del Valle ya le había avisado a su hija por celular que no podría llegar a Munich sino hasta el día siguiente. Eriko no dejaba de hacer comentarios, aunque Aki no le prestaba mucha atención.

No debí decirle a Genzo que Taro es el padre de mi hijo.- musitó Eriko.- Eso solo empeoró las cosas…

Uhm… .- murmuró Aki, distraída.

Ésta solo vigilaba el intercambio de miradas entre Lily y Genzo. Aunque no lo parecía, Genzo y Lily también se estaban mirando, aunque de manera un tanto disimulada, y eso molestaba a Aki. El segundo tiempo dio comienzo. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, excepto porque Schneider y compañía estaban más que decididos a romper la férrea barrera que había establecido el PSG. Sho se quitó a la defensa y lanzó su poderoso tiro que parece un dragón chino (se me olvidó el nombre). El portero estaba desubicado y no iba a alcanzar a detener el disparo, pero entonces Misaki se lanzó a lo kamikaze e interpuso su cuerpo entre el balón y la portería. La pelota terminó por golpear a Misaki en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

¡Taro!.- gritaon Ichiro, Genzo, Lily y Eriko al mismo tiempo.

¡Papá!.- gritó Jazmín.

El árbitro dio oportunidad a que asistieran a Taro, pero éste se negó.

Estoy bien.- dijo él, rechazando la ayuda.

Como desees.- dijo el árbitro.

Schneider empezó con su lluvia de tiros. Misaki se esforzaba por desviarlos todos, aunque se estaba haciendo evidente que sus piernas no resistirían mucho tiempo. Después de todo, Schneider es Schneider… Los minutos corrían. El PSG estaba cansado ya de detener los constantes ataques del BM. A Taro comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, resultado de haber estado deteniendo los tiros de Schneider, pero aun así le pidió a sus compañeros que le pasaran el balón.

¿Estás seguro?.- preguntó uno de ellos, Jean Lacoste.

Bien seguro.- asintió Taro.- Solo pásenme el balón y yo haré el resto.

Los jugadores del PSG se lanzaron al ataque. Misaki logró colarse entre la defensa del BM y se quitó las marcas que tenía. Jean Lacoste lanzó un pase estupendo, el cual Taro recibió con el pecho. Genzo se preparó… Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que el árbitro silbara el final… Y de pronto, Schneider se barre y le roba el balón a Misaki, quien cae pesadamente al suelo, justo en la zona de penales… El árbitro, cegatón como es, silba y marca penal. Los jugadores del BM protestan agriamente.

Contrólense.- ordenó a Genzo.- ¡Detendré cualquier tiro que Misaki haga!

Eso no lo dudamos, ¡pero no es justo!.- protestó Sho.- ¡No cobraron el penal de Levin pero sí le regalan uno a Misaki!

Ya todos ustedes saben que la decisión del árbitro es inapelable. Taro se dispuso a tirar… Lanza su mejor disparo… Genzo desvía… El balón choca contra el poste y sigue el juego… Faltan tan solo unos segundos para el final… Taro busca el balón, vuelve a tirar… Genzo está descolocado… Y el balón entra en la portería segundos antes de que el árbitro pite el final…

A pesar del gol, la porra del BM festeja, pues su equipo ganó el partido. Los seguidores del PSG suspiran desanimados. Eriko y Lily no tienen ni idea de qué es lo que deben sentir o expresar…

Buen juego.- le dice Taro a Genzo, tendiéndole su mano. Éste la rechaza.

Aléjate, maldito infeliz.- gruñe Genzo.

No seas tan mal perdedor, amigo.- sugiere Schneider.

Cállate.- rugió Genzo.- No te metas

Como quieras… .- Schneider se aleja.

Wakabayashi, no sé que te pasa, pero estás fuera de control.- dijo Taro.- No es para tanto que hayas metido un gol…

¡No es por eso, maldita sea!.- gritó Genzo, enojadísimo.- ¡Sino porque no solo embarazaste a Lily sino que también embarazaste a mi hermana!

Taro se quedó impávido. Afortunadamente, todos estaban tan ocupados dándose las manos que nadie lo notó.

Ven.- Taro trató de sobreponerse a la sorpresa, llevándose a Genzo a orillas del campo.- Repíteme lo que acabas de decir.

Que Eriko está esperando un hijo tuyo.- Genzo quería golpear a Taro.- No te conformaste con quitarme a la mujer que amo sino que también tenías que embarazar a mi hermana…

Taro se quedó mudo. Recordó la noche que pasó con Eriko, la vez que Lily estuvo en el hospital…

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró, con una sonrisa.- Voy a ser papá…

Si serás… .- Genzo lo tomó de la camiseta.- ¿Ya te olvidaste de Jazmín?

Wakabayashi, Jazmín no es mi hija.- dijo Taro, muy serio.

¿Qué dices?.- Genzo siguió sujetándolo.- ¡Lily dijo que sí lo eras!

¿Eso dijo?

Sí.

¿Cuándo fue eso?

La vez que estuvo en el hospital. Ella estaba hablando dormida y dijo eso…

¡Ah! Por favor, Wakabayashi.- replicó Taro.- No harás caso de lo que dice Lily dormida, ella tiende a decir mentiras, más que verdades, cuando pasa eso…

¿Esperas que te crea?

Más te vale que lo hagas.- Taro miró fijamente a Genzo.- Porque Jazmín es _tu_ hija.

(Esto ya se lo esperaban, ¿no?).

¿Qué?.- Genzo se quedó de piedra. Estaba tan sorprendido que soltó a Taro.- Jazmín… ¿Mi… Mi hija?

Sí.- asintió Taro.

Pero… ¡Pero es imposible…!

No, no lo es.- Taro habló fríamente.- Cuando te marchaste de Alemania, Lily estaba embarazada. El día que te enojaste por lo de Eunesto Terán ella pensaba confesarte la verdad.

¿Y por qué no intentó llamarme?.- Genzo estaba desesperado.

¡Porque tú te negaste a aceptar sus llamadas!.- gritó Taro.- La abandonaste completamente… ¿Sabes? Lily hubiese tenido muchos problemas con su padre si se hubiera llegado a enterar que estaba embarazada sin haberse casado, pues su hermana Lara cometió ese mismo error y hubo lío grande. Lily no quería que su padre volviera a desilusionarse… Además, estaba el hecho de que ella sola no podría mantener a la niña y a su carrera…

¿Y por eso te casaste con ella?.- musitó Genzo.

Sí. No iba a dejar sola a mi mejor amiga…

Genzo no supo qué más decir. El solo imaginar a Lily sola, esperando un hijo de él, lo llenó de remordimientos… Él había sido un estúpido celoso y la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba…

Y para que lo sepas también.- continuó Taro.- Lily no te engañó con Eunesto Terán. Él la besó sin su consentimiento, solo que tú tuviste la mala fortuna de llegar en ese momento… Ella siempre te ha amado a ti…

Soy un idiota.- murmuró Genzo, decaído.

Eso es verdad.- Taro le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.- Pero aun estás a tiempo de corregir las cosas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb vio a Lily, quien se quedó sentada en su sitio de la tribuna, como hipnotizada. Ichiro ya se había llevado a Jazmín.

Li.- saludó Deb.- ¿Estás bien?

Viniste.- dijo Lily, sonriendo apenas.

Claro, me chantajeaste.- gruñó Deb.- ¿Cómo no?

Jeje.- rió Lily.

¿Por qué tienes esa cara?.- inquirió Deb.

¿Tú por qué crees?.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Ya.- bufó Deb.- Como sea… ¿Qué me ibas a contar sobre Levin?

¡Ah!.- con esto pareció que Lily salía de su ensimismamiento.- Quería hablarte de su ex novia, Karen.

Con que se llama Karen… .- Deb se puso triste.

Mira, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, deja que él te explique.- suspiró Lily.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Deb.

Antes de saber muy bien lo que ocurría, Lily ya se había llevado a Deb a los vestidores del BM, burlando la seguridad sin saber muy bien como. Ella tocó a la puerta de los vestidores y abrió Schneider, a medio desnudar.

Buscamos a Levin.- dijo Lily, mirando a Schneider a los ojos. A Deb se le fue poquitín la mirada…

Pasen.- respondió Schneider. Lily y Deb lo miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Bueno, yo nomás decía… Levin, te buscan…

¿Quién?.- Levin se asomó, sin camiseta.- ¡Ah!

Aquí la tienes, para que hables con ella.- Lily jaló a Deb y la empujó contra Levin.

Esta me las pagas, desgraciada.- murmuró Deb, coloradísima por admirar el bien formado tórax del sueco.

Sí, ándale.- Lily le dio el avionazo a su amiga (la ignoró, pues).

Levin se llevó a Deb a un sitio aparte, después de ponerse la camiseta y el uniforme deportivo del BM.

- Lily me dijo que me querías hablar sobre Karen.- dijo ella, algo nerviosa.

- Sí.- asintió Levin.- Karen fue mi novia. La quise muchísimo…

¿Y por qué terminaron, entonces?.- Deb trató de no sentir celos.

Porque ella murió en un accidente.- susurró Levin.- La atropellaron…

¡Oh!.- exclamó Deb.- ¡Qué horror! ¡Pobre Stefan!

Sí.- asintió Levin.- Ella murió hace cinco años, por la época del mundial sub-19 que celebró en Japón… Yo le hice la promesa de ganar el mundial… Claro que no pude cumplir y me sentí muy mal, como era de esperarse…

Ya veo.- susurró Deb.- Y entonces supongo que ese relicario lo llevas como recuerdo, nada más…

Sí.- suspiró Levin.- Pensé que ya no podía hacer más por ella que seguirla recordando… Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no quería saber nada más del amor. No me quería enamorar de nuevo…

Entiendo…

Pero luego llegaste tú y todo se me puso al revés.- confesó Levin.- No lo supe en ese momento, pero me enamoré de ti en ese fiesta, solo con verte…

Stefan.- susurró Deb.

Te amo, Deb, lo sé.- continuó Levin.- Lo del vestido de mi prima solo fue un pretexto idiota para buscarte… Ni siquiera tengo primas… Y ese día que viste mi relicario yo iba a contártelo todo… Incluyendo mi determinación de no dejarte ir nunca…

Débora no necesitó más. Tomó el rostro de Levin con sus manos y lo besó. Él la abrazó y se dejó llevar por ese nuevo amor…

**Notas:**

¡Juas! Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo es el final. Y ahí arreglaré las parejas que me quedan.

Aun no sé que hacer con cierta pareja… No sé si separarla o juntarla…

La historia de Levin y Karen pasó tal y como él la cuenta. Y es cierto que también tiene ese relicario con su fotografía.


	26. Solución a los problemas

**Capítulo 26. Solución a los problemas.**

(Nótese la originalidad de la autora para los títulos de los capítulos ¬¬).

Después de que Lily dejó a Deb y a Levin hablando, se fue a buscar a su hija y a su suegro… Y a su esposo, dicho sea de paso. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en el corredor para encontrar la salida, vio que se acercaban a ella Genzo y Taro. A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón, más porque la expresión de ambos era inescrutable y ella no sabía ni a qué tirarle. Genzo y Taro se detuvieron al llegar junto a Lily. Ella también se detuvo, más por reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa.

Felicidades, Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, nomás por decir algo.- Jugaste bien…

Lily, tenemos que hablar.- respondió Genzo, ignorando la felicitación.

Los dejaré solos.- anunció Taro, intentando marcharse, pero Lily lo detuvo por el brazo.

¿Qué le dijiste?.- preguntó Lily, en español, un tanto aterrada.

La verdad.- respondió Misaki.- No podíamos ocultárselo para siempre…

Ya lo sé todo, Lily.- intervino Wakabayashi, quien a pesar de que no entendía lo que hablaban los otros dos, suponía que solo podía tratarse de una cosa.- Y tenemos que hablar sobre _nuestra _hija…

Nos veremos después.- dijo Taro.- Tengo que buscar a Eriko…

Suerte, amigo.- se despidió Genzo.

Lily estaba más o menos en estado de shock. Tarde que temprano sabía que Genzo se enteraría de que Jazmín era su hija, pero aun así nunca se preparó mentalmente para el suceso.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jazmín es mi hija?.- reprochó Genzo, suavemente.- Claro, que soy un idiota… Nunca contesté a tus llamadas…

No, no lo hiciste.- Lily se limitó a contemplarse las uñas, cosa que hacía cada vez que quería evitar la mirada de alguien.- Intenté llamarte muchas veces para decírtelo todo, pero jamás me regresaste las llamadas…

¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar? Tuviste muchas oportunidades de decírmelo…

¿Y crees que te lo merecías?.- Lily encaró a Genzo, enojada.- Estuviste ausente los tres primeros años de vida de Jazmín, ¿crees que te mereces que te diga que tú eres su padre?

¡Al menos debiste haberme dado la oportunidad!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Sé que cometí un error al abandonarte, pero puedo corregir las cosas!

¿Y para qué? Jazmín ya tiene un padre.- replicó Lily.- Y yo ya había continuado con mi vida y tú con la tuya. Además, no quiero tu compasión. No quería que regresaras a mí solo por tus remordimientos de padre desnaturalizado…

¡No es por eso, maldita sea!

¿Qué no? ¿Entonces por qué?

Porque lo único que he hecho estos últimos tres años es arrepentirme de haberte dejado en Japón.- dijo Genzo, tomando a Lily por los hombros y obligándola a verlo a la cara.- Cuando supe que te habías casado casi me vuelvo loco… Y más cuando me enteré de que tuviste una hija… Lily, yo no te he podido olvidar, de ninguna manera consigo sacarte de mi cabeza… Entiende que nunca te dejé de amar, que te amo ahora y que te seguiré amando hasta el resto de mis días… Pero no podía acercarme a ti, porque estás casada con uno de mis mejores amigos…

Quizás cometí una estupidez.- los ojos de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.- Pero tenía tanto miedo… Yo quería tener a Jazmín, pero al mismo tiempo me aterrorizaba la reacción de mi padre. Aun recuerdo cómo actuó cuando se enteró de que Lara estaba embarazada y yo no quería que pasara por algo así otra vez… Además, yo no me sentía lo suficientemente preparada para tener un hijo yo sola, y cuando Taro me pidió matrimonio para darle un apellido a mi hija, no me pude negar… Ahora sé que lo arruiné todo, sobre todo para él, ya que por mi culpa él no ha podido ir en busca de su verdadero amor… Soy una egoísta…

No, el egoísta estúpido soy yo.- Genzo secó las lágrimas de Lily.- Pero Misaki tiene razón: aun estamos a tiempo…

¿Crees que sea posible corregir todo?.- Lily miró a Genzo un tanto esperanzada.- Eriko me ha de odiar con toda su alma…

Eriko está esperando un hijo de Misaki.- anunció Genzo.- Espero que eso no te afecte…

¿Afectarme en qué?.- sonrió Lily.- Si yo sabía perfectamente bien que Taro y ella habían dormido juntos. Él no me lo ocultó y yo no podía negarle esa felicidad… Pero un hijo… Vaya que ese Taro es bárbaro…

Dímelo a mí.- Genzo soltó una carcajada.- Casi lo mato por creer que además de embarazar a mi hermana, te había embarazado a ti…

Lily también rió. Genzo la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Te amo, Lily.- murmuró él, antes de besarla en los labios.- Permíteme corregir mis errores.

Corregiremos nuestros errores.- sonrió ella.- Yo quería decirte de Eunesto…

Cierto.- asintió Genzo.- Creo que hay algo que me debes explicar…

Sí.- suspiró Lily.- Mira, esa vez que nos encontraste, Eunesto me besó a la fuerza, pero yo iba a decirle que el único en mi corazón eres tú…

No hablo de eso.- negó Genzo.- Misaki ya me explicó eso. Me refiero a que Sorimachi me contó que después de que yo me fui de Japón se te vio muchas veces con Terán…

¡Ah!.- Lily recordó.- Sí. Mira, en ese entonces yo estaba de lo más decaída por tu partida y Eunesto se ofreció a darme terapia para ayudarme a afrontarlo… Solo salimos como amigos y como doctor-paciente, nada más…

Sorimachi también me dijo que un día antes de que tú y Misaki se marcharan a México para casarse, Terán partió precipitadamente de Japón. ¿Por qué fue eso?

Porque Eunesto se ofreció también a casarse conmigo y darle un apellido a Jazmín, pero yo me negué.- explicó Lily.- Él no está hecho para el matrimonio y sé que no soportaría estar atado de esa manera, y más con una hija que no es suya…

De manera que decidiste aprovecharte de Misaki.- rió Genzo.

Exactamente.- Lily también rió.- ¿Por eso fue que creíste que Jazmín era hija de Eunesto?

Sí.

Eres un tonto…

Lily y Genzo volvieron a besarse. Y en eso estaban cuando dos personas los descubrieron y los miraron con la boca abierta…

¡Lily!.- gritó uno.

¡Genzo!.- gritó el otro.

Lily y Genzo se separaron, algo sorprendidos. Frente a ellos se encontraban Ichiro Misaki y el señor Yamazaki, y ninguno los miraba con agrado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En París, Francia, Ingrid Matsuyama hacía sus maletas. Le dolía un poco el tener que dejar Francia, pero era momento de regresar… Cuando estaba por terminar, Frank llegó y tocó a la puerta de su habitación. Ella abrió y él se sorprendió de ver sus lágrimas.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

Regreso a Alemania.- respondió ella, triste.- Hikaru desea que regrese…

¿Cuándo te vas?.- murmuró Frank, inexplicablemente triste.

Hoy por la noche sale mi vuelo.- murmuró Ingrid.

Entiendo…

Ingrid seguía llorando. Quería decirle a Frank que si estaba tan triste por irse era porque tendría que dejar de verlo. Y Frank no quería que Ingrid se marchara… Él la abrazó, para tratar de consolarla. Ella lloró en su hombro. De pronto, y sin que ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien qué pasaba, Frank e Ingrid se besaron, por un largo rato. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

Tengo que hablar con Yoshiko.- murmuró Frank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Bogotá, Colombia, Saki Aiza se entrenaba arduamente para convertirse en la próxima capitana de la Selección Femenil de Fútbol Sóccer Colombiana que participaría en el próximo Mundial Femenil. Gabriel Katsumura resultó ser primo hermano del entrenador. Saki estaba un poco molesta con Gabriel por haberle ocultado dicha información, aunque después el gusto por regresar al campo de juego la hizo olvidarse de eso.

Excelente, Saki.- le dijo el entrenador, al final del entrenamiento.- Eres toda una estrella del sóccer. Me da mucho gusto que tú vayas a formar parte de nuestra selección…

A mí me da mucho más gusto.- sonrió Saki.

Después de ducharse y de cambiarse de ropa, Saki y Gabriel decidieron ir a almorzar, pero apenas iban saliendo de las instalaciones cuando Gabriel abordó a Saki con una propuesta inesperada.

Saki, perdóname, pero ya no puedo esperar más.- dijo Gabriel.

¿Qué pasa, Gabriel?.- preguntó Saki, un poco asustada.

He querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo… Saki, yo aun te amo. Te pido que me des otra oportunidad… .- murmuró Katsumura.

¿No me lo estarás pidiendo porque ahora yo estoy en Colombia?.- inquirió Saki, suspicaz.- Ahora me dices que me quieres pero, ¿qué pasará cuando yo me vuelva a ir de gira con _Sounds of Silence_? Sabes que no he renunciado a ellos… ¿Me volverás a terminar?

A esto, Gabriel no supo qué responder.

Lo sabía.- suspiró Saki.

¡No! De verdad, Saki, dame otra oportunidad.- pidió Gabriel.

Lo siento, Gabriel, no puedo.- Saki desvió la mirada.- Porque aun lo amo…

¿Sigues pensando en Shadows?.- preguntó Gabriel, desilusionado.

Sí… No puedo sacarlo de mi mente, aunque lo desee…

En ese momento, un hombre de larga cabellera negra y mechuda y ojos rojos vio a Gabriel y a Saki platicando y bufó. El joven apresuró el paso y llegó hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos.

Saki.- dijo Tess Shadows, con voz seria.

¿Tess?.- Saki se sorprendió mucho.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo por ti.- afirmó Tess, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué dices?

Que vengo por ti.- repito Tess.- Saki, he sido um completo idiota. No sé por qué te dije que no queria volver a saber de ti si te marchabas... Mejor dicho, sí que lo sabía: era un recurso idiota para no perderte…

Demasiado idiota.- opinó Gabriel.

Tess le lanzó una mirada muy acre pero continuó hablando.

Saki, yo te amo.- dijo.- Tú eso siempre lo has sabido. Si nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia fue porque… No sé, creí que nuestra relación podría afectar el futuro de _Sounds of Silence… _Mejor dicho, ése fue mi pretexto. La verdad era que tenía miedo de enamorarme profundamente de ti y perderte después… Aunque, a pesar de mis excusas, terminó por pasarme precisamente esto…

Tess… .- Saki no sabía ni qué decir.

Mira, he venido hasta Colombia por ti.- continuó Tess.- Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que tú regreses a mi vida… No quiero que dejes el sóccer, eso no. Todo lo contrario, te apoyaré en eso y en lo que decidas… Quiero que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad… Te amo, Saki, quiero estar contigo…

Saki, yo también estaría dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que decidas.- dijo Gabriel.- Te apoyaré en tus giras con _Sounds of Silence…_

Tess y Gabriel se miraron por unos segundos.

Saki, debes decidir.- dijo Tess.- Sea lo que sea, nosotros apoyaremos tu decisión…

Saki no tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Estaba más que segura de los sentimientos de su corazón…

- Gabriel.- respondió.- Eres un hombre increíble y sabes que te amé muchísimo. Tienes muchas cualidades, muchas mujeres serían afortunadas de tenerte, porque eres muy especial… Pero lo siento mucho… Yo amo a Tess…

Gabriel asintió. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y dejó que Tess y Saki tuvieran el dulce reencuentro que tanto anhelaban…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki y Samael viajaban a Munich. Durante todo el camino, él había estado tratando de decirle algo a ella, pero por alguna razón alguien los interrumpía siempre. "Quizás no soy yo el hombre adecuado para ella", pensó él.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Samael, después de un buen rato.- Has estado algo nervioso.

Es que trato de decirte algo pero no hallo como.- respondió Sorimachi.

Solo abre tu boca y habla.- replicó Samael.

No es tan fácil…

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué me piensas decir?

Este…

¿Qué eres gay?

No…

¿Qué te vas a cambiar de sexo?

No…

¿Qué te vas a ir a vivir a la Antártica?

No…

¿Entonces?

Ay, Samael, ¿por qué siempre eres así?

¿Así como?

De cobarde en cuanto al amor se refiere.- replicó Kazuki.- Porque bien que sabes qué es lo que te trato de decir. Lo has sabido desde siempre…

Kazuki… .- Samael trató de detenerlo, pero él la detuvo con un beso.

Bien que sabes lo que siento por ti.- murmuró él, cuando se separaron.- Y sabes que es por eso por lo que detesto tanto que te acerques a Matsuyama…

Samael contempló a su amigo durante unos minutos. Ella tampoco podía seguir ignorando el sentimiento que había despertado su corazón por él…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko buscaba a Taro, y Taro buscaba a Eriko. Ella tenía que decirle que esperaba un hijo. Él tenía que decirle que ya sabía que ella esperaba un hijo. Ambos se encontraron a la salida del estadio. Taro vio primero a Eriko. La vio más hermosa que nunca, aun cuando solo habían dejado de verse por dos meses. Él se quedó parado, esperándola. Ella lo identificó y sonrió, echándose a correr a sus brazos. Taro la recibió y la cargó, al más puro, ridículo, meloso y cursi estilo de las películas románticas. Eriko y Taro se besaron largamente.

Mi amor, tengo que decirte algo.- murmuró Eriko, cuando se separaron.- Yo…

Estás embarazada.- Taro sonrió, feliz.- Eso ya lo sé…

¿Cómo?

Genzo me lo dijo.

Ahhh, maldito de mi hermano… .- gruñó Eriko.- Pero… ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

¿Qué pienso de qué?.- gritó Taro, eufórico.- ¡Voy a ser papá, es maravilloso!

¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu matrimonio y… ?

¿Qué va a pasar? Nada.- respondió Taro.- Solo que Lily y yo nos divorciaremos. Ella se casará con Genzo y tú y yo haremos lo mismo. Lily y yo solo nos casamos por el civil, nunca por la Iglesia.

Pero creo que Genzo tiene ganas de matarte… .-señaló Eriko.

Ya no.- sonrió Misaki.- Hablé con él hace rato. Él me confesó que tú esperas un hijo mío y yo le dije que Jazmín es su hija.

Ya era hora de que lo supiera.- suspiró Eriko, abrazándose de Taro.

Todo parecía que las cosas al fin comenzaban a arreglarse, pero entonces llegó un grupito de personas…

¡Taro!.- gritó Ichiro Misaki, enojado.

¡Joven Misaki!.- gritó también el señor Yamazaki.

Ya nos cayó el chahuistle a todos… .- musitó Lily, angustiada.

Y que lo digas.- gruñó Genzo.

¡Taro!.- gritó Ichiro.- ¡Acabo de encontrarme a tu esposa besándose con tu amigo!

¡Esto es una ofensa inadmisible!.- gritó el señor Yamazaki.- ¡Este traidor (y señaló a Genzo), engañó a mi hija! ¡Ésa es una ofensa pero es peor que tu esposa haya sido ultrajada de esa manera!

Eriko, Taro, Lily y Genzo pusieron cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Perdón?.- inquirió Taro.- No le entiendo…

¡Que debes pagar tu ofensa!.- gritó el señor Yamazaki.- ¡Debes cobrarle a este infeliz de Wakabayashi el que haya besado a tu mujer! ¡Debes golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente!

No hablará en serio… .- gruñó Genzo.

No es para tanto.- intervino Lily.- Solo fue un beso.

¡Y tú!.- gritó el señor Misaki.- ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi hijo?

Ichiro, deje que le expliquemos.- suplicó Lily.

¡Las palabras sobran!.- gritó el señor Yamazaki.- Ahora mismo vas a golpear a Genzo para pagar tu ofensa.

Dicho esto, el señor Yamazaki tomó a Taro de un brazo y a Genzo de otro y comenzó a jalarlos hacia una calle despejada. Eriko y Lily intercambiaron miradas de angustia y corrieron detrás de ellos.

Señor Yamazaki, creo que esto no es para tanto.- dijo Ichiro.- O sea, hubo una ofensa, sí, pero no por eso ellos tienen que molerse a golpes…

¡No diga eso!.- replicó el señor Yamazaki.- ¿Usted no está ofendido por la actitud de su nuera?

Bueno, sí, pero…

¡Nada de peros!.- gritó Yamazaki.- ¡Y ahora quiero que lo golpees, Misaki!

¿Pues éste cree que no me voy a defender o qué?.- gruñó Genzo.

Ay, no… .- musitó Taro.

¡Anda!

Taro, muy de a fuerzas, le propinó un golpe tan débil a Genzo en el estómago que no hubiese servido ni para matar a una mosca…

Eriko golpea más fuerte.- se burló Genzo.

¿Quieres que te golpee de a de veras?.- gruñó Taro.

¿Qué pasa aquí?.- exclamó en ese entonces Emily Del Valle, quien llegaba junto con Jazmín, sorprendida al ver semejante escena.

¡Mamá!.- Lily echó a correr hacia ella.

¿Por qué están peleando?.- quiso saber Emily.

¡Es que este traidor ha osado besar a su hija!.- exclamó el señor Yamazaki, señalando a Genzo.- ¡Y le he dicho a su yerno que cobre venganza!

¿QUÉ?

Se armó un gran alboroto. Eriko y Lily comenzaron a dar explicaciones atolondradas a Emily Del Valle, como si ésta fuera el juez de tan singular problema. Ichiro solo quería saber el por qué Genzo había besado a su nuera y el por qué su hijo estaba tan campante con esto, mientras que el señor Yamazaki insistía en que Taro apaleara a Genzo. La pequeña Jazmín tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

A ver, basta ya.- pidió la señora Del Valle, harta ya de tanto alegato.- De uno por uno. Hija, quiero que me expliques qué es lo que pasa.

Lily asintió. Se llevó a su madre aparte a contarle más o menos lo que había pasado. Mientras, el resto hizo una pausa. Cuando Lily terminó de explicarle todo a su madre, ésta les pidió a los señores Yamazaki y Misaki que hablaran con ella un momento.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Eriko a Lily, al tiempo que Genzo y Taro se acercaban a ellas.

Le dije a mamá lo que pasó entre nosotros.- suspiró Lily.- Todo. A ver si ella puede hacer entrar en razón al señor Yamazaki…

… Y entonces, Taro aceptó casarse con mi hija para evitar un lío con mi esposo.- decía Emily Del Valle.- Pero mi hija aun está enamorada de Genzo y él de ella. Además, está la cuestión de que la gemela de Genzo ama a Taro y éste a ella…

¿Por eso estaban besándose?.- inquirió el señor Ichiro.

Sí. Ya los cuatro habían arreglado sus diferencias e intentaban corregir sus errores.- continuó Emily.

Perdóname, papá, por no decirte la verdad.- dijo Taro a su padre.- Pero quería proteger a Lily…

No te preocupes, hijo.- sonrió Ichiro.- Lo que hiciste fue muy noble…

Genzo, perdóname por dejarme llevar por las apariencias.- dijo el señor Yamazaki, dándole una palmada a Genzo en el hombro.- ¿Y sabes? Me hubiese gustado que fueses mi yerno, pero en las actuales circunstancias te pido que por favor rompas tu compromiso con mi hija…

Gracias por comprender.- sonrió Genzo.

¡UN SEGUNDO!.- gritó Aki, en ese momento.- ¡ME NIEGO! ¡TÚ ERES MI PROMETIDO Y TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO!

Perdóname, Aki, pero yo amo a Lily.- dijo Genzo, tratando de calmarla.- Y solo deseo estar con ella y con mi hija…

¡SÍ, YA SÉ QUE AMAS A ESTA MUJER!.- Aki escupía las palabras.- ¡SÉ TAMBIÉN QUE POR CULPA DE ELLA ME ENGAÑASTE EN JAPÓN!

Aki, yo no te engañé.- negó Genzo.- En ese entonces nosotros no éramos nada…

¡PERO SABÍAS QUE YO TE AMABA!

¡Pero tú sabías que yo solo te veo como una amiga!

Sí, eso lo sabía.- murmuró Aki, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Lo peor del caso es que por mi dolor de no tenerte cometí la barbaridad de destruir el violín de Lily.

Esta confesión hizo que todos soltaran un grito de sorpresa, excepto Lily, quien gimió del dolor.

¿Qué hiciste qué cosa?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido y enojado.

Yo destruí el violín de Lily.- repitió Aki.- Los sorprendí a ella y a ti amándose y mi corazón no lo resistió… Por eso lo hice…

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Después, el señor Yamazaki tomó a su hija por un brazo.

Hay muchas cosas que debes reflexionar, Aki.- le dijo.- Creo que dejé que tu obsesión por casarte con Genzo llegara muy lejos… Pero todavía podemos corregirla… Genzo, oficialmente queda roto tu compromiso con mi hija. Y señora Misaki… Bueno, Lily… Lamento mucho lo de su violín…

No se preocupe.- Lily trató de sonreír, pero estaba pálida. Genzo había corrido a abrazarla.- Eso pasó hace tiempo. Fue doloroso, pero alguien me ayudó a superarlo…

Hasta pronto, señor Yamazaki.- dijo Genzo.- Adiós, Aki…

La muchacha no respondió. Dejó que su padre se la llevara de ahí, mirando a Genzo y a Lily con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos…

Bueno, pues ahora sí, ya podremos hacer planes de boda.- dijo la señora Del Valle.

¡Viva!.- gritó Lily.

¡Sí!.- exclamó Eriko.

¡Qué líos!.- bufó Ichiro.- Me confundiré con tantas cosas… Taro y Lily se criaron como hermanos y sin embargo son esposos, aunque Lily es como mi hija, de manera que Jazmín pasaría a ser mi nieta y mi sobrina, porque Emily es como mi media hermana, mientras que Genzo y Eriko son gemelos y si él se casa con Lily entonces pasaría a ser mi hijastro…

Ya párele, que si sigue con eso voy a terminar por ser la mamá de Taro y no me podré casar con él.- se quejó Eriko.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. La pequeña Jazmín seguía sin entender nada, como era de esperarse.

¿Qué pasó, mami?.- preguntó.

Nada, preciosa.- Genzo la cargó y la besó en la frente.- Que a partir de ahora tendrás dos papás.

Y un hermanito.- añadió Lily.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo Genzo.

Eriko no fue la única que se embarazó ese día que yo estuve en el hospital, ¿sabes?.- Lily rió con calidez.

Genzo abrazó a su futura esposa y a su hija. Al final, las dos terminaron por ser suyas.

**Notas:**

Bueno, al fin lo logré…

Este fic tiene algunas diferencias con la película "Dos tipos de cuidado". En la película, Pedro Malo (Pedro Infante) se enamora de la hermana (no gemela) de Jorge Bueno (Jorge Negrete). Éste, a su vez, se enamora de la prima de Pedro Malo. Un año pasa y Pedro Malo se casó con su prima, dejando a Jorge Bueno y a la hermana hechos un embrollo. La prima de Pedro (y su ahora esposa) tiene una hija. Después de mucho argüende, se descubre que a la prima la violaron y para salvar su honra, Pedro Malo se casa con ella. Jorge Bueno y la hermana se enteran de esto y aceptan en regresar con sus amores, claro que las familias de ambos les hacen un lío… Muchas de las escenas que pasaron en este fic ocurrieron también en la película original.

Y haré muchas aclaraciones que olvidé hacer:

En el capítulo pasado, puse que Sho realiza un tiro que tiene el efecto de parecer un dragón chino. Les quedo a deber el nombre de dicho tiro.

Al principio del fic tenía a Carol Ledesma en vez de a Débora Cortés. Hice el cambio porque deseaba ponerle una pareja a Levin y no podía utilizar a Carol, por eso creé a Deb. Ella y Levin fueron pareja piloto en este fic, quería ver su aceptación por el público.

Ya por último, hice que en el capítulo anterior el BM ganara el partido por la sencilla razón de que es un mejor equipo que el PSG (tiene más y mejores jugadores estrella). No me parecía justo hacer que el PSG ganara o que quedaran en empate.


	27. Epílogo

Enredo de Amor (Rivales por Accidente).

**Epílogo.**

Pues bien, al final todo resultó de maravilla.

Taro y Lily se divorciaron. Él se casó con Eriko y tuvieron a su hijo, un niño al que le pusieron el nombre de Keiji. Eriko grabó su película y se convirtió en una actriz muy cotizada al ganar el óscar. Taro continúa con su equipo del PSG, cosechando triunfos en Francia.

Genzo y Lily se casaron en cuanto ella se divorció. Costó un poco de trabajo explicarle la situación a Alejandro Del Valle, pero al final él acabó por entenderlo todo y aceptarlo, pues se trataba de felicidad de su hija. Lily, Genzo y Taro le explicaron a Jazmín que a partir de ahora tendría dos papás. La niña pareció aceptarlo bien, ya que le tenía mucho cariño a Genzo. Él y Lily esperan a que su hija crezca un poco más para poder explicarle bien las cosas. Claro que ahora Jaz está más que entretenida con Daisuke, su nuevo hermanito. Lily continúa con su trabajo en _Sounds of Silence, _aunque grabó algunos discos como cantante solista, ganando mucho éxito, mientras que Genzo planea conquistar Europa junto con el BM.

Débora y Levin se casaron también, después de un noviazgo relativamente corto. Ella continuó trabajando como modelo en Munich y él permaneció en el BM. Hace un par de meses se convirtieron en los padres de una hermosa niña a la que le pusieron el nombre de Karen.

Saki y Tess viajan por el mundo. Cuando no están ocupados con el trabajo de _Sounds of Silence, _ambos van a Colombia para que Saki pueda seguir practicando fútbol. Ellos piensan casarse este año. Gabriel Katsumura se enamoró de Erica, una de sus fans. Él aun no piensa en el matrimonio, pero se le ve muy enamorado.

Karl Heinz Schneider sale con Gwen Heffner, una médica a quien conoció en el hospital de Munich.

¿Y qué pasó con Yoshiko, Hikaru, Samael, Frank, Sorimachi e Ingrid? Bueno, digamos que Yoshiko y Hikaru decidieron darse una oportunidad, al igual que Frank e Ingrid y Samael y Kazuki. Sin embargo, no hay nada escrito, ya que ninguna de las tres parejas tiene planes de formalizar sus relaciones. Quizás aun queden sentimientos de amor entre ellos… Lo único que les puedo asegurar es que Frank y Samael continúan con _Sounds of Silence_, que Ingrid se ha convertido ahora en su vocero de prensa oficial, que Matsuyama continúa jugando en Japón, que Yoshiko encontró el trabajo que buscaba en Alemania y que Kazuki había sido contratado por un equipo español.

_Sounds of Silence _continúa en el camino de la fama, al igual que los Herederos de los Cinco Elementos, quienes aprendieron que la vida tiene muchos caminos, pero que todos pueden llevar a la misma meta…

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, ahora sí terminó. Vieran el trabajo que me costó…

No dejé nada formalizado entre Kazuki y Samael, Hikaru y Yoshiko y Frank e Ingrid, porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. Dejo estas relaciones en "veremos", con la posibilidad de que Yoshiko regrese con Frank, Hikaru con Samael y Kazuki se enamore de Ingrid… Como dije, no hay nada escrito. Queda a gusto e imaginación de los lectores.

¿Alguien de ustedes notó que no incluí a Tsubasa para nada? XD.

Gracias a Frank, Samael y Saki por prestarme sus personajes.

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que leyeron este mi fic número treinta y algo… Ya perdí la cuenta.

**Fe de erratas 2 (metida de patas 2):**

En el capítulo 19 escribí que Tess y Saki discutían en suizo. Me disculpo por tal burrada, ya que el idioma suizo no existe. Quise decir que discutían en **alemán.** Gracias a Samael por hacérmelo notar.

En el capítulo anterior escribí que Taro le dijo a Genzo que "no era tan malo que hubiera anotado un gol". Quise poner que "**no era tan malo que a él le hubiesen anotado un gol".**

Y por último, en algún capítulo puse que Tess es sueco. Error fatal, es **suizo.**

2

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


End file.
